The New Exhibit
by Alaskan Olive
Summary: G1/Twilight Zone "Crossover": Stories and anthologies exhibiting the eerie and the oddball; containing old and new paintings of characters and landscapes, brought to you exclusively, courtesy of the Twilight Zone. /Chp. 13 The Bad Seed/
1. Rumble

_**A/N: **__This is an idea that I have had for awhile. A strange idea that presented itself as a simple dream which formed into something interesting and was compelled to try. What is better than combining two universes that you love? The Twilight Zone created by the wonderful Rod Serling back in the 1950's and 60's and, of course, Transformers. The only shows that I have truly and forever will love. _

_I have more chapters planned, some, like this one, were created with ideas that I personally would love to see, and also some actual crossovers with the characters and elements of the Twilight Zone; but there are only two chapters of that kind at the moment. You do not need to be a Twilight Zone junkie like me to understand this fic/crossover/ series of short stories and drabbles, whatever you wish to call it. _

_I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank my fellow author and good friend __**Northwest Sage**__ for editing, his advice, and support. He is a fantastic writer and I'm honored to be his friend._

_This story will start off very much like the Twilight Zone television series with, what I like to call, the 'Rod Serling Narration' in italics in the beginning and closing of the story, but the characters are strictly Autobots and Decepticons. I hope you enjoy the first chapter starring that violet Decepticon Mini-Cassette that we all love..._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**"**_**R****umble and the Eidolon Chil****d"**

**

* * *

**

_Take careful note of the small robot hiding in the protection of a shadowed corner. Occupation: prankster. A small artificial being with only one goal; shake, break, rattle and quake, whether it be enemies or the egos of his fellow confidants who fight for the same cause in an endless war. However, Rumble will soon be greeted with another being who also shares a similar goal as himself. A rather dangerous goal that will lead him into some rather difficult situations in the form of a series of practical jokes..._

* * *

Rumble, the small violet and blue Decepticon cassette watched from a careful distance as his latest sucker fell victim to another one for his ingenious pranks. He had made it his personal goal for the next couple of stellar cycles to try and pull as many pranks as he could on the Decepticons in the Nemesis, with the exception of Megatron. Various traps had been set as they recharged. The act of preparation was well worth missing a few recharges of his own...

Rumble couldn't hold back his smirk any longer, it graced noticeably on his face while he watched Starscream, the Air Commander of the Decepticon Army, turn the corner, only paying attention to the data pad that he was reading and failing to notice the small metal orbs scattered on the hallway until it was too late.

Starscream let out a surprised cry as he felt his stabilizing servos suddenly and fearfully go off balance. The data pad went in the air over Starscream's helm and his other hand trying desperately to grasp on to anything that was sturdy or would quickly re-balance him.

Unable to find anything, he felt his feet slip from under him and felt the air knocked out of his circulating system as he landed harshly on his back. He groaned in pain, which was quickly replaced by a growl of anger. Standing himself up, putting his weight on his arm which was by his side, he grabbed a fistful of the small, metal orbs and curled his fist around them. Reopening his fist, he watched as they tumbled from his hand like sand.

His optics narrowed into deadly slits, anger coursing through his circuitry. There was only one mech that he could think of that would have the nerve to pull a prank of this nature on him...

**"SKYWARP!"**

Rumble rushed down the hall to the storage room before he let out a burst of uncontrollable laughter. Screamer's fall was perfect, and the way that he threw his hands in the air! Priceless! He congratulated himself mentally for a job well done on one if of the oldest tricks in the book. The steel marbles that he had placed had worked out perfectly--

_Clang!_

The sound made his head pivot quickly in the direction of the doors. He stared for awhile, waiting for any explanation of what may have caused it, but nothing happened.

He made his way to the door to get a better look for himself. As he reached the doorway, he looked to the left, and then to the right. Both directions were empty-- there was nobody.

He felt the uneasy feeling of optics on the back of his head, he turned quickly and saw that there was... nobody. Just crates and equipment scattered carelessly in the storage room. He tapped his fingers on the side of his leg nervously. Although he was certain that he was alone, he felt as if there was another being in the room with him.

A gust of air passed over him and he turned quickly to see what was behind him...

Nothing.

He was starting to get frustrated. He scanned every inch of the storage room once and then another time for reassurance. He was completely alone from what his readings were telling him, but that's not what his spark was telling him. He backed away and then rotated on his heels as he exited the storage room and headed down the right hall.

A soft, childish giggle made him stop dead in his tracks. It was faint, but definitely heard. He reached one hand over his back, his fingertips just brushing over the grip of his gun and turned sharply, drawing it out in front of him...

He didn't fire. Rumble was unable to fire as he was momentarily dazed and paralyzed with confusion.

Two large squishy eyes gazed up him with intensity and amusement as he stood silently in the middle of the hallway. The sparkling human seemed unafraid of the fact that he was pointing a gun at him, as there was no indication of fear written on his face. Instead, it was... smirking at him. Yes, smirking at him! Confident and unafraid. If this were any other squishy sparkling, they would have been cowering in fear by now.

"How'd ya' get in here?" Rumble demanded.

The human child tilted his head to the side with the same infuriating smile on his face.

"Answer or I'll shoot ya!" Rumble said, his patience running low.

The child giggled softly, his shoulders shrugging.

A loud cry echoed through the hallway, making Rumble turn in the direction behind him to see Mixmaster storming down the hall with an orange substance drizzling down his body, and the stench of burned metal fumigating in the air.

"You!" cried Mixmaster as he pointed a finger in Rumble's direction. "You, you, you!"

"Wha' about me?" Rumble shrugged.

"You rigged my acid mixture to blow up on me!"

Rumble's optics widened underneath his visor.

"Wha'... no I didn't!" he exclaimed. It was true, he really hadn't. The joke he had planned for Mixmaster was not exploding acid. Thinking about it, he _should_ have done that, but the point of the matter was-- he didn't.

"Then what are you doing out here in the hallway, hmm? Not doubt waiting for me to storm down the hall so you could get a laugh!" accused Mixmaster.

"That's not what I was doin'!" Rumble cried.

"Oh ho ho ho! Then what?!" said Mixmaster. "What are you doing in the hallway, huh, Rumble?"

"I was pointing a gun at this slaggin hu--," Rumble turned around to show Mixmaster the human child, only to discover that he had vanished.

"Hmm...you were about to say something Rumble!" said Mixmaster, "Well say it already!"

"I was... doin' nothing," Rumble mumbled quietly, not caring about Mixmaster, and only caring about where the human child went.

Mixmaster didn't believe one word of Rumble's explanation. He was about to reach for Rumble as he still had his back turned toward him... until Soundwave rounded the corner. Mixmaster froze with his hand just feet away from Rumble. Soundwave stared at Mixmaster, silently as usual. Mixmaster drew his hand away and gave Rumble an irate look. **  
**  
"You luck out this time you punk," Mixmaster said in a cold voice, "but Soundwave won't be around to protect you next time your little pranks backfires on you."

With that, and avoiding optics with Soundwave, he turned heel and stormed back to the Med Bay. Rumble looked up at Soundwave, the two mechs, creation and creator, exchanging a moment of silence.

"Recharge; required," said Soundwave as his chest compartment opened. The small cassette player obeyed with only one question on his mind, one that bothered him like a metallic mosquito...

_Who was that human sparkling?_

* * *

The next day consisted of Rumble searching high and low for the human that had given him that disgusting smile. His interest of seeing unfortunate Decepticons caught in his pranks had diminished as his desire to blow the human to slag replaced it. He returned back to the storage room where he had first saw the human, but found no trace of him whatsoever. He decided to search the Common Room next.

He was determined to find that human that had smirked at him, giggled at him ghoulishly and made him shiver. There was something about the way that the human looked at him that made him nervous. The way that it was unafraid, and just stared up at him silently with those fierce jelly eyes that strained him with phobia.

Rumble entered the Common Room and nearly screamed as a hand grabbed him around the waist and flung him halfway across the room. He hit the wall hard and feeling as though he would shatter and break. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness to see the alarming shadow of Blitzwing darkening him.

"You fragging little glitch! I know it was you!" he said, his fists shaking, a nasty and furious glare on his face.

"Wha...?" squeaked Rumble weakly.

"Don't give me that! I knew it was you that got into my room and wrote on my walls!" Blitzwing roared.

Rumble's jaw dropped, completly frozen in place at the accusation. "What! Wha' are ya' talkin about?! I didn't do it! It wasn't me, I swear!"

Blitzwing didn't believe him. Instead he grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up, Rumble dangling in his grasp. Rumble struggled, trying to break free of Blitzwing, the optics of the Decepticons in the Common Room watching them. Blitzwing stormed down to his quarters, opened the doors and threw Rumble inside.

"Explain that pipsqueak!"

Rumble stood up and looked around Blitzwing's quarters in horror. Covered on the walls of his quarters was a series of curses and phrases written over every inch of the room. From the berth, the computer desk and even on the floor were demeaning rants of Blitzwing and single sentenced accusations. Messages that would scar sparklings for life.

There was no way that Rumble would do anything like this. His pranks and jokes were in good humor and never severely damaged a mech. Rumble may have been a Decepticon, an annoying punk with a Napoleonic syndrome, but he would never do anything like this-- especially to Blitzwing, the irritable Triple Changer that constantly threatened to tear his limbs off piece by piece.

Rumble was about to ask why Blitzwing would think that he would do this, until he saw the answer plain and clear written on the wall.

_**rUmBlE wAs HeRe! **_

Rumble turned around, his head shaking frantically.

"No... I-I didn't do this!"

"You lying little--!" Blitzwing said as he stepped forward, but was stopped by a familiar voice that echoed the hallway.

"Let me through!" cried Megatron as he pushed his way through the crowd of Decepticons that gathered in the hall of Blitzwing's quarters.

Megatron passed by Blitzwing and took a look at his quarters. He was shocked to see the gruesome masterpiece in Blitzwing's quarters and turned to Rumble.

"Rumble, explain!" he demanded.

"It wasn't me Megatron, I swear!" Rumble cried, his head shaking from side to side. "I didn't do this!"

"Then who?" Megatron asked pointing to the phrase that proved otherwise.

"It wasn't! I swear ta' Primus tha' I haven't even been _near _Blitzwing's quarters!"

"Then what were you doing?" Astrotrain questioned. "I haven't see you all morning!"

Astrotrain's comment earned a series of grunts and nods from the other Decepticons that were glaring disapprovingly at the accused.

Rumble felt himself hit a wall. There was no way that they would believe that he was chasing after a human child all morning. _A human child in the Nemesis?_ They would never believe him. He could just hear the laughter in his audios. He might as well tell them that he was chasing a ghost...

"Well Rumble," Starscream smirked as he crossed his arms over his chassis. "We are waiting."

"I was..._tryingtofindahumansparkling_," Rumble said, barely whispering the last part.

"What, I'm sorry, we couldn't _hear _you Rumble," Starscream said.

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND A HUMAN SPARKLING!" Rumble yelled.

Not a sound was heard. Instead, a stunning silence threatened to rip Rumble in half, brought on by the overwhelming embarrassment of the moment. The silence didn't last long... it was quickly replaced by the sound of thunderous laughter by all that had heard Rumble's weak explanation, all but Megatron and Blitzwing. Megatron who was less than amused, and Blitzwing who was more enraged than ever.

"It's true!" cried Rumble.

It fell on deaf audios...

Soundwave came into view with Frenzy close at his feet. Soundwave scanned over the room silently and without emotion. Frenzy, however, was as shocked as Rumble and threw him a bewildered look. Megatron looked at Soundwave.

"Soundwave, you are to discipline Rumble as you see fit," Megatron said before he turned and walked out of the crowd.

"But I didn't so this!" Rumble tried to explain.

The Decepticons ignored him and left; there was nothing to see anymore. Only Soundwave, Frenzy, Blitzwing and Astrotrain remained.

Soundwave looked down at his cassette, trying to configure a punishment that was equal to the crime. However, he wasn't convinced that Rumble was responsible for the vile state that Blitzwing's quarters were in. Rumble wasn't lying, but there was no other suspect, and he had to follow Megatron's orders.

* * *

"Pick that up," Astrotrian said as he purposely pushed the bucket of water over with his foot. Rumble, who was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, cursed under his breath and gritted his dental plates. He quickly picked up the water bucket before all the water could be spilled.

"Hey, don't pick on him!" called Frenzy as he turned from the wall he was scrubbing and shaking a fist at the Triple-Changer that stood in the doorway.

"Shut up," Astrotrain snapped. "Unless you want to take an unscheduled field trip to the moon."

Frenzy bit his lip component and turned away from the Triple Changer that he felt smirking in triumph behind him.

Rumble sighed as he wet his scrub brush in the bucket, soaked it, and scrubbed another section of Blitzwing's floor. Rumble was glad that Frenzy had volunteered to help him, although he wasn't sure why. Rumble figured that, like Soundwave, he knew that he was telling the truth. It was nice to have someone believe him, especially with the whole base against him and forced to scrub the floor of the angry Triple-Changer that sat in the chair near the door with Astrotrian standing and tormenting them both anyway possible.

He was surprised that Blitzwing only sat there in silence. Yes he was completely unhappy but he had remained quiet, not even choosing to take part in Astrotrain's torment. Perhaps... he was just too angry for words. Perhaps it was a good thing; Frenzy and himself only had to deal with one obnoxious Triple-Changer.

"You know, Rumble," Astrotrain said. "The others might not believe you, but I do."

"You do?" questioned Rumble dryly, not even bothering to look up at the Triple-Changer; he knew the starter to a joke when he heard it.

"Yeah... there are human sparklings runnin' around the base all the time," Astrotrain said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Just last deca-cycle I caught one in my quarters painting on my walls-- a little femme-- I named her Markie."

The Triple-Changer's reverberating laughter echoed of the painted walls in the room.

Rumble couldn't wait till he and Frenzy were done...

* * *

The cassette twins made the long walk back to Soundwave's quarters; Rumble dragging his feet along the way. It took them five hours to clean all of Blitzwing's quarters, but it felt longer with Astrotrain there. Rumble and Frenzy were both tired and in need of a recharge, but Rumble doubted that he would get any sleep tonight, the images of Blitzwing's quarters haunting him still.

_Who had done this to him?_

_Who had framed him?_

_It was killing him not knowing..._

"Frenzy...you know I wouldn't do that right?" Rumble asked as he turned to his twin. "That's why ya' stayed isn't it?"

The black and red cassette looked up, contemplating on how exactly to answer. He was split between the feeling of knowing that his brother was telling the truth, and the evidence that he had some part in the sick prank in Blitzwing's quarters.

"Yeah, Rumble," Frenzy mumbled.

"You believe me, right?" Rumble asked desperately. "You know I wouldn't do something like that, right?"

Frenzy sighed loudly and turned away from him, staring down at his feet as he walked and not daring to answer.

Rumble grabbed Frenzy by the shoulders.

"Ya' gotta believe me!" Rumble cried, shaking him violently. "If you don't believe me, who will?!"

Frenzy calmly removed Rumble's grip from this shoulders and said sincerely. "I don't know bro..."

Rumble watched with grief as Frenzy turned his back on him and walked away. Rumble waited until Frenzy disappeared before he curled his fist and punched the wall of the Nemesis over and over again, trying to rid himself of his frustration.

After several blows, he leaned his head forward against the wall until he calmed himself. As soon as he regained his composure, his processor ready for rational thoughts and able to compute more quickly, a soft laugh took it all away.

He whirled around to see nothing.

He was alone, but he _knew_ that he heard that laugh...

The human sparkling was back...

"Where are ya'!" Rumble yelled, his fists tight as he scanned the empty hallway, twirling in a frightened dance.

There was no answer, and no sight of the human.

"I bet it _was _you!" Rumble cried out to the phantom child, thoughts out of place and desperately trying to be organized. "I bet you wrote all that in Blitzwing's room! It must have been you-- that's why I couldn't find you! Answer me!"

Was he going mad? Was he malfunctioning? Why couldn't he find the source of the giggle? Was he toying with him? Where was he? Was he watching him all this time? Why was he after him? Why did he pester him so! What had he done!

Rumble grabbed the side of his head, swelling with questions and not answers. He turned to a wall and nearly collapsed. Written on the wall, just like in Blitzwing's quarters was...

_**iT's JuSt A jOkE. . . yOu ArE sUpPoSeD tO lAuGh!**_

Rumble did nothing of the sort. Instead he ran back to Soundwave's quarters as fast as he could, not even daring to look back to see the child smiling behind him.

* * *

_Rumble, occupation: prankster. Fleeing to take protection from an invisible antagonist. Rumble, a small artificial being who just experienced a moral lesson taking the form of an apparition of a child with a disturbing smile and insatiable tendency for playing practical jokes. "Do not impose on others what you do not wish for yourself." A lesson well taught and learned... in the Twilight Zone..._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Markie, the little girl Astrotrain was talking about, is also the name of the child in the Twilight Zone episode 'Nightmare as a Child'. Had to put it in there, couldn't resist the temptation. Love to hear your thoughts about this chapter._

_**Next Chapter: **__The Decepticon Space Bridge is an intresting tool for travel. Dissected down piece by piece you are startled to find no imperfections. However, next chapter, a certain silver tyrant will find an imperfection that threatens to question his authority as well as his sanity. I hope you will join us next time..._


	2. Megatron

**A/N:** _Like to give a big thanks to __**Northwest Sage**__ for editing, you rock dude._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed for chapter one. I'm glad that you are all enjoying it so far. Like the previous chapter, this is really not based on any Twilight Zone episode that __**I **__have seen, but, who knows, perhaps it is similar to an episode or not. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"T****ug-of-Wa****r"**

* * *

_Obedience... one of the many necessary qualities that an army in the time of war needs to posses. However, nothing is perfect, and sometimes the most disciplined army can come with unwanted exceptions. Like for example, the Decepticon troop that stands behind his Supreme Commander. Arms folded, red optics blazing with contempt. Starscream, Second-in-Command; a title in his mind not worthy enough. His processor swells with only one wish and goal, a wish that will be unconsciously answered for him, and will become a nightmare for another…_

* * *

Megatron turned his attention away from the space bridge that lay silently in the tan and rocky canyon of the Sonoryan Desert. Optics dimmed against the blaring rays of the sun. He turned to Astrotrain and Blast Off, the two space shuttles that waited patiently in their alt modes for the order to cross the space bridge with energon cubes ready for storage on Cybertron. It was going precisely as he planned; without disturbance from those insufferable Autobots. However, Megatron could always count on one disturbance to always present itself…

"Megatron!" Starscream's screechy voice called, penetrating his patience. "Why do you store much needed energon on Cybertron when we are in desperate need of it here!"

There were only a couple things that Megatron hated, one was the Autobots, and just below that was criticism from his troops that questioned his actions—especially when it came from the mouth of his Second-in-Command.

"You idiot Starscream," Megatron seethed. "I am_ aware _of our energon supply here on Earth, which is why I wish to store energon in our storage room on Cybertron in case we truly are in need of it—which we are not at the moment."

"Even when most of our troops are stationed here," Starscream questioned, a smirk casting its shadow on his face.

"As I said," Megatron scowled. "I am aware and in no need of a reminder."

Megatron stepped away from Starscream and made his way toward the space bridge, accompanied by Astrotrain and Blast Off. Megatron could still sense Starscream's glower at the back of his head as he entered the Space Bridge and was only _slightly _annoyed by it.

He turned to look at Starscream, giving him a vicious glare and said: "When I return Starscream, I will give you a reminder of where your place is."

Starscream's only reaction to his leader's promise was the narrowing of his optics.

"Soundwave," Megatron called toward the console. "Activate the Space Bridge."

"As you command," was the monotonic reply.

By the pressing of a few buttons, the large metal ring started to whir and light up in a display of white lights. The set of lights projected from the Space Bridge and shot into the sky, creating a massive swarm of dark clouds. Rocks and dirt were ripped from the ground and sucked up in a massive curtain toward the clouds like a vacuum. Megatron felt himself being lifted upward and the next thing he knew he was traveling through a world of blinding blue light.

This was the case for a few moments until he felt his feet come in contact with solid ground. Megatron shook his head as, once again, traveling the Space Bridge left him with a slight processor-ache. He felt his optics twinge as he brightened them in the dark cylindrical tube of the Cybertonian Space Bridge.

Megatron opened the doors to the Space Bridge, expecting to see Shockwave greeting him on the other side. However, as the doors hissed open, he was annoyed and furious to find that Shockwave was not at his post. The moment of being livid with Shockwave quickly passed as he began to examine the lab.

It was darker; more dimly lit than what he remembered. The lab had an uneasy feeling of desertion, as if it was abandoned some time ago. The walls were filthy with grime and what appeared to be rust. It was confusing and startling to see Shockwave's lab in such condition. It was unacceptable and he would have a word with Shockwave about it.

The Decepticon leader stepped into Shokwave's lab and scanned every inch as if trying to find any explanation.

Megatron called over his comm-link. **:Shockwave answer!:**

The only answer Megatron received was static.

Megatron turned to address Astrotrain and Blast Off but found the Space Bridge empty. It seemed that Megatron was completely, and mysteriously alone.

**:Astrotrain! Blast Off! Report your locations:**

Again, no answer.

Megatron narrowed his optics in irritation; coming across the unexpected was something that he was not fond of. Megatron stormed over to the console to activate the display screen and call his Decepticons on Earth.

Megatron placed his cannon arm on his hip and waited impatiently for Soundwave's face to appear on the screen. To his disappointment, nothing happened. He tried again, but the cold, emotionless face of his Communications Officer never came.

Megatron stormed out of the Command Station in search for answers.

* * *

Megatron's search eventually landed him outside, unable to find any answers inside the Command Station. He was starting to become suspicious of the world that he had traveled to. Was this Cybertron, or just a dead world amongst many in the galaxy? Even though he wished that was the case, that the Space Bridge had malfunctioned as it has before in the past, it wouldn't shake the strange feeling that Megatron knew in his spark that he _was on _Cybertron; this world seemed too familiar to be anything else and for now, he would continue to assume that this was his home planet.

As to the disappearance of Astrotrian, Blast Off and Shockwave, he was still trying to figure a possible explanation. All Megatron knew was that when he found one or the other, they had better have answers.

He walked along the streets and buildings, examining every inch of them as they stood by as his silent audience. The silence didn't bother him, being alone in an unpredictable and uncomfortable environment. Unsure why he had been placed alone or what was happening, angered him.

He stopped at one particular building to take a glance at the tattered wall ornament. It was some sort of old pictograph that seemed to been have scribbled on the wall many, many vorns ago. It was slightly unreadable due to the thick layer of dust that blurred out the drawing. Raising an obsidian hand, he trailed it down the wall and cleared away a portion. The face of a Decepticon Seeker greeted him back. He cleared off more of the dust, every wipe revealing more and more of the graffiti.

He removed his hand away from the wall and took two steps backwards to absorb the picture in front of him.

Two red optics, dull by the faded paint, but still held a sense of intimidation stared back at him. Flying overhead behind the enlarged Seeker's head were more aerial jets in combat formation. Below were Decepticons racing on the front lines towards the Autobot enemies to the left of the painting. If the strange empty planet wasn't enough to confuse him, the enlarged Seeker gazing back at him certainly did.

He recognized the Seeker that stared back at him…oh did him recognize him…

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him, making Megatron turn in reaction. He never did get a glance at his attacker as he felt a sharp electrical sting erupt from his helm and travel down the circuits of his body with excruciating pain. He groaned in discomfort before a high-pitched screech rang in his audios. Suddenly, he felt his body convulse and drop to the ground, finding himself falling into an unwanted and vulnerable sleep…

* * *

The wires at the back of his optics stung as he forced them online. He found himself on his back, starring up at the ceiling; a position that he knew he had not landed in when he fell into recharge, which only could mean that the Decepticon Supreme Commander had to of been moved by his assailant.

He pushed himself from the floor by his hands and rose to his feet. Taking in the small room with even more careful analysis. A dark rust colored wall surrounded him, then he saw a sight that made his circulating system momentarily malfunction and stop…

The rosy brightness of the energon bars reflected off his chest, for beyond the pink bars, resting comfortably on a table away from him, was his fusion cannon. He hadn't even realized the sudden weight difference before, but now it struck him like a blow to the chassis.

He was a prisoner… but to whom?

"You are awake…?"

If the voice startled Megatron, he was very good at showing that it didn't. He turned to his right and glared at the one who had spoken to him… but was taken back, just for a moment, when he saw the Transformer in the cell adjacent to his.

The pink energon bars may not have graced Megatron with any amount of elegance, but they certainly did the pink plated femme beautifully, (if Megatron ever thought of anything being beautiful that is; such thoughts were for the weak, and he was not.)

Blue optics greeted him back with flickering dimness in the dark dungeon as he stared at the female creature before him. Even in the darkness of the brig Megatron could see the many dents riddled on her amour as well as the seemingly never-ending scratches to accompany them. She drew a shaky and labored sigh from her vocalizer as she stared at him pitifully from the ground. The state of the Autobot pleased Megatron despite them being in somewhat the same situation; as long as his foes suffered at least.

Although he desired to smirk maliciously at his enemy, he restrained himself and instead responded back to her by seething her name through his dental plates…

"Elita One…"

She only stared up at him in bewilderment.

"You… know me?" she mumbled weakly. "Do I know you?

It was Megatorn's turn to stare back with bewilderment.

"You should," he spat. "I am your enemy femme."

Her face twisted in pained fear to Megatron's amusement, but what she said next, only brought him back down to mental turmoil.

"Are you… an _SNC?" _

"A what?" Megatron flared.

"An _SNC_," she repeated. "_Saviors of New Cybertron_." She scoffed at the abbreviation and added: "Saviors of New Cybertron, indeed. More scoundrels then saviors…"

When Megatron didn't reply, Elita seemed to scold him for his ignorance.

"How can you not of heard of them?" she shook her head in disbelief. "They destroyed everything. I can't believe that we trusted them. I can't believe we couldn't see their deceptio--"

Megatron interrupted her: "I'm sure I do not know who or what you are talking about. Clearly your damages have produced some sort of hallucination that exists only in your processor. You must know who I am; I am your enemy; I am Megatron—supreme ruler of the Decepticons and all of Cybertron--"

"Forgive me... _Megatron_...? I have never heard of you," she apologized as sincerely as she could to the malfunctioning mech before her. "What are the _Decepticons_?"

"What is wrong with you?" Megatron demanded. "How is it that you have no idea who I am? How can you not have the slightest--"

Megatron's rant was brought to a halt by the sound of hissing doors. Megatron and Elita turned to see a shadowed mech looming in the dark door frame. Silently, he took a step forward, let the door close and then turned in the direction of Elita One's cell and stalked over to the worktable in the far side of the room.

"You!" Megatron called out to the mech. "Release me immediately!"

Rust colored optics flashed quickly at him, so quickly that Megatron flinched very slightly. The mech walked towards Megatron's cell and the identity of the mech caused the Decepticon commander's optics to widen.

Before him was the Autobot Bluestreak.

"Autobot!?" was the only thing that Megatron could muster to say.

Bluestreak stared blankly at Megatron, silently and cold. There was something wrong with this Autobot. Autobot's optics were not this strange brown color, nor were any mechs that he knew. Autobots were never this silent either, and yet this one stared at him as emotionless as a drone.

"You are to see the master," he said with a bizarre monotone voice.

"What?" Megatron cried enraged.

"The master…" was all he said.

He lifted his hand to his shoulder and pressed a button, never breaking optic contact with Megatron. A moment later two other mechs came into the room, Megatron recognized them as the Autobots Inferno and Tracks. They stared at the prisoner with the same strange optics as Bluestreak also as if they were in the same trance like state. They stepped forward, both on each side of Bluestreak and waited for the energon bars to be removed. Bluestreak's hand came down and the pink bars disappeared.

Hands reached towards him. Megatron fiercely batted them away and tried to make his way past the three Autobots to reach his fusion cannon on the table behind them.

Hands grabbed onto his arms with surprisingly crushing effects and Megatron found himself yowling in pain. The Autobots seemed unfazed by Megatron's cries of pain and proceeded to drag him out of the brig and into the eggplant colored walls of a hallway. He fought and twisted, but nothing seemed to budge or loosen the hold that the Autobots had on him. _Why couldn't he fight off these worthless Autobots?! Had whatever that rendered him unconscious weakened him somehow? _He was more comfortable considering that thought, than the embarrassment he felt when realizing that three Autobots could subdue the ruthless leader of the Decepticons.

He stopped struggling and decided to let them lead him to their 'master'; he was quite curious to see who it could be. As they walked, Megatron caught something interesting out of the corner of his optic…

They were not wearing the Autobot emblem.

Instead of the red symbol, there appeared to be a large circular device in it's place. It was somewhat familiar to Megatron, it looked like an enlarged version of Bombshell's cerbro-shell.

They came to a halt before two large doors and the presence of the two Seeker guards. Megatron felt his spark tighten as he gazed at the two Seekers…

It was Skywarp and Thundercracker!

Anger ran through his circuits and a growl echoed in his vocals as he stared at the two traitors before him.

"You two!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at the mech in the Autobots' clutches and then glanced at each other, looking to see if one or the other had an answer to the silver Transformer's sudden outburst.

"Is that the one that was caught near the ruins?" Skywarp asked his wing mate. "The one that Soundwave brought in?"

"I think so," Thundercracker replied.

Megatron must of had static in his audios, by the sound of things and they way that they seemed to ignore him, it was if they didn't know who he was. But it was absurd! How could his own troops not know who he was! Then another startling thought crossed his processor…

He remembered leaving them behind on Earth... and why were Autobots here on Cybertron! Why did Elita One say that she didn't even know her own enemy! It was all absurd! Completely illogical!

Megatron clenched his dental plates in anger and then relaxed them as he saw a black symbol on their wings—where the Decepticon symbol should have been. It was a symbol; a simple black triangle with a white letters that read: _SNC_

Thundercracker's comm-link buzzed, he nodded and then removed his finger from his helm.

"He will see him now," Thundercracker said to the Autobots.

The doors slid open, and through the doors Megatron was shoved. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the Autobots, but was left to give his goodbyes to a closing door. He turned and took in his surroundings. He had been taken to a control room of some sort, occupied by the soldiers of the Decepticon Empire. The control room was large, larger than Shockwave's command center; everything seemed more highly advanced as well. Megatron optics landed on a shelf in the far corner. Upon this wall, displayed neatly in a long row, were heads. Megatron recognized most of the mechs on the wall, they were Autobots. Megatron's optics landed on one elevated block, his mouth hung open in shock as he saw the Autobot's lifeless optics stare back at him. Those grey optics belonged to Optimus Prime.

Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream turned from the large monitor to Megatron. As the three mechs stared at him, the same unanswered question ran through Megatron's processor. _I thought I left Starscream and Soundwave on Earth! How can they be here?!_

Starscream's lip component twisted into smirk as he saw Megatron.

"Ah… so this is the mech that you found Soundwave," Starscream smiled, turning to the Communications Officer briefly and then back to Megatron. "He will do nicely as a soldier."

_A __**SOLDIER!**__ WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, his bottled anger and patience exploding. "What is the meaning of this!"

Shockwave and Soundwave glanced at each other and then at their leader who seemed ready to blow like a fusion reactor.

"You unworthy piece of rusted metal! You will address me properly!" Starscream cried. "I am _LORD _STARSCREAM!"

"You are nothing more than my lowly, insubordinate Second-in-Command!" Megatron replied back with malice. "And I will not have this charade continue! You will desist with this game immediately!"

Starscream's laugh hurt Megatron's audios and only filled the silver mech with annoyance.

"What _game_?" Starscream said. "I am Second-in-Command to no one. _I _am the ruler of all of Cybertron and you _will _obey me."

Megatron's optics widened, the narrowed in anger. There could be no way that what Starscream was telling him as the truth! It had to be some sort of sick joke formulated by the Air Commander. There was no possible way that _Starscream _was the ruler of Cybertron—it was ridiculous!

Yes... it must be a joke, a very well-planned joke created by Starscream and the Autobots. But why would Soundwave or Shockwave ever agree to do this to him—their leader! Unless… they wouldn't, unless it really wasn't a joke and Starscream was the commander of his Decepticons and the ruler of all of Cyber—NO! It can't be! Then a disturbing image flashed before his CPU…

It was Starscream's face painted on that wall.

"You have three options mech…" Starscream began. "You may either serve me and the _SNC _Empire, or you may die. Or, if death frightens you, you may join my Autobots and become a slave."

Megatron narrowed his optics into deadly slits and replied: "Starscream, never in this time or another, shall I EVER serve you!"

"Then you shall DIE!" Starscream cried. "Thundercracker! Skywarp!"

A high-pitched sound and sudden flash of color caught the side of Megatron's optics. A hand grasped his shoulder and he turned to see Skywarp latching on to him. Thundercracker made his way into the room and tried to seize Megatron by his free arm when a black fist hit him straight in the side of the head, knocking him off his feet.

"Restrain him at once!" Starscream ordered the two Seekers.

As Skywarp raised his arm to fire at Megatron, Megatron grabbed Skywarp by the wrist, twisted it until Skywarp's back was to him and directed the gunfire at Starscream. The shot hit the panel behind Shockwave and lit into a fire ball. Distracted by the thick smoke in the control room, Megatron seeing his opportunity to escape gave his former soldier a kick in the back, causing Skywarp to tumble and land on Starscream.

Megatron retreated for the door, but not before giving Thundercracker a kick in the jaw as he attempted to reach out to try and stop him. He fled down a corridor and turned a corner, hitting a wall in the process but quickly gathered himself and kept running. He knew that if he was to escape this nightmare, he had to have his fusion cannon.

He heard the sound of enemies closing behind him and fastened his pace. He turned another corridor and slammed his fist on the panel to open the door. He entered and was greeted by Ramjet who was holding Elita One by the wrist. Megatron's optics scanned and saw the fusion cannon behind him.

"Who are--!"

Ramjet's sentence was cut short by Megatron's backhand, the white and black Cone head flew to the right, dragging Elita One with him, and allowing Megatron a clear path to his weapon.

Ramjet, shook his helm and quickly regained himself. He was about to rise and teach the black and grey mech a lesson when his optics peered down a large black hole. He looked over to see the silver mech standing over him, aiming his fusion cannon down at him. Ramjet froze, mentally cursing himself as he saw that the other mech had the upper-hand.

As Ramjet was stunned by the sight of the cannon pointed at his helm, Elita One wretched her wrist away from Ramjet's grip, rose to her feet and joined Megatron's side.

"Come quickly," Elita One said Megatron. "We must get out of here while we can."

Megatron shot her a scrutinizing look. "And I suppose you know the way out of here Autobot?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "I memorized the halls when they brought me here, so I knew where to go when I escaped."

Megatron couldn't help but cringe at the thought of working with the enemy. However, as the sounds of shouted commands were heard, he knew that time was too short to consider any other option. Megatron narrowed his optics at her, hating that he really did not have any other choice _but_ to work with her. He looked down at Ramjet and scolded him. _Another of his troops working against him... _

"Lead the way Autobot," he commanded as he followed behind her. Elita nodded and ran out the door, Megatron behind her.

* * *

He continued to follow her through the maze of purple halls. The astro-seconds dragging on like endless steller cycles as the sounds of their enemies approaching ringing in their audios. Megatron following the femme, having to put his trust in her to help him escape; having to rely on the _enemy _for help. There had been times when Megatron was forced to fight alongside with the Autobots, the issue with Earth's Core and the Insecticons at Iron Mountain. Now here he was once again, joining forces with his enemy...

"Get back here!" cried a voice behind him.

Megatron turned and fired, the blast hitting Scrapper right in the chassis.

"How much farther Autobot!" Megatron called impatiently.

"Just down this hall and then—_A__HH_!"

Elita staggered backwards in pain as the plasma bit right into her chassis. She clutched her wound as Energon started to seep from it. Another blast hit her in the leg and she felt herself drop to one knee. She groaned in pain and heard Megatron's fusion cannon go off before she felt an arm wrap around her and haul her to her feet.

"Which way Autobot?!" he cried.

Elita tired to answer, but nothing came from her vocalizer. She felt Megatron's loosen his hold on her waist and sling her right arm over his shoulder and his hand slip on her waist, supporting her.

"I said which way!" he said again.

Painfully, she raised her hand and pointed to the right. Megatron raced down the hallway with Elita's feet dragging over the form of the fallen Tracks. While continuing to search for an exit, he felt something trickle on his hand.

He glanced down briefly to see Elita's energon spilling over his hand and down the side of her leg. The hand that had been clutching her wound, trying to slow the flow of energon, now swung limply by her side. He continued to race down the hall with Elita One, he stopped when he came to a fork in the hallway. He looked down the hallway to his right and felt his spark surge.

The exit was straight ahead! Unguarded. Unhazardous. _Unbelievable._

He reached under Elita One's legs and swooped her up into his arms, deciding it was easier to carry her than to drag her to the exit. With the Autobot femme in his grasp, he escaped the prison that was controlled by Starscream.

* * *

Megatron darted inside an ally and behind a large pile of scrap metal. The sound of approaching foot-steps continued to grow louder, his processor struggling to come up with a solution to escape from this monstrous alternate universe. He heard the footsteps stop and two mechs speaking with each other. If he wasn't mistaken they sounded like his once loyal troops Vortex and Swindle. They were looking for him... He didn't hear them say it, but he knew that they must have been; every one of his Decepticons that he had encountered had now become his enemy.

He glanced down at the Autobot femme still in his arms and rested in his lap and inwardly sighed. Her head drooped away from him and she was unnervingly silent. Not that the Decepticon commander minded that she was quiet, she seemed to have no objection being carried by her enemy. Then again... she had turned out to be his only ally in this abnormal place, but he knew if he ever returned to his universe, that she would become his enemy once again, the way it really should be.

He had to return... but how to return was the problem, he wasn't even sure of how he had arrived. He remained were he was and thought about hard and clear about his actions and started to backtrack. He entered the Space Bridge and had arrived in Shockwave's battered Control Room. He went out and then found Starscream's face on that wall… wait…the Space Bridge! It was so clear now; he had arrived to this torment by the Space Bridge!

Which meant that if he returned back to Earth, perhaps he could return to his own world, the correct one. The one that didn't involve Starscream ordering _his_ troops! But how to get there?

"Femme?" Megatron shook her slightly.

When she didn't answer, he shook her slightly again. She stirred slightly and turned her dim, flickering optics to him.

"How do I get to the Space Bridge from here?" he asked. He remembered something that Thundercrackerhad said and asked her again. "How do I get to the ruins, femme?"

She shuddered slightly and replied. "Ea-East…go east…"

Megatron rose to his feet and started his treacherous journey to the east; he walked cautiously to the end of the alley. Pivoted his head to make sure that all sides were clear before he took off, the Autobot femme as his navigator in his arms.

As Megatron retreated, a cat like hiss echoed through the alley that Megatron took momentary refuge at. Ravage lowered his head as he approached the scrap pile, his olfactory sensors beeping rapidly as he approached the small trickle of energon. _They were here…._

"Hey Ravage! You find somethin'?" called a small voice.

Ravage turned his head to see Frenzy accompanied with his brother Rumble approach. Rumble dipped his fingers into the pool of energon and brought it to his face. A shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see Motormaster hovering over him.

"What did you find?" Motormaster asked.

"Scram Motormouth! We found it first!" Rumble called from the ground at the tall Stunticon.

Motormaster was about to return a slam when Ravage snarled and stalked away from the group.

"Ravage is on ta' somethin'!" Frenzy exclaimed.

The two cassettes and the Stunticon followed behind as the cyber-panther pursued the smell of the femme's energon out of the alley and then to the east.

* * *

Megatron never thought that sight of a ruin could be as wondrous as it was now, but as he gazed at the sight of the broken palace that was once Shokwave's Command Center, he couldn't help but smile in relief. Soon it would over, he would be back in control of his troops on that miserable little mud planet.

Elita One groaned in pain. Megatron looked down at her and then at the Control Center in the distance. She had served her purpose with directing him here. She had been his one and only ally in this alien world, but the simple and cold fact was that she was an Autobot, he was a Decepticon, and he was incapable of feeling any mercy toward his foe.

He was about to set her on the ground when painful blow hit him in the back of the left shoulder and a set of claws dug into his amour. He cried out in pain and fell forward, the femme falling from his arms as he placed his hands to the ground, stopping him from laying face first. Megatron raised his head to see Elita One's lifeless optics staring up at him, as lifeless as Optimus Primes'. She was dead.

He turned his head to glare at his attacker…it was Ravage! He growled and reached over his shoulder, grabbing Ravage around his waist and flinging him away from him and into the nearest wall. The black cat recollected himself and hissed at Megatron. He drew his hand from his wound and to his face, his energon glowing in his black hand.

_"Over there!"_

Megatron turned to see more of his troops coming at him. Motormaster raised his pistol to fire at him, but Megatron was quicker. The shot from his fusion cannon knocked the Stunticon off his feet and nearly crushing the cassettes that were behind him.

"Time to shake things up!" said Rumble as he transformed his arms into his infamous pile-drivers.

The ground beneath Megatron became dangerously unstable, he tried to balance himself and make a run for the control center, but it was clear that running was not an option. Instead, he activated his anti-gravity and took off into the sky, not before firing a shot at the treacherous cassette.

It didn't take long for Megatron to reach the Control Station; he stabilized himself in mid-air and blew a hole into one of the walls of the Command Center. Wasting no time he powered down his anti-gravity mechanism and flew into the hole. He scanned to area to make sure it was clear before he darted toward the Control Room that held the Space Bridge.

He ran down a dark hallway and turned to his left and into Shockwave's former control room. Racing to the computer he pressed the buttons to activate it. He expected to hear a hum or the opening of doors from the cylindrical tube, but instead, nothing, the silence frustrating Megatron.

He tried activating the bridge again. He was able to get it to whir, but it died quickly.

_No! Operate… OPERATE!_

He hit the panel button in great irritation. The computer seemed to sense his desperation and started to whir and hum loudly.

A sense of relief flooded him, but only for a moment; he was still not off the hook quite yet. The all too familiar sound of footsteps approaching buzzed in his audios, causing him to clench his fists.

_They will never capture me! NEVER!_

Megatron pressed a button and locked the purple doors. Not a moment too soon as the sound of banging fists echoed outside the door. Megatron waited for the bar on the monitor to rise, each astro-second dragging on like eternity. It was nearly 95 percent now, and time never seemed to have moved so slowly to the Decepticon Commander.

The bar reached 100 percent and he heard the sound of gears clanking together as the Space Bridge was powering up.

"Break it down!" called the voice of Motormaster from the other side.

Megatron pressed a button and the Space Bridge's doors opened.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Rumble's pile-drivers contacted the metal barrier of the door. Megatron painfully cringed as the sound hurt his sensitive audios. He closed the door behind him when he entered, feeling the vacuum force of the Space Bridge already starting. He dimmed his optics and waited for it to all be over. The sound of the Space Bridge and the constant beating of Rumble's pile-drivers against the metal door only reminding him that he was still there.

He felt himself being pulled upwards and the sound of Rumble's pile-driver's ceased. He lit his optics and found himself traveling in a dimension of blue light. He started to fall and become dizzy, the next thing he knew, he was lying on his face, his body shaking with both anger and fear.

He heard the doors of the Space Bridge open and he raised his head. The blaring sun of the desert aching his optics. He glanced up at the purple horseshoe with contempt. He narrowed his optics and clenched his fist as well as the dirt. He didn't get up. He didn't want to just yet.

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps come towards him and he tightened in momentary fear. A hand grasped his arm gently.

"Megatron, let me help you up," said Skywarp sincerely.

Megatron felt himself exploded at the sound of Skywarp's voice. A loud and ferocious roar echoed from his vocalizers, scaring the purple and black mech so much that he fell on his aft in surprise. Megatron quickly rose to his feet, reached down and grabbed the Seeker and raised him over his head. Skywarp was paralyzed, everything seemed to be happening faster than the speed of teleportation. He barely had time to register that he was even in the air before Megatron threw him towards the console and at Soundwave.

"BETRAY ME WILL YOU!" Megatron howled in anger at the Decepticons. "I WILL TEACH YOU THE PRICE OF BETRAYING ME!"

The Decepticons backed away in fear as they saw the livid glare. Megatron raised his fusion cannon and started to fire at any Decepticon in his sight. All the confused and frightened Decepticons could do was attempt to get out of the way of Megatron's deadly rampage.

* * *

Back at Decepticon Headquarters, the Constructicons continued to preoccupy themselves in Megatron and the others absence. They enjoyed their time being unbothered in the Med Bay and quietly went about themselves. Some of the more productive Constructicons took this time to put the finishing touches to their newest weapon for Megatron: An Electric Detector, designed to pull energy out of thunderstorms. Some of the lazier Constructicons took this opportunity to relax and talk amongst themselves.

"Well, I still say that Megatron should have left the cubes from the raid here," Bonecrusher commented. "We still don't know if that piece of junk will even work."

"I heard that," Hook said looking up from his project and glaring at the bulldozer. "My design is perfect Bonecrusher."

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Scrapper asked. "How long does it take to transport cubes?"

The doors to the Med Bay opened and a groaning Thundercracker walked in clutching his shoulder. Closely followed behind Thundercracker were Skywarp, Astrotrain, Rumble, Blast Off and Soundwave who carried an unconscious Starscream over his shoulder.

* * *

_Betrayal is never a passive thing for any tyrannical dictator in the time of war, nor is the punishment attached to it. You should always keep your enemies close and those who speak of overthrowing you closer, because, sometimes their luck can spell your doom, especially... in the Twilight Zone..._

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope this chapter was to your liking... and I apologize to any Elita One and Optimus Prime fans out there, I love them, but had to be done. Don't forget to review! :)_

_**Next Chapter: **__Next time we will switch sides and join those of a more pacifist type. Chapter three is a bizarre tale featuring the Autobots Mirage and Hound who attempt to escape a world of bewilderment with benevolent foes, missing allies and 500 ft. tall catastrophes. Join Mirage and Hound next time in the Twilight Zone._


	3. Hound and Mirage

**A/N: **_Out of all the things that I have come to write in the past years on this website, this is by far my most strangest chapter-- or story for that matter. It's hard to avoid, especially combining these two television shows. This chapter, like the Rumble chapter, came in a dream. It was also inspired by my witty Mythology teacher. This Author's Note is just a precaution to all you wonderful readers and reviewers, this chapter is _**strange**_. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!_

_I would also like to give a big thank you to the fantastic Northwest Sage for editing once again._

**Background info:** _A _**Jötunn **(yaw- ton) _is a giant in _Norse _mythology. They are supernatural, deformed nature spirits who are supposedly man-eaters. In the Norse cosmology, the_ **Yggdrasil **(Ig- dra- sil)_ tree, an ash tree, connects the nine worlds. _**Midgard **_is the human's world and_ **Jotunheimr **(Yaw- ton- high- mer) _is the world of the giants. In southern Norway there is a mountain range called_ **Jotunheimen** (Yo-tun-hay-mun)_ which was believed to of been where they once roamed._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. I don't own Norse Mythology but the Original Characters in this chapter belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"D****own the Rabbit Hol****e"**

_Chapter Dedicated To Ms. Eileen Foley_

* * *

_Hound and Mirage, two friends and soldiers participating in what appears to be a never-ending war. Both with incredible talents. Hound, a robot gifted in optical illusions, and Mirage, the H.G Well's modern day Invisible Man. They both have other attributes as well, kindness, patience, understanding of the organics and their planet that they are currently shipwrecked on. However Mirage and Hound will partake in a journey beneath the earth, and will come full circle with one of man's grimmest truths about the acceptance of others not quite the norm._

* * *

Hound leaned against the wall to his recharge berth and watched the show as its episode came to its conclusion. A white human male with blonde curly hair and a brown wild beard that Sparkplug had described to him as 'grizzly' (an outdoors sort of man) greeted him from the monitor of his computer.

Hound sighed and switched his monitor off as the sound of the soft trumpets for the end credits for _Wild America _started to play into the background. He lifted himself from his recharge berth and headed for the doors of his quarters. As the door slid open, he was startled to be greeted by nobody on the other end. Hound chuckled to himself and smiled.

"Hey Mirage," greeted Hound, happy to see his friend, but also wondering why he was standing outside the door.

"Hello Hound," greeted back Mirage. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mirage," Hound replied smiling a little awkwardly. "What brings you here to my door?"

"Well, I don't know," Mirage shrugged, rubbing to back of his neck as he became visible. "I thought since Decepticon activity has been somewhat nonexistent that maybe you would like to take a drive with me."

Hound smiled and clasped the shoulders of his Autobot friend. "You know Mirage, I could use a drive, seeing that I already went through all the discs of Spike and Carly's gift and just recently started to watch them again."

Mirage chuckled. "Yes, you I think you need a drive too."

As the sound of Hound's door hissing close, the sound of siren wailing rang loudly in the orange base.

**"Autobots report to the Control Room."** called Prowl's voice over the speaker system of the Ark.**"Decepticon activity—report to the control room."**

Mirage and Hound exchanged glances with each other and started their walk towards the Control Room. Hound turned to his confidant and said: "Well, looks we'll both definitely get our drive today."

* * *

A chill wind softly manipulated the yellow and green grass along the Norwegian mountain range of Jotunheimen in southern Norway. It had begun as a quiet day, but that was about to change, for deep within in a valley, a group of Decepticons wandered. Soundwave leading the group, along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astrotrain, Dirge, Thrust and the Casseticons. The group watched as the black cyber panther continued to sniff the ground. Trying to sniff out the energy signal that Laserbeak had detected earlier.

"I still don't think we are going to find anything out here," Dirge commented to Thrust in a whisper. "Maybe that winged duck of Soundwave's is malfunctioning."

Laserbeak, who was comfortably perched on Soundwave's shoulder, shot the two Coneheaded jets a flashing glare.

Astrotrain let out a huff of air from his circulating system in irritation. As far as the purple and gray shuttle was concerned, searching for this unknown energy source was nothing but a complete waste of his time. Besides, even if they did happen to find the energy, convert it to energon cubes, no doubt that the transportation privileges would fall to him; which is probably why Megatron ordered him to go along with the jets and the Communications Officer. Then again… perhaps time away from the base was a good thing. After all, Megatron hadn't been the happiest of mech since the last energon transport to Cybertron.

The silver tyrant had been more irritable than ever. As soon as he arrived back at the Nemesis, he had confined himself to his quarters, wanting to see no one, not even Soundwave, refusing to leave the solitary of his quarters for a whole quintun.

It wasn't until recently that Megatron had come out, still irritable and still upset. Astrotrain grimaced as the flashback of all the Decepticons, including himself, having to restrain Megatron from nearly killing Starscream suddenly flashed through his CPU…

Thundercracker's voice snapped Astrotrain from his thoughts. Astrotrain looked up to see Ravage dart away from the group.

"Looks like he found it," Thundercracker said.

Mirage and Hound, perfectly hidden high above the rocky mountain slope watched as group of Decepticons race after Ravage.

**:What do you think they are looking for?:** addressed an invisible Mirage through his comm-link.

**:Beats me:** the gray boulder answered**. :We'd better radio Prime:**

As Mirage radioed Optimus Prime and the others, Hound continued to observe the Decepticons as they rounded a stony corner and disappeared from view. Hound cursed to himself, anxious as to what the miscreants were doing-- or were looking for.

**:I gave Prime and the others our coordinates:** Mirage said. **:They should be here shortly:**

**:Alright:** Hound nodded. **:Let's get closer:**

**:Huh?:**

**:I want to see what they are up too:**

Mirage hesitantly followed the boulder as it rolled its way down the hill and after the Decepticons.

Nestled comfortably in the soil and against a large rock wall was the massive form of a giant ash tree. The colossal branches that reached towards the sky shadowed the ground and the Decepticons that beheld its mammoth structure. Three roots of the tree reached towards them as if they were springing from the soil to grasp and constrict them with anaconda like force.

"Ravage has led us to a dead end," Astrotrain frowned.

Ravage hissed and clawed at the tree, shedding bark with its swipe.

"My censors indicate energy is under the obstruction," Soundwave announced to the group. "Removal is required."

As if on cue, Thundercracker and Skywarp raised their arms and let out a shower of fire on the wood. As the two Seekers worked away at removing the tree, Astrotrain noticed something at the corner of his optics. Carved into the rock wall next to him was strange organic lettering faded by the years and unreadable.

A large crack distracted Astrotrain from searching the information on the human's internet machine, instead he watched as the two Seekers rip the tree from the ground a reveal a massive hole left behind.

The group circled around the large diameter, all red optics lightning up the never-ending hole that went deep into the earth. They stared down it silence, each of them trying to ponder on what kind of energy that could be lurking within the abysmal pit.

"How far do you think it goes down?" Skywarp asked.

Thundercracker turned his head away from the hole, picked up a large rock from the ground, raised it over the hole and dropped it. Thundercracker, as well as the other Decepticons set their internal clocks and waited for the rock to hit bottom.

Hound and Mirage watched from a safe distance as the Decepticons gathered in a circle and waited for the rock that Thundercracker had dropped to sound. Hound and Mirage were stumped; what were they looking for way out here?

Without warning, Hound's comm link buzzed, startlingly the scout mech.

**:This is Skyfire—we are approximately 6 miles away but I have lost your energy signatures: **Skyfire called over the communication link. **:I need you…r cor... di... nates :**

**:What was that Skyfire?:** Hound called over the link.

**:I... eed... co... agai... sta...ic:**

"Something's jamming the comm-link," Mirage said as he tried to contact Skyfire and the others.

"Slag," Hound cursed. "You don't think it's Soundwave doing it do ya?"

_ZWAP!_

Ground sprayed around them as the laser shoot blasted into the hill next to them. Mirage and Hound retreated for cover as the group of Decepticons fired upon them.

Mirage and Hound returned to their natural forms and started to charge their weapons.

"We've been found my friend," Hound said, but his attempt at a joke to Mirage was drowned out by the negative current predicament they were in.

Mirage raised his gun over the rock and fired at the Decepticons below before ducking back behind the rock.

"We're outnumbered," Mirage reported nervously.

"Not for long," Hound said as he raised his gun over the rock and fired. "The others will be here soon… _hopefully_."

"_Hopefully _has never been my favorite word," Mirage said as he fired and hit Dirge who was trying to charge his way up the hill. Mirage allowed himself to smirk as he watched the mech roll down the hill, bowling over Rumble in the process.

"We got to get out from behind this rock," Mirage said. "We're sitting ducks here."

"Right," Hound nodded. "You go that way"— Hound nodded towards the left— "and I'll go this way."

Mirage nodded once and turned on his invisibility. Hound waited for a moment and then turned on his holographic projector. The Hound replication darted to the right and away from the boulder that the real Hound was still hiding behind.

Hound was relieved when he heard the shots being fired away from him. However, because Mirage had turned on his invisibility while he was hiding _behind _the rock—out of the visibility of red optics—some of the Decepticons were still firing at the rock.

As Dirge and Thrust took off after he holographic Hound, Astrotrain continued to fire his pistol at the boulder were the Autobot Mirage was hiding behind. The target practice was brought to an abrupt end when suddenly his pistol was violently wretched from his hand. A ghostly shove to the chassis knocked the shuttle off his feet and on his back. Astrotrain swung his feet in the direction of where the blow came and hit something in the process.

A soft _'umph' _came to the right of him, Astrotrain reached out blindly searching for the invisible foe. His gray hands wrapped around something slender, he assumed it to be his throat, two hands grasped his wrists in reaction. Astrotrain continued to strangle Mirage. They struggled until Astrotrain started to reach for his fallen weapon that lay to the left of him. He ripped his arm away from Mirage and tried to reach for it only to have Mirage grab a hold of his arm in attempt to keep Astrotrain from shooting him.

Hound, who was not in the best shape as well, continued to hide behind the rock as shots rained all around him. Hound lifted himself over the rock and continued to fire at Thundercracker and Soundwave who were storming the hill.

Without warning, a sharp blow hit him in the back, knocking him into the boulder. He groaned slightly in pain before a set of hands flipped him roughly over on his back. Skywarp smirked as he laid a blow to the side of his helm, spinning Hound to the ground.

"Coward… " Hound muttered under his breath.

Skywarp narrowed his optics and gave Hound a kick in the chassis, causing him to roll down the hill.

"Have a nice _roll, _Autobot," Skywarp added.

A swirl of color and the occasional rock pained his sides as he spun uncontrollably down the hill, gaining momentum with each painful rotation.

Astrotrain, who was just inches away from his gun, looked up to see a large green object roll it's way down the hill and right towards him. Astrotrain looked to his left and to his horror noticed that they were right next to the large hole…

"Slag," Astrotrain cursed as Hound collided with them, tumbling all three of them down into the large hole, the enveloping darkness drowning out their figures…

* * *

Mirage was the first to awaken. His blue optics flickered and with a groan as he onlined. The first thing that he noticed is that he was lying face down in something hard and cold. He lifted his head to take observation of what he had landed in. The best conclusion he could find through his grogginess was that it was some sort of water pool. Sourly, Mirage picked himself up and trotted in the darkness over to the rock floor he saw before him. As he rested on the ground, in the pitch-black darkness of the cave he scanned for his fellow Autobot. Confused that he was unable to find the green jeep. He found him under the gray and purple mass that was an unconscious Astrotrain. Gritting his dental plates he lifted himself to his feet and limped over and back into the water.

Mirage shoved Astrotrain off Hound unceremoniously. Mirage bent down and softly placed his hands on Hound's shoulders, lifting Hound from the water and dragging him over to higher ground. As Mirage sat next to Hound's motionless body, Mirage glanced over to the Decepticon that had left hand marks in his throat.

As Mirage continued to glare in contempt at the back of Astrotrain's helm, Hound began to stir next to him. Mirage looked down to see Hound regaining consciousness and forcing himself online. Hound brightened his optics he began to sit up, Mirage helping him by gently touching the back of his shoulder. Hound grasped Mirage's shoulder in return for Mirage's friendly gesture before he began to stare at the environment.

"Where are we?" Hound asked.

Mirage shook his head. "I don't know."

Hound activated his communication channel, however his attempts at contacting with the other Autobots ended up in static.

_"Wonderful,"_ Hound thought with bitter sarcasm.

Hound and Mirage both glanced up at the large gray cave ceiling above them. It was extraordinarily high. Above them, amongst the hanging stalactites, were massive white minerals. So massive in their size that they dwarfed the common man. Hound continued to look around the damp environment were they had arrived. It presented all the characteristics of a modern cave: stalactites, stalagmites, and epsomites. Hound looked above him and noticed the pit from where they had fallen from. It was high-- very high. If they were to use the minerals that extended horizontally towards them from the west, and use them as pegs to climb the cave walls, it would still be a daunting task.

Hound continued to look about the cave, so far not coming across anything that could be used as an escape route before he saw it. To the eastern wall was a dark tunnel. It was a gamble to wonder in the unknown passage, but it was their only option at the moment.

"There," Hound pointed, "that has to lead somewhere."

Mirage remained seated as he noticed the dark corridor.

"Through there?" Mirage questioned hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"It'll have to do," Hound said as he grasped his friend's hand and pulled him to his feet. Mirage grunted as dents in his armor suddenly presented their unwanted presence.

"You alright?" Hound asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Mirage assured. "Just a little tender."

Before they entered the dark opening Mirage shot a glare at the Triple Changer that still lay silently in the gray water. Hound noticed and turned away from the gaping mouth of the entrance and to the Decepticon still unconscious in the pond. Deciding not bother with the slagger, he turned on his headlights and headed into the shaft and the mysterious destination that awaited them at the end of the tunnel...

* * *

One Earth hour… it was how long they had traveled in the dark shaft that continued to lead them deeper into the Earth—truthfully it felt a lot longer to Hound. Hound felt as if he was responsible for their current predicament. If only he hadn't been curious, if he hadn't been careless enough to want to see what the Decepticons were doing. Soundwave would have never of detected their communication frequency, they never would of engaged. Skywarp would have never kicked him in the chassis, and he would have never rolled into Astrotrain. If one thing had been changed, if he _hadn't_ been curious to follow them, if he _hadn't _spied so close that Soundwave picked up on the frequency, if he _had _been cautious of that teleporting menace, if one thing he did differently, he wouldn't of rolled down the hill, knocked them all into the hole and now walking without any idea of what they are headed to.

Hound tried to keep his processor off such things by asking how Mirage was. Other times he would pan his headlights around the walls of the tunnel. Tiny specks of growing minerals glistened—a speckled distraction. After gazing at them though, he would eventually have to return to light to their journey in front of them, the grim situation flooding through him once again.

Besides noticing the minerals that grew in the darkness and the dripping water that echoed, Hound noticed a sudden temperature change that contradicted with what Chip Chase had told him. His CPU flashed back to the Ark. Chip was introducing him to a human television station called _National Geographic; _thinking that Hound would enjoy their programs. He was right, though he preferred _The Discovery Channel_, but _National Geographic _was sufficient entertainment—there was one show in particular…

It was about the _Cueva de los Cristales, _the giant crystal caves in Mexico. Massive gypsum structures bigger than a Minibot! However, it's not the minerals that held relevance to the current situation. It was the temperature of the caves; a staggering one hundred and thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit—beyond regular human conditions. The geologists had to equip themselves in special suits to increase the time they could spend in the caves without physically harming themselves. He remembered Chip explaining to Hound when he asked why they had to wear the suits, he said:

_"Well, simply the closer you get to the mantle and the core of the Earth, the hotter it gets."_

It wasn't the case at the depth that Hound was at. Instead, it was strangely just… warm. A normal cave is usually above freezing, however with every step he took on the slippery rock ground it was beginning to drop instead of rise. It was not staggering hot, nor painfully cold, it was simply just, _warm_. Hound also noticed that the farther they traveled the steeper and harder to keep their footing it was becoming...

"You don't think he is following us do you?"

"Huh?" Hound sounded in the dark as he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Astrotrain," Mirage clarified, "You don't think he is following us do you?"

Hound turned his headlights in the direction behind them. There was nothing but the glint of the minerals they passed.

"Doesn't look like he is," Hound said as he continued to help Mirage along.

"Oh," Mirage murmured quietly as if he wasn't satisfied. "I must be malfunctioning."

"Why's that?" Hound asked.

"I just think I keep hearing footsteps behind us," Mirage said.

Hound stopped for a moment, considering Mirage's statement. He whirled his head behind him for reassurance before replying:

"He's not there. You're not turning into a Red Alert on me are ya?"

Mirage allowed himself to laugh at the joke at the expense of the paranoid Security Officer.

"Besides," Hound began. "I'm sure he would have transformed into his train mode and ran us over by now."

"I'm not sure that's comfort—"

The ground slipped from beneath them and the two mechs went sliding down the tunnel with no intention of stopping. They continued to glide down the passageway, the glow of Hound's headlights dancing around them. Their surprised cries echoing against the chamber around them. They reached out for the sides of the rock walls, hoping to grasp and stop their acceleration, but their attempts were futile as they continued to become victims to the cave's unexpected surprises.

Hound thought he was hallucinating at first, but as he looked down the corridor, he swear that he saw a bright blue-violet object ahead of them, but as they descended into a watery material, he learned that it was no hallucination.

As Hound swirled in the colored water, he was startled at what he found beneath the surface. Around him danced fish and other aquatic organisms. Strange brown fish with a rounded shield shell head and a serpent like spine tail slithered blindly along the floor of the lake. Large, translucent fish, startled by the ripples in the water he made fled away. Green seaweed beneath him, rooted in the ground swayed up towards him as if they were asking for him to grasp them by the hand and save them from a lifetime of turmoil at the bottom.

It was the most dazzling marine environment he had ever seen.

A shape floated next to him, he turned to see it was Mirage. Hound was so distracted by the elegance of the lake they had landed in and forgotten about Mirage. Hound grasped Mirage by the shoulders they both kicked towards the surface.

Hound pulled Mirage towards the shore. As they reached the edge of the lake he pulled Mirage onto the bank next to him. They both rested, all the while watching the ripple marks on the surface that started to die down, returning the lake to it's still and stone like beauty before they had disturbed. It was still dark Hound noticed, as if it was night time on Earth. Hound also saw that the lake seemed to glow violently in light blue neon. Which was strange due that underwater it was considerably darker, as if there was a thin piece of light over the water's surface. Hound and Mirage continued to gaze around at their environment. Instead of finding themselves in a dark cave, they were surprised to find themselves in a swamp. A swamp... not quite like the ones on the surface world, but nevertheless, a stagnant environment with both alive and dying things, scattered around the environment.

Mirage gazed around in search of the tunnel they had come from, hoping that the possibly of doubling back could be an option, but it wasn't, the tunnel had seemed to of turned into a direct vertical chute fifty feet above them.

Hound and Mirage looked at each other, to see if the other had an answer...

They were both dumbfounded. Who knew such a thing existed beneath their feet?

Hound helped the startled Mirage to his feet. Mirage continued to look madly around him, as if there were enemies lurking behind him at every angle.

Hound continued to scan the gloomy darkness. In the distance, he was able to pick up a faint glow. Curiosity struck him.

"Come on," Hound nudged with his elbow. "If there is a way in here, then there has to be a way out."

Hound and Mirage stepped lightly as they set out into the new organic world that they had just fallen into.

* * *

Hound and Mirage found themselves in need of a break. After exiting the swampy environment from which they had arrived in, now found themselves in a wilderness of giant fungus. Not only was it strange that the mushrooms were growing so far beneath the earth, but they grew over their usual height. These massive mushrooms were only a little taller than them, and they also glowed.

Hound and Mirage rested down by the base of the massive stem. Hound soon found himself rising and walking over to the smallest of the mushrooms he could find. He broke of a small part of the mushroom and held it in his hand. He walked over to Mirage, not taking his optics of the glowing green toadstool.

"What is it?" Mirage asked. referring to the mushroom.

"I was just thinking," Hound said, still looking down at his hand. "There… there are things growing here. Living; thriving in this world. I was just thinking… what else is down here?"

"Nothing bad I hope," Mirage commented.

"We should—"

A disturbance in the dark silenced the two Autobots. They froze when they heard a great snap echoed close by. Their optics scanned the area for what had caused it. Hound felt Mirage grasp his shoulder in a frightened grip. He felt Mirage pull him to the right and through the stems of the mushrooms, under their lime glow was a huge humanoid figure walking on bare feet not but a quarter of a mile away from them.

Neither of their optics left the sight of it—the monstrous sight of it. The first thing they noticed that the being didn't have any eyes, no eyes whatsoever on its hairless face, in fact, it didn't seem to have hair anywhere. It continued to stalk along the dirt floor as if in search for something. Its pale skin hung from its thin biceps in wrinkled curtains, as if the creature had lost a massive amount of weight. It dressed in some sort of brown, grassy material.

Hound and Mirage continued to stare as it flared its nostrils in the air like a curious dog. Mirage, terrified, rose as quickly and as quietly he could to his feet, and pulled on Hound who was still transfixed on it.

"Hound…" Mirage whispered. Hound didn't respond.

"Hound we have to go," Mirage persisted.

"What do you think it is?" Hound asked, still gazing at the living thing.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Mirage said again.

The humanoid lowered itself to its bottom, peacefully sitting and fidgeting with its long, slender fingers, breathing nosily and looking blindly around the surroundings. To Hound, it resembled a child, a child who was content with its own company. Hound continued to study him until he decided to take a step forward, only to have Mirage pull violently on him.

"What are you doing?!" Mirage demanded.

"I want to talk to it," Hound said assertively.

"Are you crazy?!" Mirage asked. "It'll kill you."

Hound ignored him and continued to walk over to it. Of course taking his friend's words into consideration; the situation could turn ugly. He would rather learn the hard way and be wrong then never learn that it wouldn't harm him and he didn't make a move.

As he approached closer to the creature, his steps grew smaller and smaller. The creature towered over him, but it wasn't very tall. It was _perhaps _only a head taller than Optimus Prime or Megatron, but that was just an estimate. The creature mumbled something from its lip-less mouth. Something that Hound wasn't able to understand-- perhaps it was speaking in another dialect.

To what happened next, took Hound completely by surprise. The creature, turned its egg-shaped head towards him, as if it was looking at him.

"I know… you… are there," it spoke with an exasperated voice.

Hound was both surprised and scared, but he stood his ground.

"How?" he asked calmly.

The creature ignored his question and continued.

"Are you… _human_?" It questioned with hesitation and what Hound assumed, fear.

"No," Hound replied. "My name is Hound. I'm an Autobot."

It exhaled with relief, quietly laughing through its breath. "That good… you are not… _human_."

Hound stared at the being, trying to understand why it asked him if he was human and why that it was a good thing that he wasn't. However, if it knew about humans, then it meant that this creature had to have had contact with them.

"You… travel with… others," it stated.

"Yes," Hound nodded. "How did you know?"

"I am called… Ake," it said.

"Nice to meet you Ake," Hound replied in a friendly gesture, even though he had ignored his question. "Can you tell me, where me and my friend Mirage are?"

"In front of me," he responded.

Hound chuckled slightly. "No. Where are we? What is this place?"

"This is… Jötunheimr," Ake said with the tilt of his head.

Hound turned to see Mirage starting to make his way over towards Hound. Mirage exchanged optics with Hound before eyeing the giant with a skeptical look. Mirage took his place by his friend's side as Hound continued to ask questions to the massive native.

"What are you?" Hound asked, trying to be as respectful as his vocals could be.

"I am… a Jötunn," he answered.

Hound and Mirage stared blankly at the being; they were not sure what that meant.

"Are you… from the Midgard?"

Hound and Mirage didn't answer; they didn't know what_ 'Midgard' _was. Ake, who didn't receive an answer clarified: "The human world."

"I suppose so, yes," Hound nodded.

"Why… are you…here?" he inquired.

"We're lost," Mirage stated bluntly.

"Ake," Hound began, stepping ever so closer to the Jötunn, "Do you know the way out. Do you know how to get back to the human world?"

"The only way out… is through…the territory of the Frost Jötunn," he added, shivering as he did.

A wave of hope raced through their circuits and also the feeling of uncertainty. The way that Ake had said the name, it was as if he was afraid of just _saying_ the name.

"Who is he—another like you?" Hound asked.

Ake rose to his feet towering a good twenty feet over them. "To leave Jötunheimr… you must continue… this way…"—Ake raised a bony finger and pointed to the left of him—"You must… pass through the cave… to Midgard."

"Thank you Ake. You have no idea how much help you are," Hound praised.

Ake didn't respond to Hound's gesture, instead he walked away into the jade glow of the surrounding mushrooms and into the pitch-black surroundings. Hound turned to Mirage, making sure that Mirage was up to the task. Mirage nodded and began walking towards the direction that Ake had pointed to, Hound following close by.

* * *

Their feet splashed against the blue luminescent puddles dotted on the stone ground. They were getting close now, the ground had gotten harder and the forest of fungus was nothing but a green glow in the distance. They navigated the rocky desert-like terrain by the use of Hound's headlights, which only provided them a small bit of help, they might as well of been traveling as blindly as Ake.

"Stop," Mirage ordered suddenly.

Hound complied. "What is it?" he asked.

"I hear something," Mirage whispered.

"You have been hearing things a lot lately," Hound jested.

"No, just listen," Mirage insisted.

Hound, for the sake of Mirage, decided to listen…and he heard it as well. A quiet and rhythmical boom. The Autobots listened very quietly and very still, each of them trying to identify the sound. Both of them scanning in the darkness for the source of the noise. They were nervous, they were in open ground—a vulnerable spot, and the sound was getting closer and louder.

Something caught the corner of Mirage's optic. By him, a puddle rippled each time the sound came, shaking more violently with each passing second.

"Let's keep moving," Hound whispered.

And so they did, anxiously waiting for whatever lay behind the black curtains to appear. They continued, uneasily looking around them ever so often; Hound's pace quickened as well as Mirage's.

As if on cue, the rhythmical boom appeared again, horrifyingly loud and _very _close, the vibrations causing them to fall to their afts. Then it stopped, and so did they. They sat in frozen fear when they heard hollowed breathing behind them. They didn't want to look behind them, fearful of what might be awaiting them. Hound and Mirage, turned very slowly and looked over their shoulders.

Behind them stood a large human male half the size of Devastator, its long white beard glowed neon yellow from the mushrooms it cradled in its arm. Straight snow hair came down his back in sticky strands. This Jötunn clothed himself in a combination of fish scales and dead grass. It was barefoot and like Ake, had no eyes. In his other hand, a large wooden club hung weakly in his grasp.

It raised its club and slammed it down next to the Transformers. They jumped in surprise.

"THERE ARE TWO!" it roared with a hoarse voice.

It raised its club and brought it down against the rocks again. Mirage and Hound darted away from each other, avoiding the massive club that came down right between them.

"TWO HUMANS… FOR ME TO KILL!" It boasted with blood lust.

"We aren't humans!" called Mirage who rolled to avoid as the giant took another slam at the ground.

It relaxed for a moment, breathing heavily as it spoke. "You from the Midgard... and you _not_... human! You LIE!"

Hound transformed quickly, gunning his engine and darting off as the club nearly hit him. He transformed back and stood next to Mirage.

"No it's true!" Mirage cried. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms, we crashed landed on Earth-- I mean the Midgard—many years ago. We come from a planet called Cybertron."

The Jötunn growled and swiped at the ground again.

"We met one of your kind," Hound added. "His name was Ake. Would we know that name and still be online if we weren't telling the truth?"

The giant quieted and remained silent for a moment. The giant lowered his club, his facial muscles relaxing on his pale face. Unexpectedly, he dropped his club by his feet kneeled down. He raised a hand in front of him and muttered: "Only one way… to prove you are…telling the truth… allow me…a touch."

Mirage turned uneasily to his friend, wondering which one would be the one to reach out and allow the organic humanoid that had tried to kill them to touch them. Hound dimmed his optics and hesitantly stepped forward. The Jötunn stretched his arm for the Autobot as he heard him within reach. The giant pulled back as his fingertips grazed Hound's chest armor, not expecting to be greeted by warm metal. The Frost Jötunn reached cautiously again, Hound stood frozen as he allowed the giant to feel his shoulder plating, his helm, and then his chest plating.

He pulled back slowly and sighed under his breath.

"I apologize… for attacking you."

Hound and Mirage, taken back by what Ake had told them was a ruthless being apologizing to them, exchanged bewildered expressions with each other. Hound, recovering from the shock first, decided to ask the bigger being a bold question.

"Why do you hate humans?"

The giant dropped the mushrooms by his feet as he lowered himself to a sitting position.

"We do not hate humans without reason…" he began, resting his massive bony hands on his knees as if he were about to tell a group of children a story, "_They_… hate _us_."

"Why?" Mirage asked as he stepped closer.

"You tell me about you, I tell you about me."

* * *

An hour or so passed between the two species, each telling their own tale. Hound and Mirage telling the Frost Giant of their home Cybertron, the war and how they had arrived here on Earth twenty-three years ago. He was very quiet and stone like as he listened-- that was all he did; listen. Hound and Mirage had expected him to ask questions, but for reasons unknown to the two Cybertronians, he didn't. After they had finished, he told them his tale, and the history of the Jötunns. They had coexisted with the humans, and lived in peace with them. Trading many things with each other: food, languages, their beliefs and such. He then told of how the humans started to turn on them, fear them, when a giant who had gone on a blood lust one night slaughtered a field of sheep and ate it's Shepard, not knowing the Shepard's son had been watching nearby. In retaliation and fear—spread by the Shepard's son—that they would become the next meal, the humans had found their caves and blocked them when they slept. Many died from starvation, but others found the tunnels that led them to down here.

Hound and Mirage absorbed his words, and despite their friendship with humans back on the surface, Hound and Mirage felt a twinge of sadness for this giant. Their entire race locked up to be forgotten because of the simple misunderstanding nature of humans.

"Did you ever find your way out?" Hound asked.

"We did," the Frost Giant answered. "And the ancestors went back up to the Midgard, only to find that they thought us of nothing but monsters. They hunted us, and so we hid down here away from them. Returning back to the old ways, they ways that they liked; a world without us."

"I'm sorry," Hound lamented.

"Do the humans hate you? Is that why you come down here?" he questioned.

"No, we tumbled down here ," Hound explained. "And the humans live in peace with us, but with exceptions."

The giant raised a finger at them. "Be careful of the humans, they will turn on you. It is in their nature…to destroy."

"I don't believe that," Hound shook his head. "Not all humans are bad."

"They are vile, sinful creatures!" he exclaimed.

"That's not true," Hound argued. "I know humans; they're not like that."

"They know nothing but hate, and know nothing of pity! Me and Ake are the last of our kind and we will die down here."

"Why not try again with the humans," Hound suggested. "Why not show them that you are not what they think. Won't you try?"

"WE DID TRY!" he roared. "Do not accuse us of being the ones that didn't try!"

Neither Hound nor Mirage knew what to say to bring him comfort or to try to help him understand their perspective on humans, for the Jötunn had his own granite opinion of them. This creature could never be swayed otherwise, he had that opinion of them ever since he was created and he would carry it until he died.

"Leave," he ordered. "Leave and return to the humans you _love_ and only return when you _understand._ Go on to the cave, they will lead you back… I will not stop you."

"I don't want to leave with a bad impression," Hound said. "But we must go. But please consider my suggestion. If I told the humans about this place and your kind I—"

"You are to leave," he trembled with anger. "And you are to NEVER speak of this place. If you do, I promise you I will come for you and I will give your humans a reason to truly fear us."

Hound was hurt by this but he knew it was fear talking. It saddened them both that one mistake had lead to a maelstrom hate and fear to spread and caused the death of these organics. But there was nothing that Hound or Mirage could do, they wished to be left alone and they decided to honor their request.

* * *

In a cave on an island of Greece, the sound of a large boulder blowing apart by a missile broke the silence of the deserted island.

Hound and Mirage walked a little slower as they exited the stone cave and entered into the merciless rays of the surface world. They dimmed their optics against the sun as they exited from the dark cave and into the warm winds of the Mediterranean Sea. Hound and Mirage walked over to the edge of the cliff, slumping to their bottoms.

Hound checked his communication link and found it to be working.

**:This is Hound. We need you to come for us:** Hound mumbled.

**:Where have you two been?!: **Skyfire's came over the comm-link.** :How did you guys end up in Greece?:**

:**We'll tell you later:** Hound lied before he cut off the link.

Hound and Mirage sat quietly; waiting for the others to arrive, which they estimated would be a while. No matter, they could use the time to think of an exceptional lie to tell them. They would keep their promise and not tell anybody about the world beneath the surface. Their silence was broken by closing footsteps.

"The organic did have a point," a voice came behind them.

Hound and Mirage turned briskly to see the gray and purple Decepticon they had left behind approach them with a smirk on his face.

"You _were _following us," Mirage seethed with venom. "Just like a Decepticon to sneak around with your back turned."

"Spare me Autobot, I'm not in the mood," Astrotrain remarked.

"What do you want?" Hound demanded with narrowed optics.

"Just to say that—and it pains me to say it—the organic had a good point," Astrotrain said. "How long do you think it will take for your humans to betray you? Do you really believe that your humans are different than the ones that betrayed them, _Autobot_?"

"If you came here to taunt us it's not working Decepticon," Hound snapped impatiently. "If you came here to fight then I'll gladly fight you, but if you're just here to try in get a rise out of us you might as well take off and go tell your mighty leader of the energy I doubt you found."

"Oh don't you worry yourself Autobot—I did find it," Astrotrain shot back. "Those mushrooms down there were what made Laserbeak's detector to go off. But I'm not going back down there for all the energon in the universe—I'd rather go offline then revisit it. And if you excuse me, I got better things to do than talk with you."

With that final word, Astrotrain transformed and took off. Leaving the two Autobots with their thoughts.

They didn't speak, only listened to the waves crash against the walls and the noisy birds in the air. They had exited that cave with an outside perspective about the world, a negative one, but one to still keep in mind.

They pulled themselves to their feet and walked away towards their friends who started to arrive, leaving another of Earth's wonders they had discovered to be nothing but a secret between the two Autobots.

* * *

_What moral is to be made with this imaginative mythological tale? Simply… nothing. There is no moral, just a plain, simple fact. Uniqueness and the abnormal weigh negatively against the goodness of a character causing the slow and agonizing death of the soul…_

* * *

**A/N:** _To answer your question about why they ended up in Greece all you have to do is recall a certain Trojan hero and his twenty-year journey home. I thought it would be fun to throw that in. But what did I tell you? Strange huh? I know this isn't how the giants in Norse Mythology were portrayed in the Elder Edda, but hopefully you still found my version acceptable. I just wanted my own version while still paying a homage. I hope you still enjoyed it! And there are such things as bioluminescent fungi, just not the size I described._

_Reviews are always accepted and thank you for reading. :D_

**Next Chapter: **_An assortment of familiar faces join us in the next chapter along with the Decepticon entrepreneur who seeks to make a profit using the talents of an elderly salesman who knows what exactly you need. Until next time..._


	4. Swindle

_**A/N: **__It's unavoidable. When your inspired by something, you want to desperately combine what you love with your work. Which is why this is the first __crossover__ of the story. Hold your horses Non-Twilight Zone fans, I would never leave you in the dust, which is why I have included a brief bio on each character being introduced in this chapter..._

**Henry Bemis** from 'Time Enough At Last': _A bookish little man whose passion is the printed page._ A little man who is trapped in a world with people preventing him from doing what he loves.

**Pedott** from 'What You Need': A little old salesman who has the curious ability to give people exactly what they need before they need it.

**Talky Tina** from 'Living Doll': _Talky Tina, a doll that does everything, a lifelike creation of plastic and springs and painted smile._ Who in the Twilight Zone episode assisted another character, a little girl named 'Christine'. In short, if Talky Tina doesn't like you, you had better watch what you step on when you go down stairs.

**Gart Williams **from 'A Stop at Willoughby': A stressed advertising executive living a life that he has no control over. On the train ride home, he takes naps, when he does he finds himself in Willoughby, a town set in 1888 where he finds sunlight and serenity.

**A character** from 'A Pitch For the Angels' who I don't feel like mentioning (you'll see)

_If you want to know more about the characters mentioned, go to Wikipedia._

_I know it has been awhile since I last updated, I hate making you fantastic readers wait, so I'm sorry, you know how life is. My life has been filled with a job, ninety pages of text book every week and the ulcer from studying for AP European and World History. Plus I change my mind alot, just how I am. Again, I'm so sorry for making you wait and thank you all for being so patient. A thousand thanks to __**Northwest Sage**__ for editing, I can't thank you enough. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone and it's characters belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. Chapter title to Sinatra. Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"****Pocket Full of Miracles****"**

* * *

_Location: The small green park in the center of this small town. The time: 5:45 p.m. It's purpose: To serve as a rural escape from routine suburbia. There is one man who finds no comfort in watching the passerbys or the sounds or other characteristics that make up the relaxing experience. This is simply because, he is not a man. He is an optical illusion created to look just as real as the mousy banker buried in his book next to him. This entrepreneur's name is Swindle, and he is the car parked behind the bench. Unknowingly awaiting the arrival of another salesman who is revisiting, the Twilight Zone._

* * *

The beige suited hologram turned his head, only to be greeted by two thick moon-shaped lenses glancing at him with childish gleam. A friendly smile growing on his face.

"I don't suppose you have ever read _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_?" he asked, closing his book and tilting the green hard-copy towards the hologram's direction.

"No I haven't," The hologram responded dryly.

"Oh it's a wonderful, wonderful book!" he claimed with enthusiasm. "Fantastic rich characters written by Jules Verne. Captain Nemo, Professor Arranox and Ned Land! Ah, such great characters."

"I'm sure they are," the hologram mused boringly, turning away.

The hologram sighed, rubbing the bridge between his nose as the small man continued to ramble on. The hologram's actions reflecting the mood of the yellow and purple jeep parked behind them. He checked his chronometer. His client was an hour late! Something that was not appreciated, especially considering the fact that the Autobot called _him. _Nevertheless, the business meeting did give him the opportunity to test out the new technology that he acquired a few stellar cycles ago...

_Fully Interactive Holographic Camouflage_, holograms capable of touching, lifting and complete contact with organics. Rumble and Frenzy had introduced him to it when they returned from a reconnaissance mission. Being the size that they were, roughly the same size and height as the humans, the camouflage acted like more of a fleshy outer suit. They appeared to be human on the outside, but under a holographic layer were twin robots bent on mischief. For him however, the experience was defiantly a different one. Whatever the hologram saw, he saw as well, it was the closet he had ever been to a human's point of view.

The invention was impressive, but the Autobot Hound's holographic powers were far superior. He wasn't degrading the invention per say, it would serve it's advantage during his business meetings with the fleshies on this planet. Their currency was almost useless to him, he could live without ever gaining a cent, but the just the idea of obtaining it, well, that was a different matter. Every mech aboard the Nemesis has a desire-- he had made a profit off his comrades knowing them-- his was money, without it, a knife to the spark chamber would be more beneficial than continuing to function. Fortunately for him, humans are easily persuaded. The hologram solid features split into a ghostly smirk as he recalled all the fan merchandise he sold at Barrack Obama's Presidential Inauguration, not to mention the recent Super Bowl...

A splendid idea popped in his processor: If he could get the Constructicons to mass produce the Holographic Camouflage, well, just imaging the profit he could make on Cybertron or on Earth! Primus knows he could use it, not for financial purposes, but for the lack of economic opportunity that was deflating his mood.

"Oh dear," the human sighed with worry as he looked down at his watch, he glanced over his shoulder and then at the book, shrugging, he continued to read.

As the two continued to sit in silence, Swindle noticed another man approach them, a little old man carrying a large leather suitcase. Graying hair hid under his wrinkled light brown fedora, he wore dark pants, a white collar shirt and a black tie under a green cardigan. Swindle glared at him, recognizing what he was... He was a street peddler.

"Hello Henry," he greeted in a warm voice.

Henry beamed as he saw his old friend. Swindle watched as he stood up from the bench and wrapped his arms around the other gentleman in an enthusiastic hug, as though it had been vorns since he had seen him.

"Pedott!" he cried with excitement. "My good friend, how are you?"

"I'm well Henry, and yourself?"

"Very good as well, when did you get back in town?" Henry asked.

"A couple of days ago," he answered. "But I have to leave soon I'm afraid."

"You do? But it's been so lon—"

"BEMIS!" called a voice from behind them across the street. The hologram, and the two men turned to see a rather slim balding man storm across the street from the bank building. The slender man, placed his hands on his hips, his moustache and small, rodent like eyes both twitching with annoyance.

"Bemis, I have a line of twenty people waiting for a certain bank teller to return from his lunch break"-- the man raised his arm, forced the sleeve back and lowered his arm with a violent swing-- "ten minutes ago. Now, if you would rather seek employment elsewhere I suggest you notify me instead of sneaking off to read!"

"I-I'm terribly sorry Mr. Carsville, I-I just lost track of the time," Bemis stumbled over his words, trying to find a suitable excuse. He turned to Pedott. "This is my good friend, I haven't seen him in so long and I'm afraid I forgotten—"

"Well, Mr Bemis, next time it happens you can _forget _coming to work," Carsville stated harshly before he stormed back to the bank. Bemis, grimaced, shrinking as he turned back to Pedott.

"I'm afraid I have to go," he admitted sadly, embarrassed that he was verbally degraded in front of one of his oldest friends.

"It's alright," Pedott assured as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Bemis started his slow, painful walk back to his workhouse and away from the only person on the planet that gave him an ounce of respect. Bemis stopped and looked over his shoulder, his face pulling in an apologetic face. Pedott smiled warmly, showing in a physical gesture that 'it was okay'. Suddenly, he paused. Bemis and the hologram watched as Pedott's face dropped, growing serious as he studied the other man with concentration. "Henry," he called out.

Bemis walked back to Pedott. "What is it my friend?" he asked.

Opening his suitcase on the pavement, he reached in, scavenging for something as both Swindle and Bemis watched him. Pedott rose to his knees, a small rope dangling from his hands. He handed the long cord to Bemis.

"Eyeglass leash?" Henry asked, strangely offended as he looked at the red and blue cord. "Why on earth would I need this for?"

"Trust me friend, I think they're what you need," Pedott said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Alright," Bemis nodded as he placed them in is front pocket. "Thank you," Bemis smiled gratefully, and with that, returned back to the bank.

Both of the men, real and unreal, watched Bemis run across the street and back inside the bank. Swindle glanced at the old peddler, wondering why he didn't charge him for the string—friend or no friend—only to see that the man was staring at him. Sure, humans stared at his hologram as they passed by, it was there nature, even the little girl sitting on the grass had dared from time to time, but the way that the old man was staring at him, the way he shrunk away from him, it was almost as if, he was scared.

The hologram watched as the peddler shifted his eyes... and stare straight at the parked jeep—his alt mode. He couldn't be sure if the human was just glancing at it because it was there, or if somehow, unknown to Swindle, that he knew that he was the purple and yellow jeep. The human locked eyes with the holgram again, nervously holding his breath as he stared at him.

After the awkward moment passed, a business man approached the peddler, his dark hair fell over his eyes in strands as his hands shook umfumbling a dollar bill from his pocket.

"Do you have matches?' he asked, reaching into his front pocket and placing the cigarette at the corner of his lips.

Swindle, deprived of anything else to do, watched. _Where the slag is Smokescreen?!_

The old peddler's face dropped again, returning back to that serious look of deep concentration.

"No… not matches today," he said. "No… I think I know what it is you need."

The man reached into his front pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The business man, smiled weakly disappointed that the peddler was refusing to sell matches to him; he could really use a cigarette. A piece of paper couldn't calm his nerves or lift the weight off his shoulders! Nevertheless, he took the piece of paper from him and stared at it.

"Train tickets," he read, confused. "To… I never even heard of this town."

Pedott said. "Trust me, it is what you need. It really is."

"What are you pulling?" he questioned. "Why do I need to go here?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll find something on the way," he shrugged.

The man stared at the man uneasily, debating whether or not to accept them or not. Hesitantly, he put them in his front coat pocket and pulled out his wallet, but the old peddler held up a hand to stop him.

"No charge," he said.

Swindle's jaw dropped. _What the slag was he doing!? Train tickets for __free__!_

The man didn't say anything, he just walked away and disappeared out of sight. Swindle and the peddler's eyes connected again. Swindle shook his head in disgust at the peddler. Just the thought of selling _anything_ for free made his fuel tank churn. The hologram turned away, meeting another pair of eyes.

"What?" he demanded from the girl who stared at him.

She jumped slightly and then averted her eyes quickly, tugging nervously at a button of her denim overalls. Pedott, who had finished setting up his stand, stared at Swindle, the little girl and back to Swindle. In her hands she held a child's doll; a female doll with a pink fringy dress and brunette pigtails.

"Mister," she started, whispering as she took a hesitant step towards him.

"Yes my dear, what is it? Is there something wrong with the doll I gave you?" he asked.

"Oh no—I love Tina," she said. She frowned and added. "But my mommy told me I have to give it back to you."

"Oh," was his response. "Was it something that Tina did?"

"I don't know, but I told my mommy that I had gotten it from you yesterday and she said it was fine, she knew who were and all, you grew up with Mr. Bookman our neighbor, but today she told me to bring it straight back to you."

Pedott nodded warmly.

"Please don't make me give Tina back—I love her and I want her to be my dolly." she pleaded to the old man.

"What does your father think about Tina?" he asked.

"He doesn't like Tina, not one bit, he tried to get rid of her and I think that is why mommy told me to give it back to you. I didn't understand why he didn't like her, Tina loved him."

Pedott frowned and took a step closer to her, bending down to her height. "If your mother wants you to give Tina back, then you should probably do what she says. Your mother is the one you need now, not Tina."

With wetted eyes, she handed the doll back to the old peddler. She dropped her head and walked back home, both salesmen watching in silence. Pedott looked down at the doll, fear gripping as he stared at the weapon in his hand. Talky Tina's plastic blue eyes staring at him; her eyelids opening and closing as he placed her back in the suitcase. He forced his eyes to look away, even though he could still feel her staring up at him. He heard the man laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing?" the old man asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Your face old man," Swindle answered, smirking. "You look like you found something to be scared of."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Eh never mind," Swindle said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll never understand types like you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Donators; giving away things for free without charge," Swindle explained. "Nickel and diming it, don't ya' want to make any money?"

"It's just something I do," he answered.

"What? Like a hobby?"

"If you wish to call it that," the peddler said.

"Your strange," Swindle shook his head.

"It is your right to think so," Pedott replied.

"Take some advice from a real business man," Swindle grinned, humoring himself. "If you want to get by in this world financially, you got to break legs."

"Do you believe that?" Pedott asked, grimacing at the philosophy.

"I always take advantage of opportunities, and I always get what I want out the deal." the hologram said.

The peddler stared long and hard at the hologram, with a long sigh, he stared down at his suitcase. He ran his aged hands over the aged leather suitcase. Not once since he had first found the case had he ever parted with it. After all the years of selling things to strangers on the street did he realize his purpose. To supply people with what they need, what they _truly_ need. Ever since he had come across the case when he was a boy, he had been given this strange gift. Whenever he looked into a person's face, he was given insight of their future.

His friend Bemis, oh his silly friend, today when he looked at his face he saw him kneeled on the cement, broken lens from his eyeglasses in his hands. The fatigued business man he had sold the train tickets to, he knew that a stop at Willougby, peaceful stop on the map only accessible in his dreams would surely do his heart the ease it needed. Talky Tina, he was more hesitant to give to the child. He had come across her in a curios shop one day. Seeing the future on a piece of molded plastic was something that was new to him, so he purchased her, but after he purchased her, he realized that she was something more than just an ordinary doll. Something dangerous, but he had seen the little girl's face in the doll's future. If Talky Tina was what was supposed to be promised to her, who was he to deny them their fate? And lastly, there was the business men on the bench that had caught his interest the most. When he looked at him, he saw what he really was. He was called '_Swindle'_; one of the robots that he had seen on the television.

When he looked at this metallic being, he saw a single word written upon his brow: **Greed**. A characteristic that needed to be corrected and Pedott had just the thing.

"Would you care to make a friendly wager on that statement?" Pedott asked.

"What?" the hologram guffawed. "What statement?"

"That you can sell anything," Pedott explained. "I bet that when you leave here and continue your business dealings, that you will not be able to sell anything."

"Really?" Swindle smirked both mentally and physically (on the hologram's face). "You're a little vague, can you be a little more specific; what kind of dough are we talking about here with this little venture?"

Pedott had succeeded in grabbing the Decepticon's interest, something he knew he had to do in order to give him what he needed. He continued his charade to the best of his ability.

"One week, sir. You have one week to sell something," he said. "That's all; one week."

"And what do I get if I win?" Swindle asked.

"I don't have much, but I will give whatever you request that you find is reasonable."

Swindle pondered. He could already guess that the peddler didn't have much, so he decided to take the only thing he had.

"I want you to stop selling things," Swindle said. "If I win this little gamble, you are to stop being a peddler."

Pedott nodded. "I agree. And if you lose, I want you to find someone, any person that you find deserving, and give them my suitcase."

"Your suitcase?" Swindle said, an eyebrow rising. It was strange request, he had expected something more of what Swindle had told the peddler, but who was he to argue with such an easy request, but just to be sure: "That's all? No money or trinket of desire?"

"I have no want for those things, not anymore," Pedott shaking his head, sadness twinkling in his eyes.

"Fine," Swindle said, risinig to his feet. "I accept."

Pedott and the hologram shook hands. As Swindle watched the old man close his suitcase, Swindle couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. One thing that he despised was amateur competition; the annoyance of their persistence and constant idiocracy for something that they barely knew; peddlers were in that group. If he was able to get one of the job, then any loony bet was worth the effort. He laughed inwardly. Effort? To sell something in one week was nothing.

Pedott handed the suitcase to the hologram, frowning as he entered his jeep. Before he left, he called out the window: "I'll be back soon to tell you what I sold." If the Autobot didn't want to show, then he didn't see the need to be there wasting time. Pedott watched the Transformer burn rubber down the road. Pedott took a seat on the empty bench, running his hands over his lap. His suitcase was never a burden to carry around, he had grown accustomed long ago to it's weight. Without it now, the was feeling was uncomfortably foreign.

Another man approached him, but even without his suitcase and it's clairvoyance, he already knew who it was from an earlier meeting.

"Good evening Mr. Pedott," he greeted, not looking up from his dark ledger that he busily continued to scribble in.

"Good evening Mr. Death," Pedott greeted back, glancing up to see the dark suited gentleman with the stony disposition.

Mr. Death clicked his black ballpoint pen, placed it neatly in his front pocket and continued onto business.

"Mr. Pedott, you have completed your appeal on schedule," he reported as enthusiastic as a tax collector. "We must begin your departure."

Pedott, had regretted this meeting all day. Before Mr. Death had showed up by surprise, unexpected. He never figured that the man writing in the ledger in the cafe was in fact the Grim Reaper. He was too normal and human. Pedott wasn't sure what the record was for postponing death, but with the completion of his appeal—_Unfinished Business of a Major Nature, _Mr. Death had so professionally called it—he knew that there was no way to stop it now.

"Are you satisfied with the completion of your appeal?" Mr. Death asked as they walked side by side. "Were you able to find the one who needed the most help?"

"I'd say so," Pedott said, nodding, twiddling his fingers together nervously.

* * *

Swindle walked down the purple halls of the Nemesis to his room. Pressing the open on his keypad, the doors hissed open and he entered. Strolling over to his desk he began shifting through the tower of data-pads neatly stacked on the table. He looked over them briefly, most of them were old invoices of past sales that were needed to be filed away, he was more interested in notes. Swindle had made it a personal habit to write down a brief description of his comrades personalities—research he called it. The best way to stay ahead of the competition was to be informed, the more informed you were the better chance you could supply what the client wanted. He set a couple of data-pads aside, easy fish that he could hook in without effort from the much harder group to persuade into buying things from him.

As he continued to sort things out, he soon found himself thinking. _What a strange chain of events_. First the Autobot Smokescreen never showed up, then the 'conversation' with the teller and the little girl returning the doll. Then there was that look he gave to them all, that strange look of seriousness. Not to mention the bet that he made with him.

_Strange fleshy._

Swindle shook the thoughts from his processor, he knew the longer he continued to try and diagnose the human the more it would give him a processor-ache. He placed the data-pad of Thundercracker in the harder persuaded group and froze. He stared at the picture, he wasn't sure what was keeping his optics glued to the blue Seeker, but as he continued to stare at Thundercracker, an image of large metal instrument dropping on top of him, knocking him down to the ground into stasis lock. He wasn't sure what spurred the image, but it made Swindle feel... _nervous. _He didn't hate the Seeker, nor did he have a grudge against him, there was no explanation of why Swindle would picture that.

Swindle shook his head and rose from his chair. Perhaps he was running low on energy; it had been awhile since he last refueled.

Exiting his room he walked to the Mess Hall to grab an energon ration; the image of Thundercracker still playing in his head like a slide-show. He tried to think of something else, but he couldn't do it.

He entered the Mess Hall, the doors sliding behind him. He entered in silence, grabbed his energon and headed to the table farthest in the corner for solitude. His fingers gripped the edges of the energon cube, continuing to think about the slaggin' image. _Why couldn't he get rid of it? _His optics darted around the room. He observed Wildrider and Drag Strip talking at a table, Ramjet and Brawl conversing by the door and Starscream reading a data-pad in his usual spot. Swindle rose to his feet and left, he wasn't in the mood for energon anymore. It was driving him slagging mad! Swindle needed to end this.

"Hey Starscream," Swindle said as he walked over to the table. "Where is your wing-mate Thundercracker?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Starscream said, his screechy voice thick with irritation.

"Easy 'Screamer it was just a simple question."

"Do I look like I care about your questions?" Starscream snapped.

"Sorry," Swindle said, withdrawing from the conversation. Swindle turned his back to the Seeker and began walking towards Ramjet to see if he knew Thundercracker's whereabouts, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

It was happening again, he glanced back at Starscream. A strange image flashed-- this one about Starscream. Swindle pushed it aside and walked towards Ramjet and Brawl's direction.

"You guys seen Thundercracker?" he asked them.

They shook their heads, another dead end. Swindle frowned and walked out the twin doors.

Swindle continued to pace the Nemesis in boredom. Trying to configure the images that kept flashing in his processor. As best as he tried to supress them, they wouldn't leave him alone. It was frustrating, and it wasn't just with Thundercracker and Starscream.

_There was one with Hook, slamming his hands against the table in frustration, slited optics on the device in front of him._

_What did they mean? What were the significance of these random pictures?_

Swindle passed by the Med Bay and stopped, realizing that he had already passed by the doorway. He was going in circles around the base because of these pestering images! He opened the Med Bay doors and walked in. Thundercracker and Skywarp were seated, Thundercracker on the medical berth and Skywarp by the door, awaiting his examinations no doubt, all the while watching as Mixmaster, Long Haul and Scrapper were pulling a large instrument to one of their shelves high on the wall with a pully system. Swindle froze, deja vu sending shivers through his circuitry.

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched as the large device dangled high above their helms.

"You sure you don't need help with that?" Skywarp asked, anxiously watching as the three Contructicons struggled against it's weight.

"Slag off, we got it," Mixmaster grunted.

An audio damaging snap rang. All the mechs looked up to see the pulley break and the device come tumbling down. Swindle's optics flashed to Thundercracker, without thinking Swindle bowled himself into Thundrecracker, knocking him off the berth, to the ground and out of the way of swinging object that smashed into the berth like a giant pendulum. Skywarp teleported as it came in his direction. It smashed into the wall and landed in a piling heap as the three Contructicons released the wire.

Skywarp teleported by Thundercracker and Swindle's side, both stiff from the sudden near-death experience.

"You alright TC?" Skywarp asked, helping Thundercracker to his feet.

Thundercracker nodded, placing a hand on Skywarp's shoulder for reassurance. Swindle rose to his feet. Looking at the device that layed in the heaping pile of scrap. He scanned every possible thing about, but no matter how many times he scanned it over he couldn't shake the fact that the device looked exactly like the one that he had imagined. Swindle blocked out the verbal storm that erupted in the Med Bay as he exited, he went back to his quarters to think.

* * *

Swindle lay on his berth, his hands underneath his head, trying to make sense out of it. Everything that had occurred was so precise and clear to the image that he had, it couldn't be coincidence. The incident was more logical that it would be a coincidence, but it still didn't make sense to him. There was something off.

He stared at the small leather suitcase that lay on his table, as if seeing if there was a connection with it, after all this had all started when he was given that from the old man. He must have a glitch, or perhaps it was not being able to find an answer that would lead him to assume that the briefcase was somehow connected.

"There must be some answer, it can't be just coincidence,_ "_ Swindle said outloud ot himself. "Everything was so detailed, it was so correct. It couldn't be coincidence."

Swindle huffed out a frustrated sigh. Removing his hands form behind his head he sat up and leaned against the wall. He dimmed his optics, can't help but thinking that this had to do with the old human. He hit his helm against the wall, cursing in Cybertronian.

_"Haheheha,"_ a voice laughed in his room.

His optics lit with alarm. He jumped up from his berth to his feet, whirling around looking for the source. He found nobody. The voice laughed again, this time Swindle noticed how feminine it was.

"Where are ya?" Swindle called out, twirling around his room.

_"Over here,"_ she taunted.

Swindle followed the voice to his table. He didn't see anything, just his data-pads and the briefcase.

"Where? I don't see ya!"

She giggled again. _"In here."_

Swindle's optics darted to the small suitcase on his table. Confused, he stepped towards it. He brought his head until he was eye-level with the suitcase, staring at it, trying to figure out who could possibly fit inside something so small. His large metallic fingers lifted the lid of the briefcase very delicately, as if he was performing some sort of mini operation.

Nothing.

There was nothing but the junk that the peddler had collected over the years in the suitcase. So, where was the voice coming from? His optics fell upon the plastic doll that lay on top of the suitcase. With his index and thumb digit, he lifted the doll by it's leg out of the suitcase, bringing up to his face and scanning it. It was nothing but a piece of junk.

The upside-down dolls head turned in his direction.

_"My name's Talky Tina, and you'd better put me down."_

Startled by the toy's unexpected command, he flung it as far away as he could. It skidded across his table and into a pile of data-pads. Swindle stared at the toy as it lay motionless. Swindle soon found himself smirking. Dolls couldn't talk, there was only one explanation, one that seemed to tie everything together.

"This was a setup." He shook his head. "That fleshbag! He knew the Autobots."

He reached over and picked up the doll, dangling her upside-down once more. "Your nothing but some little spy invention aren't you? Probably made by Wheeljack. This whole meeting with Smokescreen was a set-up to get _you _into Decepticon Headquarters."

_"What's an Autobot?"_ Talky Tina asked.

Swindle laughed out-loud. "Oh you're a riot." Swindle walked over to his personal waste can. Her head turned to it.

_"What are you doing!"_

"Putting you where you belong," Swindle said, lifting the lid and disposing her in it. "Do some reconnaissance in there."

Swindle shut the lid and exited his room. An aggravated smile on his face. That sly old man, he should have seen it coming when he gave him the suitcase. How could he be a fool?

However, even though the doll had answered the fleshy's strange behavior, it didn't answer why he had predicted the Contructicon's Electric Detector falling on Thundercracker's head. He groaned, he was right back in the same position he started when he left the room, and now he had returned to pacing for an answer in the halls of the Nemesis once again. He passed by Soundwave's room, the door open. He looked down to see Rumble and Frenzy exiting it. When they saw Swindle, they paused and exchanged grins with each other.

"Hey Swindle, how was your meeting?" Rumble snickered.

Swindle also stopped, staring down at the two cassettes. _How did they know he had a meeting today?_

"You know, the one with Smokescreen, wanting to know what the guard shifts were for the Space Bridge," Frenzy continued while Rumble covered his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.

"How the slag do you two know about that?" Swindle demanded dangerously.

"Ya' like the hologram thingy we gave ya Swindle?" Frenzy asked, smirking. "You know what's great about it... you can look like _anyone_ you want."

Swindle narrowed his optics disdainfully. "It was you two?! Disguised as Smokescreen on that vid!" Swindle frowned. "What did you take from my quarters?"

It was only possible reason why the little slaggers would pull something as elaborate as this to get him off the base. Frenzy and Rumble crept back into Soundwave's quarters. Swindle, tightened his fists and charged after them, but stopped short when he saw Soundwave, preoccupied at his desk look up and stare straight at the Combaticon. He froze. It was happening again. He stared at Frenzy, images dancing in front of his optics. Frenzy was creeping up the hallway, some sort of blunt tool in his hands, a strange small humanoid shadow at the end of the hall. Swindle dimmed his optics and brightened them, jerking his head as if trying to get static out of his audios. Forgetting where he was at the moment, he saw the twins and remembered.

Rumble and Frenzy laughed quietly from behind Soundwave's legs. Swindle huffed and turned, walking away from the two and back to his quarters.

As soon as he entered his room, he immediately began searching for anything missing. Approaching his storage closet he scanned over his stuff, not noticing the small plastic doll that watched him from the desk.

_"What are you looking for?"_ Talky Tina asked, giggling.

Swindle stopped when he heard the childish voice. He looked behind him and jumped slightly when he saw that she had escaped the cylindrical prison that he had put her in.

"How did you get out!" Swindle questioned.

_"Wouldn't __you__ like to know_," she sarcastically sung.

Swindle took a step towards the edge of the table, walking around it and inspecting the doll, her beady little eyes following him as she turned her head along with is movements.

"So if you're not an Autobot, then what are ya?"

_"My name is Talky Tina."_

"I know what your slaggin' name is," Swindle snapped, his hands shaking at the sides of his heads in annoyance.

Swindle groaned in frustration when he heard a knock at at his door. He opened it to find Thundercracker on the other side.

"Hey Thundercracker how are you," Swindle greeted dispiritedly.

Thundercracker nodded, shuffling his feet he awkwardly said. "I… just wanted to thank you for earlier today, and… Starscream said you were looking for me earlier?"

"You don't have to thank me," Swindle said dismissively.

Swindle was somewhat surprised that Thundercracker was at his door thanking him. Although he knew that Thundercracker was the more _'courteous' _of Decepticons when it came to his comrades, but he was still a Decepticon and didn't expect him to even say anything. However, there was no slagging way that he could tell Thundrecracker that he had imagined the incident before it had happened, so he went with a lie.

"I forgot what it was for, it was nothing important."

"Alright," Thundercracker nodded, not totally satisfied. "It's just strange."

"What is?"

"I don't know what it is," Thundercracker said, shaking his head. "It happened so fast and you seemed so… prepared for it. Like you knew it was going to happen. I know it sounds like a stretch but I can't register it. You were _precisely_ at the right place, and _precisely_ the right time."

"Coincidence," Swindle blurted, the only thing he could think to say. Awkwardly, he shut the door.

Swindle pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor with his forefinger and thumb, sighing.

_"Heheheha,"_ the doll laughed in amusement. _"You're __funny__."_

"Why?" Swindle asked, snarling at the stupid toy that continued to bother him.

_"You haven't figured it out have you?"_ she chided.

Swindle straightened his posture, walking over to the table with a distrustful stare. "Figured _what_ out?"

_"That the suitcase let's you see the future."_

Swindle guffawed. "I? See the future?"

_"Why are you laughing?"_ she scolded. _"It's true."_

Swindle's laugh came to an end, her words starting to sink in. He sulked when he realized that it made the most sense out of the things that he had come up with. Everything that happened with Thundercracker seemed to fit, as well as the other images. Something about them seemed so certain, not to mention that this whole thing seemed to start when he acquired the cursed carrying case. Not to mention that it wasn't as far from the ordinary compared to him having a conversation with a human toy.

"I…" Swindle whispered, seating himself on his recharge berth. "How? And you—" he turned towards Talky Tina— "How are you… _alive_...? You're a toy, a piece of plastic that the humans made—and why am I talking to you!"

_"Some things are better left being __accepted__ then being __explained__,"_ she said, showing a clear dislike of their current topic.

"I can see the future," Swindle said, beaming. "I know what they will need before they need it."

Swindle stood, he finally understood why the old man was as strange as he was when customers came by, because he could see their futures! He had a talent that nobody else had. His smiled broadened. "That old fool. He had a million dollar talent… and now it belongs to _me_."

Swindle would fulfill that bet, he had no intention of giving up _this _opportunity.

* * *

Over the next few days Swindle found himself sitting by himself in the Mess Hall. Lack of recharge tiring him (exited over his new gift) but nevertheless at full alert for any sort of visions that he would get from watching the other Decepticons entering and exiting.

He could see the future… he still couldn't believe it, but it all fit perfectly together. No wonder why the peddler gave away things for free. Odds are he was probably so rich he didn't need to price the things he gave away. Still, Swindle couldn't help but wonder, why would he give it away? Was he bored of it? It didn't matter, all that was important was that he, Swindle, now had it and he would defiantly use it for financial gain as the human did. All he had to do was wait for a useful vision. But nothing was happening! He had been sitting in the Mess Hall all day and _nothing _had happened. He had scanned his fellow Decepticons as he had done yesterday, all it had took was merely a glance to spark his clairvoyance, but today he couldn't even get a hint of what was to happen. _How did the human slagging do it?!_

He reflected back on the visions he had yesterday, trying to think of what was needed for the others. Thundercracker needed a push, and he gave him that. Frenzy carried a blunt tool in his hands while he was creeping up the hallway in his vision. But how could he convince the little Con that he needed something like that? The tool looked like nothing but a piece of scrap metal, he could never convince anyone to buy junk, easily obtainable junk at that. Another part of the vision bothered him... the shadow cast on the wall, it was a silhouette of something familiar, but he couldn't picture what it was. Then there was Starscream, crashing into the side of a frozen volcano. His engines sparking as he traveled through a gray fog, possibly volcanic ash. And lastly, Hook, frustrated over an invention-- he assumed-- that was not working, but again, there was no telling of what component Hook needed and besides he was busy away repairing and inspecting the Space Bridge on Megatron's orders and most likely wouldn't be back within the week.

_What the slag?!_ These visions were useless to him! There was nothing to be gained, no money to rake in—nothing! Maybe this whole thing _was_ some sort of cruel joke.

Swindle rose from his seat, knocking the chair over. He stormed out of the Mess Hall and back to his own quarters. When he finally entered, his optics immediately scanned for the infuriating doll. He quickly found her sitting comfortably on top of the suitcase as usual.

"You lied to me," Swindle said, pointing a large purple digit in her direction.

"_My name is Talky Tina and I __never__ lie_," she calmly replied back.

"I don't think so, Doll Face," Swindle shook his head.

_"What did you expect?"_ she asked. _"Did you think that you would be able to just see the future just like that?"_

"Isn't that what you said?" Swindle questioned, "That I would be able to see what people needed?"

_"I never said that,"_ she retorted. _"I just said that you could see the future; not the future that you want to see, just the future."_

"Then how was that old human that carried you around in that suitcase all the time able to sell things? Hmm?" Swindle pressed, his anger apparent on his faceplate.

_"He didn't,"_ the toy answered. _"He wasn't greedy."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Swindle asked bitterly.

_"What? You don't know what it means? A big, smart salesman like you?"_ she taunted.

Swindle shook his head, ignoring the laughter that ensued from the doll after she saw the disappointed look on the Decepticon's face. So what if the salesman never sold anything with his gift, how should that effect him? Swindle knew he was greedy, yes, it was built into his personality, but why should it matter? But then, Swindle carefully thought about it. What if the whole point of the gift was not to sell anything, just something to invest in and then give up all your hopes later on? Whatever it was, it was cruel. To be given something so extraordinary and not be able to use it. He did use it yes, to help Thundercracker and supposedly the others with their dilemmas, but what about him? Was there anything to benefit him? No, just everyone else, which is why he couldn't sell anything, why the old man never charged anything, because personal gain wasn't the point of the gift.

"Slag," Swindle cursed quietly.

Talky Tina giggled, causing the Decepticon's attention to turn towards her. "Shut up," Swindle ordered. Much to his disappointment and annoyance she persisted, laughing up a storm at him.

"Shut up!" He repeated, louder. She still continued, knowing that she was eating away at his patience.

"I said SHUT UP!"

With one quick swipe he batted the doll off the suitcase, out his open door and into the doll bounced off the purple walls of the Nemesis, silent and undamaged.

Swindle walked over and closed the door behind him. Returning to his desk, each hand resting as he leaned his weight on them, he tried to think of how to get rid of the slagging talent. Then it came to him' the old human had given it to him, so all that was needed was to give it to someone else. But who?

He looked down at his data-pads, a name from his list of recently sold items standing out.

* * *

Leaning in his chair, he watched as late night tourists took pictures in front of the dark metal gates that separated him from the outside world. As he watched them, he couldn't help but sigh; it was late and he had work to do. He heard a door open, causing him to turn in his chair. He was greeted by one of his staff, carrying an old suitcase.

"This just came for you Mr. President."

* * *

_Let it be known that you can't change everyone, but you can certainly try to improve or help them see the error of their lives, even if they don't listen. Some are swayed to change and others aren't, it's just the natural order of things, even if you do have good intentions. But no attempt should be ignored, or considered too pointless. Every opportunity counts, especially in the Twilight Zone..._

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know there was a lot of building up and the 'realization over one's fault' was kinda brief, but this chapter was getting long. I'm pretty sure that White House does accept gifts from people (to Obama) they just take a long time (probably shorter than the time it takes for me to update [ joke ] )and they can't be edible, or a threat national security. I googled it, but I'm sure I misread my facts. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

**Next chapter:** _To Be Continued..._


	5. Frenzy

_**A/N:**__ Big thanks to __**Northwest Sage**__ for editing once again. Once again thank you for all the reviews and faves. I really didn't expect much from this 'story' but I'm thankful it's doing as well as it is. Special thanks out to __**Northwest Sage **__my fantastic beta and fellow TF friend, __**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**__, __**story reader**__, __**Starfire **__(many thanks for adding my crossover to your community XD ), __**Shadir**__, __**Meirelle**__, __**mdnytryder, Casey,**__ and of course __**tommorow4eva**__ for your kind words in your reviews. Thank you again for all being fantastic readers._

_This is the continuation from Chapter 4 and also from Chapter 1 as well. The inspiration for this chapter came from a number of places, Frank Sinatra's song 'The Tender Trap', a Discovery Channel show called 'A Haunting'. And lastly the Twilight Zone character who makes his appearance in this chapter. We know very little about Talky Tina, and being she is one of my favorite characters and I had to explore her further—hopefully I didn't ruin her. There is a somewhat cringe-worthy scene which is why it is my responsibility to inform you of this obvious knowledge… __**Frenzy and Rumble are DECEPTICONS**__… It wasn't my most preferred scene to write but it's necessary—you'll see what I mean._

_This is the only terminology you need to know…_

**Hungry Ghost: **In Buddhism, a Hungry Ghost—also known as Preta— is a supernatural being filled with more desire than it can consume. Although it can morph it's appearance, often to scare mortals, the hungry ghost is depicted with a large belly, tiny mouth, thin neck and mummified skin. (_I have changed/added some things about Pretas to benefit the story)_

**Dust: **A Cybertronian drug. Many thanks to _Redneckmarsha _and her TF dictionary on _Youtube._

**Disclaimer:** Twilight Zone and it's characters belong to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. Any Original Characters belong to me…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"****Karma****"**

* * *

With one quick swipe Swindle batted the doll off the suitcase, out his open door and into the hallway. The doll bounced off the purple walls of the Nemesis, silent and undamaged. The Con walked over and closed the door behind him.

Picking herself up, Talky Tina repositioned herself to a sitting position. Turning her head, she looked down each side of the corridor she lay in. Trying to pinpoint where exactly the footsteps were coming from. A duo of human-sized robots stalked down the right hallway, chatting together and heading towards her direction, she froze but kept her head in their direction. One blue and violet and the other red and black, both of them completely identical except for the color scheme.

She had seen them before when she had ventured out of Swindle's quarters, '_shopping around'_ in the Mess Hall where all the machines gathered at one point or another. Through her observation she had noticed that they were both miscreants, something that she herself could personally relate to. She couldn't help but wonder what the world was like through a machine's eyes. Hopefully better than the current body that she had been in for many years. Entrapped in a child's doll was not her idea of fun, or the fantasy of what a second life would be like, but it served her well…

"Tell me again why I should let ya share the dust with me?" Frenzy asked, tired of their argument. "After all, you didn't even help me one bit!"

"Because we're brothers, Frenz—that's why, you slagger!" Rumble protested, stepping in front of Frenzy as they walked. "Plus I could use some."

Frenzy stopped and responded. "Yeah, but it still doesn't mean that I have to give ya _any_ of it-- and don't give me that slag about the human kid still in the base."

"I'm telling you the truth Frenzy! That fraggin' kid is still in here!"

"I know Rumble, I know," Frenzy said. "I see him every day."

"You do?" Rumble questioned, raising a metallic eyebrow.

"Of course bro," Frenzy began, "On the face of every mech, on the smile of every sparkling."

Rumble threw a punch, landing squarely on the side of Frenzy's helm and silencing his laughter. Frenzy landed on his side, looking up at Rumble from the floor, he planted a foot into Rumble's chassis, causing him to stagger a few paces back. Recovering from the kick, Rumble dove at Frenzy who successfully grabbed Rumble's arms and flipped him over his head, causing Rumble to land on his back. Rumble rolled, as did Frenzy, on to his chest plates and transformed his arms into his infamous pile drivers. Frenzy rolled away, Rumble's right arm pounding into the floor and missing him. Rumble jerked, trying to pry his arm out of the floor. Distracted, Frenzy was able to lay a blow right into Rumble's face, knocking him on his back and freeing his pile driver.

Rumble, who was about to charge, stopped short when he saw something staring at him from down the hall. At the end of the corridor, purposely in plain sight, was the human kid. Tilting his head downward in Rumble's direction, the dark haired boy chillingly smiled at him.

Rumble looked up at Frenzy from the floor. Transforming his arms back to their normal setting, Rumble sat up and ran.

"Where ya going?" called Frenzy, thrashing his pile drivers through the air in frustration.

Talky Tina turned her head sharply when she felt the sudden temperature drop and the sickly sweet smell only perceptible to her and others of her kind. It had been decades since she had experienced that identifiable and characteristic smell. She hoped she was wrong and was daydreaming. Her head snapped quickly in it's direction and she wished that she hadn't dared a look. It hovered over her, in all of it's putrid and disfigured glory. It knew what she was and that's what frightened her the most. Frightened... the feeling felt so foreign to her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be the victim. Before it left it gave her a grin. A disgusting, _promising _grin. It could only mean one thing, especially when it came to Pretas…

Frenzy looked behind him, seeing nothing in the empty corridor, not even noticing Talky Tina staring straight at him. Frenzy reformed his arms back and sighed. Ever since Blitzwing's quarters had been vandalized Rumble had been acting very strange. He was always on the alert. Frenzy had asked him almost every day what was troubling him, he always received the same answer back: _"I'm fine! Quit bothering me!" _Obvious denial. Frenzy knew that there was something definitely troubling his cassette twin. Annoyed by Frenzy's constant questioning, Rumble eventually explained what it was. He claimed that the human sparkling, the very one that he had blamed for writing on the walls of Blitzwing's quarters, was still in the base following him.

Frenzy didn't believe him. Which was possibly the reason for Rumble's abandonment in partaking in their pranks and schemes together, fearing that as soon as he played a prank on another fellow Decepticon in the base, the human would counter-attack with a much more severe prank that would place the blame on Rumble. frenzy knew that Rumble would never lie to him, but his story was ludicrous. The Nemesis haunted by the ghost of a human child? Come on…

Frenzy finally noticed her. A small plastic doll sitting against the wall staring in his direction. Optics narrowing in confusion under his visor, he stepped towards the doll and picked her up. Studying her. Absorbing every facet that made the doll what it was. He had seen these before on the human's internet when he killed time on _Google Images_ looking up random things of unimportance. Dolls… human children played with them. It struck him. Human children played with them. _Maybe Rumble was telling the truth, _he thought as he held plastic human replica of evidence in his servo. Frenzy felt a sudden pang of guilt riddle his circuitry as he replayed the memories of scrutinizing Rumble in his processor. Rumble had been telling the truth all along, there was a human sparkling in the Nemesis.

The door to Swindle's quarters slid open, Frenzy looked up to see the stressed mech look down at him, and then to the toy that he held in his hand.

Swindle's expression hardened when he saw the doll. Talky Tina turned her head towards the yellow and purple Decepticon and gave him a quick, devilish wink. Annoyance and anger flooded through the mech. He turned his attention towards Frenzy, considering whether to tell him about the doll and the vision he had.

Swindle turned and headed in the direction of the Docking Tower, not even caring to inform Frenzy of Talky Tina's nature; whatever aggravation that Tina would give him would be enough in return for taking whatever it was they took from his quarters; sweet karma, and he didn't even have to raise a digit.

_"Good-bye __Swindle__,"_ Talky Tina suddenly called out. Frenzy and Swindle froze.

Swindle shoot back a glare, increasing the speed of his steps until he rounded the corner. She giggled in Frenzy's hand.

"I-It talked!" Frenzy sputtered out to himself.

Talky Tina turned her head in his direction, Frenzy stiffened, the hand that held her shaking. _"My name's Talky Tina, what's yours?"_

Frenzy was speechless. How did the doll, a cheap plastic toy poorly crafted by the humans, know Swindle's name?! How did it even know Swindle was there?! Why did it want to know his?! Maybe this wasn't something that a human child would own, maybe this was something else.

"F-Frenzy," he finally choked out.

_"Nice to meet you,"_ she greeted. Frenzy furrowed his optic bridges in concern.

"W-Wha' are ya?" he stuttered.

_"What do you think I am?"_ she returned playfully.

"H-How do ya… how do ya know Swindle?" he questioned.

_"He brought me into your base a couple of days ago,"_ Talky Tina answered. Frenzy sighed deeply, the theory that the toy belonging to the human child that was _'tormenting'_ Rumble evaporated.

_"Why do you ask?"_

"No reason," Frenzy said. "Just thought that you might belong to someone."

_"What is his name?"_ Talky Tina inquired.

"His name?"

_"Yes."_

Frenzy stared at the doll, not knowing who exactly she was referring to. Could she mean the human sparkling? But how would she know without him telling her? Unless she had been here all this time and overheard their conversation.

"I-I don't know; Rumble never mentioned the kid havin' a name," Frenzy said. "Just about him makin' it look like Rumble played jokes on everybody. Saying it keeps followin' him around."

_"Uh-huh…" _she mused.

"Hey listen, what are ya? Are you an Autobot or somethin'? Are you Cybertronian? What are ya? Least answer me that!" Frenzy demanded.

_"What is that? __Autobot__. What does it mean?"_ she asked.

"Autobots are enemies," Frenzy clarified.

_"Oh... than no. I'm not an Autobot," _Tina responded. _"I'm your friend."_

"Ya, sure you are," Frenzy mumbled.

_"You don't believe me?"_

"Na, not really."

_"I can if you want me to be," s_he offered.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Wha' makes you think that I need one, eh?" Frenzy interrogated.

_"Because you look like you could use one,"_ she stated.

Frenzy remained quiet, as if contemplating her words. She was strange. She was a doll. A piece of plastic made for human amusement. True he was feeling sore after a fist fight with his brother, no doubt Rumble would ignore him for the next couple days because of it. Rumble was also the only real companion he had aboard the Nemesis or in the Decepticon Army. However, the way she was offering _'freindship'_ –and that she was slagging creepy—made him suspicious.

"Why do ya' wanna be my friend?" he whispered.

_"Why not?"_ Tina began._ "I'm alone all the time. I have nobody to talk to; nobody I can relate to. You see, when your around people you think that things would be better if you were by yourself, but it's really not. It's sad and horrible, and you become obsessed with wanting to get it back that... anybody is better than nobody. Can you understand that? Can you understand why I want you to be my friend, why I revealed myself and talked to you?"_

Frenzy could understand. He had taken Rumble's companionship for granted and only began to realize it when Rumble ceased playing pranks on the others with him. Rumble didn't seem to be accompanying him anymore for the mere joy of being with another friend, but Frenzy couldn't help but to think that Rumble was only accompanying him for _protection,_ or as the humans said _'safety in numbers'._When they weren't with Soundwave or in the Mess Hall –with other mechs around—Rumble stuck to him like glue. He didn't think about it at first, but now as he held the doll in his servo, he couldn't help but to think that she knew something that she wasn't telling him. Could she be the key to unlocking and solving his brother's anxiety? He had to know, for the sake of Rumble's—and his own - sanity.

Tina observed the mech in his concentration. Looking for the signs that he had eaten up her sappy little rehearsed speech. She hated repeating that speech to every potential candidate she came across, but as clichéd as it was it did seem to work, and this unfortunate was important. She needed to get this machine to trust her. For if what Frenzy had told her was accurate and her suspicion was correct, she needed to get this machine before he got a hold of the other. She groaned to herself inwardly. No matter how far she ran the competition always seemed to find her.

_"So what do you say?"_ Talky Tina said. _"How about you show me around your base?"_

"Sure Doll Face. Why not?" Frenzy replied as benevolently as he could to his ability. "You're no threat to me right?"

_"Of course not,"_ Talky Tina responded back as innocently as she could to her ability. _"After all, why would I be?"_

* * *

_Talky Tina and the Decepticon Frenzy. Two interesting characters who both share the same secret. They need each other. Both hide their desperation underneath their own personal masks, represented in a unwilling alliance. However their seemingly innocent friendship will take a dangerous sharp turn, for this is not only about them, this affects the lives of others as well..._

* * *

Frenzy only took her to the less interesting of places, places where there were hardly any mechs around. He couldn't even imagine the questions he would have been bombarded with if any of the other Decepticons saw him carrying Talky Tina on his shoulders, like a human father carrying their child; she wasn't too fond of being carried under his arm for a reason that she had explained to him, something about human perspiration. He showed her the storage rooms, the Simulation Room and even the Constructicons Med Bay, knowing that they were off the base with Megatron and Soundwave fixing the Space Bridge. She never said anything, or commented about them other than. _"That's interesting,"_ Although she seemed to convey a different message.

Frenzy eventually found himself bored of showing her the base and their tour ended in a small storage room the Constructicons used to put their scraps. Frenzy removed the doll from his shoulder plates and placed her on top of a flat, box like structure made out of old rusted metal. Frenzy took a seat across from her.

_"What's the matter?"_ Talky Tina asked, noticing his distress.

"Nothing doll," he said. "Just want to ask ya a couple of questions."

_"Like what?"_

"What are ya? You still never answered me tha'," he pointed out.

_"Well, what are __you__." _she aggressively shot back.

Frenzy found her defense rather shocking, after all, she had wanted to be his friend. "Sorry, jus' wanna know more about ya if we are to be_ friends_."

_"Sorry,"_ she apologized, falsely of course. _"It's just a long story."_

"Everyone always says tha' but it usually never is," Frenzy stated.

_"No. It __is__ a long story,"_ she coldly corrected.

Frenzy frowned. He had hoped that befriending her would eventually give him the answers that he wanted. He had to find a way to get her to confess about what was stalking Rumble. He just knew that she was keeping something from him. Just the way that she was so persistent with wanting to be his friend, and then she barely spoke when they _'were'_. Something wasn't right. He had to get her to talk...

She knew he was getting suspicious. He kept asking her questions she couldn't answer-- not without revealing herself.

_"I'll tell you something about me, if your tell me something about you,"_ she offered.

"What do ya wanna know?" he asked vivaciously.

_"Hmmm..." _she thought carefully. Perhaps this little quid-per-quo could be more beneficial to her than she initially thought. Research without studying.

_"What's your relationship with the other machines?"_ she asked.

"They're slaggers," Frenzy answered. "They take everything too serious and they're dull. Except of course me, Rumble and sometimes Skywarp. He's okay once in a while, but most of the time he can be an aft head."

_"What's a __slagger__?"_she asked. She had heard the term before from Swindle but she never knew what the exact definition of it was. She could guess what _aft head _probably meant.

"Nah, nah nah," Frenzy raised a finger. "Ain't gonna fall for it. Your turn toots."

* * *

Hours flew by as they exchanged questions and curiosities about each other. It seemed to work out for each other's benefit, an ignorant person looking down and listening to their conversation would have thought that they were the best of friends, unknowingly seeing that they were extremely deceptive to each other. Talky Tina chose how she answered the questions delicately, but she never defaulted lying, just stretching the truth slightly to her advantage. Her questions were also more specific than his. She wanted to know everything about the Decepticons and his relationship with the other Decepticons, more importantly with Soundwave after Frenzy had mentioned him, and he answered truthfully; what was there to hide?

He had eventually told her the story about Rumble-- even though she never said anything close to the subject—and asked her if she knew anything about it.

_"So your brother says that he just 'pops' out of nowhere?"_

"That's what Rumble said," Frenzy chuckled. "Crazy, huh doll?"

_"Not as crazy as you think,"_ Tina said. _"I think I know what's bothering your brother."_

Frenzy leaned forward from where he was sitting, waiting for her to finally, as the humans said, _spill the beans_ to him.

_"Your brother, Rumble was it? Is being bothered by a ghost,"_ Tina construed.

"A ghost!" Frenzy guffawed, thinking surely it was a joke. "Your kiddin' me right?!"

Frenzy continued to laugh, he couldn't help it. "How come I've never seen 'em?"

_"Because he is a __ghost__,"_ Talky Tina answered dryly. _"You can only see us when we want to be seen." _

Frenzy quieted down. "What do you mean _we_?" he asked with a still half-humored smile.

_Oops..._ Well, he was bound to re-ask the question of what she was sooner or later, she might as well clarify what she was.

_"My name is Talky Tina, and __I am__ a ghost!"_

Frenzy's smile vanished instantly. "What?" he murmured quietly.

She sighed tiredly. _"I'm an inanimate manifestation."_

Frenzy gave her a blank face. Talky Tina repeated it for him, this time with smaller words: _"I'm a ghost inside a doll's body."_

Frenzy was aware that he wasn't the brightest of mechs on the base, causing him to be extremely gullible at times. Which made him force himself to try and sort out all the abnormalities in a situation, he was getting better at it actually… well better than Rumble. As he listened to the doll, trying to find faults in her claim, he couldn't find any. There were stories about ghosts back on Cybertron and he had seen enough human documentaries to cause him to a lose a precious night or two of rest, and the more he considered it, a ghost bothering Rumble did sound plausible—just as plausible as a living doll.

Much to Talky Tina's amazement, his face brightened. "You're a fragging ghost!" Frenzy exclaimed, excited. Defiantly not the reaction she usually got when she told people that she was a possessed doll.

"Oh, Doll you gotta tell me what it's like to be dead-- that's my next question, what's it like to be dead?" His excitement was disturbing to her. _He is odd... _she thought. But as long as he showed not objection of being around her, she wasn't in any danger. In fact, it didn't seem likely that he was going to go away anytime soon. It wasn't her nature to reveal herself, but she was desperate and in danger of being extinguished by the higher ranking entity that haunted the Decepticon Base, especially when that same entity was an angry Hungry Ghost.

_"It's not as fun as you think it is,"_ Tina answered solemnly. _"I'm just trying to survive."_

"What do ya mean?"

_"You see, we all become ghosts. Most people accept that they're dead and just get extinguished-- and that's true death. The first death is just the body, the second is the soul. But there are some, like myself, who are not satisfied and try and live as a ghost. The way that we do that is by drawing emotions from the living, that's our food."_

Frenzy continued to listen, intrigued.

_"Happiness gives you the most energy."_ she continued._ "Fear is the easiest fuel to obtain. Happiness is harder because it's a stronger and more powerful emotion. Fear makes you weak, and thus is weaker fuel. It's like money. The more work you do, the richer and more powerful you can get. I chose to live my death in a doll because I can make children happy, and I can scare adults when I need to."_

"That is kinda smart," Frenzy had to admit.

_"Thank you,"_ Talky Tina said, playfully bashful.

_"However,"_ she said. _"There are some bad apples. Let's take the one bothering Rumble. I have to warn you about it. It's a Preta, a Hungry Ghost, a really nasty one too." _

"What's a Hungry Ghost?"

_"They are people who died tragically, and often violently. And usually, based on their life, they are controlled by their Deadly Sins. And whatever that may be, they try and satisfy it in the afterlife, and they can get pretty mad, pretty quickly because they can never satisfy their needs no matter how hard they try, and they get aggressive. They too also feed of the living, but they can be... ruthless about it. Your poor brother must be scared stiff."_

"Aren't ya breaking some code by tellin' me all this?" Frenzy wondered.

_"Ghosts don't have codes."_ she informed.

"How do you know what he is?" Frenzy asked, Talky Tina hesitated.

_"Because ghosts are competitive,"_ Talky Tina replied grimly. _"They will do anything to get rid of anything that is a threat to them." _

_Why else do you think that I'm talking to you?_ she continued silently to herself. Frenzy wanted to ask her more, seeing that she didn't really answer his question, but all of a sudden his comm-link buzzed. It was Rumble.

**:What's up Rumble?:** Frenzy called over the comm-link. Rumble didn't answer.

Frenzy listened, frightened of what he was hearing through the static and other indescribable noises. There was grunting, scrapping and things breaking in the background, like he was stumbling over bulky objects. Then a new noise chimed in, a somewhat disturbing reverberating voice, of whom it belonged to Frenzy couldn't say. It sounded like Astrotrain's vocals but it was much more distorted, and much to Frenzy's horror he realized that Astrotrain wasn't on the base. He was off the Nemesis rescuing Starscream somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness...

And then there was nothing. No noises, nothing from Rumble. Nothing besides the haunting, unvarying screech of the static over the cassettes channel.

Frenzy was as still as a marble statue. There were no words to describe the fear that he felt for his brother. Frenzy and Rumble were bonded, just like Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were. Every little emotion that provoked the other, he felt. Every small disturbance that bothered them they each knew about, they were perfect twins in every sense of the word. But, now, knowing that he should feel some sort of fear, agitation, discomfort and unease was what bothered him the most.

Frenzy didn't feel a thing. There was nothing he felt coming from Rumble. Frenzy never imagined that being blocked from his brother's link would be so unbearable. He never anticipated anything this hollow. It scared him. Him, Frenzy, a Decepticon, SCARED.

"How do I get rid of it?" Frenzy asked her.

_"Hmm... good question," _Talky Tina murmured. _"Depends on the ghost. Exorcisms are usually effective, except with me because of my age and experience, I've grown immune to them." _She giggled egotiscally at the fact._ "You could either force it out or give it a better offer."_

"Alright, how do I force it out?" Frenzy inquired seriously.

_"Well, if you found out how it died you could threaten it with that element: fire, water, whatever. You could ware it out to the point of exhaustion,"_ Tina said. _"Gaining enough energy to possess a body is one thing, but jumping out of bodies could extinguish us."_

"Good," Frenzy commented. "I want the thing gone."

_Dito, my gullible little friend... _Tina sadistically agreed. _Once it's gone, you're mine..._

* * *

Frenzy, with the doll in his hand, searched for Rumble, but he couldn't find him. He searched every spot in the Nemesis he could think of. The Common Room, The Control Center, The Mess Hall, and every empty Decepticon quarters he could think of even daring to peak into occupied ones before getting hurtled out. He didn't speak a word to Talky Tina and neither did she.

Frenzy staggered down the Seeker Dormitories, feeling completely drained of energy, and headed towards the Med Bay... the last place to look.

"_You can't find him?"_ Talky Tina asked.

"Ya' Doll, it's pretty obvious that I can't find 'em!" Frenzy snapped.

_"Don't give me that tone," _Talky Tina warned, as if she was his mother.

"Shut up," Frenzy answered.

A sound emitted from Talky Tina, somewhat similar to an irritated huff. Frenzy stopped at Thundercracker's room, peaked inside and left, failing to find his brother. He left, only to be stopped by Skywarp who poked his head out of Thundercracker's quarters.

"Hey shorty, what you got there?" Skywarp smirked, making sure his optics weren't deceiving him.

Frenzy immediately hid the doll behind his back. "Nothin'."

"Nah, you have something, I saw it," Skywarp persisted. "What it is?"

"Wha' do you give a slag!" Frenzy questioned sharply.

"Eh, you're not worth it," Skywarp muttered to himself, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

"You seen Rumble?" Frenzy asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"Probably with Ravage," Skywarp answered, preparing to re-enter Thundercracker's quarters, but stopped by another question.

"Ravage?"

"Yeah, I just lowered the Docking Tower for him awhile ago, think he was looking for Rumble too."

"Why ya say that?"

"He asked me where he was, and I said he was over in the Med Bay..."

* * *

Frenzy crept passed the empty Constructicon hall and towards the open doors of the Med Bay. All the while trying to contact Ravage, but he never seem to receive an answer. It wasn't unusual, Ravage never really talked to them (Rumble and Frenzy), he only answered when they were on the battlefield. But now would have been particularly nice considering that he had shown up doing the same thing that Rumble was doing. Soundwave must have also felt Rumble's sudden absence; he had connections with every cassette.

**:Ravage slag you, would ya at least answer me!: **Frenzy cholered through the comm-link. Once again there was no answer.

The lights in the hallway flickering, peeving Frenzy for no specific reason. The events of today eating at his patience so much that everything started to bother him. He looked down at the doll in his hand, the painted smile sending a spark of rage, he couldn't help but feel that this was somehow all her fault. Everything unraveled when he met her.

The fluorescent bulbs suddenly dimmed until finally the whole corridor was in darkness, and the only light illuminating the hallway, came from the Med Bay. Suddenly a silhouette appeared in the doorway, it was Rumble.

"Rumble!" Frenzy called to him.

Frenzy attempted to walk towards him, but was abruptly stopped by a verbal command.

_"Stop,"_ the doll in his hand briskly told him, he did.

Rumble didn't answer, instead he slowly turned and went back inside the Med Bay and out of sight.

_"He's trying to bait you,"_ she said.

"Wha?"

_"He's trying to get you to follow him. Don't."_ Talky Tina instructed. _"He's trying to scare you."_

"How do ya know?" Frenzy asked.

_"The lights are dim, you're by yourself, the air temperature is colder-- it's a mechanism we use-- and he's trying to get you into a secluded area. He's trying to trap you. Turn around and get out," _she commanded urgently.

"Why's he trying to scare me? What did I do?" Frenzy questioned. "Why the slag is he after me?"

_"He probably thinks you're a threat," _Talky Tina suggested, although she knew the real reason. _She _was the Hungry Ghost's Autobot.

"Brother! Come in here, I have something you might want to see!" It might have been Rumble's vocals, but it was not Rumble's mannerism.

Frenzy took hesitant steps towards the Med Bay. _"What are you doing?!"_ she cried. _"Don't go in there alone you dummy!" _He was no use to her if he died now!

Frenzy placed the doll on the ground, he couldn't process properly with her screaming at him. He continued to step forward, not knowing what to expect. Something tapped against his foot, he looked down to see a small piece of scrap metal. He picked up the rod and crept down the hall with it, Rumble came back into view, smiling at him, beckoning him with a hand.

"Come on Brother, " he called. "You gotta see this!"

Rumble disappeared again, a shudder ran through Frenzy. He entered the empty Med Bay and froze when he saw Rumble run up to him. Flashing him with a disgusting and eerie smile.

"Come on I'll show you, you'll really like this!"

He tugged at his arm and Frenzy against his better judgement, allowed him to lead him. As he pulled him around one of the medical berth, Frenzy couldn't help but shiver at the unfamiliar touch, it was cold.

Rumble stopped and what Frenzy saw was defiantly something he _didn't_ want to see...

It was Ravage. The ruthless and powerful cybertronian panther was unconscious underneath a large device that had fallen from one of the Constructicon's shelves. Frenzy's optics widened, he rushed forward, the rod clanging as it hit the ground. He placed his hands on Ravage's side, trying to stir him, but he didn't respond.

"Sorry, but he was in my way," came a false apology. "Couldn't have him tell the big blue one what I was."

Big Blue One? Thundercracker? No, idiot, Soundwave. Frenzy went back to reach for the pipe, but saw that it was no longer at his side, but in the hands of his possessed brother. He didn't even realize he was swinging it at him until it hit him across his facial plates and sent him rolling across the floor.

"I can't have you telling him either," he heard the Preta say in his brother's vocals which lost it's street-tough charm.

Frenzy sprang up, facing his brother's body and shrinking down into a fighting stance. The Hungry Ghost took a step forward, Frenzy took a step back, still searching for something to use against him.

"Why are ya botherin' us?" Frenzy spat. "What did we ever do to you?!"

It scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't remember me, your brother didn't. After all, I'm just a _stupid fleshie_ right?"

Frenzy stared at him, unsure what he was talking about. He continued, the anger in his voice apparent. "I'm just a plaything-- a toy! No one will miss me!"

"What the slag are you talking about?!" Frenzy snarled, all the while his hand sneaking behind his back towards his guns.

"You and your brother, you thought it was so funny picking on me!" his face twisted into a psychotic grin. "But I don't hear you laughing _now_!"

"Did she tell you what I was?" he continued, tilting his head to the side. "Too bad there's no _lake _around here, hmmm?"

Frenzy's hand froze. He knew what he was talking about...

Although it had been years ago but because of the current situation the scene replayed in his processor freshly as if it had occurred yesterday. Frenzy and Rumble were out doing reconnaissance. It was back in the 1980's when they first awoke on Earth. While wondering the dark woods, traveling by moonlight, they had come across a human child by a lake. It seemed to be lost. But what was more important to the bored Decepticons was that he was alone.

The boy had noticed them and started to panic, he tried to rise but Rumble had caught up to him and stood in front of his path.

"Where ya going? We just wanna talk," he remembered Rumble telling the kid.

He remembered him trying to turn and pass by Frenzy, but like his Rumble who were in desperate need of entertainment he blocked his path. If only he knew that their actions would lead up to this very moment, he would have let him pass.

"Me and my brother Frenzy were just wonderin' about something," Rumble continued. "Just how the slag do you fleshies stay alive?"

The human sparkiling didn't answer, just stared up at them.

"I mean, you don't have any plating, just the soft fleshie out layer," Rumble observed. "You could do this to me!"-- Rumble shoved the boy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the wet grass. "-- and I wouldn't feel anything!"

"And your inside structures aren't that strong either," Rumble said, transforming his right arm in to a single pile driver and hammering into the boy's leg.

Frenzy recalled laughing along with his brother, he regretted it now when he pictured it from the child's point of view. They were just trying to have fun, what was one missing human? They were pests, they were insects. They thought that they had more authority over the little bone bag. But as the ghost of the child confronted him in his brother body he felt extremely guilty. Humans were still pests, still insects compared to the Decepticons, but who were they to determine the importance of another's life? He didn't have that authority, a life is a life no matter how small.

The events leading up to the child's death were somewhat sketchy, they had played around with the child. Tossing him back and forth like a rag doll. The last thing Frenzy remembered was the kid's head breaching the glossy surface of the lake one last time.

Rumble shrugged his shoulders. "Stupid fleshies, they never last long."

Frenzy disagreed now, the very same fleshie had followed them back to the Nemesis and now had the power to exact his revenge. He remembered what the doll told him, that the best way to force it out was to scare it. The kid had died by water, perhaps he needed to drown him again. But what would happen to Rumble? He didn't have time to think about it due to a large pipe hitting him in the chassis.

Knocked down again, he rolled over, grabbing his gun and rerolled himself again on his back. He aimed but never got off a shot as it was smacked out of his hand. Frenzy watched as it spun across the purple floor and then looked back up to see Rumble's body standing over him. A pile driver smashing into his left leg. Frenzy bellowed in pain.

"I'M SORRY!" Frenzy painfully blurted. "Please, w-we can work this out somehow!"

"Too late. You took me away from my body, now I'm taking this one, and too bad if you don't like it," he said. He raised the pile driver over his head and brought it down again, right on Frenzy's face. Knocking him out cold.

The Hungry Ghost reformed the arm back to it's original form, smiling down at the unconscious mech with cold satisfaction. He grabbed his legs and dragged him over by the unconscious cat. Outside, Talky Tina groaned in disappointment, she had heard everything from inside the Med Bay and now knew that her red and black bodyguard had been defeated. Now the Hungry Ghost would come for her. Suddenly, a set of footsteps sounded by her, a large shadow passed over her. She smiled inwardly, it seemed that her luck had changed.

The ghost left, planning his next moves. He would have to leave and find another body, perhaps he could find one in the same age group he used to be. Although he was a fairly young ghost he knew that jumping from bodies would exhaust all his energy, but the fear he had saved from his murderer would be sufficient enough to get him started. After that, he would dispose of the weakened mechanical body, it was not only exhausting for the ghost, but if he remained a resident long enough it could kill the one he was possessing, or just leave them scarred for life, it was suitable revenge for him either way.

He exited the Med Bay and was greeted by two large enormous blue and white feet. Slowly the ghost lifted his head and nearly jumped out of his newly acquired body when he saw the gleaming red visor of the telepath.

"H-Hey S-Soundwave, how a-are you?" he stammered, trying to act convincing enough.

Soundwave's answer came in the form of telepathic waves that knocked him to the ground. The ghost narrowed his optics at the large blue mech.

"Suggestion: Give up now. Refusal to comply: extermination," his monotonic voice threatened.

"Y-You can't hurt me!" He bluffed, feeling unusually tired from the telepathic shock.

"Correction: I _can_."

He tried desperately to cover his audios as a new, stronger wave of telepathic energy screeched through the air. His collected energy draining as he desperately tried to stay inside the body, but he felt his essence becoming weaker and weaker as he was hit with the supernaturally strong shock wave. Soundwave ruthlessly continued, feeling the ghost's presence in Rumble's body starting to disintegrate. He intensified the level until the purple and blue cassette started screaming and unearthly pitch. A gnarled sound escaped the mechs' vocals, sounding unnatural on the humanoid and sounding more befitting on some sort of monstrous animal. Finally the ghost sank to his knees, his heavy metal arms dropped and he fell forward. The ghost, with no more energy to spare admitted to defeat and jumped out of the body in desperation to escape the telepathic torture and extinguished.

Soundwave ceased. The threat was no more, now he needed to attend to his cassettes.

Talky Tina giggled to herself softly.

* * *

She could have taken the Frenzy's body now, but she decided to wait until she collected more energy from him. Trust was a mildly strong emotion and knew that he hadn't trusted her completely, therefore she was still in need for energy. Until then she waited from a vent she had managed to crawl into. Over the past several days she watched as the three machines on the medical berth in Soundwave's quarters recuperate. Ravage was to come online. Frenzy and Rumble would take longer. She was fine with waiting, she had been waiting forty years for the perfect candidate to come along. Her only concern was the telepath. She sat there considering, did she really want to cross him after what he did to her adversary?

Suddenly, the doors to Soundwave's door slid open. Through the vent she could see Swindle's yellow and purple coloring.

"Hey Soundwave, Megatron wants to see you," she heard Swindle tell him.

Soundwave passed by Swindle without a word. As soon as the footsteps were out of hearing range, she saw Swindle's feet step into the room and go out of view. "There it is." he said. She heard him grab something and then turn towards the vent. He pulled it out of the wall and grabbed her by the leg.

"Long time no see doll," Swindle greeted.

_"Not long enough," _she said. _"What do you want?"_

"You know doll, on my way to D.C, I had another vision. It was what you were going to do to Frenzy." he said. "And I thought about what you said about being greedy, so I thought I give being selfless for just _one_ day."

_"My name's Talky Tina and I have no idea what you're talking about,"_ she said, it was her turn to be annoyed.

"My name is _Swindle_ and I'm going to get _rid_ of you." he mocked, a truimphant smile curving his metallic face.

_"You'll be sorry,"_ she promised, her voice low dangerous.

"Whatever you say, Ghost Doll," he nodded, placing her in a small dark bag, so she couldn't memorize how to get back to the Nemesis. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

_Peaksville, Ohio_

Tina rotted away inside that sack for three grueling days. Waiting for someone to get rid of the metal clamp Swindle had sealed the bag with. _Stupid robot_, she bitterly thought to herself. She didn't expect someone to come by, but someone did. A small boy that had picked her up and brought her to his home. It was then she realized he was a monster. A very unstable, and uncontrolling monster in the form of a six year-old boy named Anthony Freemont.

* * *

_Let it be known that you can't change everyone, there are some who are driven by their greed, lust and wrath, but they will always end up in the same place they didn't want, or in this case of the hungry ghost and Talky Tina who were looking for something better, considerably worse. Make sure you consider the choices you make, and especially analyze the ones that seem the most harmless, you can be certain that they will come back around to get you, this is after all, the Twilight Zone..._

* * *

**A/N:** _For those who are unfamiliar with Anthony Freemont. He is from the Twilight Zone episode_ 'It's a Good Life'_. Anthony looks like any other little boy, but looks are deceiving. He is a monster, a mutant with godlike mental powers who can control EVERYTHING around him. Destroying anything that displeases him. ANYTHING... Talky Tina better be nice to him is all I can say... This is my conclusion of the two-parter crossover, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Love to hear your thoughts, thanks again for stopping by. :)_

**Next Chapter:**_ Optimus Prime finds himself on the other side of the chess board..._


	6. Optimus Prime

**A/N:** _Once again I thank you for your patience… and I apologize that this chapter is so short compared to my others. My mind has turned to a quivering blob of tapioca when I try to write lately, at least in my opinion._

_This is one of three Autobot chapters which I will be entwining like I did with the previous two and chapter 1. In short, this is the first chapter to a short story based on the Twilight Zone episode 'Mirror Image.' Many thanks to the awesome and talented __**Northwest Sage**__ for editing once again! _

**Enjoy and review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbo. Original Characters belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"****Black King Amongst White Pawns****"**

* * *

There was something different. It was the first thing Optimus Prime noticed when he onlined from his recharge. His sore metal skin from the battle from the night before had vanished. His optics scanned his room, finding several new things replacing the things he owned in his personal quarters. Cybertronian characters danced across his display indicating that the walls of his respectful base the Ark had changed.

He rose, hesitantly, his optics continuingly glancing around the room. Why did uncertainty spark in his circuits? What was he experiencing—was it a dream? No, that was impossible; only humans were capable of dreaming.

His massive feet moved towards a workstation, staring down at the objects that lay across its surface. Illuminated by his optics, he noted what they were. A few mechanical instruments: wrenches, ratchets, wielding torch, etc. all in their respectful spot as the night before.

And then there was something else. Something new…

Reaching across the surface, he picked it up; another object he didn't recognize. A picture of him and his Autobot troops on Cybertron a vorn before their departure to Earth.

His optics lit with alarm. There was something terribly wrong. Surrounding him where his Autobot soldiers should have been…were instead…Megatron's Decepticons. Provided if Optimus was surrounded and chained, being a Decepticon trophy of conquest, the picture would have made more sense, it being more logical, it would of probably done his processor the ease it needed.

Instead, he was in this room, staring down at a picture of him with what appeared to be benevolent Decepticons.

They stood around him. Ready, and what appeared to be friendly, soldiers taking a simple, and harmless picture. To his sides stood the mech's atop of the Decepticon hierarchy, Starscream and Soundwave. Shockwave was also present in the picture, as well as the other Seekers. The only ones missing were the Stunticons and Combaticons. All posing with him, an Autobot, nonviolently.

Distant voices snapped him from the picture and to the door. Rambunctious and muffled; no way to tell who they belonged to. It could belong to the Dinobots, or it could very well be the Triple-Changers Blitzwing and Astrotrain in a verbal fight. A fifty-fifty chance was outside his door; did he truly want to know?

He grabbed the grip of his rifle and coolly walked to the door. His large digit hovered over the controls for a brief second, hesitating, until finally he opened it, revealing the outcome of the gamble. His jaw-hinge dropped in horror behind his facemask when he discovered… he was behind enemy lines.

Abruptly, the Decepticons Bonecrusher and Long Haul stopped their loud discussion when they lay optics on Optimus.

Optimus waited, his servo gripping the rifle handle briefly, waiting for their move.

Quickly the two straightened their posture, hands brought stiffly by their side and their chin's tilting slightly up. Silently, the two waited for their commander to give them an order… something. Instead, they couldn't help but notice his shocked optics.

Were they really doing what he thought they were doing? Were they…showing respect to a superior officer? Why were they doing this? Why didn't they shout, scream, point at him, fire their weapons…like enemies would do—like his enemies _should_ do. Then he saw an old familiar face, adding more to the confusion. A red symbol on their chassis stared back at him…a red Decepticon symbol.

"Are you okay sir?" Long Haul asked, jumping Optimus from his thoughts. Long Haul's vocals dripped with genuine concern, the last thing he would ever expect to come from an enemy vocal processor.

Optimus began to feel anxiety start to finally show it's ugly face. The emotion sent another wave of discomfort through him.

Cautiously going along with the strange situation he replied as calmly and collected as he could. "Yes… continue what you were doing."

Optimus didn't know what to expect, but they complied and did so without another word; talking like there was nothing wrong. Optimus held back the thousands of questions he wanted to ask them. What was happening? Why was he here? Why were they following his commands and not firing their weapons him? What in the name of Cybertron was happening?

* * *

_Witness a leader trapped in a state of abnormality and constant confusion. Ripped apart from the world he knew into a new one, which can only be possible in the wildest of dreams. But what Optimus will soon come to realize, is that this is not a dream…_

* * *

Like a child involved in an Easter Egg hunt, the Autobot commander scavenged the base for any sort of clue. His search for answers seemed useless; only more confusion was found. The Decepticons... they thought he was their leader. Every time they saw him, they stopped and addressed their respect like Bonecrusher and Long Haul had done. Only until he ordered them at-ease did they meander on by.

How could this be? How could the universe make such a big mistake? He couldn't be in command of a bunch of good Decepticons. He wanted his own troops, he wanted his Autobots…

He knew that Earth was still a strange planet, many mysteries left undiscovered and unexplained, but such a drastic and unprecedented change couldn't just happen overnight?

He desperately continued to search the Decepticon-filled base, hoping to find any Autobot in it that he could trust to answer his questions. He couldn't just run off and ask the Decepticons, he didn't want to provoke suspicion in fear of taking a sharp violent turn into the worst; the situation was still delicate.

Decepticons with the red symbol passed by him without suspicion or worry. Did they really act like this towards Megatron or was this some sort of charade? Maybe it was who knew?

He found himself narrowed down to three questions…

One: How did he get in this peculiar situation?

Two: What was he supposed now that he was here?

And three: What happens next?

He stopped in front of two large closed doors, behind them awaited the Mess Hall. He knew that a large contingency of mechs was always found in the Mess Hall; it was where most of his troops gathered during the day. Perhaps there was something, or someone, inside that could help him. He wished he didn't have to default to asking them, but what other choice was there?

He opened the doors, optics darting towards the direction of the new arrival to the Mess Hall. The leader of the Autobots was greeted by a series of respected nods from Decepticons. He stared at the sea of sky blue lights... blue optics.

Starscream and Soundwave approached him with a blue visor and a warm smile from the Second-in-Command.

"How are you feeling?" Starscream asked, his infamous screechy voice calm and relaxed. "You took a nasty bump to the helm I heard."

His voice held no hint of sarcasm. Optimus replied as steady as he could: "I- I did?"

"Yesterday, after our battle with those evil Autobots!" Starscream's temper flared, not at Optimus asking a question, merely just mentioning the other faction.

The same question he had was brought up once again... why wouldn't he attack him? Why was he just standing there talking to him like this? So… friendly…?

"Yes... evil," Optimus agreed uneasily, cringing slightly. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with a Decepticon; the more he thought of it, the more discomfort he felt. This wasn't right. This wasn't true. Something was terribly wrong. He felt his mental walls, the only things that were keeping him with a collected and organized processor, start to disintegrate.

"We thought you would surely be resting after getting under Sideswipe's pile-drivers," Starscream said. The Seeker placed a concerned hand on Prime's shoulders.

Optimus flinched, shaking the hand off his shoulder plating. An unconscious reaction but it was that, that one act of Starscream's that finally broke Optimus—he couldn't take it anymore. It had to stop. He refused to go along with the little Decepticon game that they were playing. He had to be in their Simulation Room. Soundwave must be doing something. This had to be some sort of Decepticon trick.

A stunned Starscream and Soundwave stood in silence, watching the mech's frame shake slightly.

"Are you alright sir?" Starscream asked.

"Stop," he ordered, his helm shaking. He placed a defensive hand in front of him and started to back away…

"Don't call me sir, don't call me your leader and don't pretend. You don't-- I'm not your leader... I'm not your leader."

"Of course you are Optimus, what's gotten in to you?" Starscream's blue optics stabbed Optimus with concern.

"Stop it!"

The whole room entered into silence. All optics averted to their leader. Optimus' optics scanned the room for an escape, but only meeting the gaze of the Decepticons who were now drawn to their leader's sudden outburst. What was this? Clinging to his sanity he diverted his optics to the ceiling. "Megatron... whatever this is, whatever you are trying to do. Know that it won't work."

"Optimus?" Starscream voice came; Optimus glanced at the jet, meeting his blue optics. "Who are you talking to?"

Optimus turned away, unnerved by his politeness. It was so unbefitting for a Decepticon to show compassion and worry to their enemy. He exited the Mess Hall, running. Murmurs echoed off the Mess Hall walls.

A shocked Starscream turned to Soundwave. "We should get him to the Med Bay," he suggested. "Looks like he took a bigger bump to the head than I thought."

The blue mech nodded minutely. Both mechs exited the Mess Hall, other Decepticons joining in, following the two, curious. The group of Decepticons halted behind the two when they saw Optimus running his hands along the walls of the Nemesis in a seemingly frantic matter. Switching from one wall to the next, as if searching for something.

He knew that they were watching him, but he didn't care. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be their leader, they didn't act this way. He wasn't the leader of Decepticons!

He continued to search for a panel, button, or lever, something to shut off this false reality. This mind-game…

Before he could react a forefinger and thumb digit pinched the nerves between his shoulder plating. His optics flickered once in momentary pain before he slumped; the last thing he saw was a blue visor sucked into the whirlpool of color.

* * *

"Sir…" came a distorted voice somewhere in the darkness. "Optimus Prime?"

He refused to online his optics, feeling the presence of Decepticons circled around him was overwhelming enough.

"He doesn't look too good," he heard Scrapper comment, the Constructicon observed from somewhere over Optimus' head.

"He is suffering from temporary data-loss—most likely caused by that Autobot Twin," Shockwave's voice came. "It will take time for his hard-drive to locate his memory."

"Are you saying he's under amnesia?' asked Thundercracker.

"77.6 % probability of memory recovery, estimated time; unknown," Soundwave added to Shockwave's report.

"What if he doesn't?" a solemn Skywarp asked.

"He's had worse before," Scrapper said.

"So have I, but I still remembered my slaggin' comrades," Skywarp argued.

"Let's leave him be."

He felt relief when he heard them leave. Amnesia? It wasn't possible. Even if he had somehow succumbed to amnesia, it still wouldn't mean he was the leader of the Decepticons. He was the leader of the Autobots, not the Decepticons! Decepticons didn't straighten their posture when they saw him, they blasted him. Decepticons didn't wonder how he was feeling, they inflicted the pain. This was what he knew, and he refused to play along with the tangled mess of reality he was in.

He rose from the medical berth and stepped down, catching the attention of the Decepticons that were just talking about him. They rushed to him, extending their hands. He raised a swift hand to stop them and they reluctantly complied.

"Are you alright sir?" Skywarp asked. "You… you do remember me right?"

"No I don't," Optimus said. "Quite frankly I don't recognize any of you. I don't recognize anything."

"That, milord, is a symptom to your data-loss," Shockwave said, trying to explain.

"No!" Optimus snapped, silencing the purple mech. "I do not have amnesia... you do. Every one of you. You have amnesia, I'm perfectly content. However I am not content with you all claiming that I'm something that I am not. When—SINCE WHEN—Have I ever been your leader!"

The Decepticons listened in stunned silence as he continued to ramble, seemingly appearing to the Decepticons... as if he was talking to himself.

"I have no memory of it, no feeling of comfort of the very idea—I don't even share the same insignia as you! I can't be your leader—Megatron is your leader. It's the way it is and how it should be, and to say different is a taboo. To say that I'm your leader is like saying that Unicron is the giver of life to all Transformers-- it's just unheard of! And…that's how I know this is all not real; it may seem real… but it just—No! This isn't real! I don't wear that red symbol you all do! I don't agree with your philosophy of preserving lives and I most certainly do not--"

Optimus stopped when he saw his reflection in the window of the Constructicons Med Bay. His coloring…his paint… it was gone! The paint he was created with, vanished, replaced with another paint color… red. He also saw the same, damned red symbol that marked him as a member of the Decepticons, but what disturbed him the most of his reflection… were the blue optics he now saw himself with.

Immediately he whirled around in anger. "What have you done to me?" he demanded venomously.

Some of the Decepticons took a step back when the enraged red warrior took a step forward. "What is this?" His hands whipped down, referring to his changed appearance.

"Commander… that's how you've always looked," said Shockwave.

Optimus reached for the closest thing next to him, which happened to be a waiting bench, and ripped it out of the floor. In one violent swing he struck the window where the blue optics stared back at him.

The window shattered and thousands of gallons of seawater spilled in to the Med Lab, the force of the rushing water knocking the Transformers off their feet...

* * *

Optimus woke up with such a jolt that it nearly sent him tumbling from his recharge berth. His internal fans working in overdrive to cool his overheated circuitry. He chuckled happily, the laughter calming his stressed circuits. It was, even as impossible as it seemed, a dream. Transformers don't dream, but he did.

It calmed him, knowing that what he had just experienced was a nightmare. A brief horrible fantasy that erased as soon as he woke up. It was pure bliss knowing that he would never have to go through that sort of trauma again. He was not the leader of nice Decepticons, he was not trapped in their base and last and most importantly… he was not good.

He stood, one more thing to check before he could relax. Grabbing a piece of reflective sheet metal that served as a mirror, he looked in it. He sighed happily. The purple Autobot symbol had returned to its rightful place, his purple and black color had washed away the crimson paint that he had hallucinated about, and most importantly his red optics… it was so good to see his red optics.

However his joy was short-lived...

As he exited his quarters, his spark nearly extinguished. Surrounding him were a sea of blue optics and red symbols, but this time in an entirely different group of familiar faces. Autobots... _his _Autobots. Their color had changed and so did their optics. The all too familiar sensation of cold, merciless fear ran through him once again. Why was the universe so cruel to him?

The yellow and red twin-like mechs stopped and stared at him with wide optics.

"DECEPTICON!" They both cried out in unison as they reached for their weapons.

He didn't have time to respond when more Autobots surrounded him and unleashed a deadly strike on him. His plating melted against the plasma shoots that riddled him from different directions. When they stopped, he fell to the floor, offline.

* * *

The real Optimus Prime made his way hastily to his quarters where the fallen Decepticon was. Interested on how a Decepticon had gotten into his own personal room without him knowing about it. A group of Autobots surrounded the body as he approached. They each looked up at him.

Optimus stopped when he saw the look on each of his officer's faces; they looked at Optimus with a sense of unimaginable fear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Prime..." shivered Bumblebee. "He looks… just like you."

Optimus' blue optics brightened briefly in confusion. Pushing his way through the crowd, he finally got a glimpse of the fallen Decepticon. His optics widened in bewilderment. Bumblebee was right… the resemblance was eerie.

It was the same shape, size. The only difference was he was dead.

"Who is he?" Prime asked, keeping his dim optics on the fallen.

"We don't know," reported Prowl. "He doesn't show up on Teletrann I Decepticon data-base."

"Because he is not a Decepticon," Prime said, noticing the familiar shaped gray symbol. All the Autobots that circled in the hallway looked up at their leader. "He's an Autobot."

"He wasn't an Autobot, Prime," Sunstreaker said. "Red optics and a purple symbol. I saw it."

"Then who is he?" Prowl asked, speaking the question out-loud that all the Autobots were pondering.

"I've heard of this theory," Red Alert suddenly interrupted. "That... there is a parallel universe. We are one line-- the good line-- and the other line is the bad universe. And we each have twins. An identical bad twin. And sometimes... the lines can intercept, and they can crossover. I think... he is your bad twin Prime."

"Oh, yeah Red Alert? And how exactly do these lines intercept?" questioned Gears skeptically.

"I don't know… perhaps some sort of paranormal activity or… destiny." Red Alert whispered. "When the lines cross, only one can live, showing our true selves; maybe he crossed over because he wasn't supposed to be the dominant personality. That maybe, our good Optimus, was the correct one and was supposed to live. Perhaps, they cross over to test us. To see what side, good or bad, do we really fall on."

* * *

_A premonition—Not a dream; a prediction of his termination, because there is no choosing of both sides. There is one side that overpowers the other. The fate is entirely in your own hands. Will you give in to good or bad? You can't have both, because the choice is simply as black and white as the Twilight Zone..._

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Autobots let the words of the Security Officer sink in, feminine hands clutched a supernatural journal. A plain, harmless looking red book that she stole from the secret warehouse that she now worked in. Where objects to powerful for human hands couldn't reach and looked over by those who worked in the strange business she begged for-- It was either this or purgatory. She couldn't believe that the journal, capable of fulfilling _one_ wish of whatever the writer desired, slipped from right under their noses. It didn't matter, she would stand back and watch as her wish was fulfilled... regardless of the consequences...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Not quite an 'Autobot chapter' but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The Optimus that met his end was the Evil Doppelganger/ Twin, but I'm sure you all got that. The Evil Optimus' color scheme was a reference to comic 'Shattered Glass.' That's all, just a reference. I have never read Shattered Glass and I feel that I should keep my hands out of that cookie jar. I hope this wasn't too confusing. If it was, feel free to ask and I'll clarify. _

_**Next Chapter:**__ A paranoid Security Officer finds himself put to the test..._


	7. Red Alert and Dead End

**A/N: **_This chapter is split into two parts. This is part 1 obviously. Although this is about Red Alert, I couldn't help him and gave him a sidekick. I hope his presence does not mar your enjoyment. There are a couple of 'new characters' in here that are not Twilight Zone related but still present significant importance, so just in case you don't know them, here is a... history lesson._

_**George S. Patton:**_ A distinguished though controversial United States Army officer. It was in World War II that he made his mark, commanding both corps and armies as a general in North Africa, Sicily, and the European Theater of Operations. Near the end of the Sicilian campaign, Patton jeopardized his career by slapping a soldier recuperating from "battle fatigue" at a hospital; Patton considered him a coward.

_**Erwin Rommel:**_ Commander of German and Italian forces in the North African campaign that established his nickname 'The Desert Fox'. He is generally considered to have been the most skilled commander of desert warfare. Later he commanded the German forces opposing the Allied cross-channel invasion in Normandy. Rommel is considered to have been a chivalrous and humane military officer, in contrast with many other figures of Nazi Germany. His famous Afrika korps were not accused of any war crimes. Indeed, soldiers captured during his Africa campaign were reported to have been largely treated humanely. Furthermore, orders to kill captured Jewish soldiers and civilians out of hand in all theatres of his command were defiantly ignored. He was suspected of involvement in the failed 20 July Plot of 1944 to kill Adolf Hitler. Because of his great prestige, he was allowed to commit suicide(suicide was considered a heroic death in Nazi Germay).

_**Bernard Law Montgomery:**_Often referred to as "Monty", was an Anglo-Irish British Army officer. He successfully commanded Allied forces at the Battle of El Alamein, a major turning point in the Western Desert Campaign during World War II, and troops under his command played a major role in the expulsion of Axis forces from North Africa. He was later a prominent commander in Italy and North-West Europe, where he was in command of all Allied ground forces during Operation Overlord until after the Battle of Normandy.

_**Charles De Gaulle:**_A French general and statesman who led the Free French Forces during World War II. During World War II, he reached the rank of Brigadier General and lead one of the few successful armored counter-attacks during the 1940 Fall of France. He then organized the Free French Forces with exiled French officers in gave a famous radio address in June 1940, exhorting the French people to resist Nazi the liberation of France in 1944. de Gaulle later became prime minister in the French Provisional where he retired from politics in 1946 due to political conflicts. He returned to power with military support following the May 1958 crisis.

_Sorry for the lenghty AN but it's just so you don't have to go to Wikipedia wondering if these guys were Twilight Zone characters or not. They're not, but there are TZ characters coming later I assure you. I don't pick random people. There is an… 'environment' that might cause your mind to wonder about me, so I ask you for your... acceptance of it...? It was inspired by the episode_ Perchance to Dream. _But I do sometimes worry about myself... nevertheless enjoy and review!_

_Many thanks to the marvelous __**Northwest Sage**__ for once again editing my work. _

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone and it's characters belong to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. I don't own Rommel, Patton, De Gaulle and Monty—they belong to themselves. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Attack of the Clones: Part 1 "**

* * *

Red Alert made his way through the Ark, an involuntary shiver running though his body. _Deja Vu... it's just Deja Vu._ he told himself. He closed the door to his quarters and slumped against the wall. The lack of lights in his room shrouded him in darkness. He fumbled for the light console and finally they flickered on. The light comforted him; he could see where everything was in his room. He rose a shaky hand to his helm and rubbed his optics similar to what humans did when they were agitated or under severe stress.

It had been nearly a month ago when it happened and he had hoped that had been the end to all of it. But apparently the universe still had more to throw at him—a and not just at him.

He walked himself over to his personal computer and logged in. As he waited, he looked around his locked room for reassurance. H was calling the one mech that could relate to him at the moment, making sure that all possible security measures were on to their highest level. The last thing he needed were Autobots questioning his loyalty. _Like they don't do that already, _Red Alert's paranoid voice echoed in his processor.

"What is it now?" asked the mech that appeared on the screen. "When I said _'contact me of any suspicious activities'_ I did not mean for you to contact me every day to wonder if _I _have seen anything."

"Have you?" Red Alert asked, optics widening.

"No, I have not," the mech sighed again. "I will say this only once more... stop contacting me for no reason. I'd rather not have Soundwave deactivate me before my time—all because of a paranoid Autobot."

"I'm not paranoid!" Red Alert cried defensively.

"We both know you are. I spent more than enough time with you to come to that conclusion—you make Breakdown appear as if he has his head screwed on correctly."

"This has nothing to do with anything!" Red Alert interrupted.

"Neither does this conversation," droned the Decepticon.

"I do have something today."

"What is it?"

Red Alert leaned in, glancing around the room—just to make sure—and whispered: "There was one today... it looked like Optimus Prime. I think they followed us."

"The human soldier did say that was a possibility, as well as those _'Guards'_," he reminded. "We did spur quite a scene after all."

"I think we should both keep our optics out," Red Alert suggested. "There might be more and they probably won't be happy about losing the Bad Prime."

"Point taken and acknowledged, I shall keep my optics open on my side of things, and I'm sure you'll do the same. You do anyway even when no danger is around," he responded.

"_Ha Ha Ha_," Red Alert sarcastically cast back. "Don't you have a morbid speech to memorize and recite to the others?"

"Just look out for your comrades Autobot, and I'll look out for mine. That was our agreement." he told, ignoring the last comment.

"Will do," Red Alert nodded with narrowed optics, then softened them a little and asked awkwardly: "Umm... did _you_ happen to see anything today?"

The mech let out an annoyed and exasperated sigh before he cut the communication. Red Alert frowned. He wished that the Decepticon was not the only one he could talk to. Almost everyone on the Ark had ignored Red Alert's _'theory_' as instantly as he had spoken it. Thinking it as nothing more than another cry for attention. But he wasn't! It happened, the Decepticon experienced it with him! He couldn't have been making it up. _Nobody __ever__ believes me..._

A soft knock at his door caused him to jump. His optics brightened. "Who's there? What do you want?" he called out.

"It's me Inferno," came the fire engine's voice. "Can I talk to you Red?"

The scanners in his optics shifted, searching for something to say. "What? What do want?"

"It's about what you told everyone today," Inferno sighed. "Red, can I _please_ come in?"

Red Alert considered what he should do; whether to open the door or not. True he could use the company, but was he really ready to tell another fellow Autobot of what happened? What would they think of him? He sighed. He might as well, he had already let a vital piece of information slip and truthfully he could use the open audios. If there was anyone that would listen to him, it was Inferno. The doors slipped open and his friend walked in. Inferno offered Red Alert a weary smile before he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Inferno asked.

Red Alert stiffened in reaction. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Inferno said, giving Red Alert a knowing stare. "About what you said earlier today."

"What do you care? You won't believe me," Red Alert said, turning his back to Inferno. "Nobody ever does."

Inferno grimaced slightly, even though he knew the comment wasn't directed at him.

"Alright," Inferno said as he prepared to leave, but Red Alert stopped him.

"Oh all right—since you're so persistent," Red Alert said, beckoning Inferno to sit. "Primus you don't have to ask so many questions."

Inferno's optic bridges lined together. He counted the number of questions Red Alert asked with his digits while the Security Director pondered on the best place to begin...

* * *

_One month prior…_

Sunstreaker transformed and aimed his weapon at the fast approaching enemy trio. "They're headed this way!"

Red Alert, Ratchet and Ironhide transformed, raising their weapons and firing at the three Decepticons. Skywarp swooped down, taking the lead ahead of the two Stunticons and vanished. The four Autobots waited, searching for where the mech would teleport from.

In an instant, he appeared in front of them and fired, the force of the blast knocking the Autobots back. Sunstreaker, while in mid-air, managed to grab a hold of one of Skywarp's wings. The yellow Lambo held on tight as the Seeker tried to roll him off, meanwhile taking him higher and higher. Sunstreaker, one hand clutching the panels of the jet's wing, the other hand started firing at the mech, trying to inflict as much damage to the Seeker as possible.

Meanwhile on the ground, the other Autobots moved out of the way as the two Stunticons came zooming by, transformed and turned to face thier foes.

"Well… look wha' we got here guys?" Ironhide mused, smirking. "A couple of tin cans ready to be sent to the compactor."

"What a very intelligent threat Autobot," Dead End falsely congratulated. "I commend you for your efforts of thinking of such a demeaning phrase. Too bad it will be your last."

"If you haven't noticed Stunticon, you're out-numbered," Ironhide returned.

Without warning, Skywarp appeared, transformed and landed right behind the Autobots, rid of the Lamborghini. Dead End and Wildrider smiled darkly while Ironhide frowned.

"Actually, I say that we were even," Dead End rubbed in.

Skywarp pulled Ironhide away from the group and started swinging at him, Ironhide responded by swinging powerful hooks at the Seeker. Ratchet tried to assist him, only to be grabbed by the arm by Wildrider and pulled backwards into a fist fight of his own. Red Alert optics darted to Dead End who approached the Autobot lazily. Red Alert raised his weapon to fire, only to have it smacked out of his hand by the Porsche. Red Alert swung at him, his blows blocked easily by the Decepticon.

Continuing to brawl, Dead End knocked Red Alert down. Red Alert rolled away, avoiding Dead End's foot as he tried to step on him. Red Alert swiped at Dead End's feet, succeeding in bringing him down to his level. Dead End rolled and grabbed Red Alert by his shoulder panels, damaging circuits and denting metal in the process. Red Alert clamped down on Dead End own shoulder plating, the two mech's pushing against each other, their heels digging into the ground.

Dead End stepped forward, pushing Red Alert. Red Alert fell backwards, pulling the Stunticon with him. A gentle ripple in the air sucked the two Transformers in, their sudden disappearance went unnoticed.

* * *

_You are about to travel to another dimension. A dimension not fit for the ordinary of body and mind. Where fear and the unexplainable occur at the least harmful of places and from the unexpected. In this dimension an unwilling pair will guide you, walking with you hand-in-hand through a fun house filled with deadly mirrors..._

* * *

Dead End and Red Alert released their holds on each other, both of them hit the ground—hard. They both rolled on the ground in agony, blue electricity shocked their metallic bodies for several seconds before finally fading, leaving the two groaning in pain. Smoke permeated in the air around them. Slowly, they began to regain themselves, pain still racking their circuitry. In unison, they both collapsed. Red Alert took advantage of the opportunity to rest, seeing as the Decepticon was as equally enthusiastic about restarting their brawl as he was.

Dead End lay sprawled out on his back, his elbow plates propped and the fingers of his hands closing and opening as the strange pain started to vanish slowly.

Red Alert, placed his hands on the ground, lifting his head up, scanning his surroundings. A pang of terror swept through him.

In the distance, a humanoid shadow stared at them throughout a heavy fog, until it appeared to turn away and walk out of view. Gathering his strength, Red Alert tried to stabilize his wobbly legs.

Dead End also finally stood, the palm of his metal hand on his forehead. He gazed around the new environment, the optics underneath his visor narrowed in confusion. There was fog everywhere, the busted buildings stood as old statues of what appeared to of been the aftermath of some ancient human war. Fire in street lanterns glowed brightly, mocking him through the haunting smoke as flickering beacons of hope…

Dead End turned to the Autobot, watching as he stared at something in the distance. Dead End walked towards Red Alert, taking a position behind and trying to find whatever it was that he was looking at.

"What are you staring at?" Dead End asked, finding nothing in the fog.

Red Alert jumped at Dead End's voice, turned to confirm it was the Decepticon's and relaxed. "There... there is someone watching us."

Dead End looked around, Red Alert couldn't tell if he was truly searching for someone, or making fun of him._ Probably the latter._

"I don't see anybody," Dead End reported. "Although... those primitive light sources had to of been lit by someone"—Dead End pointed to the lanterns— "Which means that there is probably someone here."

Red Alert shivered. "Who? Who could be here? I _did_ see someone, yes, but, who do you think is here?"

"Don't ask questions when you are know the one you're asking them to can't answer," Dead End casually responded. "You end up looking like an idiot. I am going to find out who is here and leave, so good-bye Autobot. I have nothing further to gain by talking to you."

With that, Dead End curtly stalked away, walking towards the direction of his choice. Each step shrinking him further into the fog. Red Alert stared at his back until he was out of view. Feeling extremely uncomfortable standing still in the open, he started in his own direction.

_"Don't ask questions I don't know the answer to,"_ Red Alert mocked in Dead End's voice, scoffing angrily as he walked alone into the mysterious haze.

* * *

Several minutes quickly turned to several hours, the whole time Red Alert continued to talk to himself. It seemed the most sane and comforting for the paranoid mech; deceiving himself into believing that he was talking to someone.

"Well it is his fault he did push me," Red Alert said.

"That's true, but you also held on to him-- you could have let go," Red Alert pointed out, raising a finger.

"True. Why do I have to be here?" Red Alert asked. "I mean... it's not like I deserved it. Or at least why couldn't Inferno have fallen in with me? So I'm not here alone... talking to myself."

Red Alert dimmed his optics and sighed before bringing the palm of his hand up and giving his forehead a couple of slaps. "Snap out of it Red." he told himself. "Stop talking to yourself. You're perfectly fine."

Suddenly he laughed, the type of laugh that started out fun and then eventually died down into a pathetic whimper. "Where the slag am I?!" he suddenly called out, his voice echoing of the broken buildings and rubble.

"If you keep talking to yourself people are going to think you're crazy," a voice came behind him.

He jumped, yelping in surprise. Gray slabs of broken concrete slipped from underneath him causing him to fall against a building. Glass and bricks crushed underneath his bulk, he groaned slightly. Shaking his head, clearing the codes of scrambled data in his display.

The human approached him, the heels of his boots walking over the fragments of the broken town. Red Alert scanned the male and his appearance. Thin, a man in his early twenties wearing a green uniform. His gum smacked loudly in his mouth as he stared up at the Transformer. He carried an ancient machine gun, the sling resting on his shoulder. A lieutenant by the look of the American's uniform.

"No need to scared of me," he comforted with an amused smirk. "I'm just a little ole human."

"Who are you?" Red Alert asked, still remaining collapsed on the building like it was an awkward easy chair.

"Names aren't important," he said with a shrug. "However I know who _you_ are and what you're _not_supposed to be doing. You're the Autobot Red Alert and you're _not_ supposed to be here."

"How do you know who I am?" Red Alert asked, raising from the building and kneeling in front of him.

"Let's just say I've seen you before," his eyes flickering between the buildings insignificantly. Red Alert gave him a confused face. "You were following me?"

"No... not exactly," he said. "You stumbled into my neighborhood. I must say that I am relieved to see that you are not the..." He cut off into a silence, as if fearing that he had said to much.

"The what?" asked Red Alert.

"The other one," the soldier answered, his face dipping into a frown. "The Doppelgangers that look just like you and your other friend."

Red Alert stiffened. What the slag was this place? What was the human talking about? There was some other mech that _looked _like him and Dead End? Perhaps the human was malfunctioning. Whatever the case may be, he wanted to leave.

"How do I get out of here?" he suddenly asked. "_Where_ am I?"

"This is what I like to call... _'The Barrel'_." He said, glancing at the sky. "Where things unwanted, find their place. Where the copies and undesirables find homes."

"Copies?"

"Doppelgangers," he clarified. "An opposite twin that gets placed here—in this alternate reality—for storage, and to be forgotten. I have one... and so do you."

He laughed half-heartily and added. "Sometimes it's hard to keep track of who's good and who's bad in here sometimes."

"Me?" Red Alert's optics lit briefly in fear, before a befuddled frown quickly replaced it. "A bad one? No... that can't be right. How can there be two of me!"

He sighed, trying to figure how exactly to explain it to him. "I don't know, they just... exist. This world is just like a... like a huge prison. The walls are completely invisible and always guarded. I as well as others make sure that the prisoners are kept in this world, to make sure that they don't get into yours."

Red Alert optics ridges furrowed. "What kind of prisoners do you house?"

"All kinds... all kinds of horrible and unimaginable characters that you can possibly think of," he answered. "You best be getting out of here. If your doppelganger catches you here... you best wish that he is in a merciful mood."

"How... how do I get out of here? Can you show me?" Red Alert asked, but before his question could be answered, a sound cut through the air. The Lieutenant and the Autobot turned towards the smoky distance. A large bulky shadow making its way in their direction.

"Hide!" The Lieutanant ordered in a hushed whisper. Red Alert jumped, following the human's command. Red Alert transformed and hid behind the partially destroyed building while the human entered throough the open doorway and ducked behind the wall.

Red Alert audios listened, silencing the hum of his engine to get a better idea of what exactly was passing. It sounded like footsteps accompanied by the sound of crushing stone blocks, silently and carefully, Red Alert transformed and peeked ever so slightly from behind the building and into what used to be the ally between the once complete apartment buildings.

His optics widened in disbelief and shock at what passed by. Warpath in his tank mode and Seaspray walking beside him.

"Ya hear Warpath?" he heard Seaspray say. Red Alert noticed that there was something dreadfully wrong with his vocals. His bubbly voice was deeper, gruffer and not easy on the audio receptors. "There's a slaggin' Autobot look-alike here. I almost feel bad for him."

Seaspray turned to Warpath, holding back a smirk, it was then Red Alert noticed the ruby red optics on the blue and yellow marine mech.

"_ALMOST!_" Warpath and Seaspray laughed in unison, a wave of terror flooded Red Alert. His Autobot comrades were talking about _killing_ him.

"There is also supposed to be a Decepticon look-alike here," Seaspray continued.

"Well where ever he is, we'll—_BAM!—_ smash him!"

"We can't. Prowl and Optimus might want to question him before we smelt him," Seaspray reminded, a dangerous smirk curved underneath his face mask.

Red Alert listened but could hear nothing more of their conversation as they walked out of distance. Carefully and as silently as possible, Red Alert made his way from behind the structure, his metal mouth agape in fright. It was true... what the human had spoken was true—he had seen it with his own optics. Seen the altered personalities of his fellow Autobots. Seen and heard them speak with terrifying glee of planning his extermination—as well as Dead End's. This was not the universe he remembered. This was, indeed, something beyond the ordinary. That fact alone caused him to want to deactivate himself; suicidal shutdown seemed like the most comforting thing at the very moment.

The human walked out of the doorway and stood next to him. "You see," he said glumly. "They're like you, but... different."

"Thank you," Red Alert replied in a hushed mumble, his saddened optics dim from the shock of what he had seen and heard.

"I'll show you the way out of here," the Lieutenant said, walking towards the direction the evil Autobots just went.

"What about Dead End?" asked Red Alert, who couldn't help but ask what was to become of the other newcomer.

The Lieutenant stopped in his tracks and turned. Preparing to say something...

He never got to say anything when he was catapulted up and smashed into the buildings. He was dead before he hit the ground. From the shadows emerged Dead End holding the very gun that shot Red Alert's human ally. Red Alert glared in anger. "Why! Why did you do that!? He was showing--"

"--Showing you the way out, yes I know," Dead End finished. A sharp pang coursed through Dead End's shoulder, he hissed lightly and covered his hand over it. "As you can see, I too fell for the same treacherous bait, blinded by my desperation to escape this horrid world."

Red Alert lowered his weapon, computing the Decepticon's words. Hope was crushed by the hard, undeniable evidence that dripped from Dead End's shoulder.

"That human was taking you to your death," Dead End continued, looking in the direction of the dead fleshy corpse. "There is a welcoming party waiting just for us. As you can see, I escaped with injury-- but nonetheless."

"You... saved me?" Red Alert whispered quietly.

"Actually I was taking my revenge," Dead End said. "Now come along."

"What?" Red Alert stared at the Deceptiocn shocked. Company was the last thing he thought the morbid Transformer wanted.

"As much as I despise it, numbers always have better chances of survival," Dead End explained. "Now set aside your petty morals and try and keep up."

Stunned by his enemies' sudden acceptance of an abnormal alliance, Red Alert followed behind the Decepticon, keeping pace with him as they resumed their search—together— for an exit.

* * *

Red Alert walked alongside Dead End, habitually murmuring to himself. He cursed at himself angrily. _How could he be so stupid! Why couldn't he see that human was bad news!?_ For someone so paranoid he couldn't believe how trusting he had been. He should have known better than to trust anything native here. _Should I be worried about Dead End? I mean he __is__ a Decepticon..._

Red Alert directed his optics to the back of Dead End's dark helm. A thin sliver of energon stained his shoulder, making Red Alert reconsider his last thought. It seemed Dead End's intentions were true—even if he was just helping himself.

Lost in his thoughts, Red Alert walked straight into Dead End's back. The fire chief car recovered and stepped back to see Dead End cast an annoyed glance over his shoulder plates at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Red Alert asked, walking to stand by the mech.

Red Alert gazed upon the newly changed landscape, his head dropping painfully at what he saw...

More destroyed derelict buildings, similar to the ones that Red Alert had met the Lieutenant in. Then it hit him... he _had_ been here. This was the very same place!

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Red Alert questioned harshly.

"Quiet," answered Dead End. "I know exactly where we are."

Contrary to if the Autobot believed him or not, it was still a lie. Red Alert seemed to of sensed it...

"I've already been here, and if what you said about the human is correct—then so have you!"

Dead End whirled to face the Autobot."I would love to see do any better. But I don't believe you have the mental capacity for finding a way out of a place you have _never_ been to and therefore, I would _never_ give you the chance."

"You hear that!" Red Alert suddenly said, holding a hand up to silence the mech.

"You're not going to fool me with that pathetic attempt to change the subject," Dead End began, only to be hushed again. Dead End let out an exasperated gust of air out of his ventilation. "You're just like Breakdown..."

Red Alert's optics widened, the thunderous noise could be heard even clearer now; he knew he wasn't just hearing things! The sound of gears and crunching stone averted his attention to the road they had just walked through. A dark shape's outline visible in the fog. Dead End finally saw it as well.

"Hide!"

They did so... just as the tanks and marching humans alongside them creeped out of the smoky curtain. Red Alert and Dead End peeked from a nearby building, watching as old fashioned motorcycles, cars and tanks rolled on by like Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

"This is bad," Red Alert muttered, repeating it to himself like a mantra. "This is very bad."

"Autobot," Dead End addressed. "Let's play Motormaster's favorite game shall we? It's called _'Shut your fraggin' mouth or I'll pummel you'_."

Red Alert narrowed his optics at him. The vintage metallic monsters suddenly stopped, the Transformer's dipped their heads behind the structures, with wide open audios.

A motorcycle approached General Erwin Rommel's car, the American letter carrier leapt from his motorcycle and handed the letter to the Commander of the _Zone T: Third Guard Unit._

"A message for you sir," he saluted as he handed the message over. Rommel tore open the letter and read over the contents:

**MOVED EAST WITH UNIT 1 TOWARDS **_**CONEY ISLAND**_**. **

**RADIO DESTROYED BY ROBOT ENEMY ATTACK ALTHOUGH FREQUENCY APPEARS TO BE UP-- **_**'BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU'**_**. TROOPS KIDNAPPED WATCH OUT FOR ANY SOCIAL CHANGES. **

**RECONNAISSANCE REPORTS SIGHTINGS OF POSSIBLE INTRUDER FRIENDLIES—BE WARY OF THE TIN-CANS YOU SHOT AT. IF SIGHTED MAKE CONTACT AND RENDEZVOUS TO AREA 300.**

**RADIO MONTY-- ****I NEED MORE GODDAMN TROOPS!**

**-- PATTON**

Rommel folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He looked over his odd clustered of troops. Many of them WWI soldiers of different backgrounds, a group of Russian soldiers from the Crimean War and a pack of Union and Confederate troops from the American Civil War. Despite the diverse calamity, the operated successfully against their one common threat: keeping doppelgangers inside Zone-T. He had his orders, they moved onward, keeping their eyes out for the _'intruders'_. Rommel turned to the Russian, ordering to radio Montgomery as Patton had requested in the message.

From behind the structure, Red Alert carelessly placed his hand on the edge of the broken wall, only to have it break from the weight. The two Transformers shot down, Dead End glowering at him furiously.

The sound caught the attention of the humans. Rommel's miss-matched troops turned to him for orders.

"Check it," he nodded towards the building.

Immediately, the two of the blue uniformed Civil War soldiers crept towards the source of the sound, carrying weapons drastically more advanced than to what they were used to in their life-time in their hands. They never got more than a few feet before the lead tank blew off the ground and flipped over in a massive fireball. The unit fled, taking cover as enemy fire shot all around them. Red Alert and Dead End peeked to see who was shooting at the humans.

Red Alert's jaw dropped open. It was none other than Elita One leading her fellow Autobot female warriors. Dead End also saw them and frowned behind his faceplate. "Fantastic." he groaned.

No time to stand there baffling in shock at the evil femmes, Dead End grabbed the stunned Autobot and pulled him away. They both fled, running between the alleys of the broken city as the humans were quickly overpowered by the superior machines.

Chromia's red optics darted when she caught a glimpse of movement. She maliciously smiled.

* * *

_This world just gets creepier and creepier with every astro-second. _Thought the nerve-racked Autobot Security Director. Dead End and Red Alert ran out of the fog and into something much worse. Before him, neon lights emanated from the twisted metal meant for human entertainment, was a fair ground. Complete with a rickety and hazardous Ferris-Wheel, haunted painted horses that stared at him from the carousel, wooden roller coasters, a variety of booths with every type of winnable stuffed plush available, and lastly not a soul in sight even though everything clanged and lit with life.

"This way," Dead End said, motioning the Autobot with his gun. Red Alert shoot the Decepticon with an unwilling look, he shook his head and started to back away.

"No," Red Alert said, shaking his head. "This place has _Stay-Away-From-Me_ all over it!"

"What's wrong with you?! Get a move on!" Dead End turned to look at the carnival and turned back to him. "You can't be serious. A carnival is not dangerous."

_**THE SLAG IT IS! **_Red Alert's processor screamed.

"Can't we go around it?" Red Alert asked, searching for options that didn't involve strolling through the carnival.

"No you can't go around it," The Dead End replied impatiently.

A shot blasted the dirt around them, they turned to see the femmes hot on their trail. It was motivation for both of them. They darted into the fair. They passed by all the amusement rides, Red Alert and Dead End working unquestionably, firing at the femmes that attacked them, providing cover fire for each other.

Without warning, on the constant revolving carousel, two shapes emerged under the amber and bronze childish light of the ride. Mirage and Hound, red optics lit with delight at the sight of the two intruders running towards them Dead End and Red Alert stopped in their tracks, dirt kicked up from their sudden and forceful stop.

Both backed away from the carousel and tried to go left, only to be stopped by Jazz and Blaster who approached them with the same gleaming red optics as the others. Immediately the were circled by both femmes and mechs.

Dead End and Red Alert stood back to back, waiting for the next painful blow to come. To their surprise, it didn't. Rather something much more terrifying... a simple sentence from Ratchet.

"We've been expecting you..."

The Doppelgangers transported the mechs to the a different part of the carnival. The Autobots lead them to the Ferris-Wheel and before them stood an imposing black and purple truck mech. At first glance, Red Alert thought it was Motormaster, but looking carefully at the design, he discovered it was Optimus Prime.

"Welcome Intruders," he greeted.

Dead End and Red Alert felt less than welcomed.

* * *

The questioning was a blur, all Red Alert could remember were harsh demands and brute kicks to different parts of his already aching form. Regaining consciousness became a labor. They had taken him to another part of the fairground and Dead End to another, he didn't know what was happening to his Decepticon ally, but it couldn't be any worse than what they were doing to him.

He eventually succumbed and let recharge embrace him.

* * *

Finally, he snapped online. Recharged energy coursing through is systems and bringing him back to reality. Above him the carnival lights danced around him in a kaleidoscope of color and movement. Immediately he tried to move, only to find his arms and legs strapped down on a medical berth. He lazily turned his head, seeing Dead End in the same position as he, remarkably still functioning. It seemed that their plans to execute him had been postponed. Dead End was awake, but seemed to not notice or care that he was looking at him even when he whispered his name. The Deceptiocn seemed lost in his own thoughts.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. Still drowsy, he turned his head.

At first he really believed that he was looking straight at a mirror, in a way he was. The mech looked down at him with a smug sense of self-satisfaction. His helm design, his chassis, his paint-- slag everything about him looked like him! The only difference was the two red optics.

"You know, twin," the incapacitated Red Alert cringed at hearing his vocals spoken to him with so much disdain. "I really didn't believe that you existed. But now... well… looks like I was wrong."

As he continued to talk to Red Alert, he paced around the berth. Red Alert eyed him uneasily from the berth the entire time.

"I'm not a superstitious fellow, you see," he continued. "I don't believe in mythology or ghost stories or religion. I always considered it a bunch of useless nonsense. We're here, we're functioning, who gives a frag what else is out there!"

Red Alert didn't join in his doppelganger's laughter.

"As Security Director, I _had _always wondered why there were humans guarding certain sections of this strange place? I dismissed it, there is no use in pondering your processor out on such pointless things-- those kinds of strategic puzzles are for the jerks higher up. Now... seeing you here, I can't deny the truth any longer. The truth that, there is another world better than this one—than this Primus forsaken desert. That in the other one, there is a mech that looks like me, talks like me—but isn't me."

The Doppelganger gazed down at him thoughtfully. "At first... I thought it was completely unfair. But I speculated; you would think the same thing of me if you were placed in this situation-- this world. There's no reason we have to fight and kill each other. We're two of a kind."

Red Alert squinted his optics in confusion and said nothing.

"They don't respect you do they?" His clone asked. "Your friends. If you're anything like me, you probably have the same number of relatable comrades as I do; slim to none."

Red Alert stiffened, the statement hitting him straight where it was intended-- his spark.

"They make you feel unimportant don't they?" the doppelganger continued on. "They make you feel as if your not wanted. That your presence is a burden to them. Well, I can personally relate to that feeling. They're _jealous _of us, of our superior skills-- that's why they keep us down. They're all afraid of us. I say slag them all! Let's take the world for ourselves! You and me, we can be partners, brothers. You don't want to take orders from mechs that don't respect you and neither do I. We're the same, friend. _Completely_ the same."

Red Alert couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could he know so much about him? How could know so much about his feeling towards the others. Unless... he _was _exactly like him. It did make sense, he was his twin afterall. Then, as Red Alert sat there pondering in silence, a memory returned to him. Call him crazy... but wasn't this the same offer that Starscream had promised him? Friendship in exchange for the Negavator? Starscream ended up using him. What his double was offering... he couldn't be asking for a partner out of good will. He _wanted_ something.

"No..."

"No...?" the doppelganger seethed as his friendly demeanor vanished in a nano-second.

"You'll just use me," Red Alert said, understanding his intentions. "I may be gullible sometimes, but I learn from my mistakes."

"Let me tell you something, brother" Red Alert twin glowered. "I _do _hate this place—I hate it with every circuit in my form. But I dealt with it, there was nothing else to look forward to and I was fine. Now it's a different story. There _is_ a better place and it's within my reach. Tell me how to get there and I'll spare your life."

Red Alert stared at him in silent defiance. A sharp backhand, jerked his head to the side, but he remained quiet.

"TELL ME!" he hollered.

Raising his hand for another blow, he was stopped short by the chirp of his communicator. Lowering it with an aggravated scowl, he answered the call.

**:What is it Ratchet?:**

**:You're not bothering **_**my **_**specimens are you?: **cameRatchet's voice over the comm-link.

**:Of course not.:**

**: Liar. Get back to your post—or I'll inform Optimus of your unauthorized prisoner visit:**

Red Alert grounded his dental plates together in rage. He hadn't completed the objective of confronting his twin, but he knew that it wasn't wise to question or ignore the demands of the insane medical officer who knew the anatomy of his structure. Ratchet could also hold on to a grudge like no other mech he knew, crossing him was always attempted at your own risk.

With bitterness, he prepared to leave. Turning back to his twin that continued to gaze up at him from the berth. Walking over to it, he bent down and whispered: "You were right... I was going to use you. Between you and I—I'm stronger and _serve_ a purpose. You're weak and expendable. _You_ are obsolete."

"Nobody is obsolete," Red Alert rebuttled, he turned to him and gave him a mocking sympathetic smile. "I feel sorry for you. You don't have faith in anything. You can't believe anything unless there is evidence. Evidence holds no joy, it's just a boring cushion. Everyone _hates _you because you care for nothing. You don't believe in anything, anyone or yourself. This world is just like you, it's empty and hollow. We are not the same. I care about things, I believe in ideas no matter how far-fetched they are. You can call it being a fool or paranoia, but I'm still better than you, because at least I still have that. You're alone—you'll always be alone."

Red Alert watched his reaction and thought for minute that the mech's head would explode. His clenched his fists so hard they shook, his optics lit so brightly in rage that he thought they might short-out. He let out a fierce and agitated roar before he hit him so hard Red Alert thought his helm would have spun all the way around if not for the berth preventing it. It immediately knocked him out though.

The Doppelganger didn't say anything, no petty comeback that he wouldn't hear, no final word; he was too angry for words.

Dead End watched as the mech left, the Autobot's speech sinking into his processor. He had hit him where the evil Autobot had hit him previously—his spark and his ego. There was no greater victory, in Dead End's opinion, than to rattle your executioner before your termination.

* * *

Red Alert and Dead End watched as the mechs and femmes in front of them deliberated and talked to themselves regarding their newly acquired prisoners.

"We weren't able to find anything," Ironhide said, crossing his arms over his massive red chassis. "They know nothin' of how they got here. They are 'bout as useful as the fleshies. They don't know where the door is either."

"Well... nothing to do than to store them for spare parts, now is there?" replied Ratchet, presenting a large and menacing syringe. Red Alert stared at the large needle in horror. If there was one thing he feared more than this carnival, it was needles.

"Let's get on with it then, no need in keeping our guests waiting," Firestar suggested, a morbid smile twisting on her once lovely features.

Red Alert's twin turned, his face breaking into a gleeful expression—a deadly and villainous expression.

Ratchet approached Red Alert, the insane medic tapped the needle to the side of Red Alert's helm, he froze, at any moment he could plunge the thick barb into his circuitry. His optics darted to the indigo liquid inside, the contents couldn't be anything pleasant.

"Don't worry..." Ratchet falsely comforted. He paused and added. "Actually, you should. It _stings_ rather badly."

Red Alert's evil counterpart strolled next to Ratchet's side. "Let me do it—he's my twin after all."

Ratchet turned to Red Alert, swatting him away his elbow, the red optic Security Director hit the ground hard.

"You'll get to do _nothing _and like it!" Ratchet bellowed. "These are my specimens—_ I_ will do what I want with them."

"_**He's mine**_!" Red Alert cried as he leapt from the ground, tackling the white and red mech. The syringe in Ratchet's hand flew and rolled across the dirt. Ratchet and Red Alert fought for control. Red Alert was able to get a few punches in before Ratchet rolled the mech beneath his bulk and overpowered him. The battered Red Alert lay on the ground, his optics dimming. Ratchet stood and flipped him over so the back of his neck was exposed. Being a medic had its advantages in battle, knowing where every important wire lay, it's function and the outcome if it was damaged. In this case it was the cerebral circuits that relay commands from the processor to the rest of his limbs. He stomped down on the back of his neck, paralyzing him. His optics flickered spasmodically before finally dimming and shutting down.

With a snarl, Ratchet walked over the fallen mech and retrieved his syringe. Placing it back in his hand, he turned to the femmes.

"Ladies... open his spark chamber."

The femmes complied, walked over and dug painfully at his chest until the blue pulsing ball that was his life force was exposed. Ratchet began to approach, the medic's eyes flashing red and uttered the most horrifying joke Red Alert had ever heard to him. "Relax... I'm a _doctor_."

This was it. He was going to be terminated. It was not his paranoia, he was truly going to die. His captors were cruel, merciless beings. The very sort of ruthlessness Megatron dreamed of, only thing was they were once his friends.

Dead End watched from the adjacent berth as the needle began to near his Autobot ally's spark. Next it would be him. Death is always a certainty, the way in which it ended one's life was the exciting part of it. At least his death would be more creative than the fate of his comrades.

Ratchet's hand was blown away, he jerked his bleeding hand to his chest in pain. His scathing red optics flashed to the one who shot at him when suddenly he was blown on his back by the force of a missile contacting the ground in front of him. Ironhide, Moonracer and Firestar fired at the sky until they were also blown of their feet ans sent tumbling into the booths of the carnival.

Three familiar figures dropped from out of the sky. Dead End and Red Alert couldn't believe their optics.

Blue optics stared down at them, belonging to Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. Red Alert's first thought was that they were going to slag him and rescue Dead End, instead Starscream approached Red Alert and shot the cuffs immobilizing him off. The blast stung him slightly, but he didn't care, as inconceivable as it was... they were rescuing him. Soundwave did the same with Dead End. Red Alert still lay on the berth, stunned. Starscream offered him a hand, hesitantly he took it and allowed the Seeker to pull him up.

Red Alert nodded at him slighty in gratitude. Starscream did the same and then gestured to his chest with an uncomfortable grunt. Red Alert looked down and shut his spark chamber, embarrassment spread across his face.

"Autobots are approaching," Soundwave reported, seeing their advancing forms magnetized in his visor.

"Decepticons fall back and retreat to the rendezvous point."

* * *

Red Alert and Dead End walked tiredly behind the three Decepticons. The world seemed to make sense now. In the world they knew, Autobots had blue optics, Decepticons red. Everything here was reversed, the Autobots were malicious, energon-thirty power mongers and the Decepticons had become were their unexpected saviors. They exited out of the destroyed buildings and entered a rather startling new environment.

A intact human suburb. The trees were healthy, the streets were completely clean, the houses without a single flaw. It was all... _perfect_.

They eventually approached the end of the neighborhood and were greeted by another party of troops, not of the metallic type.

The soldiers that they had witnessed getting attacked by the Autobot femme stood by with another battalion of troops and tanks that the two visitors hadn't come across before.

Red Alert pointed a finger at the troops, baffled that they seemed completely unharmed, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I thought—weren't you were attacked?"

The leader of the 2nd Guard Unit, General Patton, approached the machines. A polished turtle-shell green helmet on his head, an ivory handled Colt .45 Peacemaker strapped around his waist, riding pants and calvary boots that distinguished him from the German Field Marshal who wore the uniform from his North African days. He eyed Rommel briefly, Rommel responding back with a glance of his own, a customary ritual between the two WWII figures, before Patton addressed the robots. "We aren't like the typical soldiers that you have had contact with in your world. We're damn tougher!"

"How?" Dead End asked.

"Because we're already dead," answered the Rommel. "Ghosts, I think is the best term to describe it."

"You have been killed before?" wondered Dead End.

"Yes we have—every goddamn day," Patton replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, bordering on the lines of amusement and bitterness. "To make sure that those tin-can monsters-- not including the ones who escorted you here—" he nodded to the Decepticons—"Don't meander into yours. If they did they would make a mess of everything."

"So you guard the only way in and out," Red Alert finished.

"That's right," Patton nodded slightly.

"It's time for you to go back to your own world," Starscream said as he pointed to a sign which read _Maple Street_. "Walk past the street sign in which you have crossed over to get here, and you'll be back in your world."

Dead End and Red Alert paused and exchanged glances. They didn't remember any street sign, and this place was brand new to them.

"We didn't come through this way," Red Alert said to them.

Soldiers, both human and machine looked at each and then back to the two newcomers in shock.

"This is the only way in or out," Rommel said.

"It's not the way we came," Dead End told them, shaking his head. "We've never been here until now."

"There's no way in hell that is possible," Patton argued. "You _had _to of come through here!"

"No," Red Alert interrupted respectfully. "We don't know where we came through, we were surrounded by buildings. Not this place."

"There's another door," Starscream whispered, his optics scanning the scenery around him. Patton and Rommel's soldiers murmured uneasily to each other. Rommel and Patton silenced them. Rommel with a hand and a graveled _'Shut up'_ from Patton.

"We'll take care of the matter," Rommel assured. "In the meantime, if what you said is true, it would be in the best interest if you keep your guard up until this _new door_ is either found or confirmed non-existent."

"If you were able to find another way in, then those goddamn bastards can get out too..."

* * *

_Present…_

Inferno listened to the story, biting his bottom lip component. Contemplating what to say in regards to the story.

"That Optimus laying dead in the hall proves that they are here Inferno!" Red Alert cried in desperation. "You have to believe me! They are going to kill us. We can't live while they are here. They have to replace us. If only I could contact those humans and the Decepticons—the good ones I mean. I--"

Inferno silenced him with a raised hand. Red Alert ceased his yammering. Inferno stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I believe you..." he said.

Red Alert's spark surged with relief. _He believed him! Someone actually believed him!_

"You want to know why I believe you?" Inferno asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Why?" Red Alert asked.

Without warning, the hand on Red Alert's shoulder gripped painfully, Red Alert's optics widened in alarm as a holographic cloak vanished right before him, revealing red optics. Red Alert struggled as Hound held him steady, smiling at his futile protests.

Hound opened a small vile and placed it under Red Alert's olfactory sensors. Before Red Alert offlined, he caught his explanation. _"Because I was there..."_

After succeeding in subduing one of the witnesses, he locked the unconscious but still functional mech in his own closet—Doctor's orders. Then he contacted his fellow companions.

**:This is Hound. Our leader, Optimus Prime, is dead—**_**murdered**_** by our clones:** Hound reported.

**:Then that appoints me as leader: **Prowl egoistically chimed over the communication channel. **:All Autobots—REGROUP AND READY FOR ATTACK:**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about the cruel cliffhanger. For those who were searching for Monty and De Gaulle and wondering how do these characters fit in exactly-- next chapter. For those who were wondering why I choose characters from World War II, well it's simply because I'm a geek for history and I'm practicing for a future project. Hope I didn't screw their personalities up. There is no Rod Serling Narration here because the 'chapter' isn't quite finished yet. There is still part II! _

_The nickname for Zone:T (which I know you can guess what that secretly means) 'Barrel' was also a homage to the episode_ "Five Characters in Search of an Exit."

_I also apologize for the carnival... (slams head against desk)_

**Next Chapter:** _Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the... Autobots? _


	8. Doppelgangers

A/N: _Once again I apologize for the wait. But I thought it would be wiser if I also posted the next chapter at the same time as this one. Also, this is my longest chapter to date. I would like to thank __**Northwest Sage **__once again for taking the time to edit and read through my long chapters. I thank you all for being so patient and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone and its characters belong to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. I don't own Rommel, Patton, De Gaulle and Monty—they belong to themselves. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Attack of the Clones: Part 2"**

Waves rose and crashed on an unnamed beach clear from curious eyes. It was nightfall, the full moon hung brightly as their single lantern in a clear diamond sky. Prowl, now the leader of the Autobots, gazed upon his soldiers as they waited for Hound's return. It was Hound, the master of holograms, to be the only one to wander away from the group at this time. He was on assignment—phase one of Prowl's _Operation Overthrow_—to verify Prime's status in the hands of their Autobot enemies. Unbeknownst to the others, Hound's reconnaissance mission was actually _phase two_.

It had been two Earth weeks since they had crossed over into this world, it was their first time. But not for Prowl. He had found the other way out _months _in advance. When he saw the clone's base, the gears of his thought process began to turn. An idea had come to him—his plan. He had fulfilled phase 1: To get rid of Optimus and finally become leader. Prowl had set it up very carefully, by mistakenly leading Optimus through the door, pretending to know nothing about it, and when Optimus turned his back to him to analyze his surroundings, well... succession to power was as easy as a paralyzing shot to the head.

He then hid him from site until he was ready to place him in the Autobot Base for his final termination. Getting him into the Autobot base was the tricky part, but after months of studying the Autobot's routine, knowing that the computer, Teletrann I, would not alert the others of an _Autobot _signature, well it was really all too easy-- all he needed was to wait for the right time. He then returned to Zone:T, showed the others the door and told them that Optimus had been taken as a prisoner of war. Later, after time had elapsed and he had placed Optimus in the base, Hound would confirm that he was dead and the rest was history.

The sound of a speeding engine alerted the Autobots of Hound's return. He transformed and joined the others as they formed a large discussion circle.

"About time Hound," a tired mech grumbled from the group. "If you had taken any longer, we would have rusted to death."

"Shut up," Hound silenced Bluestreak.

"What have you found out Hound?" Prowl said.

"As you all know, our leader is dead. He was murdered by these other impostors. Even so, these Autobots seem… inferior."

"If they are so inferior," Elita One interrupted. "Then how did they manage to jump Prowl and _capture _Optimus?"

"Even the most powerful beings can be overwhelmed by numbers, Elita," Prowl debated, throwing Elita a scowl. "I was lucky to escape _functioning_."

"Yes," Elita lowered her head, suspicious red optics thinning at him in the dark. "_Lucky _you."

Prowl and Elita stared aggressively at each other, as if trying to penetrate the other's mind. Prowl scoffed mentally at her. He knew that even by some sort of unforeseen circumstance she had seen him carry out phase one of his personal plan, he was a mech, and she was a femme. His word over hers...

"We can carry out your plan," Hound cut in, his words expiring the uncomfortable moment between the two. "It will be no problem—as long as we have the element of surprise."

"That's what I thought, " Prowl arrogantly nodded. "Even though a rescue mission for Optimus is out of the question, we can still proceed with the other reason for us being here. Phase 2 of this plan is the most important step in this Operation. It is the only one that the element of surprise can be used. If we fail to achieve surprise, we fail this mission entirely and might as well put our guns to our sparks... and pull the trigger. "

"I still don't see why we need to plan an attack on them," Cliffjumper scoffed crossing his arms over his chassis. "They aren't a real threat anyway."

"They _are _the real threat you moron," Prowl belittled the bot. "These are not the same mechs we know. We need to stop any possible threats. Besides... with Wheeljack and Blaster's invention that will disable their sentry cameras, as well as Ratchet's stasis darts, taking over their base will be nothing."

* * *

A horn blared through the base, snapping the mech awake who was on sentry duty in the monitor room. Jumpier than a turbo-fox in hunting season, the mech scanned the monitors in front of him in horror. They were all black. _Why? WHY did something always happen whenever he tried to get in a small recharge cycle?!_

The doors of the monitor room opened, revealing his disgruntled friend who shot him an aggravated look.

"What's happening?" demanded Thundercracker who approached Skywarp, placing a black hand on the console and peering over Skywarp's shoulder plates.

"I don't know they just went black," Skywarp reported to his wing mate, the scanners in his optics shifting from left to right.

"Well did you see anything before they went black?" Thundercracker asked urgently as he tried to bring up an image on the cameras.

"No," Skywarp grimaced, guilt seeping into the cracks of his plating like sludge. "Maybe it's nothing."

Motormaster bursted through the door, his weapon in his hand and the serious mask of war covering his face.

"Get your fraggin' cowardly afts out here and FIGHT!" he roared before he charged back out and started firing down the hall.

Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged worried glances with each other when they heard Motormaster groan loudly, followed by a large '_thunk_'.

"That can't be good," Thundercracker commented uneasily.

A large explosion shook the hallway and the rooms that decorated the sides of them. Thundercracker turned to Skywarp once again and nodded towards the console.

"Call Megatron, tell him we're being attacked," Thundercracker said as he powered up his arm cannon, it whined loudly as he stepped towards the doors. "I'll buy you time."

* * *

At that very moment, away from the almost completely seized Decepticon Base, Megatron and the troops that accompanied him, Starscream, the Triple Changers and Soundwave (who ventured off to investigate), looked displeasingly at the fuel base before them.

It was deserted. Laserbeak's report had shown humans scavenging and guarding the fuel base, working diligently on it, booming it with life. Now there were no humans, no fuel to be obtained, nothing—a complete waste of time.

"I don't get it," Astrotrain scoffed slightly. "Where are all the frightened little worms that are supposed to be running away from us?"

"They're not the only ones who'd run away from your ugly face," Blitzwing joked, Astrotrain scowled in return.

"Quiet," Megatron rasped.

The Triple Changers ceased their yammering. Starscream, however, continued where the Triple Changers left of and provided background noise.

"This is a complete waste of time Megatron!" he cried. "There is nothing here!"

"Thank you for your obvious and pointless observation Starscream," Megatron snarled distastefully.

Soundwave returned moments later, climbing the steep hill were the others stood with something in his hand. He held it out to Megatron.

"Completed the search of the area and found a holographic projector," he reported. "Conclusion: Distraction."

"So the Autobots are concocting ghost fuel bases with holograms!" Starscream laughed bitterly. "How utterly fantastic—this _was_ a waste of time!"

Megatron's communicator beeped, he answered it.** :What is it?:**

**:MEGATRON!: **A hysterical Skywarp called over the link. **:We're being ATTACKED! The Autobots have broken into our base!:**

**:Impossible!: **declared Megatron.

**:****TC****! YOU--!: **the Decepticon leader listened, his optics narrowing as he heard the sound of weaponry and chaos filled the communication**. **

**:Skywarp! You fool answer me!:**

Megatron's optics burned brightly with inconsolable rage, his black hand fisted so tightly that they quivered. He gritted his dental plates so tightly he could feel them starting to bend and buckle. The others watched, not knowing what was the cause of Megatron's sudden rage (since only Megatron had heard Skywarp's incoming message). He suddenly stormed away from the fuel base and into a direction of his choice.

Reluctantly the others followed.

* * *

After just a few unexplained flickering lights and unsolved mysteries that plagued the residents of Maple Street that late Sunday afternoon many years ago, the street was now reduced to the status of a pitiful Hooverville. The once proud and peaceful town had become a forgotten cemetery of the massacre that had occurred that one fateful evening. Now the only thing that occupied the town were the homeless: rats, stray dogs and drifters who seeked warmth and heat from the closest burning barrel. One of its residents was a tired and dying drunk in his thirties named Al Denton, who would give an arm and a leg for one more chance at retribution, a second chance to reclaim the life he once was proud to have; before he found himself staring down an empty amber bottle, obsessing for the next.

He sat himself on the croaky steps of one of the houses of Maple Street. His uneven fingers-nails tugged and hooked onto the fabric of his dirty gray wool sweater. He looked up at the sky, watching the rays of sunrise make its way through the trees and give heat to the birds that sang their love songs. Those once cheerful bird calls became nothing but a melancholy soundtrack of his pathetic and depressed life. Mockingbirds… they were appropriately named.

Al Denton was thrown to his back, the wind was knocked out of him as a strong gust of wind blew by. It was like someone punched him in the chest. Recovering slowly, he groaned as he sat up. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was like watching the World War II news reels presented in the ancient theaters of the forties.

Tanks, men, cars, motorcycles marched by, blue electricity dancing around their bodies didn't even make them flinch in discomfort._ Couldn't they feel it? _The walking electric eels didn't notice his presence and continued to march on by. Another gust of wind knocked him down, he recovered quicker than previously. This time his groan of pain was accompanied by others who did the same. They were even stranger than the first.

It was the Transformers; the machines that he had heard about from the others. Slowly he stood, gazing up in awe at the towering mammoths.

He watched as the machines and the war figures walked out of sight. Al Denton blinked several times and then lifted the bottle he held in his hand and stared at it. Sighing, he whispered quietly to himself: "No more drinking for this cowboy."

Rommel lifted his leathered black hand to the ear piece—given to him courtesy of Mr. Montgomery. The radio chirped once and Patton's voice boomed in it. **:Found the other door: **Patton announced. **:It was in Cliffordville. I guess you win the bet you lucky bastard.:**

In other circumstances Rommel would have offered a hearty chuckle to go along with Patton's stable boy jargon. Rommel pressed the bottom on the side of the ear piece to talk. **:Now that we know, we should make our way to the Earth Autobot's headquarters.:**

**:Just be sure you call them and tell them who's coming to dinner, Rommel:** warned Patton. **:We don't want to have to fight **_**two **_**types of Autobots. One is goddamn plenty.:**

**:The Decepticon Communications Officer is doing it as we speak:** Rommel assured. **:Let us hope that he can persuade the Autobots that their doppelgangers are here to kill them.:**

* * *

The Ark was quiet, peaceful. Another day was approaching. Another possible uneventful day to add to many, although one mech was not at peace. Inferno searched high and low for Red Alert. He had not seen since the body of the strange and unidentified Decepticon showed up on the floor. He was concerned for his friend; worried that there was something that Red was keeping from him. Being his friend, he knew what happened to Red Alert when he kept something bottled up inside, and what he had said… Inferno knew that there _had_ to be something on his processor.

Inferno entered the Control Room, looking once more for the Security Director. Optimus Prime stared at the monitor, not seeming to notice that the Inferno had entered. Inferno approached hesitantly.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Optimus turned, finally seeing that he was not alone. "I am fine, how are you Inferno?"

"I'm alright too I guess," he bit his bottom lip component nervously. Prime noticed.

"Are you sure there isn't something the matter?"

"No," he shook his head lightly. "It's just that… I haven't seen Red Alert. I'm worried about him. About what he said. And that… that Decepticon—who is he?"

"I wish I knew, Inferno," Optimus admitted. "Despite whoever he is, I'm still puzzled over how he managed to get in here without alerting Teletrann I of his signature."

"Yeah, that is a bit strange," Inferno mumbled in agreement. "The only way he could have gotten in here without tripping the sensors is if he had an Autobot signature."

**ALERT! ALERT! Decepticons approaching from the northwest! **Teletrann I suddenly rang, disrupting the two from their conversation. **Decepticons identified as Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and the Triple Changers—approaching fast.**

"Megatron?" Inferno questioned, making sure that he had heard correctly. "Why is he attacking with only a handful?"

"I'm not sure," Optimus said.

Inferno and Optimus turned briskly when they heard a voice shout loud and clear from outside…

_"PRIME!"_

Inferno gave Optimus a worried stare. Optimus said nothing and walked out the doors, Inferno and other curious and worried mechs followed behind their leader to the exit of the Ark, prepared for anything. As they walked, Red Alert emerged from the Common Room with some of the other Autobots. Inferno pushed through the crowd to him.

"Red there you are!" he exclaimed in relief. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

Red Alert didn't acknowledge him; he just continued to stalk down the hall.

"Red?"

No response.

Inferno scratched the side of his helm. Didn't he hear him? Was he ignoring him-- why? An uncomfortable feeling began to pulsate in his spark. Something didn't feel right.

Optimus walked outside, the rest of his Autobots joining him. On the hill overlooking the Ark, Megatron stood, fuming, the other Decepticons stood next to him. Megatron shot Optimus a murderous glare when he saw the red and blue truck finally make his appearance.

"I am going to RIP out your optics, Prime!" he shouted from the hill, baring his dental plates at him.

"And why exactly are you going to do that Megatron?" Optimus asked, unshaken by his enemy's threat.

"You know EXACTLY why!" Megatron continued to holler. "Get your troops OUT of MY base! Or I'll _make_ you!"

Optimus's optics narrowed briefly in confusion, unsure what his nemesis was screaming about.

"Megatron, look around you"—Optimus lifted his arms, his palms faced up—"All my troops are here and accounted for."

"Then explain this to me!" Megatron roared as he nodded to Soundwave, who played back the transmission that Megatron had received exclusively form Skywarp.

The Autobots listened as the transmission came to an end. Soundwave repeated it once more for them, reading the doubts on their faces before he ceased. The Autobots below quietly whispered to each other, seeing each other's opinion of it. A majority were still skeptical.

"Is this a joke Megatron?" Optimus asked, taking the transmission into consideration, but not convinced.

"Do I LOOK like I am _joking_?!"

Soundwave inclined his head very softly, going unnoticed; the main entertainment focused on the two faction leaders. There was a strange mind pattern in the air, not consistent to what he knew of his Autobot enemies. It was very faint amongst the crowd of blue optics, but it drew him like a Sharkticon to its next victim. Soundwave scanned the Autobots, trying to pinpoint the source of this new, abnormal Autobot thought process. He jumped from mech to mech, reading their thoughts briefly and quickly moving on as the leaders kept arguing. Then he stopped on the Autobot Red Alert. The powerful telepath invaded his processor from the top of the hill, and discovered the source. He read his thoughts, careful to make sure that the Autobot's mainframe scanners wouldn't detect is mental presence.

The always invisible optics beneath Soundwave's visor narrowed. As he probed deeper into the Autobot's thoughts, he discovered a troubling revelation. He identified the Autobot as Hound in a holographic cloak, which would have been seen merely as a strange and random act if he didn't see the blue-optic Hound by Optimus Prime's side.

A small red light displayed. The disguised Hound knew that there was a mental presence invading his systems. Instead of reacting like most would, snarling at him, covering their helms with their hands in repulsion and yelling at him to _'Get out of my head'._The "Red Alert" merely looked at him, and addressed Soundwave personally knowing he was reading his thoughts.

_Go ahead you mental freak. Tell them—I __dare__ you._

Soundwave always kept a cool and calm demeanor. He never gave into threats because of his own emotions. He never accepted empty challenges or threats from a foe. However, this was an entirely different. This was not an Autobot. This was something new.

"Attention," he suddenly called, interrupting the spat between the two leaders. All optics adverted to him.

"There is an Autobot in your ranks that does not belong," he informed, raising an imposing finger to the Autobot that just challenged him. Everyone turned to Red Alert, both Autobots and Decepticons.

"Me?" his hand shot to his chassis, covering his spark in false shock and fear. "Why! It… It cannot be me!"

_I'm waiting... _Hound telepathically taunted, the ghost of a smirk gracing his artificial features.

Soundwave lowered his hand and instead tilted his head downward.

Without warning, Red Alert covered his helm, dropped to his knees and let out an agonizing scream. The other Autobots watched the flickering color show, the same time Red Alert's vocals started to change. After a few long moments, Soundwave ceased when Hound refused to keep his hologram on, admitting to defeat; his cover had been blown.

The mechs stared in bewilderment as the tired and exasperated Transformer lifted his head and glared at all the Autobots, an arm resting on his now propped knee. They looked from Hound to the new mech before them, like the Decepticon they had found in the base, the resemblance between him and Hound was disturbing.

Dim red optics met Soundwave's visor. His scowl vanished and a thin line appeared on his face plate. Raising his hands he clapped, purposely slow for dramatic effect.

"Bravo," the Zone: T Hound applauded Soundwave. "You're much more useful than your stupid counterpart. I _like_ it."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, even though they weren't ordered to, grabbed an arm of the newcomer and held him steady. Hound didn't even bother fighting them off; he didn't have the strength anyway.

Megatron and the Decepticons made their way down the hill, joining the Autobots as they continued to analyze him.

"Who are you?" questioned Optimus.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked, nodding his head towards the other Hound whose ventilation systems at this point started to kick into overdrive.

"What are you?" Hound narrowed his blue optics at him, trying his best to keep his serious and professional face from dropping into a horrified expression.

"Why," he smiled thinly as his red optics darted to his clone, "I'm you of course. You're much more inferior to me, but nonetheless…twin."

"I don't have a twin," Hound flared.

"Then what do you call me, smarty-bot?" Hound's 'twin' asked. He cackled loudly and smiled. "You should see your face! Wait a minute—you are, so to speak!"

"What do you want?" Optimus demanded lowly.

Hound tilted his head and stared at the sky, pondering in a false like manner. "There are a lot of things I want. However I don't think I want to share them with the likes of you."

Megatron sprang forward and grasped the mech being held by the Lambo twins before slamming him into the unforgiving rock face; the twins hit the dirt hard. Hound grimaced slightly as his hands clenched at the silver wrist of the Decepticon that held him by the throat.

"Play coy and arrogant to my enemy all you want," Megatron seethed, tightening his grip on the red-optic Autobot that dangled in his clutches. "But I assure you… you will NOT enjoy my means of interrogation. Now answer the question that was just asked of you."

"A-Alright..." he wheezed, shrugging as much as the rock wall would let him. "I want to shoot you with your own cannon..."

It was not the answer the Decepticon leader wanted to hear. Megatron pulled him away from the rock face, flipped the Autobot over his shoulder and slammed him down hard on his back. Before he could get up, he immobilized him with his foot and aimed his fusion cannon down at him.

"You test my patience—I will not ask again."

The Hound underneath Megatron's foot said nothing. He was aware of his limits. Being an espionage agent gave him an advantage over his fellow comrades in arms… he was not as moved by the threats of termination by his enemies. He knew how to toy with his enemies, answer questions without actually doing it. It would take much more than a couple of hits to helm to get him to tell them anything

Megatron's face plate split into a deadly snarl. Before he could power his weapon, and fire on the Autobot beneath him, a voice interrupted him.

"Enough Megatron," Optimus finally intervened.

"Stay out of this Prime!" Megatron spat, throwing the leader of the Autobots a disdainful look over his shoulder plates. "His kind—whatever_ it_ is—attacked my base! This doesn't concern _you_."

"Actually it does," Optimus Prime walked over to where Megatron was retraining the mech and addressed him. "What have you done with Red Alert?"

"Only what I was ordered to do," Hound replied, a small smirk tugging slightly. "Don't worry—he's not dead. _Yet_."

Overstepping his boundaries, Inferno came forward. Panic gripped his entire frame, but anger shone brightly in his optics.

"Where is he?" he demanded, narrowing his blue optics at the mech on the ground.

"You should know…" his red optics brightened in amusement. "You were the last one to see him…"

Inferno's jaw dropped in horror, realizing what had happened; it didn't take a genius to understand what the holographic trickster was saying.

"You--!" Inferno raised a fist, preparing to deliver a blow that would surely shatter those sinister laughing red optics, when Optimus stopped him; steady hands gripped his shoulders. Prime's touch stopped the enraged mech, but didn't calm him.

"Optimus!"

For the briefest moment, all optics focused away from the new intruder and instead to a frantic Perceptor who ran down the halls.

"Optimus Prime! Teletrann I is receiving a communication from—"

Perceptor paused, taking in the entire scene; his optics rebooting twice to make sure it wasn't a hallucinatory glitch.

"Oh my… what have I missed?"

* * *

With the Hound incapacitated in the Autobot's holding cell, completely useless when it came to information even when Optimus did allow Soundwave to probe inside his mind—although they were able to pull one thing from him.

Inferno had a difficult time focusing on the humans after they had found Red Alert... offline; whatever it was that Hound had given Red Alert been too much and had shut down his entire system. Ratchet's database was still searching for the cause.

The Autobots and what was left of Megatron's Decepticons, stood in the Control Room listening as the humans explained fully what they were up against. The most unnerved of the machines was Starscream. His blue hand tapped impenitently at his leg.

Their Decepticon doppelgangers where somewhere outside in the woods, guarding the perimeter of the Ark—except for one mech.

Soundwave's double had accompanied the humans to the Autobot's base, as proof of their existence. Before the current situation could be discussed, the Autobots were curious about their doppelgangers and had bombarded the humans with questions. Eventually, the Decepticons had also gave in, and asked about their twins as well.

He didn't know what to make of it when he heard it, although he recognized one emotion that sparked through his circuits. _Hate_.

It was a disgrace and an insult to him. He, Starscream... was loyal to Megatron...? He _hung _over Megatron's _every_ word? Blasphemy. A snarl formed on his face plates as he couldn't help but picture _'himself' _acting like such a… tool. So damn saccharine and perfect. So fragging polite and proper. But the one thing that really gave him motive to want to kill himself was picturing him with blue optics and following _Megatron_ around like some sickening sparkling.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that they others were experiencing the same feelings. Some were taking it better than others.

Although Astrotrain's clone was outside, a wave of nausea still ran through him when he was told about his double's characteristics. _Benevolent to all humans_. Primus he needed something inebriating, and by the look on Blitzwing's face he could see that he could also use one to, or a Transformer sized human straight jacket to keep him from lashing out and killing someone— it was hard to tell.

There were no words to describe Megatron. He only stared down at the humans with narrowed optics. His arms crossed over his chest, as if he was calculating something in his processor. No one could really tell _what_ exactly, but when his twin was the topic of discussion, his optics kept flickering to Prime.

Only one mech amongst the endangered Decepticons that kept his resolve. That, was of course Soundwave… but even he couldn't help but stare at his doppelganger briefly from time to time.

"There is no other way to say this, so I'll say this bluntly," Patton said. "They're here to kill you."

Starscream laughed in the corner at the human's statement. As was the case with most of Starscream's actions, everyone ignored him.

Rommel nodded solemnly before he turned to the Decepticons. "When did you receive the radio transmission from your base?"

"Approximately four and a half earth hours ago," Soundwave reported.

"We have a problem then," Patton said.

"And why is that?" questioned Prowl.

"The Autobots are very rash when it comes to their actions," answered Rommel. "They like to move very quickly. They would have contacted you straight away."

"If that is true, than it must mean they had to of planned attacking the Decepticons Headquarters first," Prowl stated. "Wouldn't they have attacked here first if they truly despised us like you mentioned earlier?"

"Attacking the Decepticons base first was… brilliant," Patton admitted. "And your right—they should have attacked you first. They planned their strategy. And it would have taken time and unfathomable amount patience for that."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Megatron growled.

"It means that they have been watching you," Patton answered. "How else could they know where your base was, or the Autobots Base was? It was premeditated. They knew what they are doing-- whatever the hell it is the other Optimus Prime is trying to accomplish by invading your sunken Nautilus."

"I don't think it's Optimus lead'n them," Ironhide said.

"What do you mean?" Rommel asked.

Ironhide grimaced and exchanged a glance with Optimus.

"Yesterday, we found what was believe to of been a Decepticon lurking in our base," Optimus said. "He bore a resemblance to me. He is offline."

The humans and Decepticons said nothing; they didn't know exactly what to add. Patton and Rommel turned to each other, seeing what the other's reaction was. Rommel was troubled, but he hid it. Patton was also very good at retaining a poker face, but you could tell in his eyes, that just like Rommel, he was upset over hearing this news.

Rommel's hand creped under his military hat and rubbed his forehead. "Then that moves Prowl to leadership. He's as merciless as Prime, not as rational and more ambitious. Prowl isn't out to just get rid of a few copies,"—Rommel eyed the Autobots—"He's out to terminate anything that he feels would danger his plans. Now it seems clearer than before, attacking the Decepticon Base first sounds more like something he would do."

"How could Prowl be more dangerous than Prime?" questioned Astrotrain. "Exactly how _different_ can they possibly be?"

"Optimus Prime would never have attacked and siege the Decepticons Base first. He wouldn't have even given a shit about you," Patton answered. "Prime is keener to brute force than delights of a well-planned military strategy, which is Prowl's specialty. Which is why, until goddamn now, we have been successful in keeping them from invading your soil. They come, we shoot back, and they leave. Prowl planned this, he planned it all. I'll bet he'll be using your Decepticons for something. He'd keep hostages if they benefitted him—which they do at the moment."

"The timeline is questionable," said the Zone:T Soundwave, "Prowl could not have planned a successful operation in amount of time given if Optimus Prime was offline yesterday. Suggested possible participation in the murder of Optimus Prime."

"Tin-Can has a point," Patton said. "Come to think of it… I hadn't seen Prime blow us to hell in some time. Didn't he attack your troops by that Martian looking desert a month or so ago, Rommel? Disregarding that, at this point it's only a conspiracy theory."

"When eventually do believe that..._ I_ will contact us?" Prowl asked the humans, changing the subject.

"Who the hell knows," Patton shrugged.

"As of this moment," Optimus began. "With what we know, we can do nothing but guess Prowl's next moves and begin the process of thinking of how we are to combat this new threat. All we can do... is wait."

* * *

The halls of the Nemesis were deserted and quiet. There were no more booming voices, no more loud crashes from things getting dropped, or heads being rolled. The Nemesis had only entered this ethereal silence once before... when the Decepticons were in stasis in the Autobot Ark.

Only three rooms were occupied of the enormous base. The first only held one Transformer, the second, held all the Autobots minus their self-proclaimed leader Prowl and a few others, and the third, held the captured Decepticons. Those three rooms were the only oddity of the silent Decepticon base.

The Simulation Room was the only space large enough to house all the captured Decepticons. Newly renovated by their Autobot captors, the training room was now a large holding cell.

Energy chains dangled from the ceiling up ahead, grappled in by the Autobots. Swinging from the ends of them were Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, The Constructicons, Thundercracker and Skywarp. It was uncomfortable, their feet didn't touch the ground and their wrists were crossed and tied over their helms. On the floor around them, were the Stunticons and Combaticons, all in the same position. Placed back to back in a tight circle with an energy chain wrapped around them like pythons. They were fortunate that the Autobots discovered they had less energy chains than what they thought.

Ravage paced angrily in an energon cage, far too small for the cyber cat to properly walk out his frustration, because the cage also held Rumble and Frenzy who were silent, defiantly not normal behavior from the two in any situation. In fact, everyone was silent. The only one that spoke, was Dead End… the others listened to his story.

"So let me get this straight," Skywarp said as Dead End's story reached its end. "You're telling me that everyone, the Autobots and the Decepticons, have an identical twin who is the complete opposite of whatever their personality is?"

"That is the conclusion that I reached, yes," Dead End answered.

"So… if the Autobots here are the opposite… that means that they are more likely to slag us without thinking twice about it, right?" Skywarp said tilting his head to the side, his vocals thick with a rhetorical tone. "And you knew about this a month in advance and didn't tell anyone until now so, figuratively speaking Dead End, this is all your fault."

"Don't you slaggin' blame him because you fell into recharge on monitor duty scrap-head!" called Dragstrip, defending his fellow Stunticon. "If you hadn't passed out, you could have warned us and we could have beaten them—fraggin' insane Autobots or not!"

"Oh I'm sure you could have beaten them ground roller," Skywarp mockingly jested, "Especially when you were getting shot in the neck with Ratchet's stasis dart."

"Primitive yet effective," Hook commented on the weapon.

"Yes, they even rendered Motormaster unconscious," Onslaught added.

"You wanna explain that statement to me?" Motormaster growled.

"A stasis dart, immobilizing you? You are not as powerful as you declare are you _Mr. King of the Road_?" Onslaught scoffed at the Stunticon tied with his group across from his own.

"It was NOT a stasis dart!" Motormaster claimed.

Onslaught cut him off. "I was with you—yes it was."

"It wasn't!

"It was!"

"**YOU **wouldn't know the difference!" roared Motormaster.

"_**I **_wouldn't know the difference!"

The two combiner leaders loudly bickered back and forth with each other, blaming the other for faults to let out steam. Unfortunately for those who were quietly content, it had started a chain reaction. Dragstrip and Wildrider shouted at Skywarp, Skywarp defending himself and calling them a pair of _worthless dirt kissers _and only worsening the conversation. Ravage yowled irritably, trying to silence them all. Ramjet and Thrust yelled across the way at Dead End, blaming him for not telling them in the first place.

Thundercracker banged the back of his helm against the wall. _Primus... how could things get any worse?_

In the Simulation Rooms' Observation Box, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left without another word. Leaving the femme that dismissed them alone in the room. Elita One scanned the captured Decepticons, searching for the perfect candidate. She found him. Switching off the security cameras that sent their picture to Prowl's optics in the Control Room, Elita exited the room.

The Decepticons ceased their argument and perked their heads up when the doors to the Simulation Room hissed open and in came Elita One. Optimus Prime's spark mate herself, although her appearance was altered. Her color scheme had gone from white and pink, to black and magenta. Her soft feminine face was twisted into a permanent frown and her red optics pierced them with malice.

She turned to Thundercracker and raised a pistol at his helm. He tensed, but still held his warrior disposition.

"Don't move until_ I_ tell you to," she instructed.

Thundercracker hit the floor with a heavy thud as she shot the energy chain, the broken link disrupting the flow of energy and rendering the chain as nothing but a harmless piece of metal wrapped around his wrists. He pulled himself up to his knees, while Elita placed the gun to the side of his helm. He froze, completely unsure of what the Autobot femme was up to. She dropped something in front of him, he looked down. It was another pistol. She nudged hers slightly.

"Pick it up," she ordered.

Hesitantly, he obeyed. The other Decepticons watched the strange situation before them, curious, tense, uneasy and frightened to see what was happening. She shot him in the vocalizer. He fell forward, clutching at his damaged throat.

"YOU _GLITCH_!" cried Skywarp.

In a flash, the gun was directed at him. A shot grazed his wing, making him groan in pain. She aimed the gun at his throat, immediately he silenced himself, understanding her actions. Elita smiled. "Good boy," she said, ignoring the nasty facial expression he was giving her. She turned back to Thundercracker.

"Do you see those doors?" she asked. He turned, glancing at the open doors, and nodded his answer; it was all he could do.

"Now I want you to run," she told him.

* * *

Elita One stormed down the halls of the Nemesis to the Control Room. She opened the door, not even bothering for his permission to enter. Prowl turned away from the monitors and turned to Elite.

Elite said nothing although her lip component tugged slightly. She eventually broke the silence. "Ratchet keeps insisting me to ask you if it is alright to start executing hostages."

"What good is a dead hostage?"

"Yes, I told him that, but you know him," Elite smiled and added. "He's always impatient."

"Bring one of them in here—I don't care which one—I'm about to ready to make contact with our Autobot enemies," Prowl commanded smoothly as he walked over to the console. Even with is back to her, Prowl could feel that there was something on her mind.

"May I speak freely to you Prowl?" she asked.

"Is it of vital importance?" he asked, annoyance in his vocals.

"Depends on you," she answered.

Prowl's metallic brows lined together. "Speak." he said.

"How was it that you were able to formulate a plan with no previous knowledge of our twins besides the encounter a month ago and how were you able to theorize that the Decepticons were a more severe threat?"

Prowl narrowed his optics, as he predicted, he did _not_ like what she had to say. "I told you… from Hound's observations and our collected data over the past two weeks."

"And yet…" she said, Prowl heard her take a step forward. "His observations couldn't save him from becoming a prisoner. He has missed his contact hour—and you know he never does."

Prowl said nothing.

"And I'm still puzzled on how Optimus could become a prisoner… doesn't seem very believable to me."

"He went on his own selfish campaign to destroy his clone," Prowl corrected. "It's his fault that he didn't understand the situation—"

"Without calling for backup and with _you _as his cover fire?" Elita questioned. "Who in their right processor would go gallivanting into a crowded enemy base—by themselves? Certainly not Optimus Prime, if you ask my opinion."

Prowl clenched his fists. His facial plates cross with anger. He had a hunch that he knew what she was talking about. He turned to face her…

Only to never get the chance to call her out on it…

A searing pain exploded across his back, sending him to the ground. He arched his back as excruciating pain melted his circuits. He was shot again, this time in the front, right bellow his spark chamber.

He winced in pain and glared with all of his remaining strength up at the femme who pointed a gun straight at his spark chamber.

"Rule number one Prowl: If you're going to shot someone in the back in secrecy—make sure there are no witnesses… following you," with a smirk she fired again.

As his optics flickered to a stop, she lowered her weapon.

Moments later the doors to the Control Room opened and in stormed Grapple and Hoist each holding the arm of an injured Thundercracker. She turned to them, plastering a fake look of grief and shock. Grapple and Hoist noticed the body of the mech she stood in front of.

"He's offline," she sighed heavily. "I found him like this."

"This Decepticon was loose in the base," Grapple informed her, shaking Thundercracker slightly. "We found a pistol on him…"

She nodded knowingly. "He must have killed Prowl. Shot him in the back… the _filthy_ coward." she shook her head in disgust. Thundercracker shot her a murderous glare. If only he could speak!

"We recaptured him Elita," Grapple said. He glanced at Prowl. "We came to ask what Prowl wished to do with him… now it's your decision. Prime made you his third-in-command."

"Yes, that's right," Elita nodded. "We continue on as planned. He'll be the first."

"Yes ma'am," Grapple and Hoist nodded.

As they left to place Thundercracker in a separate room, she turned her back to the door and smiled darkly. Still continuing to grin she talked to Prowl's dead form, as if he was still listening. "Thank you for doing the hard work for me. I can take it from here."

Finally—she was in command. It would be she who would lead the Autobots to victory and crush the forces that would stand against them. But first things first, what she really wanted to do before she conquered this place was to kill the one that had finished what Prowl had started. The one that was her spark mate's reflection.

* * *

Despite being low on both morale and information, the mechs and humans in the Ark had begun plotting the blueprints of a workable plan.

The Decepticons, who 'insisted' of a recapture of the Nemesis, would accompany Optimus and an Autobot party to the underwater warship, liberate the 'hostages' (if there were any) and use the number of troops to overpower the unwelcome guests. Meanwhile, the human commanders and the Zone:T Decepticons would defend the Ark in case of an attack in their absence. At first the Autobots were somewhat apprehensive having Decepticons guarding their perimeter while they were away, but as uncomfortable of a feeling it was to the Autobots, they were going to have accept it despite their prejudices.

Finally... the moment they had all been waiting for had arrived. Teletrann I warned the occupants in the room of an incoming transmission. It was the cue for the Zone:T visitors to leave if they wanted their plan to be successful; hiding their presence hid the _real _amount of their forces. Soundwave exited with Rommel and Patton and Optimus ordered Teletrann I to accept the transmission.

What they saw was not what they were expecting. Expressions graced every mech in the room: some were angered, some were appalled, most were shocked but almost all of them were confused.

Prime's mouth opened and closed like a landed fish behind his mask. Discomfort flooded him as he gazed awestruck at what he saw. _No... it __couldn'__t be…_

Elita stared at the monitor with a smirk, drinking in every one of their baffled faces with satisfaction. "I can see by your faces that you weren't expecting me, but don't worry, you'll soon find out that I'm a _much_ better substitute."

She paused. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. However... it doesn't seem to be necessary now does it?"

"What do you want?" spat Megatron impatiently. True, he was surprised—shocked—to see Prime's female commander on the screen rather than the Autobot Prowl like he had expected. Still... he had witnessed stranger things (the space bridge memory still bore an unpleasant place in his CPU) and he did not have the energy to allow this doppelganger invasion to continue.

A feminine huff escaped her. "Impatient," she noted with a tugged smile.

Optimus intervened before Megatron could deliver his own flamed comment of her.

"We know what you are and where you have come from," Optimus began. "We ask you to return back to your own universe peacefully, before we are forced to make you."

Elita narrowed her optics sternfully at him; almost disdainfully. "Oh spare me the pacifist negotiations. Do you really believe they are an option? We have crossed over, taken over this base and now I'm contacting you all. You have no power to ask anything and as far as I can see_ force_ us to return back anywhere."

"Fine," Optimus nodded stiffly. "What _do_ you want?"

"What is rightfully ours," she said, "And I can assure you we will not take this world for granted, as you have. None of you deserve it. You don't appreciate it. We do. We want it. And we don't want you in it. There is no way we can coexist—not that I want to anyway—we would spend the majority of our time, just destroying each other. We're saving ourselves the trouble."

"By killing us," Starscream interrupted, scoffing. "You're such a _considerate_ leader Elita One—"

"I don't recall asking your opinion, so don't speak out of turn you pathetic excuse for scrap metal."

"What did you just call ME!?"

"I heard about your differences Starscream," Elita said, ignoring him. "That you're a coward. How sad it must be to know that your sentimental blue-optic double is braver and _stronger _than you. I really had hoped that the Decepticons in this world could at least match our own strength. I can see that I over assumed."

"Trust me femme," Blitzwing seethed. "We'd be _more _than happy to change your opinion."

"Then listen up and listen well," she said. "I will give you two options. Number one: You can meet me and my troops at a specific location—unarmed—and we will escort you to our world. Number two: You can refuse option one, in which case we will execute a hostage every hour until you do comply. If you continue to refuse after all the hostages have been executed, we will target humans and anything else that we can get our servos on." her optics danced over every mech in the room. "And to prove to you my seriousness..."

She stepped away from the monitor so they could see the mech in the background.

Thundercracker's dim optics looked up from the ground and to the monitor, gazing at the televised audience. His straitened his posture, presenting himself as a soldier and not as a prisoner. The femme walked until she was by his side. Pulling her weapon out of subspace she turned back to the monitor.

"So what will it be?"

Megatron stepped forward and slanted his optics at her. Evaluating her a moment, he sneered and said: "You're bluffing."

Elita's chin tilted upwards slightly, before she turned to Thundercracker and killed him. As the Seekers body grayed, she turned back to the silver mech who lowered his head dangerously. "Am I?" she asked, her face deadpan but her optics lit wickedly.

A dead and unnerving silence fell in the room with every mech in the Ark staring horrified at the femme who called herself _'Elita One'_.

"I'll be merciful and give you one hour to... think things over," was the last thing she said before she cut off the communication, leaving the purple Decepticon symbol hovering in the center of Teletrann I's vid screen as it always did after a transmission from the Nemesis.

Unwanted, Starscream was the first to break the silence. "This is just precious!" he declared humorlessly. "Not only are up against homicidal Autobots, but Elita One is leading them! This is without a doubt the best Earth day I have ever had!"

"You're not helping Starscream," Ratchet informed bitterly. "So why don't you do everyone in this room a favor and stop talking."

"Why don't you make me medic?" Starscream challenged, narrowing his optics.

"You got it…"

"Enough," Prime said, a little more assertive than usual. After a short pause he turned to Bumblebee. "Tell the Zone:T commanders I wish to see them immediately."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nemesis, Elita One uncrossed her arms as she heard the sound of the Seeker being dragged out of the room behind her. When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were out of sight, Ratchet entered and closed the door behind him.

"So how'd it go?" he asked casually.

"Predictably," she answered sourly. "I led them to believe that they could have a somewhat peaceful truth—if they leave and we stay—unlike Prowl's plan which called for a... final showdown," she finally turned to face him. "However, my new plan and his plan do share a common outcome."

She finally turned to Ratchet, analyzing his reaction; there seem to be no emotion on his face only that it was stern and at full attention.

"I want you to tell the others my changes," she instructed. "But I also want you to tell them that revenge is forthcoming, because the similarity in Prowl's and my plan is that death is coming to them no matter which option they choose."

Ratchet smiled, nodding his head.

"You and I both respected Prime, and knew that there is no other that can replace him," Elita One said. "When you and your team execute them, I want you to pull that other _Optimus Prime_ to the side and force him to watch them all die. Then after that I want you to bring him here—so I can kill him myself."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. "And if they don't surrender?"

"Then we attack their base and I still get to kill that impostor," she answered, trying to bite back the rage in her voice.

"Very well," Ratchet said with a subtle glee. "I'll go tell everyone the good news."

With a salute Elita dismissed him and allowed him to go report to the others, leaving her alone. Lowering her head, she dimmed her optics.

_That sleezy Prowl._ she thought, his name making her sigh with displeasure._ If I knew where you hid Prime's body in this wonderful place, I would have finally exposed you for what you really are. Why did your downfall have to come at the expense of his? You got what was coming to you Prowl... and so will that mirror image that helped you finish the job... _

* * *

"So she wants to play hard-ball does she?" Patton exclaimed, irratance clearly evident on his worn and weathered face. "Hell I'm game!"

"Let's not charge into this too quickly," Rommel reminded. "Our plan is still workable; her options haven't changed it. She knows—or she believes—that you'll eventually succumb to exile because you don't want others to get hurt."

"Your compassion Prime is what is hurting us," Megatron said, "How expected of you."

"We are either going to have to act now," Patton continued, "or not act at all. You give into her exile and become a bunch of miserable hermits, or you let her guillotine Megatron's troops. And lastly we just proceed with the plan we already have. Rommel is right; it is still sound."

"Not to be a _jerk _or anything," Slingshot cut in. "But maybe we should let them kill off the Decepticons. Then we won't have to worry about hostages and, in the future, any _Decepticons_."

Red optics quickly flashed in the direction of the small Aerialbot. Vastly past the stages of being merely ill-tempered, the Decepticons responded appropriately to Slingshot's suggestion. Megatron's cannon hand clenched tightly, Starscream's null rays started to whine loudly, the Triple Changers took an intimidating step forward and Soundwave remained still as always.

"As much as I like your idea Slingshot I don't think it's going to fly with them," Silverbolt said, glancing at each individual Decepticon.

Optimus spoke again, cutting the tense scene short. "What is best is to set things back to the way they were. If they believe that we will not act, then we should leave immediately for the Nemesis before they attempt to make contact again."

"Then let's leave Prime," Megatron said. "The sooner we resolve this, the sooner I can get back to shooting you."

* * *

Unaware that the Earth Autobots and Decepticons were about to turn the tables in their favor, Elita One silently continued to stare at the monitor in solitude; counting down to when she would make contact once again. Meanwhile, the other Autobots continued to make themselves at home. Rummaging through the private quarters of their prisoners and enjoying their selection of alcoholic energon. It would be awhile before their services were needed so they took this time to celebrate the capture and the future downfall of their enemies.

They were spread out throughout the Nemesis, ignorant of the counterattack that was about to begin.

With the skills of Soundwave and Blaster, the two boom-boxes were able to cloak the party's presence from the sentry cameras. After drilling a door in one of the sub levels of the base, the group found themselves in one of the storage facilities.

"We're going to have to work our way up to Elita One and they could be anywhere in this base," Optimus said to the group. "We have our teams and our objectives. First team to find the Decepticons... _wins_."

* * *

Team One included Mirage, Hound, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hoist, Grapple, the Triple Changers and Wheeljack. They're objective, just like the other teams', was to free the other Deceptions and rendezvous with the others to the Control Room.

Following the Triple Changers, they searched for any possible places that the Decepticon Army would be being held.

"It's kinda eerie isn't it?" commented Sunstreaker.

"How's that bro?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Not knowing who we're going to run into first," Sunstreaker grimly joked.

"Oh no..." Wheeljack groaned.

Like an actor waiting for his cue, Sludge and Slag rounded the corner in their prehistoric Earth forms. The group stopped in their tracks as their path was blocked by the advancing duo of dino robots. The group turned when they heard footsteps approach. Grimlock advanced behind them, cutting off their only escape route. If they wanted to succeed in their mission, they were going to have to get through the reptilian robots first.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Megatron, Ratchet, Soundwave, Ironhide, Starscream, Warpath, Brawn, Jazz and Blaster made their way through the base so far without any interference—also searching for the hostages. However they knew that their clear path would eventually turn rocky when they made their way closer to the Decepticon Control Room.

Megatron and the Decepticons led the group when all of a sudden a shot hit the wall right beside Megatron's helm. He fired back at the Autobot hiding behind the corner of what was Scrapper's room at the far end of the hall.

The team broke off and took positions in the doorways of other Constructicon open rooms.

"Soundwave!" Megatron called to the blue lieutenant, "Jam his frequency—stop him from contacting the others!"

Easily, Soundwave cut off the Autobot's communication. Angered that he was cut off, the Zone:T Hoist fired again at the intruders, aiming at Soundwave and the others who backed him up inside Long Haul's door frame. Seizing the opportunity, Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the Autobot who carelessly left himself in the open.

Megatron, making no facial indication, was deeply satisfied when he finally felt some of his anxiety and anger lift of his shoulder plates, pleased over his first _Autobot _kill.

* * *

Slag swung his spiked tail and succeeded in hitting Mirage, knocking his invisibility cloak off when he contacted the wall. Mirage rolled quickly when the triceratops tried to bring his tail down upon him. Hound fired at the Dinobot, allowing his friend to regain himself and stand.

Blitzwing shot at the Dinobot and unintentionally drew his attention to him. Slag charged after the Triple Changer like a Spanish bull. Blitzwing responding appropriately, turned heal and ran.

"Slag!" the Triple Changer cried as he ran, cursing rather than addressing the Dinobot.

Astrotrain fired and hit the side of the Dinobot's helm, pain causing him to cease his pursuit of one Triple-Changer for the other. Astrotrain frowned, realizing his bad luck a moment too late. Like a human getting hit by a car, he was thrown over the top of the Dinobot and rolled over his back before sliding across the floor and coming to a halt.

Sunstreaker dangled uncomfortably by the throat in Grimlock's grasp. "D-Do something Wheeljack!" he wheezed at the Lancia. "They're your slagging creations!"

"That's debatable!" Wheeljack yelled, ducking as Sludge's tail whipped in his direction.

Wheeljack's memory banks searched, trying to remember how he got them to stop their rampage when they first came online.

"I got it!" Wheeljack said, snapping his digits. His Magnetic Inducer had stopped his Dinobots in the past, it was sure to work on _these_ ones!

He activated it and was overjoyed at the results—it worked. The Dinobots transformed into their robot modes and sank to their knee plates, out for the count.

The group, a little sluggish getting up after the Dinobot encounter, made their way past the incapacitated dinosaur robots. Astrotrain and Blitzwing continued to lead the way through their base, heading for the next possible place they could think of...

The Simulation Room three levels up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Nemesis, Megatron and Soundwave lead the group inside the Constructicon's Med Lab. Blue optics gazed briefly at the Constructicon's lab and the vast number of materials and tools it held.

At the end of the hallway, red optics glared at the backs of the mechs who had entered the Med Lab-- particularly at one individual. He contacted Elita One. **:They're here: **he said, before he cut off the communication. Ratchet disappeared, retreating for the moment.

* * *

Still strapped uncomfortably by energon chains, the captured Decepticons optics shot up when they heard ruckus on the other side of the doors. Shots being fired, shouting, banging, cursing and all other meshed noises captured their attention.

"Perhaps they have begun turning on each other," Dead End suggested.

"I sure hope that's Megatron," Dirge piped.

"I'd settle for Starscream at this moment..." Breakdown paused and considered the amount of gloating that would come from the self-loving Seeker if he was their rescuer. "Actually, I hope that's Megaton too."

The Decepticons jumped as much as their bonds would allow them to when a tank came crashing through the doors, crushing the bots who were guarding the prisoners.

As Blitzwing transformed, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped in the room, grimacing down at their once online sinister selves.

Quickly, they went to work freeing the Decepticons (much to the Autobots displeasure who enjoyed seeing them so... helpless).

"Autobots..." frowned Scrapper repulsively.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Skywarp added as enthusiastic as the Constructicon. "Primus, this is the most uncomfortable day ever."

"Knock it off—we don't like it anymore than you do," Sideswipe grumbled, shooting the hanging jets' energon chains one by one.

**:Hoist calling Optimus Prime. We have freed the Decepticons and are now on our way to the Control Room: **

**: Affirmative Hoist—we will meet you there: **Optimus radioed back.

"I ain't going anywhere with any slagging Autobots!" Motormaster roared.

"Ya! You guys are the ones that captured us!" Rumble agreed.

"Give us a reason why we should trust you," added Ramjet.

"We rescued you. And a..." Hound nodded his gun in the direction of the flatten Autobot _dead-ringers_.

Mirage, who was standing next to Hound, was smacked flat on his back by an invisible force. Before he could stand himself up, something gripped under his shoulder plates and dragged him backwards away from the Simulation Room doors. He kicked and struggled against the invisible grip when suddenly he was picked up and slammed hard into the wall at the end of the hallway.

Something hit him in the chassis causing him to double over. He arched when it punched into his back. Whatever it was gripped the nape of his neck and tugged violently, flying him down an adjacent hallway and out of view of the stunned spectators.

An orange outline of a rectangular box appeared, allowing Mirage to view a pair of red optics that stared down upon him like some sort of demon.

"No..." Mirage gazed up stunned from the floor, realizing _who_ was attacking him. "This is crazy..."

"Crazy?" questioned an oily and menacing voice. "Very well then!"

Mirage's twin's vocals bounced off the hallway as his optics disappeared from view. Mirage stood and swaggered backwards, scanning frantically in the empty hallway.

As Mirage waited Hound's voice called to him. He ignored it, not wanting to risk his friend security by calling back to him. An idea came to him.

If _he_ couldn't see his double...

Mirage activated his invisibility and disappeared; quickly walking away from the spot he was last seen.

"Ah... very well played," called the other Mirage as he brightened his red optics—making them visible. A shudder of terror ran through him when he realized that he was behind him.

"But you're foolish to think I won't find you. I shall kill you no matter where you hide and there is no one in the world to save you..."

While Mirage's doppelganger was ranting, he had made a fatal mistake... he had put himself right in firing range. Hound blasted his friend's look-alike until he was visible, even then he continued to fire upon him. Certain that he was finished, Hound ceased. Mirage reappeared and sighed.

"And you can trust me on this too," Hound said as he turned back to Ramjet and the other Decepticons. "They're our problem as much as yours!"

* * *

Drunken laughter was brought to a halt inside the Decepticon Common Room when their comm-links buzzed and their female leader called to them all.

**:Fellow Autobots we have a problem. It seems that your newly conquered headquarters is trying to be reclaimed. Engage and kill whoever you please, but bring Optimus Prime to me-- online:**

The Autobots jumped to their feet, grabbed their weapons and headed for the doors.

Playtime was definitely over.

* * *

Like a stampede, the freed Decepticons wrecked havoc on any Autobots that they encountered; taking revenge for their embarrassing imprisonment.

The Zone: T Autobots had decided to split up so they could attack both enemy teams in the base, unfortunately for one team, no one had informed them that their hostages had been set free...

Cliffjumper, who had charged ahead of the group, sped back to the group at full speed, trying to avoid the purple and black semi that was gunning for him. The other Autobots fired at the semi that pursued their comrade before breaking apart as the semi came straight for them.

Behind his bulky mass, the Stunticons followed, the lack of weapons not stopping the enraged energon thirsty motor hoard who also wanted a piece of the action. The other Decepticons followed soon after, taking advantage of the overwhelming odds that were on their side. Astrotrain and Blitzwing hung back, allowing themselves a small brake from the carnage. From what the Triple-Changers were witnessing, the others needed to work of their steam more than they did.

Also staying back with the Triple-Changers were the Autobots and Dead End who did not find the mindless slaughter appeasing. He had already had more than enough of the Autobot _twins_ when he visited their home turf. They watched patiently, waiting for the brutal massacre to end.

* * *

Nearing closer to the Control Room and the end to this horrible struggle, Optimus stopped when he saw a curtain of smoke raced its way down the hallway towards them like a volcanic pyroclastic flow. The cloud engulfed them all, visibility becoming impossible.

"Fall back!" Optimus called out; pivoting and blindly going back the direction he came.

Eventually he emerged out of the smoke, joining Megatron, Soundwave, Blaster and Jazz.

"Ratchet! Brawn! Ironhide!" Prime shouted into the smoke, hoping they could locate the sound of their commander's voice.

Ratchet and Ironhide finally came through the smoke. Starscream and Brawn still remained inside the cloud.

Before Megatron could duck, something was thrown at him. Megatron groaned as Brawn collided with his chest plates, knocking the two down. Snarling in annoyance, he shoved the minibot off of him and fired a single blast into the smoke.

A shrill scream of agony that could only belong to the whiny Air Commander erupted inside the smoke. "YOU SHOT ME!"

Then as quickly as the smoke had came, it disappeared, dissolving and revealing an Autobot welcoming party with their weapons trained on them... and one aimed at Starscream who clutched and snarled at the arm choking and restraining him.

The others raised their weapons in reaction, but neither fired. They exchanged a long period of glances, taking each other in. It was like looking into an eerie mirror. The only additions were Smokescreen, the Autobot femmes and Bumblebee. Ratchet smirked at his double while keeping his hold on the Seeker, using his hostage as a shield.

"Alas, we all meet.... and for the last time," said Zone: T Ratchet.

"Bold words Autobot and _so _correct," Megatron returned back, narrowing his optics and powering up his fusion cannon.

Starscream was shot. He howled in pain as Megatron fired a low powered shot into the Air Commader's leg. Zone: T Ratchet lost his hold on the Seeker, allowing him to crawl away. Starscream flashed an infuriated look at his commander. "YOU SHOT ME _AGAIN_!"

Losing their possible bargaining chip, they began attacking. A mixture of firing their weapons and hand-to-hand combat ensued. Ratchet swung at his blue-optic reflection with a laser scalpel after the mech had knocked his gun away from him. Ratchet jumped and ducked, trying his best to avoid it. Grabbing the arm that held it, he painfully twisted it and brought it behind his back. Bent over, Zone:T Ratchet tried using his other arm to knock him away. Ratchet blocked it and allowed himself the opportunity to take the blade away. Ratchet booted him in the back when suddenly Moonracer kicked him in the chassis, knocking him into the wall.

Soundwave's hand reached up and caught the newly transformed Megatron. Soundwave fired without hesitation at the Autobots, who tried their best to avoid the blasts intended to end their miserable sparks.

Ironhide had difficulty reminding himself that the femme he was fighting was the enemy and not _his _Chromia. He knew his feelings were getting in the way and that he had to ignore them, but he just couldn't bring himself to attack her back. _Was this how Optimus felt when he had seen Elita? _Pain exploded across his shin plates. He hobbled back away from her noticing her over-confident smile. She attacked him again, this time aiming for the optics. He gripped her wrists, preventing her clawed hands from ripping them out. He shoved her away from him, her back hitting the wall. Huffing, she threw herself at him again, seemingly maniacally improvising rather than engaging him in soldier-to-soldier combat. Then he realized. She wasn't thinking her attacks through. She was sloppy with her attacks because she was so _obsessed _with murdering him. His feelings diminished and his duty returned. This was _not _his Chromia. He kicked her away, earning a feminine cry of pain from her, and dove for his gun. Sliding across the floor, he raised it and fired.

The Zone:T Ironhide growled when he saw his spark mate murdered before him by the other Ironhide. As his double began to stand, he shot liquid nitrogen. Ironhide twinged as the substance immobilized him to the waist. He pushed his hands against it trying to free himself.

He stopped when the barrel of a gun pressed itself in his face.

"This is for the lady," the other Ironhide snarled. The trigger was pulled, but not from Ironhide's gun. As the other Ironhide fell, collapsing besides his Chromia, Optimus fired at the ice and freed him.

"Thanks Prime," Ironhide saluted before he rejoined to fight.

Jazz and Blaster grasped each other's wrists, forming a metallic bar and cloths-lined the red-optic Blaster that had charged for them. He grunted and hit the ground hard, rolling onto his chassis and firing in his prone position at the two bots and hitting _himself_. Suddenly a foot stomped down on his back, horror and anger sweeping through him as he turned his helm over his shoulder plates as much as he could... and looked down the barrel of Megatron's alt mode and into the unreadable red visor that flashed unsympathetically at him.

Moonracer and Firestar held onto the arms of the Ratchet as their 'doctor' beat new dents into his armor. Ratchet dental plates locked, trying to hold back the pained grunts that threatened to escape as his twin continued to use him as a punching bag. Firestar fell forward, a blast searing into her spinal seam. His hand released, he punched at his doppelganger, pushing him back to and kicking Moonracer away. Starscream, who leaned against a wall for support, raised his null ray and fired at the two femmes. As they fell, he fell against the wall again sighing loudly in relief and exhaustion.

Zone: T Ratchet stumbled away from them and surveyed the situation before him. They were _losing_. After all this! They were actually recapturing their base and succeeding in it! They were undeserving of it—this world! They had been the ones that were suffering in that hovel, why should they have to lose it to those who took it for granted. Scowling, he pulled a bomb from subspace. He looked down at it. _If they couldn't enjoy the spoils of this world... neither would their enemies._

He reached to grip the detonator when a set of razor sharp talons snatched the device from him. He watched the red and black condor fly away and felt another set of claws sink into his back. He yowled in anger and pain, spinning as he tried to reach behind him and detach whatever it was clawing and shredding him.

Thinking quickly, he rammed his own back into the nearest wall. A cyber-cat hiss informed of what had been attacking him. Turning in anger, just as Ravage was standing, Ratchet booted him down the hall. His optics stopped on his twin. Pulling a thick and wicked syringe, he grinned and lunged for him. Ratchet heard his approach from behind and reacted quickly. As he flew forward, Ratchet dove to the side, his foot going up and knocking the syringe out of his hand.

Zone:T Ratchet watched as the glass syringe shattered, the violet liquid puddle in front of him. He rose to attack his twin, only to feel Ravage's deadly fangs bite into his face. An agonizing scream echoed in Ravage's throat as he teared and shook the medic's face apart. Ravage mauled the enemy medic until the unfortunate doppelganger went offline.

Soon the other Decepticons joined and quickly helped to overpower them. Then they proceeded to the finish line...

* * *

Elita One watched, tiny frightened gasps escaping her vocalizer when she saw the fight before her optics. She had lost and a swarm of outraged mechs were coming for her. How could this happen? How could she lose? Shouldn't the one who wanted victory the most be awarded it? She wanted it more—she deserved it more. This was not fair. Then again, was the world ever? It was completely evident now... no matter how hard one worked for their recognition and worth, the world would never give a slag. She sighed painfully. _If you were here Optimus, I know things would have been different... I failed. _

_Tat-tat-tat-tat_

The paced footsteps of her approaching enemies were as torturous as the hangman's final drum roll. She dimmed her optics._ It is over... there is nothing left to suffer for..._

They're final moment of truth had come, the last obstacle to overcome before they could reach the finish line ahead. They entered the Control Room expecting to see Elita One standing their waiting for them. Megatron had wanted to see the look on the Autobot harridan when she realized she lost. Unfortunately that moment of smug satisfaction he desperately craved for was robbed from him when he saw the pistol that lay in her grayish hand.

* * *

Their fill of Autobot butchery reached, the Decepticons watched as the every last Autobot left, leaving their offline molds behind to be cleaned up. Yet, they were deeply unsatisfied. They knew that there were more doppelgangers out there. Ones that looked exactly like themselves. It didn't matter that they were friendly and did not wish to start a war with them. The very idea of it repulsed every one of them. Especially the Second-in-Command, whose description of his double had angered him more than anything.

As Scrapper repaired him, a burning rage filled up within him with every passing astro second…

* * *

_Universal lesson among many: That no matter personal prejudices and hatred among enemies, if the d__anger exceeds it, they will group together and battle it. It is an ironic truth that ensures survival. It is a rule that knows no boundaries, and in the end, when they stare at their disfigured reflection, no matter how disgusted they feel at the end, they can't bring themselves to regret it. For without unlikely partnerships and helpers, there would have never been a victory. In cases as these, you discover the old time saying 'the universe, indeed, works in mysterious ways.'_

* * *

**A/N:** _Al Denton is from the Twilight Zone episode_ 'Mr. Denton on Doomsday' _in which he is portrayed in the same manner as I described, but in the episode he is actually a washed up gunslinger. I thought Mr. Denton being unemployed would convey the same thing in a modern day setting (the economic recession)._

**Next Chapter:** _The conclusion to this "three part" story. In which the culprit is revealed, more Twilight Zone characters are introduced and history is changed._


	9. Epilogue: A Thing About Machines

**A/N:** _There are Twilight Zone characters hidden in this chapter... can you find them all? But before you do, there is one that I feel that you may need to know about._

**Mr. B.W Bevis: **Is from the episode entitled the same as his name. The reason I mention him is because he is not to be confused with **Mr. Bemis**. The bookish little man from the_ Swindle_ chapter. _Mr. Bevis is accident prone, a little vague, a little discombobulated, with a life that possesses all the security of a floating crap game._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone and its characters belong to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. I don't own Rommel, Patton, De Gaulle and Monty—they belong to themselves. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

****

Chapter 9

**"A Thing About Machines"**

_And so, with everything in both fantasy worlds and reality, nightmares always reach their ends. The results are studied and researched further to better understand why things happen the way they do. What lessons they teach us. If we learn from them or not, and what causes these events..._

* * *

Outside the Autobot Base, Patton, Rommel and the Decepticons waited for word on the results of the recapture mission. Rommel and the Decepticons had faith, but Patton did not. At least, that's what Rommel was reading from the general's sour face and constant pacing.

"George, I don't mean to pry," Rommel said, "but is there something that is bothering you?"

"Of course not!" barked Patton. "I'm just sick of waiting is all!"

"Patience," Rommel told him.

"To hell with patience," Patton mumbled under his breath.

Skywarp's blue optics panned to the weathered soldier briefly before looked away again. Patton noticed and decided to bite his tongue even though he wanted to inform the robot that his feelings were none of his business. Rommel's eyes flickered back and forth between the two.

Rommel knew of Patton's distaste for the robots. His objection to their existence was classic conservative prejudice; they were something that went against God and nature, no matter how benevolent and helping they had been. Perhaps it was just the Autobots that left a bitter taste in the general's mouth, whatever the case may be, Rommel knew that Patton would never fully accept them.

Rommel lowered his head and reached for something in his inside coat pocket. He stared down at the folded letter in his leathered hands. The wax seal was broken and he knew that it was going to raise suspicion of his involvement of the orders that were written on it. Rommel knew that Patton did not like the Transformers, but he also knew that Patton was a firm believer in letting the world solve it's own problems.

"George," Rommel called to him as he stood up, "let's take a walk."

* * *

Running through the ash colored halls of the building that served many spirits as their Limbo, he turned a corner and continued to run. He passed two gentlemen that stared after him even when he dissapered through the opaque glass door marked _Supernatural Division: Parrell Department._

"Bevis seems quite in a hurry," Wordsworth, a librarian who also worked in the Warehouse with Bevis, commented. Nodding in the direction where he left.

"Yeah," murmured Edward Hall, a man who always looked as if he hadn't had slept in years. "Wish I had that amount of energy."

* * *

Enjoying a chatter break away from the eyes of their managers De Gaulle and Monty, three ex-soldiers stood in the hallway. Their names were Lt. Fitzgerald, an infantry platoon man from 1945. A Flying Ace from the First World Wars' _Flying Marine Corps _named Lt. William Terrance Decker and last but not least WWII pilot Captain James Embry.

"Have you all heard what has happened in our department?" asked Decker, his British accent somber. "Rumor has it that someone has been stealing from the Warehouse."

"Why would someone be stealing from the Warehouse?" questioned Fitzgerald. "What gain could they have from anything in there?"

"Well… there are a lot of nice things in there," Embry commented. "Things that would have been useful to us in our former lives—and even now if they used they took their vacation time down to the Earth."

"What did they take?" inquired Fitzgerald.

"I'm not sure," Decker said. "Although I was told by Walter Jameson, you know the fellow in the History Department, that he heard _it might _have been a journal."

"What kind of journal?" asked Embry.

"He said perhaps _The Stargazer's Journal_," Decker answered. "Whatever dream the author has stored in the back of their mind, they write it down and their wish is granted."

"Hmm, I think I can see why that happened," Fitzgerald said. "Maybe someone had a grudge or unfinished business down on Earth."

"But why risk it?" Embry questioned. "Stealing from the Warehouse is one of the highest crimes here especially when the Boss is very flexible about letting our ghostly selves wander the Earth once a year."

"You don't have to wait for All Hallows Eve to wander, you can go anytime as long as you're not caught," argued Fitzgerald.

"Yes… I'm sure Mr. Death will be pleased to hear that remark," droned Decker, who, like most who felt overworked every 364 days a year, ditched _Limbo _from time to time. No one had been caught yet much to their relief... although a good thing never lasted.

A flash of color caught their attention and they tried desperately to avoid it, unfortunately…

Mr. Bevis crashed into Fitzgerald who in turn knocked Embry down. Decker stumbled backwards to avoid going down with the rest of the dominos.

"Well hello Terrance, James and Fitzgerald. Funny running into you all—I am sorry though," Bevis apologized, standing and helping the others up. Bevis, embarrassed, wiped and straitened Fitzgerlad's uniform. The infantry man took Bevis's hands away as respectfully as he could.

"It's alright Bevis," Fitzgerald assured, clearing his throat. "Just watch where you're going next time. Where you running to in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Oh," Bevis murmured. "You know the rumors about someone stealing from the Warehouse?"

They nodded.

"Well… the Warehouse did an entire check of the inventory and it turns out that there was no Stargazer's Journal—it was missing—and if that wasn't strange, Jana Loren who works with Mr. Finchely stacking the shelves, you know that bitter old sport who has a thing against machines, well it turns out that someone had seen her with it. Didn't report it at first—thought it was a regular old journal."

"Who was the dummy who didn't report it?" asked Embry.

Bevis flashed him with a semi-frown: "The dummy was me."

* * *

Inside Montgomery's pristine and orderly office, De Gaulle and the Englishman talked about the troubling situation. Neither were pleased about being informed of the doppelganger crossing—it was their job to make sure there were no faults, and Rommel and Patton's job to police it.

"Do you believe it was wise to send Patton?" questioned De Gaulle. "He is as obsessed with fighting as he had been in his previous life."

"Which is why Rommel is there to keep the American Bull Dog on a leash," Montgomery sternly comforted. "Patton is on the lowest part of this hierarchy. He knows he has to follow Rommel's orders… or he will find himself with a desk job."

"I'm still not convinced," De Gaulle said. "Even if you take away the sticks, you can still beat the drum with your fists."

"He can complain all he wants," Montgomery said, understanding. "And just like it is his right to complain, it is our right wither to take it into consideration or not."

There was a knock at the door, halting their conversation. "Yes, come in," Montgomery called.

De Gaulle stared at the awkward gentleman that had entered the office, unsure what exactly to think of him besides…_ animated_. He wore a checkered suit, a red bow tie and an overly friendly face.

"Hello," greeted James B.W Bevis with a small wave. "I heard about situation with the Parrell Dimensions from a co-worker in the Warehouse—his name is Paul Grinstead just in case you want to know—and I'm here to report to you that I believe that Jana Loren has stolen one of the items of the Warehouse."

"And why do you believe this to be relevant to our Department's problem?" De Gaulle questioned.

"Well I know this is none of my business, but I overheard her talking to Mr. Finchley about their dislike for those robots—and machines in general. And then a week ago I saw her with a journal that looked just like the Stargazer's Journal. Well, we checked our inventory and it was missing…"

"So you believe that she has used the journal to open this extra door?" Montgomery said, entwining his fingers and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I don't know why she would do it, but I'm certain that is the case, so yes sir," Bevis said.

"Thank you, we appreciate your information and will look into your findings further," Montgomery said.

"Well, thanks, I'm just glad to be of help," Bevis smiled.

"You were," Montgomery nodded, his face stern but with gratitude.

With a final half-smile, Bevis left the office and trudged back to the Warehouse. Not knowing how correct he really was. Montgomery stood up from his chair and paced the floor, his hands clasped behind his back. Sighing, he reached for the intercom button.

"Ms. Foley, please ask Mr. Death to visit me please—tell him I have something to report to him," Montgomery instructed his secretary.

"Of course sir," she answered back.

"You believe that eccentric man?" asked De Gaulle, curious.

"Not entirely, but at this point we have no other potential leads. It's best to investigate something when it's presented to you, no matter how farfetched."

* * *

Like visiting a wax museum, the Decepticons in the Med Bay watched as the lifeless Autobots that decorated the hallways of the Nemesis were dragged in once by one by the Decepticons that were not injured. The mechs in the Nemesis were either waiting to be repaired, or bringing the Constructicons 'spare parts'.

All but three...

Soundwave and Megatron were preoccupied in the Control Station, fixing security measures that might have gotten tampered with when the Autobots were playing with their computer. Skywarp on the other hand, who had found out about his wing mate Thundercracker, left to this quarters and had not come out since.

"Soundwave," Megatron's tired raspy voice came, halting the Communication Officer's work. "Stop for a moment. I need you to answer questions for me."

"As you command Megatron," was his obedient answer. He turned and faced his leader.

His leader's optics studied him for a moment before he asked: "Tell me Soundwave what you were thinking when you saw your doppelganger."

Soundwave had predicted this conversation would come ever since his doppelganger arrived in the Autobot's base with the humans. The contempt that Starscream and his leader had when he first saw his twin had lingered around his helm like smoke, and he knew that Megatron would not be pleased with the answers that Soundwave would give.

"Personal feelings were irrelevant; mission and recapture of the Nemesis were higher priority," Soundwave told him.

"I didn't ask what you felt, I asked what you thought of him," Megatron spat.

"I thought nothing of him," Soundwave said. "A passive phenomenon."

"Passive?"

"Both Autobots and Decepticons possessed a double, therefore, nothing special."

"Is that what he thought of you as well?" Megatron asked, an optics brow lifting canvassly. "I know even you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from trying to read his mind."

Soundwave paused. Yes, Megatron was right. He had tried briefly and he wished he didn't have to answer Megatron's question. Megatron noticed his hesitation and threw him an impatient look… best not keep his master waiting…

"Unsure," he answered.

"You don't know?"

"Possessed impenetrable mental barriers," Soundwave said. "Conclusion: more advanced telepathically than I."

Megaton optics widened minutely while his jaw and facial plates tensed. "More advanced… you mean he is stronger than you?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied, his voice as indifferent as usual, although he was annoyed about the fact as well. Instead of invading his blue-visor double's mind, finding the true location of the door that lead to the other world (which is what he knew Megatron wanted ever since he had heard about his own double), it had been the other Soundwave that had entered his mind and spoke telepathically to him…

_We do not wish to fight you. We only wish to assist you. Fighting with us is a wasted gesture that will end disastrously for you. Fight your enemies in this world and allow us to return to ours._

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest plate and turned his back to Soundwave, as if he was thinking aggressively about what he had told him.

"If they are so superior to us," Megatron scowled. "Why not _all _of them show themselves? Why would they only send your double to tell us about the Autobots. If they are stronger, than they shouldn't be afraid of us, wouldn't you agree Soundwave?"

"Yes," Soundwave answered. "Possible reason is they simply did not want to fight and sensed that we might begin one. Solution: stay hidden."

"They feared that _we _would start a fight?" Megatron laughed. "Even so, they shouldn't be afraid of showing themselves if they can _beat _us so easily!"

"They are pacifists," Soundwave reminded. "They will avoid conflict at any cost."

"Thank you for the definition Soundwave," Megatron grumbled.

Megatron's communicator beeped. **:What is it?: **he hissed.

**:Starscream is gone: **informed Scrapper.

* * *

Walking in the dark, coniferous forest Rommel finally stopped Patton and handed him the letter he had been holding on to.

"What the hell is this?" Patton demanded, snatching the letter away from Rommel.

Opening it, he read over the contents. Rommel studied his face in the moonlight. Patton disliked what he was reading; that much was blatantly obvious. Patton looked up at Rommel, his face stern and angered.

"We've been reassigned to Zone: A3," Rommel said.

"Doppelgangers in Africa?" Patton scoffed. "How exciting. This is damn stupid what they are doing."

"I know it is," Rommel sighed. "But it is already finalized. They were planning to do this no matter the outcome—wither we are successful or not."

"Why are they doing this?" Patton demanded. "Because of what's happened? Don't they know that no matter how goddamn perfect those paper-pushers try and control the world there will always be mistakes? Something can always go wrong! It's too late anyway! Those damn metallic abominations have casualties. Tell me, how are Montgomery and De Gaulle going to erase _that_?"

"They plan to erase their memories and bring the casualties back to life," Rommel informed, sighing. "It will be as if it never happened."

Patton allowed a moment of silence to creep in, letting the words of his partner float around in his head. He sighed and looked at the letter in his hand. Uncrumpling it, he re-read it again, his head shaking.

"Are you going to voice your opinion to De Gaulle and Montgomery?" asked Rommel.

"No…" Patton replied dryly. "No, I'm a soldier. I know how to say _'yes sir' _and not question the orders given. I may not goddamn like them, but I know when I should pick my fights and this is not one of them; spent a lifetime learning to keep my mouth shut. I'm not going to waste my voice out for it to fall on deaf ears. But I'll say this, even though I don't like the machines, what we're doing isn't right. They're not getting a chance to voice their outrage either. They've helped us, fought with us, and even taken one on the nose for us. And it won't make a bit of difference to them if we tell them. In the end we'll only be making a sad attempt to satisfy our guilty conscious. They're not going to remember us. They're going to wake up in Zone: T with no recollection of us... this experience... or what they _are_. They'll be trapped with nothing to do but wander their surroundings like ghosts of a Flying Dutchman."

"A rather disappointing ending," Rommel frowned.

"Everything always has a disappointing ending, Rommel," Patton said. "It just depends on which side you're on."

* * *

Cutting through the clouds like a sword, Starscream's radar continued to survey, always coming up blank. A small indicator light flashed in Starscream's view, but he didn't give a slag. His energy levels could wait after he killed his double. Somewhere amongst the dark pines was his doppelganger, groveling, complimenting and bowing to the other Megatron.

_**Never**_.

A mockery. Nobody made a mockery of him—not even_ himself!_ He swore to Primus… he would not return back to the Nemesis until his mirror image was shattered into a thousand pieces!

* * *

She had been discovered and she was in trouble. Truthfully it didn't matter. Her death had been an exact reflection of when she was alive; in a prison, unable to roam anywhere, to go outside, to explore the world. Always under constant surveillance. Only this time she wasn't living in a house full of her father's servant androids; the laborious imitations that mocked her from day to day. They enjoyed being alive, enjoyed their mundane routines. They were the reason for her hatred and self-consciousness… those damn robots, the very name was like vinegar to her. She had only found one soul in this ridiculous excuse of an afterlife, Mr. Finchley, a pompous writer who also shared a hatred to machines—he claimed they lead to his death. It was from him she learned about the Transformers and the parallel worlds… and also where her idea sparked.

Two Ottoman infantry men of the Crimean War lead her to the office of Montgomery. She glanced once at his secretary whose fingers danced along to the melody of the noisy typewriter.

With one final, unregretful sigh, she entered the office. She recognized only one face, a face that everyone in the building knew...

Mr. Death.

Montgomery and De Gaulle had expected a woman less frail than the creature that glided into the office. Slender, middle-upper class woman who dressed in a casual dress of her statue in the late fifties. Her face was firm, and innocent, almost like a doe. Her eyes flickered to the men in the room, waiting for them to break the silence.

"Miss... do you know why we have called you here?" Montgomery said, his tone rhetorical.

Reaching into her bag, she held the Stargazer's Journal to them, the velvet covered book that allowed her to purge the world of the artificial humanoid giants. Without the faintest trance of penance of her actions, she dropped the book on the cherry wood desk. Montgomery eyed it momentarily before lifting the cover and seeing what she had scribbled down. Confirming it was she, indeed, who had committed the crime.

"Tell me, I desperately need to know," Jana Loren began, her voice as cold as Siberian winds. "Did they exterminate each other or should I perhaps steal something else that will accomplish the job?"

The faces of the three gentlemen were the same, baffled, but they still managed to keep their thin lips tight in unreadable and somewhat disgusted demeanors.

"So it is clear that you admit to it," De Gaulle said. "You know the penalty for stealing—not to mention carrying out a heinous act as this one."

"Oh, I do sir," she nodded. "But at least I did the world a most pleasant favor and disposed of them like the waste of metal they really are."

Montgomery's head tilted like a curious foxhound. "Why do you hate them so? Please tell us, we are all very interested to know your motives."

"I personally despise them all," she began, her voice cracking with emotion. "Ever since my father created his own androids, he had become a slave to the toys he had made! Dependent on them like a child. Staying inside the house instead of going out into the real world. Out—where _life_ is! And he dragged me down with him. I had no life because of them... because those machines taught him how to hate life. Fixed him into a characterless and colorless life filled with eight o'clock breakfasts—dry toast and jam. The same Jimmie Davis record over and over. _"You are my sunshine." _And I'll tell you something else sir, there is nothing sunny about life when it's controlled by a clock—a clock that is maintained and dusted by a servant robot. Those lifeless things destroyed and prevented me from having a _life_."

"A personal vendetta, eh?" Montgomery alleged. "And you believed you were doing, and I quote you, _' the world a favor'_ and ridding them yourself."

"Yes..." she whispered.

"You are a very foolish woman," De Gaulle said.

"No you are the fools," she returned, "You and your department. You created these extra robots and placed them away into storage, and they wanted out but you couldn't control them. So like my father you became dependant on the others ones because you didn't know how to keep them out... and you couldn't muster the courage—generals of all people—to get rid of them."

"Yes, we see your motives now, and understand your personal feelings about them," Montgomery said, the swiveled in his chair and pointed at Mr. Death with his pressed index fingers. "However... I think you should hear what Mr. Death has to say."

"Thank you for the introduction Mr. Montgomery," Mr. Death said, his voice flat as always. He took a step to Jana, who studied the dark suited man glacially.

"Ms. Loren," Mr. Death started, "You were a very special case that I could not let vanish by. You see, there are only a handful of other workers that tragically fell to the same circumstances as you. You see, Dr. Loren, erased your memory. The personality and mind are the soul of a person, without it the body is just an empty shell. When he erased your memory, he unintentionally ripped your soul from your body. I collect cases like these because of their uniqueness. Your soul can still reclaim your body, but I only do this if I believe the soul is deserving of it. Your hatred and negativity for the machines is what kept you here, and I hoped your mental instability might have gone away as time went by... but that is not the case."

"Usually in these cases when we rehabilitate a soul whose entire memory has been erased, we dig back in their records, and when they arrive here they only know their most pleasant moment. The only reasons you remember that you lived in a house of androids and your father and mother were the way they were, is because these are the only memories you had. But do you know why you have no happy memories and why your father kept you away from the world? Each machine in his house was designed for a certain household purpose, to make Dr. Loren's life easier, happier, for himself _and_ Mrs. Loren."

Jana's eyes widened. She swallowed once, the words in her stomach trying to break through the lump in her throat that was preventing her from asking her questions.

"What are you telling me? I don't understand," she shook her head.

"Dr. Loren created each machine with a purpose: A butler to serve, a cook to feed them, a maid to massage Mrs. Loren's shoulders, a cleaning lady... a daughter to love and to keep them company."

Jana's mouth fell open horror; the curled blonde tresses on her hair shaking as she swung her head from side to side in denial. "No..." she breathed. "It's not... it can't possible. He wouldn't do that... how could he? No... I can't be a... a..."

"Ms. Loren I apologize but you are an android," Mr. Death bluntly said. "And you are also proof to this organization of a hypothesis of mine... that there is a soul in a machine. That there is a soul that resides in them. We started Zone: T because you made us aware of it. Everything that has a soul, must have a copy to be filed away. This is a necessary policy that we must follow."

It felt as if the very life was being choked from her. The invisible hand of anguish tightened around her windpipe making breathing almost impossible. As she _computed _the information, her knees became like rubber. Her head dipped down, her eyes staring at her shoes, she couldn't face the sets of eyes that she felt staring at her, criticizing her, unsympathetically regarding her as nothing more than a common criminal.

Her emotions swept over her eyelids and down her cheeks. Quickly she wiped her face and stared at the trickle of salt water that had come from her fake squishy deer eyes. As it rolled in her palm, her gasps slowly turned to sobs. _How can I be crying...? I'm a machine... machines can't cry. They're not human..._

"Why am I _crying_!?" she yelled falling to her knees finally. "Machines don't feel pain—they don't feel ANYTHING! They're lights and clockwork—they don't have a soul! They're metal! Why am I different!? How can I be a machine if I have _feelings_?!"

"Anything that has a soul is capable of feeling emotions and responding appropriately to them," Mr. Death explained. "Dr. Loren also thought it practical to fit you with the ability to cry to avoid suspicion."

She continued to weep, her hands muffling her sounds as she covered them over her face.

"I apologize for keeping this knowledge from you Ms. Loren," Mr. Death said, "But we did not foresee a problem that would result to something of this magnitude. Therefore, I regrettably must inform you that you are dismissed of your duties and you will be placed in door number 3."

She exhaled heavily in terror. She swallowed and turned to face Mr. Death. "Please... no... not that. I-I didn't know!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Loren," Mr. Death frowned, gripping under her arm gently and lifting her up. "But crime and punishment must always remain black and white."

She said nothing and let Mr. Death lead her to her sinful prison cell. Door number 3 a.k.a the circle of hell they sent souls that preformed _'Wrath'_. Closing the door behind them, De Gaulle turned to Montgomery, analyzing his reaction to the meeting.

"Terribly ironic that her revenge was targeted at her own species," De Gaulle commented.

"Yes, very," Montgomery nodded.

Both of them said nothing, instead Montgomery slid the velvet book towards him and took out a pen.

* * *

Starscream's blue optic sensors darted to the sky when he heard the roar of a jet fly above them. At first he regarded it as nothing, perhaps an earthling making its way to its military base, but the shot that blew dirt across his shin guards told him a different story. Thundercracker, who Starscream had been talking to before the interruption, looked at his Air Commander, his optics waiting for him to ask for assistance.

"No Thundercracker," Starscream answered, seeing his wing mate's gaze. "He is my clone. _I_ will speak to him."

"You know what he expects," Thundercracker said. "And I doubt that speaking civil to you is the first thing on his processor."

"I know," Starscream sighed. "But he's my problem."

Starscream looked back at the blue Seeker, placed his hand on his shoulder and offered a weary smile before he transformed and took off into the night sky. As soon as Starscrem was out of sight, Thundercracker took off, running through the dark forest.

Transforming, Zone:T Starscream ignited his thrusters and hovered amongst the clouds and moon. His optics scanning for the red, white and blue jet that would burst through the white fog at any moment. He knew he was a sitting duck, but the sooner the other one found him the sooner he could negotiate peacefully with him. Although he knew with an anxious spark that it was not going to be as easily as he wished it to be.

Soundwave's story of his encounter with the other Decepticons had left them all with a feeling of alarm, even though they had expected their personalities to reflect those of their Zone:T Autobot enemies. Like Prime, this Megatron was ruthless, terrifyingly and a brute. Like Prowl, his double was an arrogant, conniving, traitorous coward who would shot you in the back the astro-second he looked at you. He had hoped that he wouldn't have had to meet him...

Like a bullet shot from a gun, the other Starscream dove at him, transformed with his arms outstretched and with wild flaming red optics. He tackled him around the mid-section, below his cockpit and pushed him downward towards the ground. Zone:T Starscream repositioned his thrusters behind him, but it did little good. They slammed into the ground, breaking pines and throwing up dirt with each roll.

Collecting himself, he turned to face the one who attacked him. The red-optic Starscream lashed out, swinging blindly at him. It didn't take much for him to dodge his punches and kicks. He caught his kick in his hands and twisted him, resulting in the other Starscream landing with a pained yelp on his chassis. He rose again, growling, turned and reached for his face. He caught his wrists and conveying no emotion on his face plate pivoted on his thrusters and threw him to the side. Starscream tumbled to the ground again.

The red-optic Starscream pressed his hands into the ground and pushed himself back up, preparing to re-engage their fight, but halted when the other Starscream pointed his arm cannons at him.

"Listen to me," Zone: T Starscream began. "I know you want to kill me, but I don't want to fight you. If you do fight me, you will lose—even if you did have all your energy which I can see that you don't. It doesn't take a medical scanner to see that you are low on energy. Go back to your base. Do not look for me, do not pursue me. If you do, I will fight you and if I have to, I _will_ take you offline."

Starscream responded, his screechy and insane laughter echoing in the night.

"I'm can't hurt you—I don't want to," The Zone: T Starscream told him, lowering his weapon.

The other Starscream smirked devilishly. "Well that works out perfectly because I can hurt YOU!"

He raised his weapons and fired at him, hitting him in the wings. Another shot was fired, but not from his own cannons. He screamed loudly, honoring his infamous name and fell backwards. His hand shot to his cockpit and over his damaged spark chamber.

Emerging from the trees, the other Decepticons walked forward, Megatron's cannon still smoky from firing a high powered shot. Starscream's ventilation powered through him, trying to cool his overheated circuits, pain continuing to scorch his chest.

The blue-optic Megatron peered down at him, a look of disappointment tugging at the corner of his mouth plates.

"_You_..." Starscream achingly seethed.

They all froze. Every Transformer halted. Everyone in the Ark, the Nemesis and in the forest froze as stiffly and as lifeless as department store mannequins. Their last action crystallized in time. Then as quickly as it had happened, they unfroze...

* * *

Optimus Prime onlined his optics and looked around his room. Sitting himself up, he swung his feet over the sides of his berth and rubbed the side of his helm. For some odd reason, he felt that there was something out of place. As if he was missing something, or there was something that he should be remembering but he couldn't think of it. Groaning tiredly, he placed his blue feet on the floor and walked out of his quarters.

He walked to the Control Room, and addressed the mech that was there.

"Any Decepticon activity Red Alert?" asked Optimus as he approached Teletrann I.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp are patrolling outside a small town in western Arizona they might be up to something but so far they haven't done anything... yet. Stunticons are somewhere in West Virginia, but they're not doing anything either," Red Alert reported.

"And what of Hound's holographic decoys?"

"Laserbeak was detected by Teletrann, so maybe they might investigate. Whatever keeps Megatron distracted—although I don't know if it wise to anger him by wasting his time... I certainly don't want him knocking at our door."

"Yes we don't want that," agreed Prime. "Keep an optic on them and inform me of any new developments."

"Yes sir," answered Red Alert.

Optimus walked back to his quarters to contact Elita One as he usually did every diun. Ignoring the urge to figure out whatever it was his processor was having troubling remembering, he entered his quarters, and sighed again.

Another day.

Another uneventful day to add to many...

* * *

_Submitted for your approval. Some inflict damage on others and end up hurting themselves. And sometimes, no matter how extraordinary, some things get forgotten wither it be by your choice or another makes it taboo, and things eventually find themselves falling back to normality. But as bitter as they may be, these are once again, lessons that make up the universe we live in._

* * *

**A/N:** _Even if you are not a Twilight Zone fan I'm sure you were able to find them:_ Wordsworth, Edward Hall, Walter Jameson, Bevis of course, Lt. Fitzgerald, William Decker, James Embry, Mr. Death, Helen Foley, Mr. Finchely, Paul Grinstead and Jana Loren_. Also, just in case, the Decepticons and Autobots won't be able to remember the events in the doppelganger chapters, the other TF/TZ chapters they still will be able to remember. Just to avoid confusion in future chapters._

**Next Chapter:**_ We dispense with the dramatic story-telling for something a little more light-hearted and comical. The next tale is called_ 'Decepticon Seeker Medley'_ and it features our favorite trio of dysfunctional partners who try and balance their most desired wishes come true_.


	10. Decepticon Seekers

A/N: _In my last 'Next Chapter' I told you this was to be called 'Decepticon Seeker Medley'. I had a plan that involved using song lyrics for this chapter. However, my plan was a complete flop and I decided to not do it. __**This is still the same chapter, but the title is changed.**_ _Sorry for the confusion. Again I must apologize for the wait. I wanted to get this out in October since it was the story's anniversary, but sadly I allowed myself to fall into a small writers block on this chapter. _

_I would like to thank __**Northwest Sage**__ for once again lending me his eyes and editing skills._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling and CBS. Transformers to Hasbro. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"****Trick 'R Treat****"**

Leisurely strolling the streets and sneering at awkward and angered passing glances was nothing new to the three Decepticon Seekers. It was routine in every neighborhood, every sector, and every _planet _the Decepticon Empire had conquered successfully. The residents, as every being is when a questionable and dramatic act occurs, were apprehensive to the switch from peaceful neutral planet to Decepticon colony in which the soldiers could spend a solar cycle or two for relaxation. Even though Megatron was a strict dictator, even he in the rarest of times was practical; morale and a '_recharge of the batteries' _are needed to maintain a sane army—if the Decepticons could call themselves sane that is.

Skywarp flashed a grin to the yellow-optic neutral femme that stood inside the doorway of her home. Disgusted, she curtly closed the door and hid herself away. Skywarp frowned and continued to walk with his wing mates back to where Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Rumble, Frenzy and the Coneheads were patiently waiting for them. The sooner the better in Starscream's opinion; there were sparklings galore inhabiting the pitiful colony. Sparklings annoyed the Seeker to no end... but not as much as the mech under discussion.

"Once again, Megatron lacks the mental capacity to see when things are a waste of time!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker mentally groaned, similar phrases crossing their processors. _Here we go again..._

"If_** I**_ was leader..."

Skywarp interrupted him. "Yes, we know,_ 'you would make a better leader if you were in charge'_. The Autobots would tremble in your very presence and would refer to you only as"—Skywarp rose his vocals to their highest pitch—"_LORD _Starscrem."

"Do not mock me Skywarp," Starscream warned. "Someday my time will come and my very first decree after annilating and enslaving every Autobot soul in the universe will be to lock you in a detention center for so long you lose that disgusting tone AND the count of how many solar cycles you have been imprisoned for!"

Being accustomed to Starscream's empty promises and threats was an understatement for the purple and black teleporter; he was so comfortable that he welcomed them.

"Words Screamer... _words_," Skywarp smiled while wiping his shoulder plating before replying back in a jokingly insightful manner. "Your words are as pathetic as the fleshies."

After many countless millennia of being a member of the trine, and knowing when Skywarp's words went too far in damaging the egotiscal Seeker's pride and Thundercracker knew when it was his cue to step in and resolve the conflict before things progressed into a bloody brawl.

"Quit it you two—not tonight," Thundercracker intervened, stepping in the middle of the two. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, remember?"

"I am enjoying myself," quipped Skywarp, loving every deadly look his Air Commander was flashing him with.

"How can_ I _enjoy myself when I am paired with insobordant and disrespectful comrades!?" Starscream returned, huffing the question in Skywarp's direction.

"Ohh... quit crying Screamer," Skywarp said, his smile dipping into a thin line. "If it wasn't for me and TC backing you up, Megatron would have turned you into a data pad weight by now. All you do is complain. I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"Megatron recognizes my importance, unlike _**I **_who cannot recognize yours Skywarp!" Starscream pushed by Thundercracker and with lightning speed grasped Skywarp's throat. Natural reaction caused Skywarp's black hands to clamp over Starscream's arm, but he showed no discomfort in his face.

"And if you ever call me that derogatory name again," Starscream hissed in a voice he reserved for only his enemies. "I will smelt you _alive_."

Skywarp slyly smirked and in an instant disappeared. Starscream's hand clenched when Skywarp teleported out of his grasp. Skywarp reappeared on top of the roof where the femme lived, his optics narrowed in a humored stare.

"You gotta catch me first... _SCREAMER_!"

Thundercracker grimaced when Starscream let out a loud audio-splitting and furious cry, reminding the whole planet the reason he was called _'Starscream'_. Transforming, he took off after Skywarp. The teleporter following suit and transforming, teleport-hopping in the night sky as his Air Commander gave chase. Thundercracker let out exhausted sigh. _Primus, why couldn't the two aftheads just get along long enough for him to have a peaceful exertion?_

He heard someone make a deep rumbliling sound, similar to the sound when humans cleared their throats. He turned to his left to meet the green optics of the mech who was leaning in the doorway of an establishment. He was the same height as Thundercracker and possessed no insignia anywhere on his green and black painting. Wings and a cockpit indicated he was a flyer. His wings swept down instead of out to the sides. Thin green lines ran down the sides of his legs as he thoughtfully tapped his feet. His helm design reminded him of Menasor's own but that was where the similarities between the combiner and mech ended; his optics gleamed, perfectly accompaning a coy smile upon his faceplates.

"I think it is safe to assume that you need a drink."

For a moment Thundercracker considered declining the mech's offer when his audio receptors picked up Starscream's distant yelling. He knew that the two would eventually tire and they would return to where they had left their blue friend, so, with a shrug and nothing better to do he took the mech up on the request.

"Umm... sure," Thundercracker mumbled.

The mech's optics gleamed. He stepped aside and raised his hand towards the door, welcoming him silently with his gesture. Thundercracker stepped inside, his optics brightening with surprise at what he saw.

Energon stacked the shelves in many different shapes and colors that he had never witnessed before. Against one side of the store, inside clear display cases, were different assortments of energon. Twisted and dyed into a preferred shape, they sat perfectly organized. Behind the display cases were cases of the strange energon, labeled and decorated that would catch the optic of any sparkling. Against the other side of the store was a bar, its selves held alcoholic and other brands of energon. It looked like a Cybertronian candy shop.

The mech walked behind the bar and motioned his hand to the stools. Thundercracker took a seat while the mech turned the latch and poured a bright blue High Grade.

"My name is Lockhead," the green and black mech introduced, extending his hand.

"Thundercracker," he said, shaking his hand quickly.

"Yes, I know who you are," Lockhead said, passing him a drink. "You're a Decepticon, come to enslave the universe and all of its inhabitants... _blah de blah de blah_... at least that's what's rumored and what I have heard from the other gents that come in here."

Thundercracker's optic bridges lifted indifferently, not caring too much of the rumor. He raised his glass and took a sip of the drink given to him. His cheek plates inflated like a puffer fish, the liquid burning in his mouth like volcanic lava. He swallowed it, the substance aching through his circuitry and down to his fuel tanks. He let out a static cough, banging a fist against his cockpit and over his spark as if it would help.

"My own special blend," Lockhead told him.

Thundercracker shook his helm, trying to clear his head. "Strong..."

"Thought you could use some," Lockhead commented, referring to the spat between his two friends.

"They're not as bad as they look," Thundercracker said, pushing the brew aside for the moment. Lockhead gazed over at him with a doubtful look. "Sometimes..."

Lockhead's mouth plates tugged slightly as his optics drifted off to the side. His optics fixed back on Thundercracker who was peering around at the contents of his candy section.

"Ah yes... you're probably wondering about my strange business," Lockhead mused. "Well, you see, it's not merely about financial profit with me—it's all self profit. I enjoy making these energon treats. And I find self satisfaction that others enjoy the things I make. I'm a candy mech, and I make the world just a little bit sweeter."

"Hmm," Thundercracker shrugged. "I've heard about these candy shops, but never seen one until now." The truth was that Thundercracker actually hadn't but he felt a lie was better than not commenting at all.

Like a magician, Lockhead pulled and energon treat out of thin air and held it out to Thundercracker. Thundercracker hesitantly smirked at the edible purple Decepticon shaped insignia.

"Here, judge me," Lockhead said.

Thundercracker took it from him and sunk his dental plates into it. He finished it in another bite.

"Not bad," he said.

Lockhead let out a hearty chuckle.

Thundercracker took another sip of his High Grade. "Sparklings must be magnetized to your shop."

"You have no idea..."

* * *

_An Hour Later..._

"If you allow me... do you mind if I be frank with you?"

Thundercracker slid the blue brew back over to him, took an intoxicating sip and sat it down on the glossy bar. "I can take it."

"You seem to be someone who tends to care about others-- but don't get me wrong, you still reserve time for yourself," Lockhead said. "But you seem not to fully enjoy the treasures of being alive. You think that the only way you can enjoy it... is if others around you enjoy it. Now, I'm sure I'm probably missing my target, especially when we are talking about you—a _Decepticon _of all things—however, you are an oddity to me. The way you tried to prevent the fight rather than instigating it further like I have seen in other Decepticons, well... it just doesn't seem befitting."

Thundercracker frowned slightly, but didn't comment.

Lockhead tapped his fingers against his chin. His optics gleaming. "If you could wish for anything Thundercracker, tell me... what would it be? What does your heart desire?"

Thundercracker narrowed his optics in confusion. "Did you just say _'heart'_? Isn't that a human--"

"I said spark," Lockhead interrupted defensively, his face stony. "You heard wrong."

Thundercracker went silent, unsure what to say. He was dead positive that he had heard _'heart'_ instead _'spark'_. Pushing it aside, he returned back to the question that was asked of him.

"Honestly," Thundercracker said, starting to feel the inebriating powers of the High Grade start to take hold of his logic. "If I could make Starscream and Skywarp's dreams come true, they'd be happy, they wouldn't fight and then _I_ would be happy. That's my wish, for them to get whatever the slag they want so they can stop bickering."

The most mischievous of smiles graced the candy mech's face, an unnatural twinkle lit in his optics that Thundercracker failed to notice as he took another sip. "For humor's sake Thundercracker, why don't we... make it official?"

"What do you mean_ official_?"

Lockhead bit his bottom lip component, pondering. "You know what just forget it... we both know that you mean it anyway."

Thundercracker was about to ask him what exactly he meant by the statement, when his communicator beeped.

**:Hey Thunderbutt, where the frag are you?: **called the ever impatient Blitzwing. **:You're delaying us.:**

**:I'm waiting for Starscream and Skywarp.:** Thundercracker returned.

**:We're ALL here waiting for you.: **Blitzwing informed him. **:Get your aft over here or you can stay here and play tea party with the brats for the next three vorns.:**

**:I'm on my way.: **Thundercracker told him before he turned off the comm-link. Thundercracker lifted himself from the stool and turned to Lockhead.

"No charge," Lockhead answered before Thundercracker could even ask. Thundercracker nodded a _'thank you'_and began heading for the door before Lockhead called out to him. Thundercracker caught another Decepticon shaped energon treat, only this one contained a protruding stick at the end of it.

"Something for the road," Lockhead told him.

Thundercracker nodded again and left.

Alone in the candy shop, Lockhead grinned wolfishly. "There goes another _sucker,_" he chuckled to himself, his emerald optics brightening with mischief.

* * *

As Thundercracker walked he continued to re-run the dialogue between him and Lockhead. In the blue Seeker's opinion, he was by far the strangest mech he had ever met. Especially at the part where he asked him what he wished for. There was something odd, but Thundercracker knew that there were always weird ones in the universe, just a matter of time before you ran into them.

Thundercracker tossed the stick away as he approached Astrotrain's bulky shuttle mode.

"Finally!" exclaimed Blitzwing as he whipped his arms in the air. "What the slag took you so long?"

"Yeah... now Astrotrain's going to be late and Megatron's not going to be happy," Dirge's melancholy voice added.

"Silence Dirge! I've never been late!" Astrotrain said.

"I'm here aren't I?" Thundercracker spat, annoyed.

"You get us in trouble with Megatron-- you're taking the blame," Ramjet added, leaning his head in the Seeker's direction as he boarded. Thundercracker ignored him and took a seat while Astrotrain shut his doors and took off, returning to Earth and back to the Nemesis.

* * *

_What you are about to witness is a consequence. A consequence that only comes when you wish for things and not completely grasp what it is you ask for. In a moment, three out of the ten Decepticons travelling back to Earth will find their desires brought to life. However despite the unfair number of gifts that are to be passed around, they will all find themselves sharing in the same joy as one another. A joy made possible by one character who is nothing but sugar-coated misery..._

* * *

Skywarp sat away from the group, disgruntled and clearing wanting to be left alone. Thundercracker respected his silent wishes as well as Starscream's who also appeared not to be in a good mood. He sat alone, staring out of Astrotrain's front windows and at the approaching blue and green ball. It seemed that their fight had taken a rough turn. They only gave each other the silent treatment when it ended in a really bad one, other times they would continue to verbally fight one another.

"Approaching Decepticon Headquarters," Astrotrain rang through the speaker systems to the mechs onboard.

"Everyone put your tray tables in their upright and locked positions!" Rumble joked in a feminine voice, mocking the _'pilot'_ of the shuttle.

Astrotrain ignored the Cassette twins as they laughed and high-fived each other. Skywarp rolled his optics, continuingly playing with his fingers in a bored manner.

**:Astrotrain calling Decepticon Headquarters.:** the shuttle radioed. **: Raise the Docking Tower.:**

**:Of course!:** called a sprightly voice.

The attention of every Decepticon was immediately caught. Confused looks graced the face of every mech as they exchanged glances with each other.

"Dead End sure sounds like he is in a good mood today," Dirge said, scratching the side of his cone.

"That's new," Ramjet commented, somewhat uneasily.

"Maybe Motormaster is in a good mood, and that's why _he_ is in a good mood—no beating today," Dirge suggested.

"Motormaster is never in a good mood," Thrust debated. "Even after he pummels his own teammates."

Astrotrain dipped and touched down on the extended panel that served as the loading dock. Astrotrain transformed, walking inside the elevator with the rest of the group. The doors slid close and the elevator plummeted down into the base.

Crowded together in the elevator, Blitzwing huffed. "We're late... thanks afthead." Thundercracker ignored the Triple-Changer. "What were you doing anyway, you never answered us that," Blitzwing persisted.

"What do you care, it's my fault and I'll deal with Megatron," Thundercracker tiredly replied.

The elevator came to a slow and stopped. The doors slid open and the Decepticons filed out. Astrotrain, Thundercracker and Starscream all made their way to the Decepticon Control Room where they were sure their leader was. The others took off into the Nemesis with their own agendas.

* * *

Skywarp stopped at his doors and punched in his codes. His head hung towards the ground and at his feet, his optics dimmed, begging to be shut offline. Grudgingly he entered his quarters...

And found himself staring at another pair of feet. Slowly his head rose and followed up the body of the intruder. Red stripes extended up silver legs and over the curves of feminine hips, Skywarp's optics brightened as he got higher. His optics paused for a few moments at a protruding blue chassis before finally making their way all the way up and looking into the red optics of the femme in his quarters.

She turned to him, noticing him standing in the doorway gawking at her.

"You're back," she said, her expression monotone.

Mouth agape, he did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. He swiftly turned around and closed the door behind him. Shocked, he leaned against the door. Trying to collect himself. He shook his head. _Primus it seemed he needed to recharge more than he thought..._

He opened the door again and stopped in his tracks. The femme was still there, staring angrily at him. "Now, what was that all about—"

He didn't let her finish her sentence and instead repeated his previous actions. He shut the door again as his hand shot up to his forehead.

"Ughh..." he groaned. _Get a hold of yourself 'Warp. There is no way—not even in your slagging dreams._

He door opened again and he found himself staring wide-optic at the femme for a moment. She rose a scrutinizing optic bridge and he responded by teleporting out of sight.

* * *

The Coneheads sat themselves at their table in the Common Room, none of them exactly in the mood to hit the berth just yet. For several minutes, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, until a familiar and unwelcomed face swaggered over to them.

"Hello Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust. How was your exertion?"

The three jets stared dumbfounded at the overly enthusiastic Dead End. Unsure of how exactly to respond—or what to think. Either Dead End was in a really, REALLY good mood or one of the other Stunticons had forcibly poured massive amounts of High Brew down his throat and they were experiencing the disturbing side effects.

Dirge decided to make the effort to reply back. "Fine...?"

"Simply splendid!" Dead End smiled before he trotted off, leaving the three bewildered mechs behind with nothing but an awkward silence.

As Dirge and Ramjet continued to process the bizarre encounter, Thrust panned his optics around the room and quickly discovered that Dead End wasn't the only one with a defective and altered personality.

Swindle sat alone, his chin rested in his hand and a saddened look replacing his usually positive features; looking as if someone had run off with all of his money. An always ill-tempered Ravage glided around the room, _purring _at Soundwave's heels. And to put the carbon cherry on top was Soundwave walking out the door without his face mask.

Thrust turned back to his wing mates, meeting their baffled faces.

* * *

Astrotrain, Thundercracker and Starscream found themselves alone in the Control Room. A first for the three; Megatron had always met them in here when they debriefed. They turned as the doors of the Control Room opened, revealing Ravage and Soundwave.

"Your early," Soundwave's voice without his face mask was nothing more than unsettling; it was the first time _ever_they had heard Soundwave address them without his distinguished computerized vocals. Despite it being removed his ominous voice was still spoken in monotone. The two Seekers and the Triple-Changer eyed each other, analyzing their reactions to Soundwave's missing facial ornament.

Soundwave materialized a data pad from subspace and held it out to Starscream.

Starscream snatched the data pad away from Soundwave with a quick swipe of his blue hand. His optics panned down to it and read over the contents. He quirked an optic bridge and scoffed. They were updated security reports and analysis on production (a monthly evaluation on productivity for Megatron)_. _Astrotrain and Thundercracker peered over Starscream's wings and shoulders, but before they could read over what Starscream was holding he handed the audit back to Soundwave. "Why are you showing these to me?" he scrutinized. "Show them to Megatron."

"Who?"

The always verbal and dangerously outspoken Seeker found himself at a loss for words. At first he thought he was hallucinating or simply heard wrong, but when he turned to Thundercracker and Astrotrain to gauze their reaction—to see if they had heard Soundwave's implausible word in reaction to Megatron's name—he found himself not the only one witnessing Soundwave's unusual personality; their expressions were evidence enough.

Starscream returned back to the Communications Officer, his optics narrowed. "What do you mean _who_ you dolt?" he questioned, suspicious and alert for treachery or a game that the master of minds was playing. "Surely_ you_ must _know who _our Decepticon leader is—_y__ou _of all mechs, Soundwave."

"Of course," was Soundwave's expected reply.

"So take this status report to _your leader _and don't bother me with them again," Starscream ordered. "These are for wasting Megatron's time—not mine!"

"_You _are my leader," Soundwave corrected, thrusting the status report back to him. Starscream refused to take them still.

The three flyers jaws dropped simatanesouly in shock at the blue mech's words, words that they never thought that Soundwave would ever utter; it was a phrase only real in Starscream's wildest dreams, and every other Decepticon's nightmares. Starscream recovered first from the shock, thinking nothing more of it than a mocking statement.

"Are you trying to be funny Soundwave?!" Starscream demanded. "In the future, yes, I _will _be your leader but for now I order you to remove these from my presence and take them to Megatron!"

"Correction: You are my leader NOW and there is no one named Megatron."

Soundwave handed the data pad into Starscream's arms and left, returning to his other obligations with Ravage following behind him. The three mechs stood in the Control Room in silence, as still as the equipment that hummed into their audio receptors. Thundercracker and Astrotrain exchanged troubled expressions.

"Is there a slagging human holiday going on?" Astrotrain questioned aggressively. "Cause if there is I'm not laughing."

Thundercracker shook his head. "Even if there was Soundwave would never to participate in it."

Astrotrain's communicater bleeped. **:What Blitzwing?:**

**:Grab Thundercracker and Starscream and get down to Storage Room 6.:**

Blitzwing's cut the link before Astrotrain could ask Blitzwing's reason.

"Come on, we are wanted," Astrotrain said as he pushed by the Seekers and headed for the Simulation Room. Curious, the Seekers followed, wondering '_why'_ their presence was needed.

* * *

"There is something very odd happening," Dirge said, pacing around the rusty storage facility. "Everyone is acting like their personality components have been switched."

"You all should have seen Dead End," Thrust piped. "I never have seen him so slagging happy."

"It's creepy actually," added Ramjet.

"That's nothing—you should have heard what Soundwave said," Astrotrain said with a frown. "He thinks _Starscream_ is leader."

"You're fraggin' lying Astrotrain!" Frenzy called from atop a nearby rectangular box.

"Yeah! There ain't no slaggin' way Soundwave would eva' say that!" Rumble said, pushing down on Frenzy's shoulder plating and calling to the Triple-Changer over him.

"Well he did," Astrotrain fired back. "_Deal_ with it."

As the continued to bicker, offering conspiracy theories and irrational explanations, Thundercracker glanced over at Skywarp who was oddly mute. He walked over to his wing mate, paused when he saw that Skywarp didn't even seem to notice his approach and tapped him slightly on the shoulder plates. Skywarp looked up to see Thundercracker nod his chin upwards; a silent _'what's up with you'_.

"TC..." Skywarp began, whispering. "How many... umm... Decepticon femmes are there?"

Thundercracker furrowed his metallic brows at the bizarre question. "Not alot..." he answered."Why?"

Skywarp's optic bridges rose as an awkward and apprehensive grin pulled the corners of his mouth upwards.

"What is it 'Warp?" Thundercracker urged, seeing Skywarp's reluctance.

"There's umm... there is a femme in the base," Skywarp finally told him. "She's in my quarters."

Skywarp watched as Thundercracker's expressions changed rapidly. At first he threw him a doubtful look then as the astro-seconds ticked by and Skywarp's claim started to register in his processor, his optics widened, as if he was having a horrifying epiphany.

He was. Thundercracker planted himself on a nearby barrel, replaying the encounter with Lockhead. The wish he had told him...

_"If I could make Starscream and Skywarp's dreams come true, they'd be happy, they wouldn't fight and then __**I**__ would be happy. That's my wish, for them to get whatever the slag they want so they can stop bickering."_

It wasn't his fault, it was illogical to think it was; it was not as if Lockhead had gone through and miraculously discovered a way to make Thundercracker's wish become reality, but at the same time he couldn't deny the disturbing coincidence. Skywarp's dream was always to have a femme, envious of the Autobots who had their own bond mates. It was a desire he had told him about on countless patrols. Starscream's was obvious; everyone slagging knew he wanted Megatron's position.

"Silence all of you!" Starscream suddenly shouted. Thundercracker didn't even notice the fight that was spurring from their disagreements. Blitzwing, who had Ramjet in a headlock, realsed him with a slight shove as Starscream presented his own explanation.

"You ignorant dolts! Can you not see that THIS is an Autobot trick!" Starscream cried. "Open your optics you micro-brained sparklings! Now... until we DO get this situation organized I, Starscream, will be in command from this moment on."

"Oh yeah?" Blitzwing piped.

"Yes Blitzwing," Starscream hissed approaching the Triple-Changer. "Now do you..."

The Decepticons looked at the pair in confusion, noticing their still and statue-like poses. Blitzwing with his arms crossed over his chest plate, and Starscream stopped in mid-step pointing a finger at Blitzwing. Completely frozen.

Frenzy jumped from his spot on the box...

And found himself suspended in mid-air, his actions frozen in time as well. Rumble made a step towards the edge of the box and soon also fell into the same trap. The Coneheads exchanged glances... and froze.

"What the slag..." suddenly Astrotrian accompanied them. Skywarp headed for the door, Thundercracker following behind him. Thundercracker found himself hitting Skywarp's back. His wing mate was frozen too.

Thundercracker whirled around, grueling astro-seconds ticking by as he waited for his fate. It never came. Instead his optics fixed on a wall as he saw something pass through it like a ghost.

It was Lockhead. The green and black mech laughed at Thundercracker's amusing expression of shock. He approached Thundercracker, his arms outstretched and a smile on his faceplates. "So... how did I do?" he asked.

"What?" was Thundercracker's reply.

"You know _what_," Lockhead teased. "Did everyone get their wish? Are you _happy_?"

Thundercracker's optics widened in alarm. _No... he couldn't have. He couldn't possibly have! It's impossible!_

Lockhead bit his bottom lip component as he stared at Thundercracker's reaction. "I see... you don't want to believe but at the same time you do because it makes sense; don't feel bad it's an honest reaction. Well let me put your mind at ease."

Lockhead walked over and rested an elbow on Astrotrain's shoulders. "You see... it was your good friend here that opened my eyes to your existence. Ever since he and a few others of your kind found themselves lost in the world of human giants. I go down there from time to time as sort of a... retreat. I am a Jötunn myself you see and a shape-shifter. So... transforming my body into a metallic being like you was no difficulty."

Lockhead noticed Thundercracker's gaze flickering from him to Astrotrain and to the other statues nearby. "Don't worry, they're fine. I just placed them in suspended animation. They are complety aware of our conversation."

Thundercracker found the knowledge that his comrades were fine comforting; however he wasn't sure how he felt about them being able to hear and see him speaking to Lockhead.

"You're not a Transformer then?"

"Yes," Lockhead said, removing his elbow from Astrotrain. "I unfortunately am not—I wish though! Your culture and its beings are fascinating I must say. There is so little of your kind... it's as if... you are Gods on Earth."

Thundercracker snorted.

"Oh don't be modest," Lockhead said. "You truly are and believe me..." Lockhead's green optics brightened. "I tell you the truth when I say accusations such as that."

Thundercracker shook his head disbelievingly, flustered and annoyed by him. "What do you want?"

Lockhead's optics widened as he flew a hand over his spark chamber. "Why Thundercracker I am appalled! I never wanted anything from you I only wanted to give. You are so serious I thought granting your wish would at _least_ put a smile on your face."

"I didn't ask you to do anything for me!"

"No..." Lockhead's head bobbed as he stared at Thundercracker with a smug _know-it-all_ look. "But you wouldn't know how to ask would you? I bet you never have had anything you ever wanted."

"That's none of your slagging concern," Thundercracker snapped.

He sighed. "Why is that always their reply to that statement?" he shook his head. "It's my job, therefore... my concern."

Thundercracker lashed out for the mech, raising a fist and hitting nothing but air. Thundercracker fell forward, skidding across the floor. His head rose, confused.

"No need to become a short fuse, now," Lockhead said somewhere above his head. Thundercracker glanced up to find the mech suspended in midair above his head, his feet magnetized to the ceiling and an upside down grin tugging at Thundercracker below. "And I know if you were just blowing smoke--" Lockhead walked across the ceiling-- "I wouldn't have made your wish come true. I'm incredibly simple that way."

Thundercracker rose to his feet and glaring at the metallic Fred Astaire above. "What if I don't want it now?"

"Then don't take candy from strangers," Lockhead jumped down, a mischievous gleam in his optics.

A livid Thundercracker could only find himself narrowing his optic at the mech. Lockhead frowned. "Oh don't be that way." Suddenly Lockhead sighed, the smallest pang of guilt coursing through him. "Tell you what my friend. I'll give you one chance to remove it—wishes are as hard to remove as they are to fulfill; so many protocols you have to go through. If you can guess what my name—my _real_ name— is I'll return things back to normal."

"Exactly the way they were?"

"Of course," Lockhead smirked.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Thundercracker asked, optics narrowed in suspicion.

"You don't have to believe, but if you don't you will find yourself in this predicament for quite an eternity," Lockhead shrugged.

"How am I possibly supposed to know what your name is?" Thundercracker demanded.

Lockhead rolled his optics. "You'll figure it out. My name is not the hard part, it's finding me that will prove rather challenging—and I won't be at my candy shop so don't bother... I wouldn't make it _that_ easy."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, his fists balled in rage. _Not only did he have to find out his name but he had __deliver__ it to him? Who did he think he was!? _But his voice rang again through his processor...

_"You will find yourself in this predicament for quite an eternity. Eternity. Eternity. __Eternity__." _

Thundercracker didn't enjoy the idea of having to trust the mech that was responsible for his current situation, but he was leaving him with no other choice. Grudgingly he nodded. "Fine. Deal."

Lockhead flashed him a charlatan smile before raising his fists and snapping his fingers. He disappeared in a flash, a hair faster than Blitzwing who latched onto Thundercracker's throat and gripped him violently, crushing his back against the wall.

"_You..._ stupid... _IDIOT_!" Blitzwing seethed, too enraged to shout or to think of something better to say.

Angered Coneheads, Cassettes and Triple Changers advanced and circled around Thundercracker, all of them were not amused. Skywarp and Starscream lay back thinking on conversation and how it affected them.

"So _Thundercracker_," Blitzwing said, shaking the Seeker slightly and earning a soft sound of discomfort from him. "THAT's what you were doing." Blitzwing flashed him with an unamused smirk. "Making all of our dreams come true." he mockingly concluded.

Blitzwing whipped the arm that was holding Thundercracker, swung him and released him, sending Thundercracker crashing on top of several oil drums. Thundercracker knocked into them before hitting the floor. Red optics flashing at the Triple Changer before a fist came crashing into the side of his face. "Thanks to you—" Blitzwing raised his arm to deliver another punch when suddenly a null ray was fired into the ceiling.

"Enough!" cried Starscream, momentarily and oddly reminding them of Megatron more than the Starscream they knew.

Blitzwing seemed to calm until he looked down at Thundercracker and resumed his previous action and punched Thundercracker before standing up and marching to Astrotrain, the Cassettes and the Conehead's side of the room.

"Decepticons," Starscream began, running a blue hand over his helm, a smirk on his faceplate; clearly the news had sunk all the way down to his pride. "As your newly _appointed_ leader I—"

"I don't care what universe we're in now thanks to your wing mate," Blitzwing interrupted, pointing a finger at the blue mech. "But there's no slaggin way I'm following you!" The others on his side of the room nodded in agreement.

"Well, with Megatron not existing in this reality," Starscream smirked. "There is no one to defy me."

"How about us Starscream," Astrotrain answered, "Do you think we are going to let you live out your fantasy out at our expense?"

"Not willingly," Starscream said. Starscream opened his comm-link. **:Starscream calling the Stunticons, come in.:**

It didn't register at first until...

**:I am under mutiny, I request immediate assistance:**

**:On our way: **Motormaster obediently replied.

Starscream's face brightened with the most egotistical of looks, a dark smile curving his lips, his luck severly angering the mechs. "What will it be, then? Hmm Astrotrain? Blitzwing?"

The Triple-Changers shot the red Seeker with intense, murderous looks before they curtly walked out of the Storage Room, Blitzwing irritably knocking over an oil drum with a violent swing of his fist.

Starscream raised his optic bridges towards the others. "Anyone else care to challenge me?"

They said nothing; the remaining five Transformers on the opposing side followed behind the Triple-Changers and exited. Starscream smiled triumphantly before opening his comm-link. **:Stunticons belay my previous order... false alarm.: **

An indescribable feeling of satisfaction entered Starscream's spark. He had always dreamed of this magnitude of power, but now that he was finally experiencing it, he found it to be was nothing short of intoxicating. He wordlessly thanked Thundercracker by throwing him a smirk before exiting the Storage Room.

Soon after TC felt Skywarp tap a finger on his shoulder plates. He turned to his wingmate.

"So... that femme in my quarters... she's really mine?"

Drowning in a sea of his own guilt and shame for falling victim to Lockhead's devious game (whatever it may be), all Thundercracker could do was grudgingly nod his reply.

As the answer sunk into Skywarp, astro-second by astro-second the mech's face began to brighten. Skywarp clasped an enthusiastic arm around his wing mate, a smile upon his faceplates. "TC! You just made me a happy mech! Thank you!"

In a flash, the teleporter vanished, leaving Thundercracker alone in the solemn Storage Room. "You're welcome," he muttered, a saddened and anxious feeling in his spark knowing, just knowing, that this situation was going to be taking an icy descent into oblivion...

* * *

Astrotrain found himself sitting at his computer desk in his quarters, tapping a finger against his chin unconsciously while in a deep ponder. Blitzwing paced the floor, fists balled at his sides as he continued to mutter obscenities. There was something that the mech, Lockhead if he remembered correctly, had said to Thundercracker that was eating away at his very spark, more specifically a word.

_Jötunn...Jötunn...Jötunn. _It played annoyingly through his processor like a scratched CD. _Where had he heard that word before...?_

"If Starscream thinks I am going to sit by and not do anything, then that fragger has got another thing coming to him!" Blitzwing said.

"How many times are you going to repeat that until you understand that _I _understand that?" Astrotrain finally said, glancing over his wings. He turned in his chair and toward his fellow Triple-Changer. "And I agree with you."

Blitzwing smirked. "What are ya thinking? Should we kill him?"

"It's defiantly a good excuse to, but no we would never get close enough to him now," Astrotrain frowned. "However, do you remember what that mech said about himself?"

Blitzwing bit his lip. "Like what?"

"His origins," Astrotrain said. "It's odd... but I think I know where he dwells." _Jötunn.. Jötunn... Jötunn... world of human giants... __**Bingo!**_

Astrotrain rose from his chair. "And I know where to find it."

* * *

Thundercracker began his way to the Docking Tower, as 'Lockhead' had told him, finding his name was easy. All he needed was a little help from the humans and their internet search engines. He ran a hand over his face. He could not believe he was even considering this far-fetched possible identity for the mech that was ruining his day. It was like humans believing in their religious beliefs—it was too ludicrous.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing appeared out of nowhere and Thundercracker unintentionally bumped into them. Thundercracker backed away as so did the Triple-Changers, giving each other space.

"Well, well, well..." Blitzwing began, his tone laced with hatred. "If it isn't the Blue Fairy himself. Having fun ruining other's lives Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker's optics hardened. "I understand why you're angry and believe it or not I feel the same way. He _tricked_ me, I didn't want this to happen."

"Really?" questioned a doubtful Astrotrain. "Then were you just gullible, stupid or drunk when you made those wishes for your comrades."

Thudercracker grimaced, "Drunk..." he answered.

The Triple-Changers scoffed angrily; a pitiful answer.

Thundercracker attempted to push by them, trying to get the elevator when Blitzwing shoved a rough hand into his cockpit. "Where the frag do you think you're going?"

Thundercracker met Blitzwing's visor. "To fix this," he replied firmly.

Astrotrain raised a metallic eyebrow. Blitzwing looked over at his friend, trying to get an idea of what Astrotrain was thinking

"You will not be able to find him," said Astrotrain. "Not without us."

Thundercracker's optics widened in surprise, and then quickly narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Let's just say... we know something you don't," Astrotrain responded.

A doubtful look cast upon Thundercracker's face.

"And we don't want your fraggin' screechy friend blackmailing us into doing labor," Blitzwing added.

"Fair enough," said Thundercracker; it _was_ a truthful answer. "Let's go then."

* * *

Starscream inspected the tips of his blue fingers like a prissy woman after a manicure, a pleased smile upon his face as he sat in his rightful place...

In Megatron's old throne.

He had been leader of the Decepticons for exactly three days, thirteen hours, twenty-three minutes and nine seconds... and he enjoyed every moment of it so far.

Soundwave stepped into the room when the doors parted; again the blue mech greeted him without a face mask. Soundwave passed him without even the most fleeting of glances, his focus on the giant monitor at the end of the room.

"I have looked over your plans and have detected many faults."

Starscream's smile vanished. "Oh?"

Soundwave turned to him with a sterile frown. "Your strategy for a counterattack against the Autobots: weak."

Starscream stood from his throne; displeased. "Really Soundwave? I would love to hear your explanation of why you disagree with _your leader's_ strategy."

"You underestimate the Autobot's numbers; you believe there is less than what there really is," Soundwave said. Starscream paused, unsure of what he had heard.

_Was Soundwave telling him that the Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons on Earth? That's impossible!_

"Second. Your methods are dependent on speed rather than force," Soundwave continued. "Force, would be the better option to consider since the Autobots dominate in that area; Speed is not enough."

Starscream's optics narrowed, a scowl creeping upon his face. If he remembered correctly... brute force was Megatron's forte.

"Lastly," Soundwave said, retreating for the door. "We have done this exact plan of attacking the Autobots previsouly..._ leader_."

Starscream's jaw dropped; furious. Soundwave disappeared, his word continuing to anger him. _Did he just dare to address him the same way that he addressed Megatron—__**mocking**__ him?! _

Cleary, this was a Soundwave that possesd bizarre charateristics he had never thought possible—he didn't like it. It caught him off guard and rendered him unable to defend his honor; he was speechless.

* * *

A displeased Skywarp found himself sitting alone at a table in the Common Room. Chin heavily resting in his hands and a tired, painful look on his facial plates. To make matters worse, the Coneheads and the Cassestes were behind him at a table nearby. At this point he didn't care, his thoughts were focused on the femme in his quarters.

The most annoying being he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

She was obsessive and chatty and she would not leave him alone! It was a nightmare from the moment he teleported into his room. She constantly yearned to be at his side, yes he did like having a femme at his heel-thrusters but Primus he needed personal space! She was also bossy and angry... it was if she was more suited for Starscream than him.

At least they shared one quiet activity together... _somewhat._

Skywarp had found pleasure in diving into a human motion picture—they were boredom busters—but her choices were boring, corny and just so fragging horrible. Chick flicks, especially the abominations featuring the human glitch Matthew McConaughey.

When he suggested something to watch, movies from his preferred genre (action/adventure and comedy) she made a face and complained the whole way through—especially when they watched Caddyshack—one of his favorites. It was evidence that they were not a perfect match, even though she insisted they were made for each other.

"Skywarp..."

The group behind howled with laughter when they heard the femme's voice calling out for her hubby.

"SKYWARP! OH Skywarp!" Frenzy called behind him in a mocking feminine voice. "Oh my! Where ever has my Skywarp gone?"

Rumble clutched his sides, doubling over in laughter. The Coneheads snickered, enjoying the teasing that was going on at the Seeker's expense.

Skywarp swiveled in his chair and pointed a finger at them. "Shut up! You're just jealous that I got a girl and you don—"

"Skywarp!"

Skywarp flinched with terror and teleported when he heard how close she was to the Common Room doors. Soon after the femme entered, looking for Skywarp.

"You just missed 'em Doll," Frenzy smirked.

"Well when you _see _him, tell him I would like to have word with him," she said, her face never showing the slightest evidence that she had feelings. Without uttering another word she turned on her heals and marched out of the Common Room in a high-maintenance saunter.

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged a look, although in this alternate universe they probably have encountered Skywarp's femme before, this was still the twins first meeting with her...

"What'a bitch," Rumble said.

"Yeah, no wonder Skywarp is running away from her," Frenzy nodded.

"I almost feel sorry for the fragger," Ramjet said. The Cassettes and Jets all looked at each other and laughed as they said the predictable word on all of their processors...

"ALMOST!"

They all laughed together. It was rare that the Cassettes and the Cones to find pleasure in each other's company, the current predicament they were was probably the only thing keeping them bonded as drinking buddies, it would have been a perfect cheesy buddy film... if there wasn't one thing deflating it.

"As much as I enjoy humiliating Skywarp," Dirge said. "I don't like that Starscream is in charge."

The mechs nodded in agreement. "You're not the only one," commented Frenzy with the quirk of an optic ridge. "The boss can't even stand the sight of him."

"Soundwave hates him, huh?" said Ramjet. "Well... no shocker there-- everybody hated Starscream before we got here... _including _Soundwave."

"How the frag would you know? He never talked to you," Thrust said.

"It's a given idiot," Ramjet replied.

"How else is Soundwave diffrent?" asked Dirge.

"He talks alot more—mostly about how bad Screamer is as a leader," Frenzy answered. "In fact... that's all he ever seems ta talk about."

"Speaking of mechs hating Starscream, have any of you seen Astrotrain or Blitzwing?" Ramjet asked.

* * *

Astrotrain had planned on an easy and quick trip to the world of the giant organics, but reality had a different plan. Finding the way in was no difficulty—even with the giant tree intact and covered over the door to the bizarre world. It was getting out that was proving rather difficult. He remembered where the exit was... or so he thought.

"I thought you said you been down here before Astrotrain!" Blitzwing roared, time finally succeeding and devouring his patience. "You said we would be able to find the fragger and return—it's been three days!"

"Enough shouting it's bothering me," Astrotrain said.

Thundercracker watched from nearby as the two Triple-Changers bickered about directions, Blitzwing arguing that they were lost and Astrotrain saying the opposite, the shuttle making the argument that he was never lost—especially in a place he has been to before.

Before he had been following Mirage and Hound and his attention was only focused on that, now that he was leading others he finally was able to notice how large this place really was. It was gargantuan-- especially in the cover of darkness. Astrotrain slumped on a nearby mushroom, their current source of both energon and light (especially when they darkened their optics the first day to conserve their energy).

"I thought you said there were giant humans down here," Bltizwing said.

"There is," Astrotrain answered tiredly. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Until I see one," Blitzwing sarcastically replied.

Astrotrain rolled his optics and grumbled. Blitzwing rose and began to pace the floor of the mushroom forest, all the while Astrotrain stared into the darkness overhead, drifting off into his own thoughts. As he pondered, thinking about how wonderful it would be to shove Starscream in a trash compactor something floated overhead. His optics squinted in confusion, his spark filling with a strange feeling... he had a hunch, he wasn't sure why; perhaps it was boredom. Nevertheless he stood and walked in the direction it went. Blitzwing followed behind him.

"Now where the frag are we going?" Blitzwing growled irritably.

"I saw something," Astrotrain said, "And I want to see what it was."

* * *

Skywarp's femme climbed the set of stairs to the upper level of the Nemesis, her optics scanning every inch of the empty corridor. She knew he would continue to teleport until he dropped or she managed to latch on to him during his warp; she had done it before with always great success-- there was a secret spot (the flaps of his wings). She huffed in annoyance and anger; she was defiantly tired of playing this game of hide and seek...

The Decepticon Supreme Commander Starscream rounded the corner, stopped and stared at her with surprised optics, as if he had never seen her before. They narrowed as his shocked expression morphed into a frown. "So... _you're _Skywarp's femme?" he said.

She raised an optic ridge. "And you are just noticing this?"

"Something like that," Starscream replied with an indifferent tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Femme..." Starscream fished for something to say, his optics narrowed disdainfully as he asked her his question. "You're a sex that enjoys the world of rumors; tell your Commander which mechs do not appreciate me as their leader."

She scoffed. "I do like rumors you are correct about that Starscream," she approached him, passed by him until they were back to back. She turned her head over her shoulder with a dark gleam in her optics. "And there is a rumor that you have a list in your quarters, why don't you consort that instead of me... _Oh Grand and Glorious Leader_."

He back lashed, hitting her with the back of his hand and knocking her to the ground. She recovered and stared up at him with a fiery and defiant expression. He pointed his null ray at her. "Ever address me that way AGAIN and I'll TERMINATE YOU. _ON THE_ _SPOT!_

"You need me just like you need everybody else Starscream," she said, unphased by his threat. "Without an army, you'd be nothing; everybody knows that."

She collapsed, taking a shot right in the shoulder and shutting down, his null ray knocking her offline. Rage burned brightly in his optics as he stared at the disobedient 'soldier' at his feet. Nobody in his army was noble and most importantly... loyal. Not even the always subordinate Soundwave who should have been groveling at his feet. This was all a nightmare... the Autobots outnumbered him, he had no dependable comrades nor soldiers, they were dysfunctional, they were careless, they were lazy and they angered him to no end!

An uncomfortable feeling hit him and he could sense that he was not alone. He turned behind him, meeting Soundwave's glowing visor that stared at him from the end of the hall. His raised his chin, the slightest hint of a smile betraying his stoic stare. His blue hand lowered down towards his pelvis and pressed a button, then he turned and left, using telepathy to communicate to select Decepticons in the base; everyone... but Starscream.

Starscream turned to see Skywarp's femme slowly starting to sit up; her almond shaped optics narrowing at him like a bad cat bearing a grudge. With a snarl, Starscream planted a blue foot on her chassis and pushed her down, stepping over her and proceeding to his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile below the Earth, Thundercracker and the Triple-Changers stopped when they saw the flickering amber glow softly illuminating the creature in the cave mouth-- the one they pursued. Hidden behind they overgrown mushrooms, the three Decepticons watched the bizarre flying humanoid in awe, his shape transforming into something similar to Lockhead's; an artificial Transformer.

Like Lockhead, his golden wings swept down over his white back, bronze accents highlighted his bizarre helmet design; a round, white helmet with bronze audio fans sweeping parallel to his helmet. Golden curled paint traveled down the length of his legs as elegantly as a classical statue. Very much like his helmet, gold horizontal jet stabilizers swept up from his white feet and legs, unlike the Coneheads' stabilizers that stuck out. He panned his head to the side and the three Decepticons were able to catch a glimpse of yellow optics along with a cool but arrogant smile.

"I bring news," he said to an unseen accomplice.

"That's your job isn't it?" Thundercracker narrowed his optics, recognizing the voice of Lockhead echoing inside the cave.

"Ah, but I bring better news than before!" he claimed, stepping out of view and continuing to talk.

They continued to ramble on, their voices muffled and distorted. Blitzwing turned to the others, "What are you waiting for?" he asked Thundercracker. "Get the frag in there and fix it."

"Sure, why not," Thundercracker grumbled, not particularly liking being ordered by the intolerable mech. Thundercracker walked, not wasting an astro-second. With little hesitation he entered the cave, the faces of Lockhead and his friend greeting him unsurprised.

The gold and white mech turned to Lockhead with a pleased disposition. "See, he's here."

Lockhead sighed harshly at the sight of Thundercracker, clearly he had underestimated him. "You found me. Well done not many have despite how many clues I drop."

Thundercracker shot him an annoyed stare. "Are you going to remove it now? Are you going to put things back to normal... Loki."

The gold and white mech chuckled. "See, what did I say? He's a smart one; I knew he would discover your name."

"Hmm," mused Lockhead indifferently. "Maybe next time we'll use your name."

The white and gold mech snorted, "Please... any simpleton mortal could figure out my name." He stopped and considered for a moment. "Actually, perhaps we should, seeing that you are the pessimist in our little ventures."

Lockhead tugged the corner of his lip components in a peeved manner. "You know where the mead is _Messenger Boy_."

The white and gold mech let out a childish giggle and walked towards a small covered pile, he pulled back the cloth to reveal two different sets of jars. Thundercracker stared lividly at Lockhead, the green and black mech quirked an optic bridge, his green optics staring at Thundercracker, void of any penitent feelings.

"It was just a simple wager, Thundercracker," Lockhead said. "You'll be smiling about this later."

"Like you said... I _never _smile," Thundercracker replied venomously.

Lockhead sighed in false sadness, he raised his dark hand. "Fine. Bye." he snapped them and teleported Thundercracker out of Jotunheimer and back to the Nemesis... and not a minute to soon.

* * *

Starscream tapped his fingers against his computer table, angrily recalling the encounters in this perverse and unfunny universe. Megatron's raspy and infuriating voice played in his head like an abusive conscious.

_"No one will ever follow you..."_

_"You couldn't lead androids to a picnic..."_

_"Fool!"_

_"How do __you__ like it Starscream?"_

A rough tap came rapping at his door, causing him to be pulled from his thoughts for the moment. "Who is it?!" cried a tired Starscream; the last thing he wished was to be disturbed. There was no answer...

He rose from his seat and marched to the door, opening and staring confused at the scene outside his room.

Soundwave and all of the altered Decepticons stood at his door, looks of malice and penetrating stares of disapproval greeting him like a shot from Megatron's fusion cannon.

"What is this?" he demanded, his screechy voice trying hard to hide his discomfort.

"You have violated the rules—no Decepticon will attack another without just cause," Soundwave said. The angry femme by his side raised her chin with a victorious smile.

Starscream gaped, fishing for an excuse; a simple task considering he was well gifted in coming up with conjuring excuses in his past universe. "I am your LEADER! And because of that I shall be excluded from these rules!"

"No one is excluded," was the chilling response from Soundwave, "Especially the leader which you are not anymore."

"And who is?" questioned Starscream.

Soundwave smiled; a smile that Starscream himself would have used for one mech in this same circumstance; Megatron.

"Me."

Hands grabbed for Starscream like ravenous zombies. Starscream kicked, screamed, fired his arm cannon and did everything possible to escape his mutiny. Arms latched on to him as they cornered him, hoisting him into the air and over their helms like an undesirable about to be pitched into a fire. Starscream continued to fight, his screams like nails on a chalkboard. Soundwave, Motormaster and Skywarp's femme staying behind.

Off the side, Skywarp, Rumble, Frenzy and the Coneheads watched. Their motivation to help Starscream zip to none. After all, the fragger deserved it and they were in no hurry to fight off a horde of angry Decepticons for one-- especially when they all disliked him. Skywarp cringed when his angry wife stalked over to him. She glared at him, a violent expression upon her face.

"Hi—"

A sharp slap cut the Seeker off, his head turned to the side as his cheek plate stung. "Consider that a break-up," she stated with a scoff.

She turned her back, leaving him silent and refusing to silence the mechs behind him that were trying to stifle their laughter. To hurt Skywarp's pride more, Motormaster walked beside her while placing an arm around her, she looked over her shoulder plates and flashed Skywarp with a departing heckle look.

It was one thing to be dumped, but to have her move on to a land-roller?! It was just as insulting as losing her to an Autobot!

"Aww..." crooned Ramjet, "Did Skywarp lose his girlfriend?"

"And to a ground ponder too..." Thrust added.

Skywarp scowled, the Coneheads just had to rub it in. It also didn't help that their teasing mirrored his very thoughts.

Simultaneously, the mechs all became dizzy, their equilibrium chips seemingly disrupted as they warbled around the hallways, trying to grasp onto anything to keep them on their feet. Then, it ceased.

"What the frag was that?" said Thrust, feeling the motion sickness starting to vanish.

"I don't know," Dirge said.

A voice around the corner in another corridor alerted them, especially the voice of the mech addressing their former leader.

"Why are you on the floor Starscream? Pick yourself up you fool... and stop staring at me like that!"

Megatron rounded the corner, and found himself pelted with the same stare that Starscream had just given him, as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Enough gawking—back to your posts," he ordered as he passed by them.

"Yes sir," the answered obediently.

The mechs looked at each other, Starscream also joining the group. He eyed them all, his optic ridges lowering into a serious stare. "We are not to mention this—agreed?"

The mechs rolled their optics, departing without a word and leaving the red Seeker without an answer. They went to their posts, content in the fact that Starscream was no longer their leader and they didn't have to do anything he ordered.

Thundercracker fell backwards landing on his berth, his leg flying up as he balanced himself. Raising himself, he noticed that he was back in his quarters, but it wasn't his main concern. He picked himself up and headed for his door; opening it.

He peered outside, a Soundwave passing by with his facemask on flooding him with relief. Things were back to normal. He closed his door, slumping against the wall. A soft purple glow from his computer desk caught his optical scanners and he immediately frowned...

It was a Decepitcon shaped energon goody, a note attached to the stick of the lollipop.

Grudgingly, he approached it, reading over the contents of the note...

_**Thundercracker,**_

_**Maybe next time you'll do the right thing and not take a **__**bite**__** into something that you do not fully comprehend. **_

_**~Lockhead**_

_**P.S I was always planning on removing the wish, they are not actually as hard as I described to you; they are as easy to make as to erase. **_

_**It was a just a friendly bet, nothing more.**_

Thundercracker crumpled the note into a round ball and tossed it, the bitterness he felt from Loki's mocking letter not fully diminished. He gazed down at the candy that was delivered along with the letter. _Oh yes_... he would do the right thing this time, and he would defiantly be smiling about it. Grabbing the lollipop, he walked to the door and to the Shooting Range, needing to take his anger out on the target in his hand.

* * *

On an unnamed island in Greece, two exhausted and dirty Triple-Changers crawled out of the exit and into the fog that covered the island, happy that they were finally out of that Hell hole, Astrotrain more than Blitzwing—the trip had been giant organic free...

A thundering shudder shook the ground beneath them; cautiously they turned their helms in the direction behind them and panned their optics up...

* * *

Back at Lockhead's Candy Emporium, the two disguised mythological tricksters watched the monitor on the wall behind the bar like a football game, enjoying the sight of the Triple-Changers who were being pursued by a giant of Grecian design. As the Triple-Changers transformed the monitor went black; there was nothing more to watch.

"Nice touch with the Cyclops," commented Lockhead.

"Why thank you... I thought so," replied his gold and white acquaintance passively. Lockhead ignored him and walked to the window of his shop, Autobots separated by the glass. "It seems this little planet has been liberated."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, by the Autobots..."

His white friend rose from his seat, following Lockhead outside. They leaned against the wall of the Candy Shop, watching the passing Autobots. Lockhead smiled, noticing the pair that had ventured down to Jotunheimer and met Ake and the Frost Giant pass by. Lockhead exchanged a glance with his Grecian friend, a smirk stretching upon his face. "You still have that wine?"

He raised an optic bridge at Lockhead, a smile also upon his face. "Can you steal more mead?"

"Of course I can," Lockhead nodded.

"Then we have another bet—same sides as last time then?" he said.

"Deal," agreed Lockhead. "We'll use my name as we did before."

"You two!" Lockhead called to the two Autobots. They stopped when they heard someone calling at them. "Yes you both... how about a drink?"

* * *

_Submitted here: an example of the human experience or more specifically the human 'race'; the most foolhardy of ambitious acts towards self-progression. A word of the wise to the star gazers, to those you seek fortune from a shady source and anyone who believes that finding a genie in the bottle will automatically make things easier: There is no need to race blindly towards a better future, because sometimes the best future you have is the one you make naturally yourself._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well I certainly hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Anyone who can guess who Lockhead/Loki's friend was will receive an energon goodie! :) My inspiration for this came from three separate Twilight Zone episodes..._

_1. The Man in the Bottle_

_2. The Chaser_

_3. To Serve Man_

_And the last inspiration came from Mr. Sammy Davis Jr.—A song called 'The Candy Man'._

_Thanks again for stopping by to read and drop a review if you wish_

**Next Chapter: **_In order to save the Decepticons from extinction Soundwave must set aside logic and battle against a most unexpected rival. A rival who will test the very sanity of every Decepticon when they are forced to think nothing but good things... I hope you will join them next time..._


	11. Soundwave

_**A/N:**__ Well here we are chapter 11! A chapter/s that I have anticipated to do for a very long time. Hopefully I live up to not only my expectations, but everybody who knows Anthony Freemont as well. I do have to tell you Twilight Zone fans... this Anthony is not what you expect—for good reason._

_Many thanks to Northwest Sage for editing once again! :)_

_Enjoy my faithful readers and review if you wish._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"****It's NOT a Good Life****"**

* * *

_In 1961 Mr. Serling informed you of the existence of a monster. _

_A monster with the ability to read minds and control the lives of everything and everyone around him; creating a private prison for the unfortunate residents of Peaksville, Ohio. _

_And now many years later we are going to doing something very ill-advised. We are going to introduce the monster to a group of unfortunate beings known as Decepticons. Who will have to play by a different set of rules if they are to come out of this odd ball-game alive. A game that we broadcast exclusively for you... from the Twilight Zone._

* * *

Soundwave's fingers clicked across the keyboard, the noise filling the room as both mechs stared at the screen. "Bring up the images on all the cameras and make sure they are working properly, Soundwave," Megatron ordered.

Soundwave punched the codes and immediately brought up all camera's feeds; forty boxes all scrunched together on the monitor screen. Soundwave scanned each individual box quickly but thoroughly, unable to find any black boxes or those covered in static.

"All cameras are operating accordingly," Soundwave informed Megatron.

"Double-check," ordered Megatron.

"I have," replied Soundwave.

"Triple-check then Soundwave," Megatron returned forcefully.

Soundwave stopped for a moment. There was something odd about Megatron's mood lately; he sensed it ever since he got back from his reconnaissance mission. "Information for sudden interest in camera operations: useful."

Megatron's optics fixed to his Communication's Officer before they suddenly flickered back to the screen. "Observe Soundwave."

Soundwave turned to see one by one the camera's start to go black until both Decepticons were staring at nothing but a dark, empty screen. Stunned, Soundwave quickly went to work to discover the problem.

"Don't bother Soundwave," said Megatron. "You will not find the answer that way."

_Don't bother?_

Soundwave turned to face Megatron. "They have been doing this for the past five days you were absent,"

Megatron told him, an unpleased expression upon his face. "This is the third time we have had this problem, and the third time we could not find the cause."

"Possible Autobot saboteur equipment," Soundwave submitted.

"The Stunticons have searched and found nothing," Megatron said.

Megatron turned to his loyal officer, staring at him. "I do not doubt your thoroughness on our security systems, Soundwave. So I know you will be able to discover the reason why for these interferences and correct the problem so we don't have to waste more energy replacing cameras."

"Understood Megatron," Soundwave replied.

* * *

Soundwave began his trek back to the Nemesis Air Lock, finished with his inspections of the undersea cameras on the north side of the headquarters. It was confusing to find absolutely nothing sabotaged with the cameras, no wires short-circuiting, no force used to shut them off. They were just... turned off. That was an explanation that he could not accept; there was a rational reason and he would find it.

As he trudged through the organic sea world and approached camera 15, he found nothing; Soundwave approached the wall. The camera missing could have offered him an explanation that there was someone sabotaging them, but the odd fact of the matter was that the camera seemed to of disappeared entirely-- even the evidence that it once existed there. There were no drill holes, no wires yanked out from the paneling. Nothing; just a perfectly smooth sheet of metal. Soundwave continued on.

He finally reached the Air Lock, his head rose, noticing that the Air Lock camera was also missing.

Soundwave pressed a digit to the control pad, waiting for the doors to open. When they failed, he tried again. Again, the doors didn't slide. Thinking it as nothing but a malfunction, Soundwave radioed the Control Room... and received no response.

He stopped when he heard something; his head turned sharply to see a flash of color disappear behind the corner. Soundwave pursued, running behind the corner and skidding across the sea floor. There was not a soul in sight.

He knew what he saw; it was a leg and not the organic creatures swimming by. Soundwave scanned his surroundings, analyzing every coral reef that the vandal could be hiding behind. He drew his weapon out.

His gaze fixed to the left of him, noticing that another camera he had inspected had disappeared.

"Reveal yourself," Soundwave commanded.

No answer; just aquatic silence.

Soundwave passed by the windows of the Combaticon's quarters, continuing to search for the mech as well as to discover that all the cameras he had _just_ looked over had mysteriously vanished. A loud thud was heard and he turned.

Swindle was looking at him, lip-syncing _'what are you doing?'_ knowing that Soundwave wouldn't be able to hear him through the thick glass. Soundwave tried to radio to the yellow Combaticon, but there was nothing but static. He tried again and discovered that something was interfering with his comm-link. Swindle tapped on the window again, capturing his attention. Swindle pointed to his left and mouthed _'Air Lock'_.

Soundwave headed for the Air Lock, knowing he was going to have to deliver the news that there _was_ an intruder destroying the cameras to Megatron.

Soundwave approached the Air Lock, finding it still inoperable. For several minutes Soundwave waited for Swindle to manually override the Air Lock from the other side, but instead he found Vortex and Brawl opening the doors by hand and with crow-bars. Sea water rushed into the small room and found itself blocked by the inner door that separated them from the Nemesis. Soundwave entered, allowing Vortex and Brawl to shut the doors by hand. Behind the clear window Soundwave could see Swindle, Onslaught, Blast Off and Skywarp behind it. Swindle and Blast Off opened the clear doors; the water that surrounded the mechs quickly began to spray out of the opening crack. The doors opened, allowing the mechs to enter and close the door behind them.

A thunderous crash sounded at the end of the hall. The elevator doors flew off as metal twisted and burst through the walls. Soundwave, Skywarp and the Combaticons rushed to it, seeing what it was. As the approached, an injured Dragstrip came out the mangled doors, a protruding piece of metal lodged in and out of his right shoulder plate. Soundwave caught him by his unharmed arm to prevent the Stunticon from falling and injuring himself further and passed him to Skywarp.

"Med Bay," Soundwave ordered.

Skywarp gripped the Stunitcon firmly and teleported him out of sight. Onslaught and the others approached, inspecting the damage to the elevator. Onslaught snaked a hand above, feeling for the cables. He wrapped his hand around one and pulled it until he reached its end. Onslaught had expected the tip to have flowered wires at the end (his hypothesis that it snapped), but instead he found it clean and even, indicating one thing...

"Someone has cut this."

The other Combaticons looked up at strategist. "Why would someone cut the cables?"

"Cause someone doesn't like Dragstrip?" Brawl inappropriately joked.

"Well that includes everyone that is not Wildrider," Blast Off sarcastically included.

"It could have been meant for anyone," Swindle pointed out. Swindle saw something at the corner of his optic. Walking inside the elevator he reached in and picked up off the mangled floor. It looked like a huge pair of human brush cutters. Swindle remarked it with a befuddled face, snipping them curiously.

"Those are weird wire cutters," commented Vortex.

Skywarp reappeared, an anxious look on his face. "Hey, there is an Autobot Minibot in here," he said. "Dragstrip said that he was in the elevator with him."

The Combaticons stared in bewilderment at the Seeker. "I realize that the Stunticon lacks intelligence," began Onslaught. "But surely he would have seen the Minibot _before_ he stepped into the elevator."

"Which Minibot? Cliffjumper? Gears? Bumbler_?"_ questioned Vortex.

Swindle looked down at the wire cutters. "No, some bot named 'Acme' I think," he said, pointing the red-lettered name on the cutters.

Skywarp threw his hands in the air and shrugged, "Whoever it is he said that the elevator was empty when he got in."

"How the frag did the Minibot get in the base and how is he disabling everything so quickly?" questioned Blast Off.

"Possibility of probable assistant," answered Soundwave. "Also possible teleporter."

"Anything else happening on the other levels?" Swindle asked.

"The Contructicon Hall lights are dead, they are using their headlights until Long Haul and Hook get their back-up power up," Skywarp said. He grimaced when he saw the elevator before he turned to Soundwave. "Looks like I'll have to take you to the Control Room myself since the elevator out of service. Megatron wants to see you—he told me to find you."

Soundwave said nothing, thinking. Things must have been malfunctioning the entire time he was outside...

Hesitantly the Seeker grabbed the telepath's arm and teleported.

When the duo disappeared from sight, Vortex turned to Swindle with a frown on his face. "Why do I have a feeling that fragger is going to forget to return and get us?" Vortex asked rhetorically, looking at the elevator with a frown.

* * *

Immediately when Soundwave entered the Control Room he could see that Megatron was far from happy. He didn't have to read his face or his mind; it was the anger and intolerance in the atmosphere he could taste and Soundwave couldn't blame his leader's rage. The unexplained electrical malfunctions had reached the Control Room; the only source of light was the crimson glow of optics.

He recognized the narrowed set of optics aimed disdainfully in his direction's as Starscream's. "Well look who it is, our always perfect Communication's Officer coming to turn on our beloved leader's nightlight," was the Second-in-Command's cynical greeting. A loud metallic slap from in the dark was retaliation enough for Soundwave.

"Quiet!" Megatron's voice came, his leader's optics flashed to him. "Soundwave, what have you discovered?"

Soundwave approached the two Decepticon Commanders. "There are Autobot saboteurs. Dragstrip confirmed it visually."

Megatron frowned, his red optics glinting with anger. "What is the damage?"

"Headquarters elevator has been destroyed. The Contructicon's Hall is in darkness. Comm-links are disabled. The outdoor security cameras are missing," Soundwave reported. "Cause: Autobot intruders."

Megatron's wore a displeased expression; he turned to the black and purple teleporter. "Skywarp, spread word that there are Autobots in the base. Tell them to search and bring them to me—_o__nline_."

Skywarp saluted and muttered a _'yes sir'_ before he teleported. Starscream turned to Megatron. "Perhaps if you paid more attention to security measures and put less faith in manual observations we would not be in this situation Megatron!"

"Perhaps if you did less complaining and actually assisted in security measures I would listen to what you say Starscream," was Megatron's derogatory response. "So why don't you be useful for a change and go search for these Autobot menaces in the base."

Starscream let out an angered _'hmph'_ before he stalked out of the darkened Control Room, leaving the door open and allowing light to seep in. Megatron tuned back to his loyal Communications Officer, able to continue his conversation without any more annoying interruptions.

"What have you gathered about these Autobots and the equipment they are using," Megatron questioned. "Is this a result of Prime's crackpot inventor?"

"Negative; it is not Wheeljack," Soundwave answered. "There was nothing electrically disturbed or altered to cause the cameras malfunction. Despite malfunction, cameras appear to be in perfect working condition."

A slight stunned expression crossed Megatron's face.

"Probability that it is the Autobots: 76%."

"Then what is your suspicion Soundwave?"

Before Soundwave could offer his opinion, Skywarp teleported back into sight. "The Contructicons aren't able to get the emergency generators up—they're all gone!" Skywarp allowed the information to seep in, before he concluded with the last bit of troubling news he had to offer. "And that's not all... I saw one of the Autobots, but it isn't a Mini... it's a sparkling!"

Megatron scoffed, doubtful of Skywarp's ludcirous claim. Skywarp persisted. "With all due respect sir—" Skywarp paused, assessing Megatron to see if he would allow him to continue—"But it_ is_ a sparkling. He looked _right_ at me."

"Impossible," Megatron spat.

Suddenly, the lights to the Control Room powered on which were immediatly followed by quick and light footsteps, causing Megatron to reconsider as the three Decepticons watched as a sparkling darted across the opening...

Megatron turned to Skywarp and motioned his head towards the doors. Skywarp ran after the child.

What happened next stretched far beyond the borders of absurdity. Skywarp took a step forward and suddenly dropped through the floor, his startled scream muffled and died out as soon as he was engulfed by a large, dark hole in the floor that had opened up in the blink of an eye and vanished just as fast.

Megatron and Soundwave also found themselves victim as the floor quickly disappeared and vacuumed them within its dark depths. Then as quickly as it happened it stopped and the pair found themselves landing on something uncomfortable.

Soundwave waited, immobile as he was sandwiched between the Seeker and his Commander. Recovering and seeing that he was unharmed, Megatron got off allowing Soundwave and Skywarp to get up. Skywarp got up with an uncomfortable groan before he finally was able to see where they were.

How the frag did they get to the Common Room?

All of a sudden, another body fell from the ceiling and unfortunately for Skywarp, he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. Skywarp braced himself as best as he could as his Air Commander came crashing down upon him, knocking him on his back. A stunned Starscream looked around the room, seeing where he had landed... and what he had landed on.

"Get OFF me Skywarp!" Starscream cried, pushing himself off the black and purple mech, who didn't have the strength to reply.

Megatron approached Skywarp with an annoyed scowl, reached down and grabbed him by the leg and dragged/tossed the Seeker out of the way.

More Decepticon bodies fell from the ceiling and more pained groans filled the Common Room from the unlucky mechs that happened to be on the bottom of the dog pile.

Eventually every Decepticon in the Nemesis had found themselves transported to the Common Room, all as equally as confused as the other.

The explanation for all the malfunctions presented himself as the doors slid open, revealing a blue-optic sparkling. The Decepticons entered into a stunned silence, unsure what to make of the child whose optics flickered from mech to mech in an inquisitive and bright stare, allowing the Transformers to take in the child's bizarre features. He was boxy and silver with squiggly antennas and a red blinking light at the ends protruding out on both sides of his round helmet. His arms were made up of a shiny cloth like material that was wrinkled like an accordion from his shoulders to his hands. His legs were also the same and they dipped down into metal snow boots. He was the strangest designed robot they had ever seen; like some sort of bad retro model designed by the humans.

The sparkilings optics squinted as if he had just overheard something disdainful about him. He looked down at his own body, and grounded his dental plates. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave pushed their way through the silent crowd to get a better look at the sparkling. They made it to the front, just as the sparkling's optics widened brightly and witnessed the sparkling's clothy arms and legs shift and stiffen into a stronger Transformer-like structure. When he finished and he resembled more of a Cybertronian sparkling, his head turned as he narrowed his optics in Hook's direction. The sparkling's optics widened...

Mouth's went agape and the Decepticons took a step backwards as the Contructicon suddenly shrank and his structure was transformed. His head was square as well as his grey body. Colorful stickers of computer panels, buttons and switches decorated his body as the little retro toy robot wobbled across the floor, powered only by the turn of a windup.

The sparkiling walked over and picked up the toy, it's stiff legs kicking up and down as it continued to walk as if oblivious that he had been lifted off the floor. The sparkling frowned at the little toy robot in his hand and then turned to the Decepticons.

"I don't like him, he was making fun of the way I look," he informed them. He then tossed the robot from his hand and allowed it to clunk carelessly across the floor. "Now _he_ is a piece of junk."

Unsure of what exactly he was doing, Long Haul broke from the alarmed group and ran to the toy that was his snobbish fellow Contructicon. "What did you _do_ to him?"

The sparkling approached the Contructicon who was kneeling on the floor and hovering over the toy in his purple hands. The sparkiling narrowed his optics at the Contructicon. "I'll do the same to you too if you don't like the way I look-- I don't make fun of the way _you_ look. "

Fear and confusion swept the Decepticons. The room went cold as the sparkling stared into their optics one by one.

The sparkling's optics flickered to Soundwave and paused. Soundwave immediately felt an unidentified presence mentally try to creep into the very depths of his mind. Telepathically trying to penetrate his mental barriers to get to his thoughts and read them. Soundwave fought back against the sudden intruder. Soundwave dipped his head and clenched his fists as the sparkling's face grimaced and twisted in effort, the battle of minds growing intense.

Minute after minute passed and Soundwave refused to surrender. The boy's optics widened to the size of titanium dinner plates, trying with all his might to penetrate Soundwave's mind. His tiny hands clenched as he tilted his head forward in Soundwave's direction, baring his dental plates at the blue and white mech.

Angered, the sparkling's optics flashed, attacking Soundwave physically. Soundwave was violently thrown on his back by an invisible force. The sparklings attempts at reading his mind ceased and Soundwave began to stand up.

The sparkiling stared at him with a befuddled expression, his anger replaced by a look of realization. "I can't read your mind," he said. He approached Soundwave, his optics twinkling with curiosity. "I'm Anthony. You must be Soundwave, you're the one that is special... like me."

Uneasy glances fixed to Soundwave who, even under the frightening sparkling's observation, stared stoically at him.

Despite what the Decepticons thought about him, he was still subject to emotions; they were needed to assess a situation—granted that they were used in the correct moderation. What Soundwave was feeling was alarm. There was no doubt that this sparkiling surpassed his telepathic powers, but the problem that the sparkling had was that he didn't quite know how to properly use them; he was sloppy, which is why he was unable to read his mind when Soundwave blocked him out. A shred of relief for him; he was still the only mech in the room whom nobody knew what he was thinking.

However his other set of powers was a different matter. His ability to do shape matter and control it-- to do whatever he pleased. Mixed together with his powers of telepathy he was completely unstable... and that's what concerned Soundwave.

Starscream's icy laugh suddenly cut through the air, all optics turned to him. A smile formed on the Seeker's face as he peered around the room at the bewildered Decepticons.

Starscream met Megatron's puzzled but angered face. "You should really see yourself Mighty Megatron. Frightened! By a _sparkling_ of all things!" Starscream laughed and approached the sparkling, standing by his side as Anthony _glowered_ at him...

"This is nothing but an Autobot trick to fool us and make us panic," Starscream said crossing his arms over his chest. "And for them to use a little Autobot brat of all things! Original and clever—and also stupid..."

Anthony's blue optics suddenly began to widen in anger. The Decepticons looked about each other... they couldn't be sure if it was the _'brat'_ comment, but there was something that Starscream was doing _before_ that was angering him.

"Starscream: cease," Soundwave warned.

Starscream stared down at the sparkling and then back to Soundwave with a humored and cynical smile. "Is the great and emotionless mind-reader frightened of a simple sparkling?"

Starscream's screechy laughter cut in the air like nails upon a chalkboard. Soundwave noticed Anthony's expression beginning to intensify as his optics narrowed even more when  
Starscream laughed... and then he knew what was upsetting the boy.

"Starscream stop talking," said Soundwave.

"NOBODY TELLS ME TO BE QUIET!" Starscream cried, his voice shrill, screechy... and making Anthony _very_ angry.

Starscream suddenly yanked the sparkiling by his upper arm, trying to bring him closer to Soundwave for further ridicule when suddenly Starscream was thrown like a rag doll against the nearest wall, hitting it hard. He slowly started to pick himself up, just as Anthony began to approach him. The onlookers could do nothing but watch—unless they wanted to share in Starscream's punishment.

"I don't like your voice. I _HATE_ the way it sounds," Anthony said, glaring and shaking his head at Seeker. Starscream's logic was crushed the moment he was flown into the wall, seeing what everybody else saw. Before him, was a monster.

Starscream's blue hand shot up in front of him as he continued to lie on the floor, his face twisting into despair as his cowardly personality emerged. "WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T!"

Anthony raised his arm and pointed his finger at him, his optics widening...

The Decepticons flinched, gasped and every other combination used to express terror in their own way as they watched a Starscream shrink and fall to the floor as nothing but a small plush doll that resembled him, the only addition was a stitched black smile and red plastic-jeweled toy eyes.

Anthony picked up the Starscream plush with a sterile frown. "Now you can't talk—unless_ I_ want you to talk."

Anthony flipped the doll over and pulled it's string. Optics widened at the sound of the toy talking in Starscream's voice: _"W-What?! What's... happened...? What the—I can't see—!"_ The toy's voice ceased when the drawstring reached its turn.

Megatron moved forward, his fusion cannon lit with a purple hue. "I order you to stop this at once!" The Decepticon leader furiously spat at the sparkiling, feeling the situation becoming dangerously out of control. "You will restore my ship and my soldiers back to the way they were—NOW!"

Anthony did nothing, regarding Megatron's angered face with a silent and indifferent stare.

"I don't know what you want child," Megatron continued, his fusion cannon growing impatient as he. "But you will not get it."

Anthony furrowed his optic ridges, biting his bottom lip component. Megatron's optics slit as he powered his fusion cannon and aimed it the child...

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

The Decepticons in the Common Room tried their best not to steal a glance to the disturbing sight that was occurring.

On top of a large table, the sparkilng known as 'Anthony' played by himself while he watched a cartoon on one of the monitors in room, periodically looking down to see Hook's new form wobbling across the tabletop while he played with the two plush Decepticons in his hands...

Starscream and Megatron.

The Decepticons had begun to diminish to the ones that hadn't done anything to bother or upset Anthony—which included so far attempting not to kill him or say anything he didn't like. Silence was their ally at this moment as well as their lifeline. If they remained mute and complied with the sparkling's demands, they would survive. They had to unless they wanted to end up like their three fellow comrades the child was maliciously playing with right in front of their optics.

Soundwave stood nearby, never taking his sight off the toys in Anthony's hands while at the same time he pondered on solutions to reverse Megatron's and the other's conditions. He also took brief breaks trying to discover a reason how the sparkling was capable of such paranormal abilities. He couldn't.

Anthony looked up and smiled at Soundwave. Soundwave found it ironic, but not illogical that the sparkling had taken so much interest in him. He was the quietest of all the mechs in the room, but it was his telepathic abilities that unintentionally made him Anthony's favorite Decepticon. And being a favorite trusted new responsibilities—and advantages—on to him that the other Decepticons depended on.

If Soundwave was unable to persuade the sparkling to restore things to order, then at least he could get close enough to kill him.

Skywarp sat at a table nearby with Thundercracker, watching the sparkling play. Skywarp's hand quivered on the tabletop as the other one rested by his side. Skywarp's hand became more and more nervous as his fingers tapped loudly and rapidly against the surface.

"Stop," Thundercracker warned in a hushed whisper, seeing that his actions were drawing the attention of the sparkling who was glancing up at the two.

Soundwave turned his head to the two Seekers, trying to find the reason for Skywarp's fidgeting; he knew it wasn't just the sparkling playing with his Air Commander.

Anthony stared at Soundwave. _"He doesn't like me,"_ Anthony thought, knowing that Soundwave could read his thoughts.

_"Dislike of you: justified." _Soundwave returned.

Anthony said nothing, waiting for Soundwave to explain further. _"Murdering his comrades and flaunting the Decepticon Commanders in a derogatory manner by using your mental powers: disrespectful,"_ Soundwave explained.

Anthony paused, letting Soundwave's words sink in. After a moment his face hardened as he stared around the room at the other Decepticons. _"They're all afraid of me—that's why they act that way. Because they're afraid I'll do something bad to them... I don't like anyone that doesn't like me..."_

_"Point: already established,"_ Soundwave communicated.

The corner of Anthony's mouth pulled as he bowed his head and continued to play unenthusiastically with the toys, his main attention on Soundwave's words lingering in his head. After several minutes, he frowned and threw the toys on the table top. The Decepticons watched from nearby, jumpier than turbo-foxes.

"I'm tired of playing with these..."

Soundwave's chin lifted with alarm, sensing his intent, he took a half step towards the sparkling, ready to snatch the toys away from Anthony if needed. Anthony's optics widened and Soundwave rushed forward. They vanished and Soundwave only found his torso on the tabletop. Disappointment ran through his circuitry; his attempt at saving Starscream and Megatron had failed. Anthony watched as Soundwave looked at his empty hands but did nor said nothing. Anthony hopped down from the table and began to walk out as if nothing had happened. Soundwave pivoted and glanced over his shoulder plates.

_"What have you done with Megatron and Starscream?"_ demanded Soundwave in a low telepathic hum.

Anthony turned towards him and shrugged. "I got tired of playing with them, so I put them in the cornfield," he said out loud. "They're not here anymore." And with that, he left.

Quietly the stressed mechs expressed their own ways of mourning; some covering their optics with their hand, some dipping their head in despair, others with horrified expressions of bewilderment, and the appearance of the always present angry citizen.

Onslaught approached Soundwave, rage guiding him. "Do something Soundwave. Get close to him and lay something across his helm!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Negative," Soundwave responded. "Favoritism and trust: necessary for persuasion. More time is required."

"I don't think that child cares about negotiations," Onslaught pointed out, he shook his helm. "Persuasion won't bring back Megatron or Starscream—they're dead... and you _know_ that Soundwave. Everytime he has sent one of us to the 'cornfield'..." Onslaught shook his head angrily, "How long are you going to wait until you intervene? Till you are the last one?"

"Suggestion: do it yourself," countered Soundwave.

"We can't," Swindle called from a nearby table. "Every time one of us gets close to him he hears us coming."

"It's what happened to Motormaster, Wildrider, Bonecrusher, Blitzwing and Brawl," Onslaught added. He glared at the Communications Officer. "He can't hear your thoughts—it has to be you."

Soundwave said nothing, he was well aware of his position and what the others expected of him. True he wanted a quick resolution to end this nightmare, but he also wanted a resolution that included putting things back in order. The child reviving his leader and his fellow Decepticons back to life from the mythological 'cornfield' was not unlikely; it was very probable. But it was convincing the child to give him his request that was the hard part.

Soundwave alone couldn't overpower the sparkling; he could easily dispose of him and turn him into a grotesque spectacle like the others. He had considered to telepathically overpowering him, but that was an even riskier gamble. The child's mind powers still overwhelmed his own despite not knowing how to properly use them. If Soundwave attacked him mentally, it might result in the child's adrenalin reserves triggering his mind to function properly in reaction to the attack; if that happened, Soundwave wouldn't no longer be able to block Anthony from reading his mind.

Killing the child was the easiest and the last resort he would perform. If all of his other plans failed, he would terminate the child—but only if he felt it was the only option.

Soundwave walked out of the Common Room to look for the boy. Every option shared one step that was needed to be accomplished first...

He was going to have to trick Anthony into believing that he was his friend.

* * *

Another week passed and Soundwave always made sure of where Anthony was. The child spent most of his time in the Control Room, seated in Megatron's old throne that he had pushed closer to the giant screen. However, the need for recharging would regrettably draw him away from the child despite his need to constantly monitor him and wait for him to fully gain his _trust_. Soundwave found it odd that the child never seemed to sleep; perhaps the child _wished_ himself never to sleep, he was unsure.

When Soundwave did wake up after he recharged (his new berth standing uncomfortably in the corner), there was always bad news for him to find. Either a Decepticon had done something to upset Anthony, a look or bad thought, or he found the Decepticon's personalities rapidly begin to fade.

Soundwave knew that Skywarp desperately wanted to teleport out of the base, but he knew he couldn't out of fear that the child would kill him as quickly as he had done to his Air Commander. Fear was slowly driving the Seeker insane despite having the company of Thundercracker who was trying his best to keep his wing mate together. Breakdown was expected to succumb due to his paranoid personality... and after what he witnessed with Motormaster's death...

* * *

(Motormaster)

_The Stunticon clawed into the floor, reaching out in desperation as he was dragged by the leg into the nearby storage closet... housing a bright red-haired monster that towered over him. It's slimy and sharp jaws opened and closed with insatiable hunger as it dragged its next meal towards his direction by a hairy coil that was the monster's tongue._

_"YOU FRAGGIN' COWARDS—HELP ME!" he cried furiously at his fellow Stunticons who were onlooking the carnivorous spectacle with dread and horror. Motormaster looked over his back, slime from its agape mouth pooling over it's leg as it began to shove Motormaster's foot towards it's mouth._

_Motormaster twisted in its grip, landing on his back right before the monster clamped down on his leg and began to swallow him like a python. Pain ripped through Motormaster and he made it known as he let out a cry of excruciating pain. The others watched, backing away in terror as they watched their leader being eaten alive._

_Anthony grimaced, even though he was angry at the robot for trying to crush him with his bare hands. As he continued to watch the monster he had conjured up, eating him like a shark swallowing a seal, Anthony began to feel quizy when he realized how disgusting and grotesque it was when it was in real life. He didn't want to see anymore, his optics widened and he sent the pair to the cornfield._

_Anthony took one last glance at the remaining Stunticons and left. Breakdown stared in the direction of the now empty storage room, sliding against the wall, shaking as he stared at his leader's life blood on the floor..._

* * *

Breakdown had remained in his quarters ever since-- depriving himself of precious energy.

Onslaught was the latest of victims to be sent to Anthony's hell. The military strategist had become so fed up with the child that he had confronted him and demanded that he return things back to order. Anthony refused and thus ignited a firecracker inside of the mech. Blast Off had reported the story to him...

_"I tried to stop him but he started yelling at the kid—calling him a monster and a murderer—and then the kid wished him away..."_

Onslaught had been lucky, especially when he considered what had happened to the other unfortunate mechs weeks ago...

* * *

(Blitzwing)

_A horrified expression graced Astrotrain's face more than the others as he witnessed his fellow Triple-Changer trying to hysterically rid himself of the coils of fuse tied around his midsection... that led to the end of a bomb labeled 'ACME' also tied to his back. None of the Decepticons could aid him, fearing that if they did Anthony would think they were apart of Blitzwing's plan to place explosives under his chair._

_Astrotrain grimaced, he could do nothing to save his friend; he knew that the child meant for the bomb to kill Blitzwing, as did everyone else..._

* * *

(Bonecrusher)

_The scent of metal melting with the combination of life-blood burning entered in their olfactory sensors as the Contructicons and others (Vortex, Dead End, Thundercracker and Skywarp) watched in horror was their fellow con was being cooked alive in a large chrome pot over an open fire. It may have looked like boiling water, but it melted the con like acid. Bonecrusher thrashed around wildly, trying to escape the burning pot of smoldering heat. Finally he was able to knock the pot over, spilling himself and the water over._

_The others flinched behind the child as the acidic substance seep towards them... but only hit an invisible wall; a shield conjured up by the child. Bonecrusher stood, his form steaming as if he was in the process of spontaneously combusting._

_Anthony bit his lip, unsatisfied that the mech that had tried to pour acid on him was still walking. His blue optics flickered up to the ceiling. The others as well as the Contructicon in pain followed his gaze... that fixed on a huge, dark anvil looming right over Bonecrusher's head. Bonecrusher's form shook in agony, glaring at the sparkling as he walked over to the nearest wall... _  
_where the rope that was holding the anvil in place was. Anthony gripped the rope and started to unravel it. Bonecrusher looked up and tried to move... only to have his feet suctioned to the ground by some slick substance._

_Bonecrusher lifted his feet to reveal a brown, miscues lubricant gluing him to the floor._

_"Extra sticky peanut butter," Anthony explained with a monotone voice._

_Anthony unraveled the rope and the anvil landed on the intended con with a bone-shattering crunch that greased the mech's circuitry with disgust and fear. Anthony turned to the other Cons after sending the remains—like he always did—to the cornfield, giving them all a frightening blank and unresponsive face._

_"If anyone tried to hurt me, I have to hurt them back—so they can't hurt me," Anthony said, trying to explain his actions to them._

_Skywarp shivered, a forced laugh escaping his vocalizer. "No—it's good that you did that to Bonecrusher!" Skywarp blabbed, his optics lit with a hysteric hue that he didn't even bother to hide. "It's a real good thing—I would have done the same thing if I was you kid!"_

_Thundercracker placed his hands on Skywarp's shoulders from behind, trying to calm him._

_Anthony passed by him without another word and exited the room. Skywarp wobbled as unbalanced as a drunken man, the only thing stabilizing him was Thundercracker._

_"Warp you have to stop," Thundercracker warned. "You're going to kill yourself."_

_"TC... from what I've seen that kid do to us, I'd rather it be me," Skywarp whispered, shuffling from Thundercracker's grip and exiting the room._

* * *

But none of those compared to Swindle's death which was still an anomaly. Because nobody really could offer an explanation to why Anthony had killed Swindle...

* * *

(Swindle)

_"W-Why are you looking at me like that?!" Swindle stammered, backing away from the sparkling as he approached._

_Anthony narrowed his optics at Swindle in a murderous glare. "Tina told me all about you..."_

_Swindle stared at the child momentarily, as if for a moment he recognized the name, but after a few seconds he shook his head. "I don't know who you are talking about!" _

_"Yes you do," Anthony glowered, clenching his tiny fists. "She told me all about you. About how bad you are and that I should get rid of you if I ever saw you!" _

_"I swear kid, I'm telling the truth!" Swindle begged. "Please don't..."_

_"Don't what Swindle?" Anthony asked, approaching the yellow and purple mech with malice. Soundwave approached Anthony. "Cease and desist: there is no reason for Swindle's termination."_

_"Yes there is," Anthony seethed. _

_Swindle panted painfully, feeling his circuitry overheating. He looked down at his body, his optics widening behind his purple visor to when he saw his arms, legs and hands were steaming as if someone had dosed his heated metal plating with a cold bucket of water._

_Suddenly his body shifted and he squealed in pain. Anthony's optics went ablaze with a dark, pleased look as he watched the business suited clad pig being cooked alive on a rotisserie over an open flame. The Decepticons watched in horror as another one of their fellow soldiers was victim to another of the child's creative and disturbing means of execution. _

_Soundwave was sickened by the smell, as well as everyone else of the burning flesh that was permeating in the room as the pig's screams started to die down. Soundwave approached Anthony, kneeling down to knee level. "Punishment is more than sufficient: no need to continue further."_

_Anthony looked to Soundwave, considering his words despite his hatred toward the swindling swine on the fire. Anthony nodded and turned back to the pig, wishing him away._

* * *

Onslaught's termination now added one more to the list of Decepticons murdered. The only ones that remained now were himself and his Cassettes, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Reflector, Dirge, Dead End, Breakdown (if he wasn't dead yet), Long Haul, Scrapper, Scavenger, Swindle, Vortex, Blast Off and Astrotrain... and no doubt that list would continue to drop.

Soundwave entered the Control Room, his plan today to try and find his weakness by using conversation.

Anthony sat in Megatron's old throne with his legs crossed in front of him; the lights dim as he watched a human cartoon. Anthony didn't sense his presence until Soundwave walked towards the throne and stood next to it, pretending to be interested in the animated movie. Anthony glanced up, a smile stretched upon his face before he returned back to the vid  
screen.

"What are you doing here, Soundwave?" Anthony asked.

Soundwave searched for an expectable explanation. "To watch the program," he lied.

"Really?" Anthony asked with a befuddled tone, not really expecting him to answer. He smiled, looking up at Soundwave. The mech's optical scanners drifted to the side, watching the sparkling while he kept his optics straight at the screen. For several moments he did nothing but giggle at the comical failed attempts by the coyote; simply enjoying the cartoon.

"This is one of my favorites," Anthony told him.

A thought ran through Soundwave's head. "What else pleases you?" he asked, trying to see if he would drop anything Soundwave could use.

"Lots of stuff," Anthony answered with a shrug. His optics brightened as he turned towards Soundwave. "What do you like Soundwave?"

"Order..." Soundwave answered honestly.

"That's a funny thing to like," Anthony laughed, finding Soundwave's answer confusing. "I like cartoons-- anything can happen in cartoons!"

Soundwave didn't comment.

_"He is taking a rather strong liking to you,"_ Ravage telepathically communicated to his master inside his chest.

_"Perhaps you should persuade him now,"_ Buzzsaw suggested rather antsy.

_"Negative,"_ Soundwave said. _"Probability of success: 35.67 %."_

_"Just try it anyway boss,"_ encouraged Rumble._ "Who knows maybe he'll do it—he likes you I'm sure he'll listen."_

_"Just cause he likes 'em today doesn't mean he's gonna like him tomorrow!"_ piped Frenzy.

_"Frenzy is correct; sparklings are tangible to subtle changes,"_ Laserbeak said_. "A simple misread expression could very well alter his mood and opinion. You must be sure that he will be willing to comply... he will not want to upset someone he admires and befriends."_

_"Well Primus how long does it fragging take?"_ Rumble demanded._ "I wanna slagging come out already!"_

_"Enough with your impatience Rumble,"_ squawked Laserbeak,_ "Just be glad that he is not aware of your existence _and_ cannot read your mind as long as we remain inside."_

"This a really good one—but I'm tired of watching it. We'll watch it another time." The screen went black and Anthony slid from the chair, staring up at Soundwave who was peering down at him.

"I want to walk now—walk with me Soundwave," Anthony said as he trotted past him, Soundwave followed him.

For a few moments they walked silently, not a soul in sight.

"Do you have any family Soundwave," Anthony asked curiously as the pair walked, remaining close by the blue telepath's legs as if he was his father.

"No," answered Soundwave. Soundwave pondered on a question he could ask. "Do you posses a family?"

"Yeah, I got a dad," Soundwave noticed the child was frowning angrily. "My Grandma is dead... and I never met my mom."

Soundwave said nothing, but allowing the information to sink in his processor.

"And I got my sister and Tina—she's not my sister or anything, she's just a friend," Anthony shrugged. He smiled a bit. "She's nice to me."

"Does your creator know of your whereabouts?" questioned Soundwave.

Anthony frowned again, looking up at Soundwave. "No. I don't want him to..."

"Explain," Soundwave persisted.

Anthony looked down at his feet, a potentially dangerous scowl upon his face. "Because he sent Grandma, mom and Tina to the cornfield. He's doesn't like me because I don't like the same things he does. Tina was right all about him—he is a monster."

"Why did you seek refuge in the Nemesis?" asked Soundwave.

"Tina told me about you," Anthony answered enthusiastically. "About you, about Frenzy, about everyone!"

Soundwave could sense Frenzy's uneasiness within the link at the mention of his name-- especially when Anthony had never met Frenzy nor had any knowledge of the Cassettes; horrified curiosity struck the telepath. "Specify about Frenzy."

"She just said he was funny and that I would like him," Anthony answered with a shrug.

_"Well I don't fraggin like you!"_ Frenzy screamed in the link.

_"Frenzy: quiet,"_ ordered Soundwave. He turned back to Anthony, something that bothered him from the first moment the nightmare had began. "Why did you disable the cameras?"

Anthony shrugged. "Well, I wanted to wait until everyone was in the base so I could met everyone and everybody kept saying that you were away. So I just took away the cameras so I could surprise everyone."

Soundwave frowned behind his face mask. Perhaps if he never returned from his reconnaissance mission, this whole ordeal would never have begun... and his fellow Decepticons would still be alive. Soundwave deterred his thoughts away from the guilty hypothesis.

"Who else did this Tina mention?"

"Just one other," Anthony said, his voice dropping to a low and dangerous volume.

"Who?" questioned Soundwave.

Anthony looked up at Soundwave with a glower, telling him the name like it was the most despicable name on the planet. "_Swindle_. Tina said he was a bad man, that he was a dirty cheater and liar. She said to get rid of him the second I saw him-- and I did."

Soundwave frowned again behind his facemask when he discovered that the child was here because of another potential enemy.

"The assumption of Swindle: false," defended Soundwave.

Anthony stopped in his tracks—as did Soundwave—to stare up at his fellow telepath. Anthony's optics blinked in confusion. "How can Swindle be good when Tina says she never lies?" he asked.

Soundwave stared down at the sparkling. "Possibility of meeting another who does not lie: impossible. Everyone lies."

Anthony computed the information, his face concentrating hard on the information given to him. Anthony frowned, pacing the floor back and forth. The boy sighed and slumped.

"Everyone lies to me. That's all everyone ever does-- lie or tell me not to do something," Anthony growled. "Nobody really likes me-- and it's all my dad's fault. He wished those people away to the cornfield and that's why they didn't like me. It's all his fault that nobody ever liked me!"

Anthony turned to Soundwave. "They don't like me. They're scared of me-- all of them."

"Correct," answered Soundwave honestly.

"I just want someone to like me without having to be afraid of me!" If Soundwave wasn't mistaken, he swore he saw real grief upon the monster's little face.

"Suggestion: stop killing the Decepticons."

"I don't mean to kill them," Anthony said, looking into Soundwave's face crestfallen. "It's just... I get so angry that, I don't even know I'm doing it. Like there is someone angry that does those things for me. Sometimes... I think I get too carried away... Grandma and Tina told me that me and my dad have that in common-- we get angry too quickly for the silliest things."

Anthony paused for a moment and turned to Soundwave with an idea. "Maybe if I do something that you all want, maybe then everybody could like me. What do you think I should do to get the others to like me again, you know, to start over?"

Soundwave knew the answer immediately. "Restore base and soldiers back to their normal setting."

Anthony's blue optics shone painfully up at him; Soundwave didn't like it. Anthony's face crumpled in saddened embarrassment. "I can't..." Anthony said quietly. "I don't know how..."

An ember of rage sparked in Soundwave when he heard the child's words, though he still remained as statue-like as ever. "What?" Soundwave said, the briefest flicker of emotion in his always stoic vocals.

"I can't undo something I do," Anthony said, almost heartbroken that he couldn't fulfill his idol's request.

Anger and despair-- that's what the emotionless blue mech was feeling. It burned inside him like a scorching furnace that was barely under control as the realization that the Decepticons, their cause and his leader were murdered and thrown away carelessly like garbage.

Anthony looked up at Soundwave, frightened of what he was thinking of him. "You don't like me anymore do you?"

Soundwave paused at the question, almost wanting to submit to his personal desire and tell the child the truth; instead he went with the safe and pathetic lie. "Negative."

Anthony smiled a little, still a little unsure that Soundwave was telling him the truth but he threw that suspicion to the wind quickly.

Soundwave had always told him the truth before, and that's what he liked about Soundwave; he was honest even if he could not read his thoughts to see what he was really thinking. Soundwave's difference was welcomed to Anthony; he was normal, he didn't try to constantly suck up to him like the people of Peaksville did before his dad sent them all to the cornfield.

He reminded him of Tina (well, before he found out that she had been lying to him like everyone else) -- they both didn't beat around the bush with him, he liked that he told them straight forward and still liked him. They certainly were not like the other Decepticons who pictured the nastiest thoughts about him. Anthony was deeply hurt by those thoughts and how they judged him by first glance. Anthony didn't mean to be mean, it just... happened.

At least he was trying to control his powers; it was difficult. His powers were strong and his self-control was not. Anthony smiled at Soundwave, a little more confident that he knew Soundwave couldn't possibly be thinking bad thoughts about him...

* * *

The sparkling's death grew nearer with every step Soundwave made. The child had finally succumbed to nightly rituals and had fallen asleep in Megatron's throne watching his cartoons. Soundwave stood in the corner, a kaleidoscope of animated colors danced and morphed across Soundwave's armor like a film projector.

When Soundwave was sure that the sparkling was asleep. He inched his way over to the chair. Soundwave was a little surprised that the sparkling had fallen asleep; perhaps it was because Anthony felt safe around Soundwave, and no longer had to worry about an assassin slipping snakes into his bed as he slumbered.

Soundwave crept towards the chair, his hands closing as he did. Slowly and delicately Soundwave rounded the chair and stared at the sparkling curled up in the chair. Soundwave remained still, waiting for the child to stir so he could reach his objective.

Minutes went by, and Soundwave never moved. Constantly waiting for the child to move in his sleep. Static came upon the screen, it's screeching the only thing filling the room noisily, drowning out the sound of the child's breathing.

The strobe-like lighting of the monitor screen basked Soundwave in an ironic glow of light. The atmosphere was ominous in the room; it had remained that way all night. The child stirred and moved in his sleep. His arm stretching and folding over the chair arms, his legs hanging lazily over the sides... Soundwave had his intended target finally uncovered.

Soundwave moved to hover over the sparkling's chest. Quietly, Soundwave produced the only weapon that he could find on short-notice. A writing device used for data-pads.

Soundwave's free hand lingered over the child's spark chamber, his other holding the thick pen in the other.

_"Careful Boss..."_ cautioned Rumble.

_"Shut up let 'em concentrate!"_ barked Frenzy.

Soundwave ignored his creations and brought his hand down, prying open the child's spark chamber inch by inch with a feather-touch...

Soundwave's optics widened in shock behind his visor. He found no blue orb lodged in his chest compartment, what he found instead were organs that belonged more to a flesh creature. Hearts and lungs.

This child was not a Transformer... he was _human_.

Soundwave's back impacted the monitor, leaving a large spider-shaped crack where he impacted it. The sudden action earned a pained and startled grunt from him. He hit the ground landing on his chest hard, the pen rolling out of his grip. Soundwave placed his hands in front of him, pushing himself up from the ground. He brought his knee in front of him and stopped when he saw Anthony standing on the chair, his spark chamber now closed and a displeased but pained look on his face.

Soundwave continued to rise, towering over the monster defiantly. Anthony looked at Soundwave like a child who had just been told there was no Santa Claus.

"I thought you were my friend," he whispered in a saddened tone. His face hardened as he breathed a large amount of air. "But you're just like them. You're bad. You never liked me—just pretended to so you could get rid of me. You don't like me... and I don't like _you_ anymore."

Soundwave acted quickly and blasted telepathic interference towards the sparkling as his optics widened at Soundwave. He worked to scramble the child's thoughts to confuse him, cause a headache, try and control him telepathically—whatever worked. Anthony winched slightly but in the end managed to wish Soundwave away to the cornfield. Anthony servyed the empty room with despair.

The only being that he thought he had shared any kinship with had turned out to be nothing but a lie.

He was kidding himself, no would ever want to be his friend. Not Tina, not Soundwave or the others. Nobody.

Anthony dropped into the chair, the only thing that would receive him without judgment. A tear dropped from his robotic eye and he quickly went to wipe it away. He looked down at his hands and scowled. Slowly his body began to transform back to his old self—his true self.

Anthony Freemont sat in the gigantic chair, pulling his jean-covered legs in and dropping his fleshie face into his knees. Anthony sat there, with the only company he had grown to know. Misery; who had always flashed him the truth about him without reluctance or a plastered fake smile and act...

He would always be able to have everything... but also have nothing.

Thundercracker and Astrotrain entered into the room, trying to find what the reason for the ruckus was. What they found was Soundwave missing, a broken monitor and a human child seated in Megatron's throne.

Astrotrain and Thundercracker eyed each other, approaching the chair with caution to take a better look at the human sparkling seated. Thundercracker squinted his optics, taking a shot in the dark. "Is that you Anthony?"

"Don't pretend to like me," Anthony spat. "Nobody likes me. I thought you would all like me but you don't, so I'm going. You'll never see me again— ever."

With that, the child vanished from sight. Thundercracker looked around the room for the child, completely stunned; he couldn't believe that it was over, it was all finally over just like that.

Moments later, as the two still stood frozen, Vortex, Long Haul and Dead End entered the dark Control Room, looking at the two who had both looked as if they had been given the greatest gift in the world but unsure if it was all real.

"What happened?" questioned Dead End.

"He killed Soundwave... and then he left," Thundercracker said, placing his back against the wall and sliding down it until his aft hit the ground.

They other Decepticons weren't sure how to react to the news. They were overjoyed that the monster was finally gone, but he had also took away what couldn't be replaced; friends, their leader, their sanity. The Decepticons, nearly all but exterminated by a single sparkling. Nothing would be the same now, nothing was going to restored like Soundwave had  
promised them...

Only an impossible miracle could do the trick now...

* * *

Darkness and pressure engulfed Soundwave as his systems one by one began turning online. His mind clouded heavily by nausea. At the moment his desire to turn offline was the strongest feeling he had ever come to have. He would have liked nothing but to rest, but he couldn't. Slowly, the fog began to fade from his mind and he was able to get a clearer image of what was happening to him.

His memory returned to him... the sparkling... he had wished him into the cornfield-- the place where he sent all those he deemed undesirable and unworthy to be around him.

Where he buried his victims.

Soundwave was alive, and he would continue to stay alive. He gripped his fists and began to wiggle through the dirt that surrounded him, pushing against the earth as best as he could to get to the surface. He pushed and laboriously climbed through the earth, punching fists and digging in his heels against each crushing and slippery layer. Dirt reached into the cracks of his armor unpleasantly, but he ignored it, his main objective to escape. His optical scanners picked up on something after countless minutes of effort. Small organic veins reach towards him...

Roots... he was getting close to the surface.

Fueled by hope, he worked harder. Suddenly his hand reached up and the cool breeze of the world above graced his hand. Another hand shot up, wiggling and clutching blindly at anything to pull him up. He pulled at the dirt and stocks of corn above, ripping them from there once undisturbed place and pulled himself up to the surface. His head poked up as the dirt continued to try and suck him down like quicksand. He reached further and pulled himself out...

Out to the world above the cornfield where Anthony had sent him.

* * *

Inside the Freemont residence, the only soul populating Peaksville stared at her reflection in one of the antique mirrors of Mrs. Freemont's bedroom. Her arms placidly crossed in front of her chest and blue eyes in the image glaring back at her. She had been staring at herself for the past half-hour, deprived of anything else to do in the solitary hell-of-a-world of Peaksville. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, pondering heavily on ways to escape this wretched prison. Planning and conspiring were the only liberties that she held now, for none of the monsters of Peaksville could read her mind.

A sound outside the window cut the silence over Peaksville and she frowned. She allowed herself one more precarious glance at her reflection before she set out of the house to allow her skin to be abused by the hot summer sun. She looked up at the cornfield from the porch to see the soft breeze pushing the field of overgrown corn into a gentle dance as well as blowing her wavy brown hair and the white dress under her blue cardigan. Her blue eyes scanned over the vegetation before her, trying to find the sound that she was certain that she had heard from inside the house.

Her steps clicked against the paint faded floorboards of the front deck, her fingers softly tracing the arm rests of a rocking chair that used to belong to an unfortunate soul named 'Aunt Amy'.

She sat herself down in the chair, waiting for the sound to show itself itself in the cornfield. She shot up from the chair, her blue eyes wide at the sight she saw a recognizable figure emerging and walking in her direction from the cornfield.

Her eyes narrowed into a malicious and humored stare, the trace of a smirk upon her face. The blue Transformer approached the house, seeing her on the porch. She noticed that he seemed to be exhausted— not that she really cared. He stopped and stared down at the human, surprised that she seemed to regard him as nothing special or frightening; a characteristic he didn't normaly get from humans, especially at close range.

She stepped in the sun, letting him get a better look at her. Her teeth glinted in the sun when she pulled her lips into a sneer.

Soundwave ignored her. "Name of location," he ordered.

Her black heels clicked as she descended from the stairs. "My name is Tina"— she pinched the hem of her dress with both hands and mockingly curtsied him— "Welcome to Peaksville..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is not classic Twilight Zone Anthony. This Anthony is actually a reference to what I like to call 'Movie Anthony'. A different Anthony who possesses more Looney Tunes inspired powers and first made his appearance in the 80's Twilight Zone movie. I assure you Twilight Zone fans, there is a very good reason why I used this Anthony instead of Classic Anthony... and it will be revealed why in the next chapter which is about 50 % done at this moment._

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Twiddle, Piddle and Resolve... _


	12. The Bad Seed Part 1

**A/N: **_Wow... Long wait, huh? _

_Last chapter when I said that I was halfway done I was serious; I just never thought an extreme case of writer's block would set in for this story and leave me at the halfway mark for such a long time. Writer's block, it's the tool of the devil. _

_I hate leaving chapters at cliffhangers (sorry) but the sooner I post something the sooner I can get inspired; it's the way I work and that's my cure for it. (Shrug)_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Zone and it's characters belong to their respected creators; Rod Serling, the Twilight Zone writers and CBS. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Any Original Characters belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**The Bad Seed: Part 1"**

Soundwave found himself in the same place he started—literally. Every time he reached the outskirts of Peaksville, he was transported back to the Freemont residence; the female greeted him back each time with a humored smile from the rocking chair on the porch.

It was the eigth time he had tried to escape—trying reach the outskirts now twice in each cardinal direction.

_"Hey... boss...?"_ Rumble called anxiously from inside his chest. _"Can I come out now?"_

Soundwave pressed the button on top of his shoulder plates, ejecting his cassettes. Ravage and the twins landed in front of the Freemont porch while the flyers found a place to perch on the Freemont house.

Soundwave noticed the human female didn't seem to be surprised by his cassettes and regarded them as passively as she had to him. Despite that their presence was known to the human populace on Earth, she was _too_ calm.

He knew that she was the 'Tina' that Anthony had mentioned to him (there was nobody else here). He couldn't help but notice her glance. She was staring at him, her eyes cold and her demeanor sending a clear signal that she was not to be trusted.

Soundwave could sense the answer to why she gave him the look. She hated him, she hated his species. Perhaps she had negative contact with Swindle before, and therefore her thoughts about Decepticons were more hostile than most humans, meaning only one thing...

She deliberately sent Anthony to the Nemesis to destroy them.

She was the enemy.

His creations distracted him from his thoughts. "Fraggit, I thought we were done for sure when that little brat-punk sent us here!" said Rumble.

"Yeah me too," Frenzy agreed.

"You're lucky that's for sure," Tina called to them. "Everyone who gets sent to the cornfield dies-- that's the whole point of it. Looks like only the _special_ are allowed to live."

"Hey what the slag is that supposed to mean meatsack, huh?" Rumble demanded, feeling insulted by Tina's mocking and disrespectful tone.

"Nothing," she said, rising to leave. "Absolutely nothing."

With a curt slam of the screen-door she disappeared inside the house. Rumble narrowed his optics under his visor, thinking of marching into the house and pulling the female out by her hair, but he knew Soundwave wouldn't let him at the moment. That's okay, Rumble could wait.

"Who the frag _is_ that?" Rumble asked.

Soundwave answered, evoking rage from his cassettes. "The human that the child spoke off; Tina."

"Ya mean... the one that hated Swindle? And sent the kid to the base AND killed Megatron and the others AND nearly got _US_ killed!" Rumble cried.

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered.

Rumble narrowed his optics, his fists clenching in anger. "Let's go fraggin' kill that fleshie!" Tina, who was listening from the kitchen window, smiled.

"Not yet," Soundwave told them. "Human could provide other use; information."

_"Information regarding what?" _Laserbeak questioned from the roof of the house, his yellow optics glowing.

_"Of how to escape," _Ravage said, answering for Soundwave.

_"Correct," _Soundwave acknowledged. _"Ravage..."_

_"With pleasure," _Ravage communicated back, knowing what Soundwave's order was. Ravage charged to the house, his metal paws clinking on the wooden steps, making them buckle under his weight. He swiped and hissed as his paw connected with the door and nearly flying the feeble piece of wood of it's hinges. He stalked into the empty and quiet house, his olfacotry sensors working to sniff out the human.

Oddly, he didn't smell her; almost as if she was void of that sickly sweet smell that permeated off human's skin. Ignoring the oddity, he walked through the house...

But no matter how much he looked, he could not find her.

* * *

Night fell and Ravage continued his search for the human female, accompanied by Rumble who had decided to join his cyber-cat brother away from the farm and into the abandoned towns square not far.

The rest of the cassettes and Soundwave stayed back at the farmhouse, trying to formulate a plan.

Frenzy preoccupied himself by leaning in solitude against the edge of the barn, out of sight. He crossed his arms over his metallic chest, thinking back on the quid-per-quo he shared with Talky Tina two years previous...

Frenzy shook his head. It couldn't be Talky Tina.

"Did you know that besides me you are the only souls to of survived the cornfield?" came a nasally feminine voice to his right. Frenzy jumped and turned, seeing the human female staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest and an expression of malcontent on her face.

She tilted her head to the side like a cat, smiling in amusement. "Did I _scare_ you, Frenzy?"

Frenzy forced himself to laugh. "You? Scare me? You gotta be kiddin' me!" Frenzy laughed obnoxiously; overacting. Frenzy's laugh died down as his brows suddenly furrowed. He turned to her. "Hey wait a minute-- how the frag did you know my name? I never told ya!"

She giggled. "Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too," she said. Her head lowered in his direction, casting him a knowing glance. "And _I_ think... you know what _my_ name is."

Frenzy felt as if something had just died inside him. Her voice, her personality. It _was _her...

Talky Tina.

The corner of his mouth plate tugged in disappointment. He liked her better as a toy; she was smaller and couldn't make creepy facial expressions.

A smile broadened on her face, her smile bright and she giggled at his expression. "Oh don't look so surprised to see me," she said. Her arms dropped and she approached him. "After all, you didn't expect me to live in a toy's body forever did you? Although..." She twirled her hair in her hand. "I'm still quite a doll if I don't say so myself." She giggled to herself.

Frenzy said nothing as he walked around her, looking at every detail of her new fleshie body. She stood still, allowing him to inspect her. "How in Primus are you a fleshie now? And how'd ya get here?" Frenzy asked.

"The same way you all got here." She frowned.

"Whatcha mean?" Frenzy asked.

"Someone got rid of me," Tina said, her voice thick with malice. "Just like you..."

Frenzy narrowed his optics, anger boiling up inside of him; reminded once again of how they got here. Her eyes narrowed at him, almost snickering; he didn't like the looks she gave him, her attitude. _It was her fault they were here!_

Unable to restrain himself, he stepped forward, grabbed Tina by the throat and shoved her into the barn wall. His grip was strong, _crushing _but still she refused to wipe the look of her face.

"Ya nearly got us killed—you nearly killed ALL of us!"

Tina laughed. "Please spare me Frenzy. You would have done the exact same thing as me. You and the Decepticons were the only thing that caught his interest."

Frenzy bared his dental plates, unequivocal rage filling him. "This is all your fault—everything! DON'T YA REALIZE WHAT YA DONE?!"

Tina looked at him with an annoyed and pestered grimace on her face. "Of course I knew," she spat. "Everything I do keeps me alive."

Frenzy scoffed, shaking his head temperamentally. "I knew there was something bad about ya—I knew it all along..."

She giggled; her child-like laughter mixed with a sinister and humored quality. "Then why did you trust me if you didn't have a good feeling about me? Oh don't give me that look! Part of surviving Frenzy is using everything you have! He liked the sound of you all—don't blame me because you didn't know how to deal with Junior."

_Junior?_ For some reason he didn't like the sound of that name...

Frenzy's processor raced with another question that he couldn't help but ask. "How long have you been here with the kid?"

"Two years," she answered.

Frenzy's jaw dropped. "Two fraggin years?!" he cried in disbelief. "How the frag did you live with that little pit-slagger for _two_ years?!"

"Oh," she said with an unpleasant laugh. "It wasn't just with one monster Frenzy-- not at all."

"What's tha' supposed to mean?" Frenzy questioned.

Tina's eyes glazed over with a dark look. "I have been here for two years... with_ three_ monsters."

"Three?" Frenzy questioned, confused.

"Yes," Tina said, her features flexing to a more bitter expression. "_Three_ monsters. You want to know what their names are? They're Anthony Jr—who is the monster who kicked you out of your base—Audrey who is his twin sister and lastly Anthony Sr... the _original_ monster and father of the twins. The _happy_ little family."

Frenzy's optics widened in alarm. "There's two more?" Frenzy asked in a nervous voice.

"Yes," she said, her face dropping into a blank but annoyed expression. "You all just met Junior which means that Audrey and Senior are looking for him, which is good news for you because Anthony Sr. hates anything electrical and believe me my friend if they were here Sr. would have sent you right back to the cornfield—for good."

A perplexed and almost horrified look cast upon Frenzy's face. There were more monsters. He turned back to Tina, still holding onto her neck he asked: "How the frag did you live with three of them?!"

"Trust me... it wasn't my idea of fun," she said with a sterile look. "But lucky for me children will always have a bond with their toys, even if the parents find them bad," she gave Frenzy a glance, a hidden meaning with her eyes.

Frenzy, hesitant at first, released her. He took a step back, looking at her as if he was analyzing her question. "You used tha' kids for protection didn't ya?"

"Jr. mostly," Tina said, rolling her eyes. "He was the first to find out that I was more than an ordinary toy and so I developed the first bond with him—telling him about the my adventures. He became very interested with me and my stories. Audrey and I also have an unbreakable bond. You know how it is... little girls and dolls are perfect matches."

Frenzy said nothing.

"After a year they began to see me as something more—a friend, a nanny, a playmate. So..."—she pointed to her human appearance—"Here I am."

"But," she raised a finger before Frenzy could open his mouth. "They still thought of me as a doll." _"And therefore I still retain some of my powers.._." she thought to herself.

"Really?" Frenzy looked at her doubtfully. "Ya look like a fleshie to me." he shrugged.

"Fleshie huh?" she asked, laughing. She paced the ground. "I may look human but trust me—I'm still technically an inanimate manifestation." She paused and looked at Frenzy, remebering his lack of intelligence. "That's a ghost in a doll's—"

"Ya ya I remember what it means!" Frenzy irritably interrupted. He huffed, decieding to pace. "So where are the other two; the dad and the little femme?"

"Looking for Jr." she said with a frown. "I wish it was just Sr… I needed the time to talk to Audrey."

"Why the frag would you want to spend time with either of them?" questioned Frenzy.

Tina turned to him, biting her bottom lip. After a moment of thinking she looked around, making sure that they were alone. She walked up to him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Frenzy shrugged indifferently. "What?"

Tina leaned in and whispered. "Audrey is the strongest out of all the monsters."

Frenzy's eyebrows rose, astonished; he assumed the father would have been. "She's stronger? How?"

"She told me that 'daddy couldn't read her thoughts, but she could read his'," Tina said. "_And_... she can bring things back that her daddy takes away."

"How do you know that?"

"Well number 1 because she told me and also because Audrey was the one who changed me. I crawled out of the cornfield like you all did-- secretly of course. Anthony Sr. you see... he didn't like me around his kids. I wasn't a _good _influence. Also, he couldn't read my mind. So I kept to the cornfield. Audrey and Junior came and to visit me when Senior wasn't looking."

"What? He can't read your mind?"

"No—or the kids. I'm dead remember? Don't you remember what I told you about mind reading and ghosts? Your big blue friend and Anthony and the rest can't read my mind because they're not medians. Medians are for the dead, telepaths are for the living."

"So how come Soundwave knew there was something possessing Rumble?" asked Frenzy, curious.

Tina sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "Didn't you say that you shared a bond or something? The possession would have disrupted it."

She paused before she continued. "I had a plan to get out of here that worked until Anthony Sr. took Audrey with him to go find Junior," she scowled. "You see Junior doesn't like his father—and I can't say I blame him. He doesn't like his father for a number of reasons: Junior likes television, Senior doesn't. Junior wants to be an explorer, Senior wants to remain in Peaksville. Junior wants someone to play with other than his sister. Senior is anti-social; he doesn't want anybody new in Peaksville. The last person before me he sent to cornfield was his own mother who I got to talk to before Senior wished her away-- because she was associated with me. Apparently, the children don't know what happens when he sends something to the cornfield. She said that Senior told the children that 'it was a good place and that he sends them there so he won't hurt them anymore."

"Ha!" Frenzy guffawed, anger in his laugh. "A _good _fraggin' place ya—he sent almost all of the Decepticons there..." Frenzy paused, thinking. "Wait, the kid sent the Decepticons there when they did something he didn't like, if their dad told them..."

"I told Junior the truth," Tina said, explaining. "And that's why Senior sent _me_ to the cornfield. Because what his mother also told me was that Senior sent his own wife there—Junior and Audrey's mother. Little Anthony didn't like his father anymore and so... he went to your base."

Frenzy grumbled something incoherent and bitter that Tina didn't catch.

"I was hoping that Audrey would remain so I could tell her the truth too," Tina said. "It's funny... it's always the girls that grow on me the most and lucky for me she's not quite a daddy's girl." Tina's smile dropped. "But she left and now I have to go to Plan B."

Frenzy turned to her. "What's Plan B?"

"Oh… something I have done many times before," Tina smirked, a sinister glint in her eyes. "But you don't have to worry your metallic little brain about it."

Tina approached and jabbed a finger in his torso. "I_ will_ tell you that you and your master need to hide when Senior returns." Tina removed her finger and looked up at the speckled night sky over their heads. "Well it's late, I have to get my beauty sleep. See you in the morning Frenzy. This was a good talk..."

* * *

Frenzy walked later that night through the small town of Peaksville, making his way down the street to the gas station of Peaksville's town center. Old and unused brick buildings lined the street of the small towns center. Decorated with an old time and abandoned atmosphere. Drug stores, a barber shop and an ice cream parlor now architectural antiques trapped in a mid 20th century standstill.

Frenzy scratched his forward anxiously. Nobody besides Swindle (Frenzy was astonished when Swindle never mentioned her or used him to humiliate him) had known of his affiliations with Tina and frankly he was ashamed to call himself her acquaintance. It was bad enough when she was a doll, now that she was a fleshie, well... that humiliation deserved to be stored in a category all of its own. He killed fleshies, not befriend them like an Autobot. He didn't need any of the other Decepticons to know. But there was something else too...

Tina was, for a lack of better explanation, had an unpleasant aura around her. There was always something about her that made him never trust her, no matter how innocent and sweet she appeared. He saw it clearly tonight on her moldable face.

Even though it was her fault that the Decepticons were now nearly extinct, she still found a way to convince him that she was the victim. He shook his head... no matter how much she sugar-coated things it was still her fault...

Still, if she wanted to get them killed, why did she warn him about the other two monsters? To redeem herself? Maybe; fleshies were weird... but then again, she wasn't a normal fleshie.

The first time they had met her face was stagnant when she was a doll and he had to use her tone alone to decipher what she was really thinking, now that she was a fleshie, and he could see her facial expressions, he found something far from nice. She was untrustworthy; he could see it in her eyes. There was a calculating coldness to her, as if she was always up to no good...

_Yep, Tina's creepier when she's human,_ thought Frenzy.

The glow of energon cubes in the distance brought an electrical surge to his starving fuel tanks. Slag... he couldn't remember how long it was since he refueled. He took a half step and stopped, realizing that if he went over there... he was going to have to tell them about Tina and the other two monsters.

Frag his pride, Soundwave and the others needed to know, after all, he wasn't going in no slaggin' cornfield with Screamer and the others.

He sighed and walked up to Soundwave and the other who were filling the cubes, ready for the questions ahead.

* * *

The next day Tina walked to the center of town, needing to do a little shopping all the while doing something that she never could do when Senior was around; hum a tune. An old show tune that had stuck with her since little Rhoda's father from '58 took her with her to watch _'South Pacific'_ at a drive-in. It was the main female character's song _'I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair.' _Like most things she encountered, like for example a red and black Decepticon, it was something that stuck to her like glue.

She reached and jiggled the brass handle of the green lettered door marked 'Bixby's Hardware'. She rolled her eyes; it was locked. "_I wonder what Senior killed him over for..."_

She released the handle and resorted to an infamous lock picking trick. Her hand punched through the door window effortlessly. Her hand reached inside from the other side the glass shattered hole. She flicked the dead bolt and opened the door. She raised her hand, which if she was human, should have splintered her flesh. Luckily for her... she was still an indestructible toy. She wiped the top of her hand, the sandy dust falling harmlessly to the dirty ground.

She looked inside the darkened tool emporium, dust and cobwebs the only new additions to the store. She walked around the store, whistling the tune until something caught her eye.

A layer of cobwebs decorated a self of pesticides. She picked up one, a small box of rat poison... she was surprised that this was here. All one of the Peaksville residents had to do was slip it into his tomato soup. Pity she didn't know it was here before; she would have enjoyed feeding it to him.

Another wall caught her attention, but that wasn't all. A sound outside distracted her from the tools, quietly she made her way towards the front window and peered into the street.

The metal cat that was watching her was stalking down the street, looking as if it was minding it's business. Tina lifted an eyebrow, her eyes squinting with anger, but walked away from the window and back to her chores.

Ravage watched from a distance, pretending to not care of the female's affairs. Even if Soundwave didn't order him to watch the female's actions to discover her what her 'Plan B' was, he would still be keeping an optic on her. Number 1: Because of Frenzy's story regarding 'Talky Tina' and their discussion. Number 2: She wasn't human. And number 3: Simply because there was nothing else to do.

Talky Tina walked out of the store, carrying a large burlap sack and an axe in one hand. The axe head swung over the ground, acting like a sinister cane. She dragged bottom of the burlap sack on the ground like an unlucky trick 'r treater as she continued to make her way down the street to a faded white and blue building; the words 'pharmacy' written on the sign hanging over the door.

Ravage radioed Soundwave. **:The female is gathering tools; a potential weapon and a carrying sack.:**

**:Continue to monitor-- make sure she does not suspect:**

**:Acknowledged.:**

Ravage stepped into the alley's protective shade and peered around the corner, waiting for Talky Tina to emerge. Ravage's nose picked up on another sent, a familiar, sickly and disgusting scent...

His optics narrowed. It was too strong to of come from one fleshy alone. His optics narrowed in on something approaching down the road...

**:Soundwave, the humans that the female spoke of are coming this way. They are 100 yards from my location.:**

**:Stay out of sight and retreat back to the cornfield.:**

Ravage stalked backwards into the shadows and disappeared out of sight.

Tina reached into one of the cabinets and smiled, she had found the bottle she was looking for. Her joy was cut short by the sound of familiar voices outside. Her jaw dropped and horror cast upon her face. It was Anthony and Audrey, they were back in Peaksville.

Quickly she ducked behind the front desk and hid herself out of view, not taking the risk of letting Anthony see her... not yet at least...

* * *

A small girl with auburn hair walked tiredly with her father as he dragged his sleepy daughter back to their home with disappointment. She looked up at him, meeting his blue guiless eyes.

"Daddy, why did Anthony leave?" she asked, sadness and worry on her face.

"I don't know Audrey," Anthony Sr. replied.

"Do you think he might come back?" Audrey asked.

Anthony Sr. sighed, "Maybe..."

"Daddy..." she paused, fearing what the answer might be. "You're not going to wish him away into the cornfield are you?"

Anthony Senior's eyes dropped to his daughter. "Of course not," he said as they continue to walk. "Your good children... I would never send you to the cornfield."

"How come you only send people there when you're angry, Daddy?"

Anthony Sr. hesitated, thrown off by the question. "I told you Audrey… it's so I won't hurt them anymore," Anthony Sr. replied. "But don't worry... it's a good place."

Audrey stared up at her, biting her lip anxiously before she asked. "Do you think that that Tina could come back so I could have someone to play with? I like Tina and_—_"

"No. Absolutely not," Anthony Sr. interrupted his voice thick with parental authority.

Audrey's face crumpled. "But why? Tina's nice to me and she likes me--"

"I said no," Anthony Sr. said. He looked down at his daughter with a stony face... that deteriorated away when he saw the painful look in her eyes. Anthony Sr. sighed and dropped to one knee. "I'm not angry with you Audrey_—_never honey," he said tenderly. "Tina, is, well... she's not a good person. And I don't want you to be around bad people, understand sweetie?"

"But Tina isn't bad, she's nice to me and she says that she loves me," Audrey said.

Anthony Sr. face hardened a bit, all the while holding a soft fatherly disposition. "People said that about daddy too, but they didn't mean it," he shook his head.

"And then you sent them to the cornfield?" Audrey blurted, her eyes narrowing and a frown upon her little 8-year old face.

Sr. frowned and he rose. "Yeah. And then I sent them to the cornfield... because that's where bad and sneaky people deserve to be."

Audrey's face contorted into a confused look. "But daddy, you said it was a good place."

"It is a good place..." answered Freemont, he stood up and took his daughter's hand again. "A good place for _them_."

Freemont took his daughter's hand and they continued to walk. Audrey kept her eyes on her shoes, thinking quietly to herself. She was never one to question her father, afterall he said that what he did was to protect them, but she still couldn't stop her curiosity from speaking out and ignoring her hesitations that she might anger him.

Sr. suddenly stopped, halting Audrey as well. She looked up to see him staring down a dark alleyway with great intensity. Audrey also drew her attention to it, but could find nothing out of place.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked.

Anthony's eyes widened and narrowed and after a few minutes of silence they returned back to normal. He turned back to Audrey and they continued to walk back to their home. "Nothing. I thought I heard something was all."

When they were out of sight, Tina poked her head out the pharmacy. Leaning her back against the door frame she looked at the bottle in her hand, the plan running through her mind…

* * *

Night casted it's blanket of darkness upon Peaksville, sending the monsters to their caves to slumber, unknowing of the villager in the cornfield bearing a grudge…

Tina walked through the endless field of corn, heading towards the Freemont house with her essentials. Just as she was about to see the outline of the house a hand roughly grasped her shoulder. A little startled she looked to see that it wasn't Frenzy, but it was close enough.

"Hey _fleshie_, the boss wants a word with you," Rumble said, gripping her shoulder a little tighter.

"I'm busy," she said. "I have something to do first."

She tried to push forward but his iron grasp tugged her back. "No. _NOW _fleshie."

Tina began to grow very impatient. "What does he want?" she demanded.

Rumble looked down at the things in her hands. "What're those for?"

"Things I need if I'm going to solve our little problem," she stated. "Get the picture?"

"No, let's go now," he ordered bluntly with a violent tug.

With more strength than he would have ever expected to come from her, she freed her shoulder from the Transformer and shot him glare. "I'll see him in a _minute_. What I have to do is more important Crumble, Tumble— whatever your called."

"The name's _Rumble _meat bag, not fraggin' Crumble," Rumble returned with anger.

She snorted and turned her back to him, heading towards the house.

Rumble ignored her last comment and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be waiting— ya got one minute fleshie," Rumble said.

With impatient wave of her hand, as if she was swatting a pesky fly, she kicked off her shoes and entered the house …

* * *

Tina crept into the Freemont's house as silent as a ghost, her first person to haunt was Audrey in the upstairs bedroom. Carefully she walked up the stairs, keeping the stair's groaning to a minimum. She scowled; hard-wood floors were always the worst floors for sneaking in the middle of the night. She suppressed a sigh of relief when she reached the second floor of the old farm house, but still reminding herself that her mission was far from accomplished.

Carefully she walked down the hall, her bare feet as quiet as a mouse's. She reached Audrey's room and peeked in to see the ivory light of the moon casting a window-paned cross across Audrey's sleeping form. Tina reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle of chloroform. She rolled down the sleeve of her cardigan so it covered her hand. She unscrewed the cap and dabbed her sleeve with the sleepy liquid. Without hesitation she quietly walked over to Audrey and placed the wet sleeve over her mouth. She stirred quietly for a moment but then died back to sleep.

Tina removed the sleeve from her mouth and began to walk out the door toward Anthony Freemont's room. When she reached his room she slowed her pace as she entered his meticulously clean room. He lay on the sheets with his clothes and his shoes still on, meaning that he had to be dead asleep. She soaked her sleeve even more, a deadly frown upon her face as she approached the merciless executioner that slumbered away.

With one quick motion she raced over to the bed and covered his mouth roughly. He stirred and she pressed the sleeve even further into his mouth, pushing the cloth passed his lips even, as if trying to gag him rather than subdue him.

He didn't waken much to her relief and the chloroform did it's job.

Now all she had to do was carry him to the barn.

* * *

Frenzy walked up to Rumble who was impatiently waiting for Tina. Frenzy tapped his shoulder with his hand. "Whatcha waitin' for?" he asked.

"Your human friend," Rumble spat.

Frenzy scoffed. "Tina ain't my friend, bro."

"I hope so," Rumble said, a hint of distrust in his voice.

A feminine grunt halted their conversation. Nosily, Tina came out the screen door, back first and hunched over. Tina looked over her shoulder and backed down the stairs, her arms out in front of her dragging something. Tina reached the bottom of the stairs and the two Decepticons could finally see what the doll reincarnate was dragging...

It was another human—a male much older than she was. She continued to drag him across the ground, completely unconscious. Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other and then back to the scene in front of them.

Frenzy suddenly pulled a shocked face. Could that be...?

It was the father of the monsters.

"What does she think she's doing?" Rumble asked, pulling a confused eyebrow.

Frenzy shrugged honestly. "I don't know..."

Rumble and Frenzy's head simultaneously turned as they watched her drag Freemont into the barn and shut the door behind her. A moment later, a dull light illuminated through the cracks of the barn.

An epiphany suddenly struck Frenzy. "I think she's is going to kill him."

Rumble looked at his brother. "That's a good thing isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Frenzy said, unsure wither to celebrate or to be more concerned of the depths of Tina's personality he was seeing. "A real good thing…"

* * *

The blue and orange curtains of dawn began to show as Tina tapped her shovel on the disturbed earth, concealed perfectly amongst the towering stalks of corn in the large ten acre field. Tina smoothed out the dark ground, all the while humming that same show tune.

She smiled and said: "I told you so…"

Tina looked up to see Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage make their way through the jungle of stalks and towards her. Tina stopped and placed the shovel in the ground, supporting herself on it as they made their analysis of what she was doing.

Frenzy's opinion of Tina had literally changed overnight. He stared at his blood-stained accomplice with a new found view. Tina was a trickster, hidden behind a painted doll like smile. Frenzy could no longer trust Tina, not because she had killed the human—that he could have cared less about_—_ but how sneaky she had done it. It seemed planned in advance and Frenzy knew that there was probably more to her plan than just killing Freemont Senior.

"Now what?" Frenzy asked. "You killed the creator but there is still two more out there."

"I told you Frenzy," she said. "Audrey loves me and Junior well… he listens to me." she smirked slightly at the last bit. The Cassettes narrowed their optics. Tina ran looked down at the blood on her hands and dress.

She inhaled the morning air. "Well... I need to wash off before Audrey wakes up," Tina said, laying the shovel carelessly down and heading in the direction of the town.

When she disappeared out of sight, Ravage turned to Frenzy. _"She is still holding back something__—_I can _**smell**__ it."_

"Ya thanks, like I didn't know that before," Frenzy scoffed, rolling his optics. "I feel bad for the kid a little. She likes Tina and I don't know if that's a good..." Frenzy paused, an idea coming to mind. "Wait an astro-second," he said as his face brightened. "That's it! Fraggit I know how we can get everythin' back to normal!"

"How?" asked Rumble.

"The little femme!" Frenzy exclaimed. "Tina said that Audrey can bring things back because she is stronger than he is. What if... we could get the femme to like us and ask her if she could bring back everyone?"

Rumble and Ravage looked at each other, baffled expressions upon their faces.

"Frenz... we're Decepticons, there's no fraggin way that the kid is going to like us_—_humans know we hate them," Rumble argued.

"Yeah... but the kids didn't know about us until Tina came here," Frenzy said. "I know Tina. She told monster-junior of us and that's why he came to the base. Tina wouldn't know what an Autobot really was and she has no reason to see that we are really the bad guys. And I bet ya the femme won't either."

Ravage flashed Frenzy a doubtful look. _"You suggest we down ourselves to the level of an Autobot?"_

"No-- not all of us. One of us has got to get close to her and gain her trust—like Soundwave was doing to the kid before! If Tina can do it, we can do it too."

"And which of us is going to have ta do it?" questioned Rumble, his tone clearly holding the hidden message of 'not me'.

_"Why don't you do it Frenzy?"_ Ravage maliciously suggested. _"After all... you are so __good__ with communicating to humans."_

Frenzy frowned at the idea... he was hoping it could be a group effort rather than an individual project. The urge to jump off a cliff into a pit of Sharkticons was more inviting than spending time with the kid.

But he considered what would be worst... never getting out of here while the kid continued to send Decepticons to the cornfield—and the Autobots winning. _Or_knuckle down his pride, allow humiliation to smother him for a few cycles but still emerge the reason for the Decepticon's survival.

Yeah... he kinda liked the last part of the second option.

* * *

It was already near noon in Peaksville when Audrey Freemont rose from her long sleep. The girl rubbed her eyes, trying to rid her crusty eyes of the sandman's dust. She blinked her rust colored eyes around her room before stopping them at the window, seeing a familiar face walking around outside the cornfield. It was Tina.

Audrey's face fell into a confused state. Why was Tina outside the cornfield? She would get in trouble if daddy saw her—daddy didn't like Tina...

The slam of the screen door downstairs caused Audrey to look away from the window and to her bedroom door. Audrey lay silent as she heard someone start to come up the wooden stairs. Audrey stared blankly at her visitor.

Tina gave her a sympathetic smile and came to her bed, sitting down right beside her. "How are you today?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with a friendly luster.

Audrey looked up at her, still too tired to greet her back as enthusiastically as her. "Why are you out of the cornfield Tina? Daddy said you were not allowed to come back."

Tina's friendly face fell into a serious and almost regrettable stare. "Audrey... I have to tell you something," Tina began. She pulled Audrey towards her so that she was sitting on her lap, the blankets still covering the little girl. "Do you remember what I told you about what happens when something dies? That it can't be brought back once it's dead."

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded her response.

Tina sighed sadly. "Now I have to tell you something else—something that might upset you..."

Audrey began to look around frantically. "Where's daddy?" she asked, changing the subject rapidly.

Tina's face saddened, almost as if she was about to cry. Tina's grip tightened on the girl and she leaned forward, placing her forehead on the girl's own with tenderness. "Audrey... he's dead. He's gone."

"W-What?" Audrey croaked, not comprehending Tina's words.

"He's gone honey. He died last night."

Numbness coursed through Audrey's body. _What? Her father was dead? How? Why was he dead?! _Her vision blurred as tears began to form out of her eyes. She felt Tina hug her tighter as she rested her chin on Audrey's head. "I'm sorry dear…"

Audrey wiggled out of Tina's grip and jumped from her lap, her small legs entangled themselves in the sheets causing her to trip. She yelped in surprise but quickly rose to her feet and fled out the door. Tina continued to sit on Audrey's bed, hearing the child calling for her father and checking every single room in the house with frantic thoroughness. With Audrey out of the room, Tina's face correctly mirrored her feelings for Freemont's death...

She smirked.

* * *

Audrey had not returned to the farmhouse when night started to fall again on Peaksville. Her whereabouts were not known by neither human nor Decepticon; it was if she had vanished into thin air so she could morn alone.

Tina sat upon the steps of the porch, waiting for Audrey so she could move to her next phase. Soundwave and his Cassettes, now free of any danger courtesy of Talky Tina, could freely move around the farm instead of being secluded to the cornfield.

With stolen fuel from the Peaksville gas station, Frenzy sat on the ground by Soundwave's legs, an untouched energon cube in his hands... his attention on Talky Tina who was peeling potatoes for Audrey's supper.

Her attitude was disturbing... she had no remorse for what she had done. She hadn't just killed Freemont. She had chopped him into pieces and had put the part into different—already dug—spots in the cornfield. Holes that he had no doubt she had dug herself...

Frenzy finally stood, placing the cube to the side and approached Tina.

She didn't have to look up to know who was coming to greet her. When his metallic stomping ceased, she addressed him. "Hello Frenzy."

"Alright what's your plan for gettin' out of here?" Frenzy questioned, jumping straight to the point. "Ya befriend her, kill her dad, then what?"

Tina looked up at him with an uncaring gesture, almost as if she was regarding him as nothing but an object. "Then I ask her," Tina responded.

Frenzy narrowed his optics under his visor. "And what about her brother, huh?" Frenzy demanded. "What's you say we do about that?"

Tina quirked an eyebrow unenthusiastically. "We?" she questioned. Swiftly she stabbed her kitchen knife into the bowl of peeled potatoes. Tina, not in the mood to speak with him, picked up her things and headed inside the house.

Ravage was right; there was something else that was going on in her mind. Another plan? What kind of plan? Would it interfere with his?

Probably.

Whatever it was it wouldn't be good on their part; Tina's actions were for done for specifically Tina's benefits. That meant only one thing... he was going to have to get Audrey away from her.

* * *

Night arrived darkening the farm once again, the only lighting was that of the glimmers of candlelight from the Freemont house, evidence of their existence provided by the windows as they glowed and flickered like jack-o-lanterns.

Frenzy once again stalked the streets of the center of Peaksville's building cemetery; a ghost town atmosphere basking the town in an ethereal and ominous shadow. He couldn't help but wonder how many Decepticons were left in the Nemesis. Perhaps he was mistaken... perhaps Thundercracker, Dead End and the others would be found in the cornfield when Soundwave, Rumble, himself and the others dug up their bodies.

Frenzy came to the end of town, another farm house in the distance down the dark, gravel road. Frenzy reached the end and passed a mailbox labeled 'Sommes Residence'.

Frenzy walked passed the mailbox and into the littered and uncut hillbilly grass of the abandoned house. He walked around the house and stopped when he saw a glow up above him.

A wooden structure embedded in the trees caused him to quirk an optic ridge... _treehouse _he think the humans called it. Frenzy suddenly squinted his optics in confusion, increasing the range on his audio receptors. Crying, he heard crying.

Frenzy approached the tree and looked at the pegs that descended up the tree in a discomglomerated pattern. He grasped onto the pegs and climbed up, feeling the wood buckling under his weight as he did.

Frenzy reached the top and peeked over the floor of the treehouse and froze when he saw the golden ticket he and Tina were fighting over.

Audrey had her back turned to him, not noticing and continued to sob into her knees. Frenzy inhaled, preparing to cross the threshold of forbidden territory.

"Hey kid," he called sympathetically. "You okay?"

Audrey's eyes widened and turned, seeing that she was not alone. She backed away at her odd looking and red-eyed visitor. She let out an blood-curtailing scream. Frenzy screamed as well, but only because the pegs that were holding his weight broke and surprised him. Frenzy landed on his back at the base of the tree with a startled yelp.

Frenzy rolled onto his chest and pushed himself up. Frenzy stood under the treehouse, scratching the back of his neck. She wasn't screaming anymore, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still afraid. Frenzy bit his bottom lip component, contemplating on how exactly to get the femme to trust him. He decided to work slowly.

"Hey kid... err... Audrey right?" Frenzy called up, trying to twist his vocals as benevolent as an Autobot's.

She didn't answer him.

"My name's Frenzy. I didn't mean ta scare ya, I was just wondering why you are up there," he said. _Slag he had never felt so stupid._

Again there was no response. Frenzy scowled, hating the name he was forced to say.

"Tina might of told ya about me. Well even if she didn't, I know her..." Frenzy gritted his dental plates and forced smile. "She and I are _good_ friends..." Despite the words coming out painfully, it did the trick.

He heard Audrey's weight overhead in the treehouse shift towards the opening. Brown eyes hesitantly poked out, blinking with fascination down at him. She had never seen anything like him before-- except on her brother's television screen. A robot; a genuine, _real_ robot.

Her head tilted to the side like an inquisitive kitten. She stood a little straighter and looked down at him. Even if she was staring down at him, she could tell he was tall; much taller than daddy or any other people she had seen. Although he beamed a warm and caring smile at her, it was the red cover over his eyes that were throwing her off. Did he really have red eyes? Why was he wearing that funny thing?

"Can I come up, kid?" he asked.

She tried not to laugh at his funny sounding accented voice. Caution was overshadowed by curiosity; she nodded her head.

* * *

Frenzy sat criss-cross in front of Audrey, hunched over in the treehouse that made standing in it almost impossible for him; it was clearly designed to only house sparklings. She continued to listen to him as he talked about himself, introducing his race to her and how they arrived on Earth, explaining that humans weren't the only species in the universe. Her eyes boggled at his words; in awe at the new knowledge that he presented her with.

He kept information about the Autobots to a minimum, fearing that if he put emphasis on them that she might visit them and discover who really were the 'bad guys'. Ironically, he found himself talking a lot about Starscream. She laughed at his criticizing humor about the screechy slagger, finding his words the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. Frenzy grimaced inwardly, realizing that they probably were when he thought about her life with her monster of a father and her no-good brother.

Frenzy told her about Rumble, Soundwave and the others; catching her attention even more at the mention that Soundwave was telepathic.

"I can read minds too," she smiled, finding it neat that she had something in common with a robot.

Frenzy leaned forward, his jaw dropping in astonishment, doing his best at an Oscar winning performance. "No! Really! You're a telepath _too?!" _He crossed his arms over his chest in doubt, acting like she was playing with him. "I don't believe ya..." he said, leaning back and giving her a look that a bad cop would do to a criminal he was interrogating.

"No, it's true I swear!" she cried. "I can to read minds!"

Frenzy allowed a smile to pull on his face. "I still don't believe ya kid." he forced a laugh from his vocalizer.

She furrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, unsure if she should be offended.

"Nothing kid, I'm just playing with ya," he continued, smiling. Frenzy frowned when she didn't laugh in response, but stared blankly at him. Frenzy sighed. "Nah, I do believe ya—Tina told me you were."

Audrey smiled at the mention of Tina's name, and again Frenzy frowned. "Yeah... she was in the base for awhile... Swindle brought her in by accident..."

"Which one is Swindle?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay kid," Frenzy assured, lifting his arm and activating his hologram program. A small holographic replica of Swindle beamed from his wrist plate and trotted across the space between Audrey and Frenzy like an action figure. "He's kinda like the salesman of the Decepticons, he likes to sell things and stuff, but yeah he brought Tina into the base and that's how I met her." Frenzy dropped his arm and deactivated the hologram. "How'd _you_ meet Tina?"

"My brother," Audrey shrugged. "He found Tina when he was out exploring the outside world... daddy didn't like that and sent him to his room, but Anthony gave me Tina and told me to keep her safe. I don't think daddy liked her very much, that's why he sent her away to the cornfield after I made her real."

"So is that why Tina is walking and talking and looks like a meat_—_err human?" Frenzy asked rhetorically. "How'd ya do that?"

"I wished it!" Audrey chirped enthusiastically. "All I did was wish for Tina to be real and then she became real!"

Frenzy scratched his head, thinking of what to say. "Did Tina ask for it?"

Audrey shook her head. "No. But it was better—now me and Tina can do more stuff! She's a really good friend."

"What about your brother?" Frenzy asked. "Don't you two play?"

"Yeah... but Anthony likes to watch T.V all the time—I don't like T.V," Audrey said. "I like to play outside."

"Well what do ya know?" Frenzy said, putting his fists on his hip plates. "I like ta play outside too!"

Audrey's eyes gleamed, "Really?!"

"Really, _really," _Frenzy replied, with a nod. "All the Decepticons like to play outside... and stuff."

"Where are the other Decepticons?" asked Audrey, biting her bottom lip with excitement. "Are they around here too?"

Frenzy frowned—purposely—catching Audrey attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Frenzy looked up to see that Audrey appeared to be genuinely concerned.

He had counted on it.

* * *

Tina opened Audrey's bedroom window and crawled out onto the roof, her bare feet prickled by the shingles. She crawled hand-by-hand until she perched herself on the mini-roof of Audrey's window, leaned back and looked at the sky. She nearly reached serenity until it was stolen from her by the sound of metallic footsteps approaching.

With a frown, she lifted herself up and stared into the emotionless visor of Frenzy's telepathic master Soundwave.

"There is nothing I can tell you that Frenzy hasn't already," she said, leaning her head back.

"Why did you have the child kill Swindle?" Soundwave demanded.

She giggled both childishly and maniacally before biting her lip and pulling herself up to meet his face. "Because he deserved it. Think of it like this... if it wasn't for Swindle dropping me off on the side of the road like an unwanted kitten, the brat would never of known about you. It's his fault for everything--"

A noise cut Tina off, Soundwave and the ex-doll turned towards the cornfield. Ravage, Laserbeak and the other Cassettes lifted their heads, eyeing the cornfield suspiciously. Tina stood, trying to get a better look over Soundwave's massive shoulders. The ground of the cornfield shifted and lifted. Tina's blue eyes grew wide with rage as she watched as the Decepticons terminated by Anthony Jr. rose out of the cornfield—very much alive and annoyed.

Her eyes immediately fixed on the yellow and purple mech when he eventually came out of the ground.

_How? HOW?!_ After all that she had done to get him in the cornfield, how was he able to climb out of it?! Her eyes turned away for a moment, fixing them on a new target that explained perfectly why...

Frenzy and Audrey were coming back towards the farm house and much to her despair Audrey was enjoying his company. Her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. What did he think he was doing? How dare he approach on her targets. How dare he try and take Audrey away from her!

Frenzy would not ruin this. Not over her dead, plastic body.

"Soundwave," Megatron called, approaching his Communications Officer. "Where are we? What has happened?"

The Decepticons approached behind their leader, looking around at their surroundings with confusion. _Was this the Pit? Where they dead?_

Audrey and Frenzy walked up towards the giant silver robot, Audrey's eyes went wide with awe as she stared at the Decepticons.

"Megatron, sir," Frenzy said, walking behind Audrey and placing his metallic hands on her small shoulders. "This is the sis' of the kid that was in our base, his_ twin _sister," Frenzy said, introducing to her like a father would to the principal on the first day of school. Memories flooded the Decepticons and some of them stiffened at the words 'twin sister', Frenzy worked quickly to take away their fear. "She brought everyone back—I asked her to and she brought you back."

Shock graced the Decepticon's faces, even Megatron's. They would have never thought in a million vorns that a relative of the little monster they encountered to be so merciful.

"Did she?" Megatron asked, trying to keep his raspy vocals even. He looked down at the female sparkling before him, staring at him as if expecting gratitude.

"I thank you child..." Megatron managed, swallowing his pride when he remembered what happened last time a child was upset—and he certainly didn't want to find out what this one could do.

"You're really big!" she said, smiling. "You're bigger than my house!"

"Indeed," Megatron said, a forced smile pulling on his face. He dropped to one knee in front on the girl. "If you'd be so_ kind_ child, tell me where are we?"

"Peaksville," she answered cheerfully. She pulled away out of Frenzy's grip and approached the silver Transformer closer. "Frenzy told me you would be big, but not _really_ big!"

Megatron's optics flickered to Frenzy, studying him. "Frenzy told you about us. What else did Frenzy tell you about us?"

"Audrey!"

Optics flickered the human female that jumped from the roof of the house and onto the ground, she walked between the legs of the towering Decepticons and by Megatron, not even looking at them, her focus on Audrey.

"Are you feeling better Audrey?" Tina questioned sentimentally.

Audrey nodded.

"That's good," Tina said. "I have your supper ready—tomato soup. I bet your hungry sweetie."

Audrey rubbed her lips together, thinking about wither she wanted to stay and chat with the Decepticons or go to get something to eat; she _was_ very hungry. Tina gritted her teeth together. "The Decepticons need to talk to each other, you can talk to them as soon as you are done eating dinner."

Audrey blinked at the sound of Tina's forceful statement; she had never been like that before. Tina realized her mistake and quickly countered it, by using one of Audrey's weaknesses...

"I made you chocolate cake too," Tina said, smiling.

"OKAY!" Audrey said, grasping Tina's hand and pulling her in the house. Tina passed by Swindle and flashed him a glare as she was dragged toward the house. Audrey stopped when she reached the porch, turning back to the Decepticons. "I'll be right back—I just have to go eat and then I'll come back out, I swear!"

The porch door slammed and left the Decepticons to finally allow them to catch up on current events.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Before Twilight Zone fans come after me for having Talky Tina off-ing Anthony Freemont, let me just say that he had it coming._

_Audrey Freemont is canon; she is from Forest Whitaker's revival of the Twilight Zone series__—_ the sequel episode to 'It's a Good Life' which was actually pretty neat—especially to see Bill Mumy (Anthony), Cloris Leachmen (Mrs. Freemont) reprise their roles—so I thought I use her here and bring the generations of bad seeds together in one storyline. 

_Hope this holds you all over until next time I update and once again, sorry for the cliffhanger. :( Believe me I hate them as much as you do._

_Thanks for reading and review if you wish. :)_


	13. The Bad Seed Part 2

**A/N:** _Oh my goodness I would first like to say how truly sorry I am for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. I know it has been a very very long time and I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you lovely readers wait. I also have to apologize again because I have pretty much had this chapter done for about a month now but a sudden personal issue happened recently which is why it is belated. Again I am truly am sorry for how long this has taken me. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**The Bad Seed: Part 2"**

The Decepticons retreated to downtown Peaksville, escaping Audrey's telepathic range and Tina's scolding eyes, allowing Frenzy and the others to tell the revived Decepticons (Blitzwing, Brawl, Wildrider, Dragstrip, Motormaster, Starscream, Thrust, Ramjet, Hook, Bonecrucher, Onslaught, and Megatron) the whole sticky situation: Anthony Jr. killing the Decepticons before sending them here, how there are three monsters instead of one and of course explaining Audrey's power and Tina's involvement in the affair.

It didn't take long for the Decepticons to identify which fleshie they really hated the most— speaking of which.

Optics diverted to the approaching female under discussion, approaching them without the slightest bit of hesitance. Tina's eyes immediatley set on Frenzy and she walked through the huddle to him, as if oblivious to the towering machines of death glaring at her with extreme malcontent.

"It was cute and loyal what you did for them"—Tina nodded, finally acknowledging the other Cons— "But Frenzy you made a big no-no. You just ruined the only chance of getting out of here."

Frenzy couldn't help but brighten his optics minutely at her comment; he cringed inwardly hoping it wasn't true.

"_Good _job dummy," she spat.

Optics immediately narrowed at the disrespectful tone she addressed to one of their own. _She should die right now! _The only other Decepticon with history with the ex-doll was the first to take the first step to her termination...

"I should have smelted you in acid instead of dropping you on the side of the road," Swindle snarled, his fist clenching in Tina's direction as he stepped forward. Tina merely looked at him with amusement.

"Yes... you _really_ should have." An inhuman glint sparkled in her blue eyes and she let out her signature giggle, the very same on she would always taunt Swindle with. "I _told_ you you'd be sorry..."

The last of Swindle's restraint collapsed and he aimed his weapon at her— but then his restraint returned.

"Stand down Swindle," Megatron ordered him, his raspy vocals smooth but thick with malice.

Swindle's lip twitched as his fist trembled, as if both sides of his logic were fighting between getting his revenge and obeying Megatron. The rational side won and Swindle bitterly lowered his pistol; Tina flashed him with a triumphant smirk.

"You listen to your daddy well," Tina mocked.

Megatron stepped forward, his massive form shadowing the female fleshling like a thunder cloud, his red optics lit with anger. "You are not void of punishment, human. You will pay for what you sent to my base and you will pay dearly for it. However first, you will help us... or you will be subjected to indescribable pain in every possible way you can think of."

"Hmm... die now or die later? How can one _possibly_ decide?" Tina asked, a fist placed under her chin in mock thought.

"Continue to test my patience and you will die now."

"Not without a _thank you_ first?" Tina asked. "Afterall if it wasn't for me you all would be back in the cornfield again."

"Killing one of the monsters is impressive but it does not earn you anything," Megatron returned, "You still sent that thing to our base knowing that it would terminate us."

She smiled thinly. "Yes true, but if it wasn't for Swindle I wouldn't have even been here... and neither would you all."

Swindle stepped forward and raised purple fist in her direction. "Don't turn this back on me, _doll!"_

Tina's face fell into a humored disposition, her eyes flickering back and forth as she pondered. "I'm curious... how did Junior kill you?"

Swindle's face twisted with animosity, but he didn't answer. The other Cons did nothing to intervene; distracted by Swindle who was at the most furious state his comrades had ever seen him in.

"Did he turn you into a pig and light you on fire?" Tina asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Because I'd be surprised if he didn't— that was my idea." She laughed. "Junior is such a good listener... and so is Audrey..."

"I am going to kill you slowly," Swindle seethed.

"You can _try_."

"Enough!" Megatron ordered, his glare directed at Swindle before turning swiftly back to Talky Tina. "Now... why did you impose on letting the child and I exchange words?" questioned the Decepticon Commander.

Tina sighed, her fingers reaching out for the group of hair in front of her face, twirling it in her fingers she absently replied: "Oh... I don't know. I was jealous I guess."

"Jealous you _guess_..." Megatron echoed back venomously.

Another hand reached up and started braiding the chunk of hair. "Well you see... now that she has seen you all and interacted with Frenzy, what toy do you think she'll wanna play with tomorrow morning?"

The Decepticons looked at each other, as if to see if the one standing next them could answer the riddle.

"The truth of the matter is," Tina continued her voice considerably sadder as she finished braiding her hair. "Robots always make better play things. A doll is pretty pathetic and before I came to this place—thanks to you Swindle— manipulating children was becoming tougher because they didn't wanna play with me."

Tina suddenly brought her hand up and pointed a finger at Frenzy. "I mean just look at you!" she cried, disturbingly enthusiastic. "You have so many buttons and pretty colors and you can talk more than me. I mean... all I can say is"— Tina reached behind her and pulled her clothing away from her body. There was a scratchy ripping noise before...

_"My name is Talky Tina and I love you very much!"_

The Decepticons stared baffled at the fleshling. They heard her voice clear as day but she didn't open her mouth and it sounded as if it was coming from her stomach. Tina could tell that some of them didn't quite understand (though she wasn't very surprised)

She pulled her string again.

_"My name is Talky Tina, will you brush my hair?"_

"You _are _toy..." Dragstrip understood.

"He was telling the truth?" came a baffled Ramjet.

Tina gazed over at Frenzy and quirked an eyebrow. Studying him for a brief moment she replied with nothing more than a 'hmph."

"Yeah she is," spat a bitter Swindle. He leaned his body forward, a hostile look upon his face. "Although she's not as tricky when she's in fleshie form."

"You're right Swindle— I'm worse," Talky Tina returned with a sinister calmness. "I can move my fingers now... thanks to Audrey— who loves me very, very much."

"Let's see how much she loves you when I tell the kid you killed her creator," Swindle returned.

She smiled, her blue eyes seemingly flashing with malevolence as she giggled. "Not if I tell her what you Decepticons _really_ do to people."

The atmosphere seemed to collapse heavily on them within the astro-second. Before they were ready to kill her and possibly never think another second about her, now... she had found a way to blackmail them.

Frenzy stared dumbfounded at her. If he remembered correctly, he had manipulated _her_ into believing that the Decepticons were actually more benevolent than the Autobots. The same thing he had just done to Audrey.

Tina noticed Frenzy's confused expression and smirked. "Did you really think I didn't know what an Autobot was? I've known since the first time I saw you on T.V. And even when you had most of the world convinced that you were good I knew you were still bad. You all have a gift for deception... just like _me_."

Frenzy nodded his head angrily. "You were playin' me from the start."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, a soft chuckle leaving her lips at the same time. She stared aggressively back at them. "And if you tell Audrey that I killed her father, I'll tell on you too— and who do you think she'll believe more? She may like you now, but I have two years of trust you'll never have."

"You're foolish if you think you are going to get away with blackmailing us," Hook seethed.

"Maybe... maybe not," shrugged Tina. "But in the end... I think you'll be too happy to leave this place not to really care anymore. So... if you _do_ want to escape I suggest doing what I was trying to do. She has never left Peaksville except for a couple of fieldtrips with her daddy who has convinced her the only safe place is where home is. Since she'll be taking an interest with you all, I suggest you act really _sad..._ because there's no place like home... and I know you all want to go home."

The Decepticons had no comment. Despite that the creature was insufferable and arrogant— not to mention responsible for them being here— they all knew that she was right.

Tina turned to leave, but stopped when she remembered. "Oh... and don't forget to be nice to the kid. She's nice and naive but who knows what might set her off."

The Deepticons exhanged uncomfortable glances with each other. All of them thinking back on their experiences with the brother.

However, unlike last time, they would be prepared.

* * *

_Next Day..._

If there was ever a physical location that was the epitome of boredom, Peaksville Ohio was definitely a strong candidate.

There was literally nothing to do but sit around until Audrey made her presence— then possibly the real torture would begin. After Tina's unwelcomed appearance to their meeting, a long debate was held wither they should adopt her plan.

One mech argued that it was ridiculous and stupid plan (Starscream), others said that they shouldn't trust the one who sent the demon child to their base, and others argued that her plan was probably the only solution they had; after witnessing Anthony's fury, they didn't want to know what the girl was capable of.

Grudgingly, the agreed to pick up Tina's manipulation plan.

They would appear benevolent, gain her trust and then ask if she could let them leave and to Megatron's sick satisfaction possibly use the girl to destroy the Autobots depending on how well the plan worked.

However, the human-doll was a complication. She could very easily turn on them and tell Audrey the truth about their Autobot foes— that the Decepticons were the real enemey. Despite Tina being untrustworthy and increasing their paranoia, Megatron knew that she would not tell— she wanted out of this insufferable prison as much as they did.

Megatron promised her comeuppance and comeuppance she would receive indeed.

When the time was right.

* * *

Audrey awoke to find herself on her bed with no recollection of how she got there. She was still in her clothes, a small knitted purple blanket on top of her small form and her shoes still tied to her feet. She rubbed her pounding head and tried to remember...

She was eating, talking nonstop about her new friend Frenzy to Tina, she finished her soup and asked for a second which Tina gave her then she started feeling very tired... she couldn't remember anything after that.

_Oh! Her new friends— the Decepticons!_

A smile suddenly grew on her face and she leaped from the bed, running from the window to search for them. Frenzy was walking alongside another colorful mech that looked just like him.

_That must be his brother! Tumble! Wow, they really _were _twins!_

Not even caring to change her clothes she rushed to the door...

A hand came out of nowhere and a body blocked her path; leaning against the doorframe. Audrey looked up to see Tina greet her with a warm _'good morning'_ smile. "Hi Audrey!" she greeted. "Did you sleep good?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded quickly, impatiently waiting for Tina to move as she shifted from one foot to the other. She tried to dash past her but Tina leaned down and caught her by the arms, holding her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

"I wana go play with Frenzy!" she said, trying to fight and get around her.

"Uh uh uh..." she tsked. "First you need brush your teeth and to take a bath— you're filthy! You have dirt all over your face and your hair is a rat's nest!"

"Is not!" she cried. "I wanna see Frenzy!"

"Audrey you will I promise you, but first you need to get ready for the day!"

Audrey slumped in Tina's arms, a comical frown on her face that her pleading determination was stomped on. She rolled her eyes and nodded her brown eyes, aglow with extreme dissatisfaction. She hated taking baths— especially when it got in the way of play time!

Tina rose and gently laid her hand on Audrey's shoulder, as she guided her to the copper bath tub in Anthony Sr. previous room. "Thank you Audrey," Tina said her voice a gracious drone.

Audrey rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

By the time Audrey got out Frenzy had disappeared along with his twin brother. However, that wouldn't stop her. She hurried to the steps of the porch, sat down and immediately began to tie her shoes.

Much to her annoyance she kept getting them wrong. Tina had been teaching her but she always had difficulty. She undid her laces again and tried again, her frustration growing with each failed attempt. She wanted to go play with Frenzy and his friends! _One bunny ear... two bunny ears..._

The sound of a car pulling up caused her head to poke up. A yellow jeep pulled up and screeched to a halt against the dirt. Her eyes blinked with slight confusion until the jeep began to reform and change before her very eyes.

Swindle.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "WOW!"

Swindle placed his hands on his hips and gave a hearty chuckle. "Hey kid! I thought I give you a ride to where Rumble and Frenzy are hangin' out... we can talk on the way there."

"Ok! That's sounds really neat!"

The slam of the screen door suddenly caught her attention and she turned to see Tina standing in the doorway with a wooden handle brush. Her blue eyes fixed on Swindle and narrowed minutely; Swindle also following the same procedure.

She smiled warmly and said: "Well good morning Swindle! And how are you?"

Swindle did his damndest no to shoot back anything resentful to her, biting down his pride and forcing the words through his dental plates he answered: "Fine. How are you?"

"Well I'm just splendid thank you for asking," she smiled back.

Swindle frowned. _Frag how he wanted to crush her!_

"That's... super Tina. Do you mind if I steal Audrey?" asked Swindle, his dental plates tight as he forced a friendly smile.

"Why of course not! Just as long as you remember bring her back after you dump her off. "

"Yes of course not. I would never do that to her! She's a little sweetie!"— Swindle smiled— "Besides I only dump _trash_."

Tina laughed. "I guess that's pretty smart. I _burn_ my trash so I don't have to put up with the smell, otherwise this place would be a pig-sty! "

Swindle threw his back and laughed with humor, giving his best acting performance. He shook his head from side to side, a forced smile on his face as he thought bitterly, '_Oh I'm gonna hurt you Tina...'_

Audrey, who hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, turned to Tina. "Tina can I go play now?" she asked.

Tina smiled warmly and said, "Of course you can. You certainly have my _permission_. First you have to brush your hair though."

Audrey rushed forward and grabbed the brush and ran it through her wet hair, sleeking it messily back and managing the pain of a few tangles. "Done!" she cried before she shoved the brush back into Tina's hands and fled for the yellow Transformer.

Swindle flashed a victorious grin in Tina's direction before transforming back into his jeep mode, his passenger door swinging open for the small girl. She tried to get in but was having difficulty pulling herself into the cab.

"Back up a sec kid," Swindle said, his dashboard flashing in unison with his words. She complied and stepped back. A small step expanded for her to use and she smiled and stepped on it, finally able to get into the car.

Tina watched the scene with a venehemce expression, her grip crushing the wooden brush in her hands.

"Alright buckle up kid!" Swindle called.

Audrey stared in silence. "Huh?" She had never been in a car before...

"Uh... Oh! No problem, just sit still," he instructed.

She did as she was told as Swindle's seat belt snaked around her and secured her into the seat. She flinched but seemed to understand what it was for.

"Hang on tight!" he called.

Swindle revved his engine, his tires kicking up dirt at the porch before taking off like a shot away from the farm house.

Tina stared daggers through dust he created especially for her. A scowl grew on her face as her hands trembled with rage, taking her crushing wrath on the brush. _Who did Swindle think he was? _She knew what he was doing, she was not stupid. He was going to try and turn Audrey on her... it was the only reason he came to pick her up.

The brush snapped in half like a pencil.

Well... she couldn't allow Tina to grow close to Swindle.

She turned and entered the house... and she knew the perfect method for getting rid of him.

She began looking for Agnes Freemont's sewing kit.

* * *

Audrey looked at all sides, completely awestruck as she watched the scenery flash by her. She had never ridden in a car before, usually daddy 'teleported' them to places and they continued on foot...

A small twinge of sadness suddenly hit her, causing her heart to wrench. Her dad... she still couldn't believe he was gone. First her mother, than her grandmother, then her brother... now her father. She had nobody left besides Tina but she was hardly a parental figure, she seemed more like a babysitter than anything; she only did what she said because she was older and wiser.

Swindle seemed to be able to detect her saddened mood. "You okay kid... you seem a bit quiet."

Pulled out of her thoughts she blinked her eyes and stammered "Oh... yeah I'm okay. I just miss my dad and Anthony."

"Your brother?"

"Mmm-hmm," she responded. She leaned back in her seat. "He went away and he hasn't come back. I just wanna know if he is okay."

"Oh... I'm sure he's _just_ fine."

Audrey's eyes narrowed in confusion, for some reason she sensed something off about how Swindle had said that. However her thoughts on the matter vanished in seconds when she entered the center of Peaksville and saw the group of Decepticons that awaited her presence in town square.

As Swindle skidded to a soft stop, he opened his side door and unbuckled the strap. As Audrey hopped out, his dashboard flashed. "We'll talk later kid," he said. "I'm sure you wanna play with the others."

"Do you wanna come too Swindle?" she asked. "That way we can still talk... if you wanna?"

Swindle smiled inwardly. "That'd be just swell..."

* * *

Tina made her way downtown, ignoring the Decepticons and their poisonous scowls of contempt directed at her. One of them, a yellow racecar even had the audacity to pretend to come at her in his vehicular mode before turning sharply; as if playing a deadly game of chicken or giving her a silent warning. To be honest, she could really care less about them. They were all overrated gigantic robotic toys.

As she walked down the street she suddenly fled into the alley. She spotted Swindle, Frenzy and the others. Carefully, her curiosity stirred, she peeked behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Dirge," said the recgonizable raspy voice. "Why not let the child see what flying is like?"

"Eh... are you sure that's a good idea boss?" questioned Frenzy.

"Please!" she heard Audrey plead. "It would be so fun!"

"See Frenzy the child wants to try, why not accommodate her; Dirge won't kill her... _right_?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," droned a deep voice.

"Yay!"

Tina smirked at Audrey response and walked away, proceeding down the alley and around to the back of the buildings until she reached her destination. A faded paint on the walls once read as _'Leachman- Tailor and Alterations'._

Tina moved past the rusted dented and silver garbage cans and giggled the handle to the back door. Locked. _Why is everything in this town locked?_

She backed up a couple of steps, preparing to knock the door down with her shoulder. She stopped in mid step when she noticed a ladder on the side that lead to a platform and a half-cracked window. She sighed once and rolled her eyes. However the ladder was suspended a bit over her head. Her eyes fell upon the garbage cans. With one black heel on the lid she pushed herself up until both were placed firmly on the lid. Shifting her weight from both feet to keep the lid from buckling she swung her arms back and jumped, catching the step of the ladder.

One by one she brought her hands up and grabbed the step above her until her heels were firmly on the steps till she could climb the ladder normally.

She reached the window and leaned over the sides, swinging her body till she was on the platform. Her hands went under the window and pushed up. The dirt crusted window creaked open with slight resistance. Before she went into the room, she stopped; her eyes narrowed and turned to the alley's corner.

For a moment... she thought she felt that stupid cat watching her. She proceeded inside; Even if it was it was no threat to her.

From around the corner Ravage poked his head around the corner, his crimson optics narrowed in suspicion. Last time she ventured into town she came back to the house and killed someone...

Now what was she up to?

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Tina sat on the porch, her work nearly completed so far, all she needed was stuffing...

Tina's eyes lifted to the dark dirt road at the sound of tires crunching on dirt. Swindle's headlight approached, growing brighter as he neared the house. Swiftly, Tina placed the casing under the cushion of the rocking chair, hiding it from view. With it hidden, she waited for them.

Frenzy was also in the vehicle along with Audrey, who was unconscious against Frenzy's forearm; asleep.

Swindle stopped in front of the house, making sure to skid his tires and send small rocks and dirt in Tina's direction. Frenzy got out of the jeep and carried Audrey to the house.

"Well, well, well," Tina said. "Looks like she had an exciting day."

Frenzy's optics rolled from behind his visor as his metal feet clunked across the floorboards of the porch to the door.

"Her room is up the stairs to the right," Tina told him. Frenzy, opened the porch door without another word, leaving her and Swindle alone.

"Any luck?" Tina asked as she approached the jeep, "Or are you just trying to get her to befriend your leader first?"

Swindle snorted. "We're making more progress than you— and it won't take us two years either."

"That's what I was hoping for," Tina responded, her blue eyes narrowing slightly in cynical agreement. She walked up to the jeep, and stood in front of it. "But don't forget that I can make that make that go away VERY quickly."

Swindle's engine revved and he moved forward, causing Tina to back up slightly. She rested her hands on his hood for balance; even after he was finished she let them linger there.

"You can't hurt me you know," Tina remarked with a devilish smirk.

Swindle moved forward again, his engine revving aggressively. "Oh _really_ fleshbag?"

"Really, really," she responded. Her eyes narrowed as she flexed her hands into claws and very slowly dragged her nails against his hood—pulling yellow paint in the process.

Swindle flared when he felt a slight twinge of pain from his hood from her diamond hard nails peeling ahis paint. Quickly he transformed and pinned her beneath his foot, earning what sounded like a pained grunt from her. Wither it was from actual pain or surprise, he took satisfaction in it and smiled.

"Even if I can't kill you, it doesn't mean I can't make your life miserable," he seethed.

"Ditto," Tina responded, her eyebrows shrugging indifferently at his remark.

Swindle growled, his foot sinking a little more so she could feel his crushing weight.

The porch door slammed, causing the two to look up from their 'quarrel'. Frenzy started at them and rolled his optics, "Ya guys wanna be _louder _next time— ya nearly woke the kid up!"

"Shuttup Frenzy," Swindle snarled, his optics narrowing behind his visor. He lifted his foot of Tina, allowing her to stand much to his displeasure. Curtly she brushed the dust off her clothes and tugged her dress and cartigan straight.

She marched inside, leaving them without a single word.

Frenzy and Swindle soon left after she did, disappearing into the night to the middle of Peaksville where the others were.

Tina smirked triumptly as she raised her hands to her face, looking at the yellow paint under her nails.

_One down... one to go..._

* * *

To Audrey the two weeks flew by with so much speed she barely noticed. However for the Decepticons, they dragged on like years.

They had been very thorough with keeping their real personalities under the surface that it was beginning t come second nature to them—but it wasn't without difficulty sometimes. Though they had begun to notice how rapidly different Audrey was from Anthony, they were cautious about doing anything that might upset her. Megatron was among one who fell into that category.

He had never had a real chance to talk to child and seeing that persuading her to leave Peaksville was becoming a reality, it was something that needed to be done. Especially now when he saw that they were successful in manipulating her that they were 'good' and the Autobots were 'bad'; much like his fiasco with the human populace years ago only this time he wouldn't fail in vanquishing the Autobots... with the child's help.

Megatron approached Frenzy, who with the help of Rumble was swinging her by each arm as they walked, Audrey giggling gleefully. Starscream, who was surveying the scene rolled his optics.

Megatron had to agree with his Second-In-Command— the fun and games were over.

Megatron stopped in front of them, halting them and lowered himself, his black palm faced up and the back of his hands resting on the ground. "Would you like to accompany my dear?"

"Sure!" was Audrey's response. She hadn't really spent any time with Megatron yet. She let go of Rumble and Frenzy and went to sit down on Megatron's black palm. He lifted his hand carefully and walked with her.

Frenzy was about to make his way with his brother when he found something of a disturbing sight.

Tina stood in the alleyway, her arms by her sides, her hands in tight fists. Though she had shot many looks of disgust, contempt and mock at them before, the expression on her face was far different and far more frightening. She stared at Megatron's retreating form with pure hatred, her eyes void of anything that resembled humanity. Her blue eyes locked with Frenzy's optics for a brief moment, she stared at him before she turned around and retreated down the alleyway.

Frenzy got a chill. Something was up.

* * *

On the outskirts of Peaksville was a lake that had remained desolate and abandoned when Freemont Sr. was king, now it was a popular spot for the new visitors of Peaksville.

Under the shade of the oak trees, Dragstrip lay on his back, Wildrider and Motormaster on each of his sides as they used solar panels to soak up the remainder of the Earth day. The fuel from the gas station was depleting. When they first arrived they were given a cube a day, now they were reduced to half a cube. Nearby, but at a considerable distance, was Skywarp and Blitzwing who were conversing; usually the two didn't really like each other but Peaksville tended to challenge and bend the impossible in more ways than one.

Dragstrip leaned against tree, or at least his head was, a look of sheer tortured boredom on his and Motormaster's face also reflected his expression.

"I can't take this fraggin kid anymore..." groaned Dragstrip. "She ran me ragged yesterday— she wanted a ride but I couldn't go as fast as I wanted because she _'gets scared'_."

"You said it," Wildrider agreed just as solemn. "She talked my audio receptors off yesterday talkin' about unicorns and fluffy clouds or whatever the slag she was talking about I wasn't really payin' attention."

"At least we're not Skywarp, she hangs out with him because she likes his coloring," snickered Dragstrip.

"Eh..." Wildrider couldn't find the humor, all he felt was the ache in his fuel tank. "I wanna get outta here so bad..."

"Shuttup both of you and act you're creation dates. I'm tired of your complaining," Motormaster scowled.

Dragstrip and Wildrider quieted down, allowing at least a deep sigh— both of them doing it at the same time. The three Stunticon's optics flickered up when they saw their leader approaching, the girl cradled in his hand.

They stiffened and wiped their saddened expressions of their faces and replaced it with the forced looks they had to use when she was around...

They smiled wildly, and borderline comically, with wide optics; completely and obviously forced but she never seemed to notice the difference.

Any other human would have been terrified to of been held in Megatron's hand, fortunately for Megatron, the supernatural human was ignorant of his true personality and therefore very trusting of him. It was time to exploit that trust.

"Tell me about your father child, what sort of human was he like?" Megatron started, keeping his thoughts together and hidden.

Audrey stared up at him, her facial features confused by the abrupt question, she didn't answer.

"You mentioned before that you and your father traveled, what places did you visit?"

Audrey felt more relaxed and finally answered him; the question wasn't as personal as the last: "We went all sorts of places, New York City—my grandma always liked that city and she showed me pictures of it all the time in her scrapbook— and all around Ohio but we didn't get to do much, the whole time we were just looking for Anthony. I didn't even get to visit any of the other kids in the towns we saw... I never got to do anything."

Megatron smiled; she left him a big opening—an opening he was hoping for. "You never 'visited' the outside world? That is a travesty my dear. You have never been seen what the world has to offer..."— his optics brightened— "Would you like to?"

Audrey's eyes shot up at him, her expression of one of fear and exuberance; the thought of seeing the world excited her, but leaving what she knew scared her. What would the outside world be like? Would it be like Peaksville? Would people be nice to her? Would Megatron and the others still like her?

Audrey's thoughts drifted to Tina, a small frown encompassing her face. What about Tina? What would she think? Though Tina was a little overbearing she still liked her, she was a good playmate and they had a lot of fun together. "Can Tina come too?"

Megatron did his best not to let his face fall, gravity seemingly working against him. "Of course." he said.

"Great!" Audrey chirped, a smile beaming across her face. Realization hit her when she remembered something Tina had asked. "Can I have some of your paint?"

Megatron irked slightly at the question. "What?"

"Your paint! Your pretty silver paint can I have a little bit?"

"Why?"

Audrey's face fell, her expressing serious and wary. "I'm not supposed to tell."

Suspicion coursed through his circuitry. "Why is that?"

"I'm just not supposed to," Audrey replied, her eyes grew wide as her shoulders scrunched up, a puppy dog pout expression on her face. "Please?"

Megatron studied her for a moment, contemplating about denying her request and what would happen if he did. He knew that Tina had instructed Audrey to ask him, she was the only obvious explanation, the _why_ however...

Audrey's eyes blinked. "It wasn't Tina I swear," she told him, reading his mind a little. She usually didn't like to read minds, it made her feel bad, the kind of feeling she got when her dad caught her stealing a cookie... _once_.

Megatron cringed inwardly, his resolve starting to dissolve. Though he was beginning to have a good hold of her, he didn't want to push it.

* * *

Tina walked from the barn, shutting it tightly as she approached. Megatron let Audrey down on the porch gently and turned to see the female , his optics narrowing minutely. Audrey rushed forward to Tina who accepted the girl with a warm smile.

"Tina! Tina guess what!" she cried, tugging on Tina's extended hand and shaking it. "Megatron said he's gonna take me to New York City and all kinds of places! Do you want to come with us? Please Tina come with us it'll be so fun!"

Tina's eyes lost their gleam, her smile still present but an aura of anger permeated around her as she glanced up at Megatron. Tina turned back to Audrey with a pleased smile, getting rid of the hostile feeling she was harboring deep inside. "I think that's so neat Audrey! Of course I would love to go with you."

"Thank you Tina!" Audrey cried as she threw her arms around Tina's waist and gave her a joyful hug. Megatron frowned with disgust at the sight, clearly annoyed that Audrey still had that unbreakable love for the manipulative doll despite all the crafty lying and manipulation he and his Decepticons had laboriously done for weeks. There was no way that he could allow that doll to continue to be around his future attention fixed back on the two.

"You know what, while you pack I'm going to cook you a big dinner," Tina told Audrey, bending to one knee so she could make eye contact with her. "And I'll make you a big chocolate cake!"

"Okay!" Audrey exclaimed, springing from Tina's grip and heading for the house. Tina was left outside with Megatron, her hostile aura returning as she stared at him. She walked forward and stopped at the porch's steps before she turned her attention to Megatron.

"I may not know what your agenda is fleshling, but rest assured it will not be accomplished," Megatron scowled as his hands crossed over his chassis.

Tina said nothing and smirked devilishly before she entered the house. Megatron turned away from the house, smirking dangerously as well.

Tina walked upstairs, passing by Audrey's room and entering the bathroom in Audrey's room. Tina turned from the cabinet and called out to the small girl that was packing frenetically.

"Oh Audrey do you have Megatron's paint by the way?" she asked.

"Huh?" Audrey said, pausing briefly, her eyes widened with realization, "Oh yeah here!" Audrey stopped packing and reached in her pocket, carefully pulling out a large silver leaf of paint. She ran over to Tina with it and put it in her awaiting hand. Tina stared down at it and smiled, before her eyes lifted back up to meet Audrey's.

"What do you need that for Tina?" asked Audrey.

"Nothing important, I just like the color is all— thank you so much for getting it for me," Tina said.

"No problem!" Audrey shrugged before she raced back over to her suitcase resting on her bed. Tina gently placed the paint aside and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a bottle. She grabbed a nearby washcloth from the rack and stuffed both into her pocket.

"I need to do something in the barn first but then I'll start on dinner okay honey?"

"Ok," was all that Audrey said, indifferent.

Tina smiled and headed outside.

* * *

Night began to fall on Peaksville as the Cons hurried back to the center of town for an important meeting. They all waited in an anxious circle, wondering what their leader had in store for them. Soon, Megatron approached, a smile on his face.

"Decepticons!" he called to his soliders, making his presence. "We are leaving tonight!"

Elation hit the group, each of them smiling vividly and some clapping at the thought of their nightmare slowly coming to a close. But they weren't totally positive about it... there had to be a catch, there just had to.

Megatron crossed his hands behind his back as he continued. "We have played our masquerade well Decepticons and I have convinced her to let us leave. However, she will be accompanying us believing that we will be her friends."

Some Decepticons scoffed at the thought that they would have to continue to be nice to her even outside of Peaksville. "She will release her, return us to our base and our next objective will be to... _educate_ her about our Autobot foes."

They looked at each other, some seeming to understand but others missing the target. "But Megatron sir, won't informing her about the Autobots make her turn against us?" questioned Skywarp.

"Not if we show her the tapes of the Autobots stealing from an oil field," Megatron smirked. "We will recycle the tapes we used in fooling the humans, she will believe us just as the ignorant fools of Earth believed us. Then... she will destroy the Autobots."

"And how, oh wise Megatron, are you going to convince her to manipulate a small child into massacring our enemies?" questioned Starscream. "She is just a child you cannot expect her to kill them so passively— she will have convictions!"

"Not if we continue to convince her that we are her allies you buffoon! Once she has full trust in us, she will do as we order," Megatron smiled. "She is stronger than her brother... but she is also the weaker of her family. She _can_ be controlled."

"What about the human female—she will complicate things," Onslaught questioned.

Megatron smiled and turned to his Communications Officer. "Soundwave send your cassettes to retrieve her and bring her before us— quietly"—his optics brightened maliciously— "It's time for her to stand trial."

* * *

Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage stalked to the Freemont house, the silver glow of moonlight illuminating their most colorful of spots on their paint. They swaggered with confidence, even Ravage walked with a less aggressive stance. Tina would stand no chance against three of them, no matter what tricks she had up her sleeves. They all hated Tina and they were pleased that they would finally be able to dish out what had been coming to her all along.

The Freemont house came into view, the house lit with orange candlelight; however it wasn't the only place where the lights were on...

The barn was also lit with the same ominous glow. Frenzy didn't like it, the last time he had seen the barn lit was when Tina was killing Anthony Sr. He turned to his cassette brothers: "You guys check the house; I'll check the barn..."

The nodded and headed towards the house while Frenzy made his way over to the barn, walking tentatively. He reached the barn door but didn't open it just yet... entranced by the strange words that were coming from Tina's mouth through the old wooden walls.

It wasn't a fleshie language he had stored in his memory banks; the tongue was sharp and raspy and it seemed to be some sort of chant, the words seemed to rise and drop but always coincided with each other.

Suddenly, Tina let out a hack and started to gurgle strongly— sounding painful. Frenzy swung the door open to see what had happened. Tina was clutching two objects to her chest as she lay on her sides, her face twisted as she clenched up, obviously in pain. She bit her bottom lip with such force he thought they would break and draw fluid. Frenzy didn't give slag but was very intrigued... it was the first time he had ever seen her in pain.

She relaxed after a moment and began to settle, no longer clinging to the objects in a death grip as the color of her knuckles returned. She let out a cough and stood up, her legs shaking as she rose to her feet. She glanced over at Frenzy.

Frenzy tilted his head, a bitter smile on his face-plates. "Let's go fleshie... Megs wants ta see ya first."

A dark and unsettling smile stretched across her face at him. "I'm ready as can be..."

Frenzy jerked his head as he turned, signaling Tina to follow him. Frenzy pushed the door and exited the barn, Tina following him... wiping her bloody-lip with the back of her sleeve. Bleeding for the first time since she died...

* * *

Audrey exited the house, more than ready to leave but to her disappointment she couldn't find Tina anywhere. She began to grow a little worried, wondering if they had left her behind. They couldn't though, only she could open the door with her brother and dad gone.

Her eyes fell on the open barn door and the light that was stretching in a band from the inside. She put down her heavy suitcase on the top of the porch and ran over to the barn, entering it. Inside she found nothing except a lone candle and a circle... a circle made out of salt. Inside the circle was her grandmother's sewing kit and extra gray and yellow fabric.

Her eyes blinked in confusion but she turned away and headed outside, deciding to see if she was in the middle of town.

* * *

Frenzy gripped Tina firmly by the upper-arm and practically dragged her to where the Decepticons were gathered, the entire time Frenzy could sense something off about her. He wasn't sure what it was but Tina seemed... weaker, as if she lost all of her ghostly strength. She seemed to fumble as she tiredly tried to keep up with them; however there was something else about her that was vastly disturbing.

There was an unmistakable malicious glow in her eyes, a gleam that seemed to promise something bad was going to happen. That caused Frenzy to be concerned as he stared at her, looking at her and back to the two strange, plump and faceless gray and yellow dolls she cradled protectively against her chest as if they were her very children.

Soon the other Decepticons came into view and Frenzy pushed her into the middle of the circle, the Decepticons closing the gap and cutting off her exit. They smiled down at her with anticipating glee... they were finally going to be able to kill her.

"Are you ready to face judgment human?" questioned the Decepticons leader, his optics brightening menacingly.

Tina's eyes shot up to meet his... she smirked. She straitened her posture and presented the dolls to him, first the gray one the other yellow one she dropped to the ground and placed under her shoe. "Do you know what this is?"

Megatron stared blankly and didn't answer, his patience starting to disappear...

"It's called a 'Poppet' but everyone likes to call them voodoo dolls," she told them, reading their expression to see if they understood— they didn't. "They are handy little toys. My maid taught me how to make them before she was hanged. Would you like to see how it works? It's really neat."

The Decepticons exchanged glances with each other, wondering if the human was playing a joke. Megatron shook his head. "I have no time for this! Soundwave bring me one of her arms."

Soundwave took a step forward, the other Cons frowning with disappointment that they didn't get to go first. A butter knife fell out of Tina's sleeve and before Soundwave could get to her, she drove it into the back of the doll.

Pain rocketed over Megatron's back and he dropped to his knees, a surprised groan of pain leaving his vocalizer as his back bent inward. Soundwave stopped and turned to aid his Commander, the Decepticons taken aback by the strange event... their optics looking from the doll to their leader. Tina pulled out the knife and the pain left Megatron.

"Voodoo dolls are used against people I don't like. I made one just for you because I knew you would try and turn her against me— Audrey's my golden goose and she is going to belong only to me" Tina told him. "And if you don't like it..."— Tina rotated the doll and stabbed the butter-knife back into the stuffy gray doll, this time in his chest. Megatron roared with agony and fell on his back. Tina smirked and gave the knife a slow circle before she pulled it out— "Then too bad."

A few Cons, angered, stepped forward to pry the doll away from her, preparing to avenge their leader before she brought the knife up and stopped, stopping them in their tracks. "Another step forward and your leader dies!" she cried, her face dead serious. "Don't think I won't do it. I've killed plenty of daddies and I'll kill yours too."

They complied, Wildrider, Motormaster and Blitzwing taking a step backwards and returning with their place in the line. She smiled and turned to Rumble and Frenzy. "Go get Audrey... we're _all _getting out of here."

Frenzy and Rumble stared vividly at her, however the grudgingly turned their heels and disappeared to go get Audrey. Megatron rose back to his feet, his back still searing in pain, his dangerous optics fixed on her and the position of the blunt knife in her hands. A bitter smirk crossed his face. "How did you—"

"Know you were going to leave me here and take Audrey?" Tina finished interrupting him. "It's what I was going to do to you."

His smile dropped into a frown and his optics narrowed. "You are too clever for your own good... but you're still not that clever."

"Oh really?" Tina responded dryly. "Even if I'm not that clever, I still outsmarted you and your toy soldiers."

Megatron optics drifted down to her foot and the yellow doll that lay there. "Why do you have two?" he demanded.

Tina turned her head to Swindle and a dark look crossed her face before she returned to Megatron and grinned. "I can never get over a grudge."

She pressed her foot to the yellow doll, applying pressure on its chest.

Swindle's optics suddenly widened, feeling a tremendous weight over his spark chamber. A hand flew over his chest plates as he bent over, his face grimacing in slight pain.

Tina smiled.

* * *

Rumble walked alongside Frenzy, making sure that they were out of range before he started talking. "We gotta do somethin' we can't let that glitch take control..."

"Ya think I didn't thnk of that dummy? I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin'!" Frenzy replied back, his vocals harsh and angry.

"Well hurry up will ya she's gotta have some sorta weakness bro!"

"Well if she does I don't know, she's a fraggin' ghost— do ghosts even got weaknesses?"

They marched hastily trying to come up with something until Rumble finally thought of the only option they had. "What about the kid? What if we turned her against Tina?"

Frenzy cringed, he was hopefully but very doubtful. "I don't think we could get her turned against Tina bro, she's known her for too long."

"What if we told her tha' Tina killed her dad?"

Frenzy optics widened minutely. He hadn't thought of that, however he was still dubious they could convince Audrey that Tina was as evil as she was. Maybe if they brought her and then told her in front of Tina, Audrey could gauze her reaction and hopefully truly see what Tina really was. He knew that Audrey didn't really like to go into other's minds but she could always sense if they were being genuine or not.

Perhaps if she saw that they were being genuine then Audrey would see.

Or perhaps they wouldn't need her at all...

A figure stood in the shadows and approached them. They're expression turned to fear when they saw who it was, and they took a step back, unsure what would happen...

* * *

Tina's impatience was starting to show in her face, and the Decepticons weren't sure if they would be able to use it to their advantage or if her foul mood would make her unpredictable.

They were utterly enraged that they couldn't do anything. Just stand there; waiting for Rumble and Frenzy to show. It was as if she was dangling the key to their prison in front of their faces and denying them passage.

The mechs began to calculate, each of them formulating their own plans on how to get the dolls out of her clutches. It would be impossible to reach out for them; their size hindered them from being stealthy— especially when she ordered them to move in front of her so none of the Cons where behind her.

She was smart, they'd give her that.

They couldn't wait till she got the dolls out of her hands...

Rumble and Frenzy finally made their way back to the group, Audrey's form in front of them as they guided her to the group. The Cons watched her disposition change in an instant, changing into her benevolent mask. She picked up the dolls and hid them in her cardigan pouch and giving Megatron a warning glance, before she trained her eyes back on the others.

Tina walked over to them, smiling as she looked at Audrey.

Tina's face dropped when she noticed something definitely wrong.

Audrey was giving her a look that she had never seen before.

Her face was filled with hate. She looked at Tina as if she was a monster. Her brown eyes aglow with a fire of burning rage, tears running down her face and over her mouth.

Tina's eyes widened in panic before she set her eyes upon the Decepticons cassettes, smirks growing on their faces. Tina's face filled with animosity, her form trembling as she gave them the deadliest of glares. "What did you _do_..." she demanded, her eyes fixed primarily on Frenzy.

They didn't answer her, letting her suffer in the silence. Her answer came though, and it came from a person she did not expect to hear it from...

Anthony Jr. stepped from behind Rumble and Frenzy, giving her the same look of hatred that his twin sister was giving Tina. His blue eyes shined with hurt look of betrayal. "I thought you were my friend... but you lied to me and my sister— and you killed our dad!"

Tina panicked, the words flew from her mouth, He's was a bad man..." She took a beat, as if recalling something and continued. "He would have sent you to the cornfield if I didn't stop him!"

"No he wouldn't! Daddy loved us!" cried Audrey, tears spilling from her eyes. "And you killed him! Frenzy told me he saw you! Daddy loved me and you killed him! You killed him!"

Tina's face suddenly fell into a cold and hard stare, giving Audrey a glimpse of Tina's true colors. "My daddy loved me to. He promised he would protect me as well. Do you know what my daddy did to me when he found out that I could do magic? He killed me, he said that I was dirty witch. That I was a bad seed..."

Anthony didn't reply and Audrey just sniffeled, she couldn't stop herself from crying but she did manage to spit out terrifying and condeming words...

"You _are_ BAD! You're very bad!" Her eyes widened. "I don't like you anymore and I want you to go away!"

Before Tina could utter anything, she saw a blinding light... and then darkness. Death came for her the second time around.

The Decepticons stared in bewilderment, it was an ending to Tina they did not foresee. Audrey killed her. Now what would happen to them?

Starscream noticed the dolls dissapeared as well, but much to his dissapointment it did not end his leader's life or Swindle's. Too bad, he could have made use for it...

The Decepticons looked to Anthony, the other reason why they had ended up in Peaksville. They waited, the anticipation agonizing.

Anthony's eyes landed on Soundwave, his grudge with him still not forgotten. But instead of punishing the telepath he looked to the other Decepticons and widened his eyes. They all flinched, expecting to be termenated. Instead... the boy gave them salvation...

"I opened the door, now can you can get out and never come back!" Anthony shouted to them all.

They remained stunned. They couldn't believe it, even Megatron had trouble accpeting that the child was letting them leave. However, as the information sank in, they gladly transformed and took off, discovering that the door was indeed open and they could finally escape— flying and driving as fast as they could to get away from the child. The only ones that remained behind were Megatron, Soundwave and his cassettes.

Audrey stared at Megatron, her sad expression telling him that she wasn't only betrayed by Tina, but by them as well. Megatron frowned in dissapointment, his plan was ruined.

Anthony grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her, dragging her away. "Come on Audrey let's go... we don't need them. We don't need anyone!"

She let Anthony lead her away, her eyes still focused on the robots she thought we her friends until they dissapeared from sight, heading back to their house.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, both dissapointed and relieved. "Return to Headquarters. There's nothing of importance here anymore."

And with that they did.

Leaving Peaksville behind them in silence.

* * *

_No words to be said here. No morals or lessons about plastic friendships or the will to survive. This is merely another chapter in the Freemont history book, and their adventures out of their world and into a place they refer to as their own personal Twilight Zone..._

* * *

**A/N: **_As a reward for your paitence I will let the readers decied the final chapter. 14-15 chapters has always been my plan since the beginning and I promise it will not take as long as this one did. :(_

1. A recreation of the 'Monsters are Due on Maple Street' (Autobots centric)

2. Sunstreaker finds out that Sideswipe is missing... and that he may not even exist. Inspired by 'King Nine Will Not Return' (Autobots centric)

3. Elita and Shockwave must compete against each other to see which of their leaders will survive. 'Based of Whitakers 'How Much Do You Love Your Kid?' (Decepticon/Autobot)

4. A group of Transformers discover themselves in a strange world and uncover the truth about their identities and their race. Based of 'Five Character in Search of an Exit' (Decepticon/Autobot)


End file.
